Prequel To A Dream Continued
by pgringstone
Summary: This AU story of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir picks up five months after the Christmas 1868 vignette. Captain Daniel Gregg returns from a voyage to renew his courtship with Carolyn Muir. What changes have taken place since he set sail? Has his absence dimmed Carolyn's passion, and the affection her children have for him? Will visitors from her past create conflict between them?
1. Chapter 1

Prequel to a Dream . . . Continued

Part 1

"An Uninvited Guest"

Author's Note

The release of this story will be slightly different than the way I've released other stories. I am a long way from having it finished, but my friend, Barbara, is anxious to know what's going on in our favorite couple's world. This time, the plan is to release the story by chapters, but in parts. The first part includes three chapters and they will be released over the next few Fridays. There could be a long break between releases, but as each part is finished, I will publish it the same way. I don't expect this story to be as long as 'Prequel,' but I never thought that would be as long as it turned out to be either.

A special thank you goes to my beta, Mary. She provides more assistance and encouragement to me than she realizes.

Finally, as always, I do not own the canon characters. They are the property of others more fortunate than I. If you don't recognize a character's name, chances are that one is mine.

Prelude

Boston, Massachusetts  
Early June 1869

The Kitty Keane sailed out of Boston Harbor after delivering the last of the cargo it had picked up in Europe. The crew's next stop would be their home port of Schooner Bay, Maine. Captain Daniel Gregg and his first mate, James Horan, were in the wheelhouse.

"We should be home by mid-morning tomorrow. I've got to tell you, I'll be glad to get home," James smiled, thinking of being with his bride, Marguerite. "Do you have plans to see the lovely Mrs. Muir?"

"I can't say I have plans, since I'm not able to ask the lady ahead of time, but I do hope to see her," he smiled. "I'll go over to the Inn first, though, and clean up before I pop over to the office."

"Yes, you'll want to look your best if you're going to be seeing your lady. Although . . . I don't think she'd mind if you didn't clean up first. I'm sure she'll be just as anxious to see you, as you are to see her," his friend winked.

The Captain smiled, then returned his focus to the voyage ahead. Left unspoken was his disappointment that he hadn't received any mail from Carolyn, or the family, since leaving Amsterdam. He knew that mail catching up with a ship was hit or miss and, since only a few letters were waiting for the crew in Hamburg, not receiving any mail didn't unsettled him . . . too much. If he had been the only one, it might have concerned him but, with the majority of the men not getting any mail, he just put it down to bad luck.

The Kitty Keane's return to Schooner Bay was at least a month later than expected. When they were docked in Amsterdam, Daniel negotiated a large shipment that would refill the ship's cargo hold and require a detour to Portugal. Instead of sailing home from Hamburg, they headed south to the port of Figueira Da Foz. There, they picked up another shipment and ran into an early storm in the North Atlantic that blew them off course. Despite their delay getting home, the Captain and his officers were thankful no men had been lost or injured, and the ship didn't sustain any serious damage.

The crew's outgoing mail had been left with the harbormaster in the Portuguese port with the hope that their letters would make their way to Schooner Bay in a timely manner. It bothered the Captain that, if families didn't receive the mail explaining the delay, not just Carolyn, Martha and the children, everyone's loved ones would be worried about the crew.

XXXXX

Schooner Bay, Maine

Carolyn Muir had spent the last few weeks in a state of concern. By mid-May, Daniel had not returned as expected, and she hadn't received any letters from him since he'd left Amsterdam. If it hadn't been for Marguerite, and some of the other wives of the ship's crew, she would have been beside herself with worry. The women assured her that it wasn't unusual for seamen to return later than originally planned. Between picking up cargo for additional ports, and unpredictable weather conditions, a mariner's schedule was always changing, and a ship rarely adhered to its original timetable. Even though Daniel had told her the same thing before he left, having it confirmed helped ease her mind . . . somewhat.

She had met many of the wives, families, and sweethearts of Daniel's crew when she and the other officer's wives, Marguerite Horan and Ellie Mitchell, started organizing gatherings for the women. It gave them a chance to get to know one another and provide support through the long winter and spring.

Her two good friends, Sarah and Marguerite, and the other women, helped Carolyn maintain a calm exterior in general, and around her children, where it mattered most. Candy and Jonathan were disappointed the Captain wasn't home before they had to go back to school, but they didn't voice any concern that something had happened to him. They simply added another month to their calendar and continued crossing off days but, with each X, they hoped it would be the last one they'd have to draw.

Martha, as always, was steadfast and loyal. She was there whenever she was needed – whether her employer realized she needed her or not. Carolyn was no fool, though. She valued her friend's support more than anyone else's. No one knew her better, no one knew the family's situation better, and no one could read her like she did. The young widow knew, without her, they never would have moved to Schooner Bay. She would have never been able to work without Martha serving as a surrogate mother/aunt/grandmother to all three of them. Had it not been for her, Carolyn would never have met Daniel, who had changed their lives in more ways than she could count.

Her closest friend quietly observed the family's reaction to the delay in the seaman's return and was impressed with Mrs. Muir's composure in front of the children. She knew that, privately, the young woman was very concerned for the Captain's safety. Truth be told, so was she. When June rolled around and the he hadn't returned, the older woman realized she would not have been cut out to be a seaman's wife. Carolyn, on the other hand, continued to show just how strong she truly was.

Many nights, while they worked on their sewing, the two women talked about the Captain, and the young widow's concern for him. She was very aware that the life of a seaman was dangerous, and she admitted she prayed constantly for his safety. Praying brought her solace, but she admitted she wouldn't be able to relax completely until she saw him again.

Carolyn's ongoing concern for him had been brought front and center the previous day. She had nearly fainted when a delivery boy came to the office with a telegram. It was addressed to her at Gull Cottage, but the young man brought it to the office to save a trip up to the house. She was immediately afraid something had happened to Daniel. In her experience, telegrams rarely brought good news, so it was with some trepidation she opened the envelope.

She visibly relaxed as it became clear who it was from. The telegram read:

_My darling Carolyn STOP I'm coming up to carry you away with me STOP Hoping to arrive at your village Friday morning on the 11 am train STOP Meet me if you can STOP Yours until eternity STOP Blair _

"Well?" her uncle asked anxiously. The arrival of a telegram had unnerved him as well.

"It's from an old friend in Philadelphia letting me know he'll be arriving Friday for a visit."

"Thank goodness for that," he signed in relief. "HE?!"

"Yes. It's from Blair Thompson. I don't know if you know them or not, Uncle. The Thompson's have been friends of Mother and Dad's for as long as I can remember."

"I don't recall ever meeting them," he replied. Then realizing the next day was Friday, he felt it necessary to add, "I hope you don't expect to take the day off."

"No, Uncle," she replied shaking her head. "But I may need an extended lunch to meet him at the station and help him get settled."

"He's not staying with you at Gull Cottage?!"

"Of course not! I'm sure he's planning on renting a room at the Inn."

"I would hope so!"

"So, may I?"

"May you what?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Take an extended lunch tomorrow?"

"I suppose so, but I expect you to be back here as soon as possible. I have to be away in the afternoon and don't want to leave the office unattended for long. So, don't dawdle."

"Yes, Uncle."

Chapter 1

Carolyn arrived at the office earlier than usual Friday morning. She wanted to make up some of the time she expected to miss when she went to the train station to meet Blair. When Claymore arrived, he was pleased to see she was already working but, as she prepared to leave to meet her friend, he still made a point of telling her not to be away too long.

She walked directly to the station and arrived just as the train pulled in. Looking for Blair as the passengers stepped onto the platform, she wondered if he'd had a change of plans; he was nowhere to be seen. When it appeared everyone had gotten off, she asked a porter if he knew of anyone else still on the train.

"Ma'am, are you here for Mr. Thompson?"

"Yes, that's right; Blair Thompson."

"You won't find him in one of these cars, ma'am. He traveled in a private railroad car with his own servant. Here he comes now," the man said, pointing down the platform.

Sure enough, Blair was walking toward her with his valet following behind carrying several cases. When he spotted Carolyn, he hurried toward her. Taking her hands in his he took in her appearance.

"Carolyn, you haven't changed a bit," he said, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

"You haven't changed a bit, either," she smiled.

"Well, the Thompson family motto is 'be persistent.'"

"You are that," she smiled.

"I wasn't sure what your situation was, so I've made arrangements at the local Inn, or should I say, the town's _only_ Inn," he said haughtily.

"Well, there are other places to stay, but I think you'll find the accommodations there quite comfortable," she replied, ignoring his implied slight on the town. "Can I help you with your bags?"

"Carolyn, I have Simpson to handle the bags, and he's more than capable. You, my darling, are only required to take my arm and show us the way."

XXXXX

The Kitty Keane arrived in Schooner Bay just before ten Friday morning. As soon as the ship was moored and secured, its officers and crew headed off in different directions; the majority of the men to be reunited with their loved ones.

Daniel grabbed his kit and walked over to the Inn. He was enthusiastically greeted by the innkeeper, who was working the front desk.

"Welcome home, Captain Gregg!"

"Thank you, Mr. Pryor. It's very good to be home."

"I hope your voyage was successful."

"It was."

"Will you be staying with us again?"

"Yes . . . assuming you have a room available."

"Of course, we do. How long will you be in port?"

"I don't have an exact date yet, but not much more than three weeks."

"We'll put you in the back room on the second floor again, if that meets with your satisfaction," he said, turning the guest registry around for the seaman to sign.

"Yes, that will be fine," Daniel replied and then asked quietly, "Mike, would it be possible to have a bath sent up right away?"

"Certainly, Captain. The room is ready, so you can go right up," he replied handing him the key. "I'll have everything brought to your room as quickly as possible."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

Carolyn and Blair talked and laughed together all the way to the Inn, and turned quite a few heads along the way. When the Muir's first arrived in Schooner Bay, it had taken weeks for the locals to accept that the young widow had won the heart of the town's favorite son, Captain Daniel Gregg. But, by the time he set sail on his current voyage, no one was surprised when Mrs. Muir stepped into the role of an officer's wife. Although some had a few unkind words to say about her, most realized the young widow was very capable and a good match for the Captain. The gatherings she and the other officer's wives organized, to provide support for the families of the Kitty Keane's crew, had earned her a lot of goodwill around town. As the months passed, Schooner Bay residents began to think of her as the seaman's wife, even though she and the Captain weren't even engaged. Now, seeing her on the arm of another man, in the seaman's absence, was getting a lot of attention.

When they arrived at the Inn, Mrs. Pryor was behind the front desk and welcomed Mrs. Muir, who introduced her to her childhood friend, Blair Thompson.

"Welcome to Schooner Bay, Mr. Thompson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pryor. Is my suite available?"

"Sir, I must apologize. It seems our reply to your telegram didn't reach you before you left Philadelphia. The only suite we have is our bridal suite. You're more than welcome to use it, or if you'd rather not, we do have another very nice room available."

Blair looked at the beautiful woman by his side and smiled mischievously before turning back to Mrs. Pryor.

"I'm sure the room will be fine."

"Very good, sir," she replied, opening the guest registry for his signature.

Carolyn shook her head at Blair and stepped away while he finished checking in.

Mrs. Pryor handed him the key and told him his room was ready if he wanted to go up now.

Blair thanked her and walked over to Carolyn.

"Will you join me for lunch? It looks like they have a restaurant here."

"They do, and the food is very good," she replied, looking at the timepiece pinned to her dress. "I do have to be getting back to the office, but I can take time to join you."

"Wonderful! Just let me send Simpson up with the bags, and we'll go in."

He called his valet over and handed him the key with instructions to prepare the room and unpack the suitcases.

"Yes, sir," the man replied, taking the key and going up the stairs.

Turning back to Carolyn, Blair took her elbow and led her into the restaurant. Mrs. Pryor came up behind them and showed them to their table.

XXXXX

Daniel, dressed in a slate gray frock coat, black slacks, and a cobalt blue waistcoat, walked through the lobby feeling completely refreshed after shaving, trimming his beard, and having a bath. His hair had gotten long, but he didn't bother with that; it would have taken too long to cut. Nodding to the Innkeeper as he left, he headed straight for the offices of Marley and Ebenezer. The smile on his face left no doubt of his pleasure to be seeing his lady.

When he attempted to open the door, he was surprised to find it locked. He looked through the window, but there was no sign of anyone inside. He stood there for a moment and considered what he should do. Unless something had changed since he'd been gone, it was quite unusual for the office to be closed in the middle of the day. Concerned that something might be wrong, he turned on his heel and headed to the stable.

As he walked through the opened doors of the livery, Quint looked up from what he was doing in the tack room.

"Welcome home, Capt'n!" the young man called out and came over to greet him.

"Hello, Quint! It's good to be home," Daniel replied shaking his hand. "Is Bonhomme here today?"

"No, sir. Mrs. Muir didn't bring him today."

"Oh?"

"No, sir, and she didn't say anythin' about not comin' to town today. I know sometimes her housekeeper comes in with her and the children, to do the shoppin', but that's usually earlier in the week."

Daniel's face didn't give his feelings away, but his concern was turning to worry.

"Quint, do you have a horse I can rent for the rest of the day?"

"Sure. Let me grab a saddle, and I'll bring him around for you."

A few minutes later, Quint returned with a handsome pinto. Daniel thought he looked like a "Kentucky Saddler." The breed was used regularly as an officer's mount during the Civil War. The horse's head was black with a white blaze and, two thirds down his neck, its mane changed from black to white. The rest of the body was mostly black with splashes of white throughout.

"He's a beauty," Daniel said, taking the reins.

"He is that, and even tempered too. His name's Splash."

"That's appropriate," Daniel smiled. "I'll have him back to you tonight. If something comes up, I'll try to get word to you."

"Capt'n, how long are you goin' to be home this time?"

"Less than a month."

"Then, don't worry about when you bring him back. I'm guessin' Mrs. Muir will still be needin' Bonhomme, so you might need your own mount. We'll just consider him yours while your home. We can work out the details when you have time."

"Thank you, Quint. You're probably right. I'll make time tomorrow to discuss the details with you."

"Yes, sir," the young man replied patting the horse's rump as the Captain started out of the stable.

Daniel trotted out of town but, upon reaching the main road, he rode swiftly to Gull Cottage. His immediate priority was to make sure everyone, and everything, was all right.

XXXXX

After a quick lunch, Blair escorted Carolyn to the office but made no secret of his annoyance she couldn't spend rest of the day with him. When they arrived, she found the door locked and had to dig in her bag for her key. Opening the door, she turned back to her escort.

"Blair, thank you for lunch," she said. "Now, you remember the directions to the stable, don't you?"

"Of course. This town isn't big enough to get lost in, Carolyn. It only has one main street," he commented. "I still don't see why you won't let me take you to dinner tonight. There's got to be another restaurant around here we can go to."

"You're coming up to Gull Cottage for dinner, and that's final. The children and Martha want to meet you."

"That's right. Then, I suppose I'll see you back here at half past five?"

"Yes, please," she said smiling.

"Until then, my dear," Blair said, and kissed her hand.

XXXXX

Daniel arrived at the house and quickly tied the horse to the hitching post by the gate. He was on the porch in an instant and knocked impatiently. Immediately, the sound of Scruffy's barking could be heard. Thirty seconds seemed like an hour as he waited for someone to answer – the pup barking the whole time. He was getting ready to knock again, when the door opened, and the former runt of the litter came tearing out at him.

"Belay that mate," Daniel commanded, and the dog stopped, cocked his head, and started dancing on his hind legs to be picked up. Accommodating the request, the Captain soon found himself inundated with kisses. Still a puppy at nine months, Scruffy was looking very grown up, and it appeared he had become a protector of the family.

"Captain! You're finally home!" Martha exclaimed, obviously happy to see him. "Come in. Come in! We've been worried sick about you."

He put the dog down, but it seemed the pup wasn't finished yet.

"Come along, Scruffy, you can visit with the Captain too."

Forgetting his concern for a moment, Daniel smiled as she stepped aside to let him in the house and then pulled him in for a heartfelt hug. Hugging her in return and kissing her check, he smiled her.

"Hello, Martha. It is good to be home." Then, turning serious, asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"Of course, they are. Why do you ask?"

"I stopped at the office and no one was there. The place was locked up tight," he said with concern.

"Oh, that's nothing to be worried about. Mrs. Muir was probably at the train station meeting her friend, and that skinflint uncle of hers had an appointment away from the office. Last night, she told me he gave her a difficult time about the business having to be closed while she went to the station."

The Captain's relief was obvious.

"And you're fine, and the children are well?"

"Yes, we're all in perfect health."

"That's good to hear," he smiled. "And I see Scruffy is growing into quite the watch dog."

"Yes, he does like to bark, but he is very good at keeping an eye on everyone, and he's nice to have around to talk to when I'm here by myself," she chuckled. Looking at him closely, she said, "You look like you survived the voyage. I hope it was successful."

"Yes. It was a profitable trip."

"Good! Have you had lunch? I was getting ready to fix myself something and would enjoy having your company."

"I haven't had anything since early this morning. I was hoping to eat with Carolyn."

"Well, I'm sure she's already eaten by now. Come through, and I'll fix something. It will give us a chance to catch up," she said, leading the way. The Captain, with Scruffy at his side, followed obediently.

Having been at sea for so long, the aromas coming from the kitchen hit Daniel immediately. There was nothing like Martha's cooking to make a man happy to be home. Well, that and the love of the rest of his family.

"Martha, whatever you're fixing smells delicious."

"Oh, that must be the pies. I had to get them out of the way early so I could put the roast on later," she explained. "Have a seat, Captain. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be most welcome."

Setting it in front of him, she gave him his choices for lunch.

"Now, we have left over fried chicken from last night, or you can have some nice cheese I picked up from Mr. Taylor the last time I got eggs or, if you'd rather have breakfast, I could cook up some bacon and a few of those fresh eggs for you."

"My dear woman, I will have whatever is easiest for you."

"None of it's difficult to prepare, but since you put it that way, I'll get you the chicken. It's cold, but it's better than cheese, and it requires less cleanup than fixing breakfast," she smiled. "While I get the food out, you can set the table."

Smiling at being put to work so quickly, the seaman did as he was told, and the two talked comfortably while the food was laid out. Scruffy chose to follow Martha, hoping something would fall his way. In addition to the chicken, she put the cheese on the table, along with a loaf of fresh bread and butter and, one of the Captain's favorites, apple butter.

After he'd taken the first few bites, their conversation continued.

"We all enjoyed your letters, Captain, but I have to tell you, we haven't heard a word in months. Where have you been?"

"I was afraid that would happen. Where did the last letters come from?"

"The last packet came from Amsterdam."

"That long ago? I know the mails are hit or miss, but that was in January. I hope Carolyn . . . all of you . . . weren't too worried about me."

"Now, what do you think?" she asked dryly.

"I'm so sorry, Martha. Well, something obviously went wrong. I didn't receive any mail after we left Amsterdam and neither did most of the crew."

"You don't have to apologize, Captain. It's not your fault," she said, patting his hand. "If you haven't had any letters from home since then, no wonder you were so worried about us. Where do you suppose the mail is?"

"I'm sure it's on a ship somewhere and will show up eventually. The packets sent by the crew's families probably arrived in port after we'd already sailed. If the harbormaster didn't know our scheduled ports of call, he would have sent the mail on to Schooner Bay. They keep a record of each ship's home port."

"What about your letters to us?"

"There's no telling when they'll show up. The mail is dependent on a ship's port of call. We hope the bags are given to a ship sailing directly to our home port, but timetables change based on where the cargo needs to go."

"Well, it sounds like a system that needs to be improved upon."

"Aye, it does but, for right now, that's all we have when we're sailing out of the country," he replied.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait until the mail finally catches up with everyone."

Daniel nodded

"So, tell me, how is everyone? I imagine the children are growing like weeds."

"They are. Jonathan grows out of his clothes faster than any child I've ever seen."

"And Candy?"

"She's growing too but, with girls, it's not as noticeable when their skirts or dresses get a little shorter . . . Unless they get a lot shorter," she chuckled. "And, of course, you've noticed the change in Scruffy. Thank goodness we don't have to worry about clothes for him."

The dog had given up any hope of a morsel falling his way and was lying in his basket.

Daniel smiled and nodded, but Martha knew he really wanted to ask her about Carolyn.

"You haven't asked, so I'll tell you. Mrs. Muir is not growing at all, but she is just fine."

That made Daniel laugh.

"I've missed you, Martha."

"Thank you, Captain. I've missed you too, and so has this family."

He smiled and nodded a silent thank you for the answer to the question he hadn't asked.

"I take it the children are back in school since the spring planting is in the ground?"

"Yes, and Candy and Jonathan weren't the least bit happy you missed their break."

"I'm sorry about that, but there wasn't anything we could do. I'll just have to make it up to them."

"I know one way you could start."

"Oh?"

"If you don't have anything pressing, this afternoon, they get out of school at three. You could take the cart and bring them home."

"My time is my own today, and I'd be happy to pick them up. What about Carolyn? I know she didn't leave Bonhomme at the stable. How will she get home? Surely, she's not planning on walking?"

"No, no, no. I rode into town with everyone this morning to do some shopping. Mr. Thompson will bring her home."

"Mr. Thompson? Blair Thompson?! He's the friend she met at the station?! Why is he here?!"

"I-I really couldn't say. Mrs. Muir received a telegram from him Wednesday. . . out of the blue. It only said he would arrive today," she explained. Seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "He's coming for dinner tonight, and I think he's staying at the Inn."

"You think? You're not sure?!"

"Captain, he certainly couldn't stay here, now could he?"

"I should say not!" he answered a bit too loud.

It only took one look from Martha for him to regret his tone.

Taking his watch out of his pocket, he tried to lead the conversation on a different path.

"Do you mind if I stay here until it's time to go for Candy and Jonathan?"

"Of course not! I always enjoy spending time with you," she told him. "You never have to ask."

"Thank you, Martha. I feel the same way about you," he said, smiling. "If I'm going to be here for a while, I better take the horse to the barn and get him settled. I might even take a walk around the property."

Taking his glass and plate to the sink, he headed toward the front door with Scruffy following every step of the way. When Martha called his name, he stopped.

"Captain. I'm so happy you're home, and Mrs. Muir and the children will be too."

"Thank you, Martha. That's good to know."

XXXXX

After settling Splash for the afternoon, Daniel spent time with Bonhomme. He was pleased to see his friend had been well cared for in his absence and, taking off his jacket and waistcoat, he picked up a brush and began working on the horse while he talked to him. After the worry of not receiving any mail, then coming home to learn Blair Thompson was in Schooner Bay, he didn't know what to think. Talking aloud helped him sort things out when something was troubling him, and it helped that Bonhomme was such a good listener.

The issue of the mail was exactly as he thought and, based on what Martha told him, he had no reason to be concerned that Carolyn's feelings had changed. He didn't know why he'd let his thoughts go in that direction. She had never given him any reason to doubt her, and the last letters he _did_ receive had left him feeling that all was well in his world.

After reading the journals Carolyn had given him, he was aware of who Blair Thompson was. Before she had married her husband, her former beau had proposed to her more than once and had been turned down each time.

"Why would he come all the way to Schooner Bay if not to ask her for her hand again? If he was serious in his intentions, why didn't he proposed to her before she left Philadelphia?"

The question caused his horse to look at him.

"Maybe he was waiting for her mourning period to end before asking again. Even so, why would anyone continue to propose to a woman after being turned down multiple times? He must think she's desperate and willing to settle for anyone. It's either that, or the man is a completely daft. Knowing what I know of him through Carolyn's journals, I think I'll go with the latter. What do you think?"

The horse chose that moment to nod his head and sigh, causing the seaman to chuckle.

"I'm glad you agree."

After talking it all out with Bonhomme, the Captain felt much better and went for a walk around his property to see what changes six months had wrought.

XXXXX

By the time he returned to the house, Martha was busy with the dinner preparations and had Scruffy's full attention. Daniel offered to help but was given a definitive "no." Instead, he sat at the table, and they talked like the old friends they had become; each thoroughly enjoying the other's company. When dirty dishes began to pile up, ignoring her protests, he washed, dried and put them away.

Eventually, it was time to get ready to pick the children up from school. After promising Martha he'd bring them straight home, the Captain kissed her cheek and headed out to the barn.

XXXXX

Blair Thompson spent the afternoon walking around Schooner Bay. He couldn't imagine what Carolyn saw in the place. It was obviously a seaport, and a small one at that. Except for a cod liver oil plant, he smelled before he saw, there didn't seem to be any other industry to support the town's residents or, at least, he hadn't seen any evidence of it. There was the Inn, which was marginally acceptable, another restaurant who's 'Shore Dinner' and clam chowder seemed to be its only claim to fame, and a saloon at the end of the main street that looked like every other saloon he'd ever been in.

The town didn't appear to have any cultural amenities at all, unless you counted the brothel, which, according to a man trying to drum up business outside the saloon, was just outside the town limits.

'_How can Carolyn stand living in a place like this? There's nothing here! There's no history at all, while Philadelphia easily lives up to its claim as the birthplace of America. There's no theater, no museums, nothing like the Assembly Building, where you can attend a ball with a proverbial who's who of Philadelphia's elite in attendance. The largest building in this place looks like a town hall that might hold a hundred people . . . if they're lucky. I can only imagine what their society events are like. Instead of a 'who's who,' it's probably more like a 'who's that?'_

'_Schooner Bay has nothing to hold her here. She has to miss her family, her friends, and living in a cultured city. That could work to my advantage, and maybe she'll finally accept my proposal," _he mused._ 'I've got to get my family off my back, and marrying Carolyn is the only way I know to do it.'_

XXXXX

Daniel was standing outside Schooner Bay Grammar school when children started pouring out of the building. He was keeping an eye out for Candy and Jonathan but, as it turned out, it wasn't necessary. His mates spotted him as soon as they came outside and ran toward him but, before they reached him, they slowed to a walk and stopped just in front of him.

"Good Afternoon, Captain Gregg," they said together, with huge grins on their faces.

Daniel was surprised to receive such a formal greeting, until he saw the other children watching them. The delight in Candy and Jonathan eyes, despite their greeting, made him suspect they were only trying to protect themselves. In his day, any show of affection toward an adult, in front of classmates, was looked down upon. It seemed some things never changed.

"Hello, children," he said, smiling. "Martha sent me to pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk home. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied, following him to the cart.

They both remained quiet as he pulled away from the school, and anyone who might see them. Once they were on the road out of the town. Jonathan spoke up.

"Captain, would you stop the cart, please?"

Daniel looked at the boy to make sure he was all right and pulled over. As soon as he turned toward the children, he was wrapped in a giant hug from both, which he happily returned.

"Welcome home, sir!" Jonathan nearly shouted.

"We're so glad you're home!" Candy added.

"Thank you. Thank you, both. A man couldn't ask for a better welcome."

"We're sorry we couldn't greet you the way we wanted to back there, but some of the kids would be really mean and make fun of us if we did," Candy explained.

"Yeah, Danny Shoemaker isn't happy unless he's picking on someone."

"And if Penelope Hassenhammer isn't picking on someone, she's talking about them."

"I understand completely. I wouldn't want either of you to be picked on but, at the same time, I don't want you to let people, especially those two, influence the way you live your life. I only want you to be the best 'you' you can be," he told them.

"Yes, sir."

"But I do understand how hard it can be sometimes. I'll tell you what, if we're ever in a situation like that again, we'll do as we did today; say a polite 'hello' and save our normal greeting when there aren't any spying eyes around. Will that be all right?"

"Yes, sir!"

XXXXX

As soon as they arrived home, they took Bonhomme to the barn and were soon joined by Scruffy, who welcomed them home. Daniel watched as Candy and Jonathan unhitched the horse and checked on his feed and water. Together, all three of them gave him another good brushing. When they finished, the children wanted to do the same for Splash, whom they'd been introduced to and taken an immediate liking to.

When both horses had been tended to, Daniel and the children made their way to the house. Scruffy knew the routine and led the way. Candy and Jonathan were more than ready for their after-school snack, and the pup was ever hopeful. Martha did not disappoint them. When she saw them coming from the barn, she put a plate of fresh cookies on the table and a glass of milk for each of them. Scruffy was rewarded with a small piece of chicken in his bowl.

The children, and their faithful dog, came through the back door, followed by the Captain, who was carrying his coat over his shoulder, had his waistcoat unbuttoned, and his tie in his hand.

"Everyone wash your hands. Captain give me your coat and tie, and your vest, if you want. I'll hang them up for you. It's too warm outside to be so dressed up," Martha offered.

"Thank you. It is hot," he replied, handing them over.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get too wrinkled before Mrs. Muir gets home to see you in your splendid finery."

He winked at her as he joined the children at the sink.

They were drying their hands when she returned.

"Martha, please sit down and join us."

"I _could _use a break."

He smiled and bowed.

"Madam, we have a lovely table for you right here," he said, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you, sir."

While they ate, conversation and laughter filled the air. They all felt that life was back the way it was supposed to be. When the cookies were gone and the glasses empty, Daniel and the children washed the dishes and were quickly shooed out to the room. Leaving through the utility room, Candy and Jonathan suggested something they could do.

"Let's go down to the pond!" the young girl commented.

"Yeah! Let's go skip stones. We want to show you what we learned while you were away," her brother added.

"If that's what you wish, then it's off to the pond we go."

"Come on Scruffy," the children called out.

XXXXX

Blair Thompson pulled up in front of the office of Marley and Ebenezer just before half past five and went inside. Carolyn introduced him to her uncle, and after a few minutes of small talk, they said goodbye and left for Gull Cottage.

Claymore had been impressed with Mr. Thompson. Based on his superior attitude, the way he carried himself, and the quality of his clothes, the miser was sure the man came from money. If his parents were friends of his sister and her husband, chances were, the Thompson's were very wealthy.

"_I should have invited myself to dinner. You never know when a deal can be reached and money made,"_ the businessman thought to himself.

XXXXX

Carolyn and Blair arrived at Gull Cottage just before six. She showed him into the house and called for the family.

"Martha! Kids! I'm home, and I've brought Mr. Thompson with me."

"I'll be out in just a minute, Mrs. Muir," her housekeeper called from the kitchen.

"Blair, go ahead and make yourself comfortable," she said, showing him to the living room. "I'll see where everybody is."

He grabbed her hand before she could leave and kissed it.

"Don't be too long. I miss you when you're gone."

Carolyn took her hand back, giving him an odd look as she left the room.

Martha met her in the hall.

"Mrs. Muir, I expect the children to be back any time; they went down to the pond to skip stones. May I speak to you for a minute, there's something you should know . . ."

"Oh . . . Well, that's fine," Carolyn said distractedly

"Mrs. Muir, I have something to tell you."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later," Carolyn said in a hurry. "Come with me. I'd like to introduce to Blair Thompson."

At that moment, the children came barreling in through the kitchen with Scruffy on their heels. Martha looked behind them, expecting to see the Captain, but he nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi! Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And we had an even better time after school!" Jonathan told her, sharing a smile with Candy.

"Wonderful! You can tell me all about it over dinner. Right now, I'd like you to meet Mr. Thompson," she said as they filed into the living room. Seeing a stranger in their home, Scruffy began to bark.

"Scruffy, stop that. This is our friend, Blair," Carolyn tried to convince him.

The dog stopped, but sat at their feet, ready to protect his pack at all cost.

"Blair, I'd like to introduce you to my family," she said putting her hands on her son's shoulders. "This is Jonathan."

The boy put his hand out.

"Jonathan," he said, grasping the small hand – surprised by his grip.

"How do you do, Mr. Thompson?"

Blair smiled and then addressed the little girl, standing by her mother.

"And this must be Candace," he said, leaning down to kiss the young girl's cheek. Scruffy let out a low growl, until the stranger stepped away.

"Martha Grant, this is Blair Thompson."

"How do you do," she greeted him with a smile.

"Martha is my cook, housekeeper, gardener, nursemaid, companion, and friend."

"And it's only a part time job," Martha added.

Blair looked at the two women with a puzzled expression.

"All right, kids. It's time for you to wash up before dinner. You too, Scruffy," Martha said, herding them out of the living room. "Mrs. Muir, when you have a minute, I'd really like to speak with you."

Carolyn nodded, but Blair took her hand to keep her in the room with him.

XXXXX

The children went to the sink to wash their hands, while Scruffy stood by the door, keeping an eye on the stranger in the living room with his mistress.

"Where's the Captain?" Martha asked.

"He went to the barn to check on something," Jonathan told her.

"He's not leaving, is he?"

"Of course not! He hasn't even seen Mom yet," Candy replied. "Won't she be excited to see him?!"

"I'm sure Mr. Thompson will be too," Martha mumbled to herself.

XXXXX

In the living room, Blair was dominating the conversation.

"You don't know the trouble I had tracking you here. No one in Philadelphia seemed to know where you were."

"Well, I wanted to make a fresh start."

"A fresh start doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from everyone."

"No . . ."

"In fact," he said, interrupting her, "You can make a fresh start with someone you've known all your life."

XXXXX

The Captain came in through the back door and joined the children at the sink. As he dried his hands, he looked at Martha.

"Have you told Carolyn I'm home?"

"No. I haven't had the chance," she said, stirring a pot on the stove. "Do you really think Mrs. Muir would still be out there, with _him_, if she had any idea _you_ were in here?"

"I would hope not," he said, smiling.

She held his coat while he tied his tie and buttoned his waistcoat. When he was ready, she handed him the coat and all three of them watched as he finished sprucing himself up. When he was satisfied, she nodded her head approvingly.

"Captain, you look wonderful," she smiled. "You may as well go in there now; we know how anxious you are to see her."

"Yeah!" Jonathan said, putting in his two cents.

"Mom's going to be so surprised!" Candy added, her face shining.

"Before I do . . ." he said pulling his ear. "Maybe we should downplay the fact that your mother and I . . ."

"Love each other?" Candy asked, smiling.

"Well . . . yes . . . unless your mom indicates she wants to tell Mr. Thompson, or he already knows."

"Like how we didn't tell Gramma and Grampa about you right away?" Jonathan asked.

"Exactly like that."

"Captain, I think _we_ can keep your secret, but I don't know about the two of you," Martha remarked.

"Madam, I don't know what you mean," he smiled and turned to go.

"Just watch those longing gazes you two like to share."

Daniel winked, pulled down his cuffs, straightened his coat one last time, and walked into the hallway with the dog walking beside him.

XXXXX

As he approached the living room, he couldn't help hearing Thompson prattling on and stopped to listen, but he almost laughed when Scruffy stopped and cocked his head too.

"Carolyn, you're much too pretty to be wasting your life in this place. Why, this wouldn't even make a good guest cottage on the Cape."

"Blair, how can you say that? This is a beautiful house . . . I love it here . . . and so do the children. 'One day' it will be the perfect home for us."

"But why wait for 'one day,' when I can give you the life you left behind, and so much more now?"

"Because everything I want is right here."

"I don't understand you," he said, then swept his arm around the room. "Look at this place. It's like a corner in some old sailor's home." Then, noticing the portrait of Daniel, he practically smirked, "Is this your landlord . . . the Captain?"

"Yes, it is . . . He designed and built this house."

"Poor ole duffer, he'd be lucky to get hired to build a potting shed at home."

Outside the room, Scruffy growled low, and Daniel patted his head.

"Blair . . ."

"My dear, you must know why I'm here. Robert's been gone over three years now. Don't you think it's time to leave your mourning behind and look to what the future could hold for you?"

"I am not still mourning, and I am perfectly happy where I am!"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Blair stood in front of her.

"Carolyn, I want you to listen to me, seriously. What I'm about to say could be so important to you, to the children, to . . ."

"Blair, please . . ."

Scruffy growled louder.

"Let me finish," he interrupted her, again, taking her hand. "Carolyn, will you . . ."

His question was cut off by a cough coming from the doorway, and a man's voice.

"Mrs. Muir, I do beg your pardon."

Blair turned to see a very tall, bearded man standing just inside the room. Looking at the stranger, then at the imposing portrait over the mantle, and back to him, the man's identity registered just as he heard Carolyn call out the man's name.

"Captain Gregg!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was all Carolyn could do not to run into Daniel's arms but, for propriety's sake, she took a moment to collect herself. Understanding the position his lady found herself in, the returning seaman smiled and waited patiently. For a long moment, their eyes didn't see anything or anyone else. It was as if their months-long separation never happened, and their feelings were plain to see as they focused only on each other.

Scruffy made his way into the room and stood between his mistress and the stranger.

Blair was too busy worrying to notice what was going on between the other two people in the room. He was afraid what he'd said had been overheard by the owner of the house. The last thing he wanted was to have to defend himself against the powerful looking man.

Carolyn, finally in control of herself, and her emotions, smiled at Daniel.

"Captain Gregg, I'd like to introduce Blair Thompson. Blair and I grew up together in Philadelphia."

Daniel walked into the room, getting his first good look at this old friend of the Williams family. Based on the conversation he'd overheard, he already knew Thompson had an elevated opinion of himself, which was the only thing elevated about him. The seaman looked at the man from head to toe. He was very short – not much taller than Carolyn.

"Blair Thompson, this is Captain Daniel Gregg, the designer, builder and owner of this beautiful house," she said, winking at her landlord as she finished.

"Mr. Thompson," the Captain said, putting out his hand.

"Captain Gregg," Blair said tentatively, taking in the much taller seaman. "It's nice to meet you."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, not believing him, but nodded before turning to Carolyn and bowing.

"Mrs. Muir, I apologize for interrupting your evening . . . I expected to be gone by now."

"Captain, you're not interrupting. It's so nice to see you again. I hope you had a successful voyage."

"I did. Thank you for asking."

"Since you're here, you must join us for dinner. I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had a home cooked meal, and I know everyone would enjoy hearing about your voyage."

The family friend's face fell as the invitation was extended. The last thing he wanted to do is spend the evening listening to some sailor's tall tales.

"Thank you, but you have company. I wouldn't want to intrude," Daniel replied but winked at his beautiful lady so Thompson couldn't see.

Blair, oblivious to what was going on, smiled and rocked on his heels, feeling things were going his way.

"I'm afraid the children would never forgive me, if I didn't insist."

"Madam . . ."

She put up her hand.

"Captain, I'm not going to take no for an answer. You're eating with us this evening and that's final. Please excuse me while I ask Martha to set another place at the table," she said, walking out of the room.

The two men watched her leave then looked at each another. Still suspicious of the stranger, Scruffy went to stand by the seaman, leaving no doubt of his allegiance.

XXXXX

Carolyn closed the kitchen door and leaned against it with a glowing smile on her face. Looking at the table, she chuckled; it was already set for six.

"I see you're ahead of me," she said.

"As soon as the Captain arrived, it was a foregone conclusion he would be staying for dinner."

"Martha, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mrs. Muir, I tried, but you wouldn't give me a chance."

"Yeah, and I tried to give you a hint too," Jonathan added.

"I suppose you're both right. It never occurred to me that Daniel was home. How long has he been here?"

"He arrived around lunch time. It seems he went to the office, to surprise you, but found it locked and everyone gone. When he went to the stable and discovered Bonhomme wasn't there, he got worried and came here to make sure everyone was all right."

"And the Captain picked us up after school and brought us home," Candy told her. "We knew you'd be excited."

"Yes. About that . . ."

Candy and Jonathan smiled at each other.

"We're in on it, Mom."

"In on what?"

"The Captain said you might not want Mr. Thompson to know that you and he love each other, so we shouldn't say anything," her daughter explained.

"He said that?"

"Candy kind of guessed that's what he meant, and he told us not to talk about it unless you did."

Carolyn looked at Martha, who was having trouble keeping a straight face, and shook her head.

"Well, since we're all 'in on it,' I guess I should get back to our company," she told them. "Before I go, Martha, may I have a quick word with you?"

XXXXX

The two men eyed each other for a moment before a word was spoken. Scruffy stood fast at Daniel's side.

"How long have you been in Schooner Bay, Mr. Thompson?"

"I arrived this morning by train."

"I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"Yes. I travel in a private car. It's quite comfortable."

Daniel nodded.

"And you, Captain Gregg, when did you arrive back in town?"

"We sailed into port this morning as well," he answered formally.

There was an uncomfortable silence, at least for Blair.

"How . . . how long have you known Car . . . Mrs. Muir and her family?" he finally asked.

"We met shortly after they arrived in Schooner Bay."

Blair nodded, unsure what to say next, but Daniel bailed him out.

"And you? Mrs. Muir mentioned you grew up together."

"Yes, we did. Our parents have been friends for a very long time. Carolyn and I have spent a lot of time together through the years. Her husband, Robert, and I went to school together."

"How nice for you," Daniel replied, his face remaining unchanged.

"Yes. It was quite a shock when we lost him so suddenly. Carolyn was devastated."

Daniel nodded sympathetically.

"And the children being so young and losing their father . . . It was a difficult time for all of them."

Before the Captain could reply, Carolyn returned to the room. Both men turned and smiled at her, but her eyes went directly to Daniel.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't we sit down?" she suggested, gliding toward them.

She glanced at the couch, then the wingback chairs by the fireplace, and went to one of the chairs. Blair looked perplexed, but Daniel almost chuckled at her defensive move and crossed the room as if to sit in the chair next to her. Once the guest from Philadelphia took a seat on the couch, the Captain stepped over to the fireplace and started packing his pipe. He was preparing to light it when Candy and Jonathan ran into the room.

"Mr. Thompson, would you like to see our carvings?" Candy asked.

"We learned how to whittle last fall," Jonathan said.

"Well, I . . . I would like that very much," he answered agreeably, having noticed the ones on the mantle earlier.

"Yay!" Jonathan cheered. "Come with us!"

"What about the ones up there?" Blair pointed toward the Captain.

"Oh, they're our most recent ones," Candy explained.

"Yeah, we keep our collection in our room," Jonathan added, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out. Scruffy, assured his mistress was in good hands, followed the boy to ensure the safety of the youngest members of his pack.

Candy followed them, smiled at her mom and the Captain, and left them alone.

Carolyn rose from her chair, and Daniel placed his pipe on the mantle. As they stood facing each other, she raised her hand and touched his nose with her finger.

"You are real!" she smiled . . . her face radiant.

"I certainly hope you are!" he returned her smile as his finger gently touched her nose.

Their laughing eyes met, and that's all it took. In a split second, they embraced in a passionate kiss that each had been longing for since the Kitty Keane sailed. Months of desire, loneliness, and frustration engulfed them, as their long separation came to an end. When their lips parted, Daniel opened his eyes to see tears in hers. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I missed you so much," she finally said. "Are you all right? We've been so worried."

"I missed you too," he answered with his arms still around her. "I'm fine, and I'm sorry my letters didn't make their way to you."

"You're home now, that's all that matters," she said, kissing him with a fire he wouldn't have believed possible before meeting her.

As they came up for a breath, they gazed in each other's eyes and, together, whispered "I love you." Momentarily content, Daniel held her close, kissing her hair and inhaling her perfume.

"My timing could have been better, though," he said.

"Oh, you mean Blair. I know. Wednesday, out of nowhere, I got a telegram from him telling me he would be here today," she said, taking comfort in being in her Captain's arms once more. "Daniel, I saw that envelope in the delivery boy's hand and nearly fainted. I thought something had happened to you," she said, her eyes welling with tears again.

"My love, nothing could ever keep me from you," he said, kissing away the tears before taking her lips with his own. Suddenly, Carolyn pulled back.

"What are we going to do?"

"About Thompson? You just say the word, and I'll send him on his way."

"Oh, I can't let you do that. He came all the way from Philadelphia to see me."

"To ask you to marry him!" Daniel said slightly raising his voice.

She laughed at his response.

"Yes, it looks that way, doesn't it? I'll deal with that, but what are we going to do about tonight? I know we have to get through dinner with him, but I'd like to spend time with you . . . alone . . . or as alone as we can be right now."

Daniel struggled to think of anything beyond the feeling of Carolyn in his arms again, until he was finally able to focus on their dilemma.

"Leave it to me. Right after dinner, I'll claim exhaustion from the long voyage and make my excuses. Once he's gone, I'll come back, but," he added, looking down at her, "I'm depending on you to send him on his way not long after I've left."

"You are, are you?" she asked, bringing her arms around his neck and playing with the long curls over his collar.

"I am and don't let me down. There will be a harsh penalty to pay if you do."

"Oh, really?"

Their lips met in another fiery kiss. Daniel's mouth moved across her cheek, pausing momentarily at her ear lobe, and then took in the softness of her neck, as Carolyn desperately clung to him. A subtle cough from the doorway signaled the end of their reunion, and they looked up to see Martha in full protection mode.

"You two need to break this up. Mr. Thompson and the children will be downstairs any minute." When she saw the state of her employer's face, she shook her head. "Mrs. Muir, you're going to have to do something. If he sees your face like that, he'll know exactly what you two have been up to."

Daniel looked at his lady and realized his trimmed beard had irritated her skin.

"Oh, my love, she's right."

As the words left his mouth, the children could be heard in the hallway upstairs. The Captain quickly kissed Carolyn, and Martha grabbed her by the arm. Together, the women went through the alcove and out the hall door to make their way, through the dining room, to the kitchen.

Daniel was standing by the fireplace, lighting his pipe, when the children and Scruffy returned with Mr. Thompson.

"Where's Mom?" Candy asked.

"Martha came for her right after you went upstairs with Mr. Thompson. She said something about needing your mother's help in the kitchen with a few last-minute things."

"Oh, okay. Jonathan, we'd better see if Martha needs our help too."

"Okay."

As the children left the room, the two men found themselves alone again. Blair couldn't help noticing that annoying dog had stayed and parked himself by the seaman's side.

"How was the collection?" Daniel asked.

"Between you and me, it was rather primitive."

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong, for their ages, they're carvings are reasonably good, but I don't think either one of them is much of an artist."

Daniel took a draw from his pipe before responding.

"Really? I thought the ones on the mantle were quite good . . . for the amount of experience the children have."

"To each his own, I suppose."

"Quite."

Blair looked at the seaman not really sure what to make of him, or his relationship with the family, but he thought he'd be slighted and felt the need to explain himself.

"Captain, I don't believe in coddling children. I can tell Carolyn indulges Candace and Jonathan. I'm sure it's difficult for her not having a man around to help make them behave . . . But that could change."

"Oh?" Daniel said, catching his inference and choosing to ignore it. "You believe in the adage, 'children should be seen and not heard' then?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"No."

"Do you have children, Captain?"

"No, but perhaps one day."

"Really? That's surprises me with you being a sea captain."

"Like most men, there's more to me than my profession," Daniel replied. "What is it you do for a living, Mr. Thompson?"

"I don't have to work."

"So you don't."

"That's right."

"Ah."

XXXXX

"Where's Mom? The Captain said she was in here," Jonathan asked.

"She had to run upstairs for a few minutes."

"Can we help you with anything, Martha?" Candy offered.

"Don't you want to spend time with the Captain and Mr. Thompson?"

"We really want to be with the Captain but not with Mr. Thompson around. Right, Candy?"

"Right. He's not easy to talk to like the Captain. He hardly said anything about our carvings."

"Well, not everyone can be like the Captain," Martha remarked.

"There's nobody like the Captain," Jonathan said.

"I think Mr. Horan is a lot like the Captain," his sister reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess that's why they're best friends."

"Why don't you two fill the water glasses; dinner is almost ready," Martha said, taking advantage of the help.

XXXXX

Up in the master cabin, Carolyn looked in the mirror and saw the irritation around her mouth, cheeks, and neck from Daniel's beard. She gently ran her hand over the affected areas, and a smile overwhelmed her face.

"He's home. He's finally home," she sighed.

Finding the powder her mother had given her, she put on just enough to conceal the worst of the redness. With a final glance in her looking glass, she went back downstairs and quietly slipped into the kitchen.

XXXXX

A short time later, the gentlemen were called into dinner. Daniel allowed Blair to go ahead of him and waited for Carolyn to indicate were they should sit. He didn't want to take his place at the head of the table, as he normally would, unless that's where she wanted him to sit.

"Candy and Jonathan, you can sit where you usually do. Blair, why don't you sit here, next to me? Captain, you can sit at this end of the table, and Martha, at the other," Carolyn instructed.

As it turned out, Daniel was in his usual seat, with Carolyn at his right and Jonathan to his left. Blair didn't know what to make of the arrangements. He was eating the main meal of the day in a kitchen and never in his life had he shared a meal with a servant. Mrs. Grant was sitting right next to him, and he had no idea what he could possibly talk to her about. Scruffy, having eaten his evening meal earlier, settled behind his mistress to keep an eye on things.

Carolyn asked Jonathan to say the blessing but, with a subtle look, reminded him to be careful what he said. The young boy did a good job. He thanked God for the food, the hands that prepared it, and the safe arrival of their dinner guests. Everyone answered with 'Amen,' and he received a nod from his mom and a wink from the Captain.

The food was passed around the table, but the presence of their out-of-town dinner guest put a damper on their normally boisterous conversation. To get things going, Carolyn made her first inquiry to her favorite seaman.

"Captain, what brought you up to the house this afternoon?"

He met her eyes and smiled.

"After we docked this morning, and I'd had a chance to clean up, I stopped by the livery to check on Bonhomme, but he wasn't there. Quint told me you hadn't dropped him off this morning, so I came up to pay him a visit. When Candy and Jonathan arrived home from school, we spent some time catching up and went down to the pond, so they could show me how they'd learned to skip stones. I guess time got away from us; otherwise, I'd have been gone long before you and Mr. Thompson arrived," he explained.

"Captain, you're always welcome here. It is your house, after all."

"Thank you again for asking me to dinner," he said, smiling at Carolyn and then turning his attention to the cook. "Martha, everything is delicious. I haven't had a meal like this since leaving Schooner Bay."

"Thank you, Captain. I'm happy you could be here to enjoy it with us."

"And how did you find Bonhomme?" Carolyn asked him.

"He's in fine shape. The children have done a wonderful job caring for him. I would even go so far as to say they're spoiling him," he said, smiling at Candy and Jonathan.

"Carolyn, how did you come to rent the Captain's house?" Blair asked.

The family exchanged glances and waited.

"Oh, it was just a case of fortunate timing," she said, deciding to go with the public version. "We were living with Uncle, whose house is quite small; it was a tight fit with all of us. In addition to the lack of space, my uncle had lived alone for a long time and wasn't used to the increased volume that came with four extra people . . . especially when two of them were children. I'm afraid we were too much for him. Then, shortly before the Captain was to sail, his housekeeper resigned unexpectedly. The replacement didn't work out, and he expressed his concerned about the house standing empty in his absence.

"When he found out about it, Uncle suggested the Captain allow us to move in to take care of things for him. He saw it as the perfect solution for all of us. Gull Cottage would be well cared for, we would have the room we needed, and he would have the peace and quiet he was missing.

"But Captain Gregg has returned. Will you be moving back to your uncle's house now?" Blair asked.

"No, Mr. Thompson. Mrs. Muir and her family will stay here. I'll be sailing again soon and will be staying at the Inn until I do."

"And Bonhomme is . . . your horse?"

"Yes."

"Captain, this is certainly the perfect arrangement for _you_. Isn't it?" Blair remarked snidely.

"Blair!"

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel remarked calmly but steely-eyed.

"Carolyn is paying you rent, she and Mrs. Grant maintain the house and property for you, and the children care for your horse! That seems like an ideal situation for you, but what about them?"

"Blair, you don't have all the facts to make that accusation, and now is not the time for this discussion," his hostess told him firmly, shifting her eyes to Candy and Jonathan, and then back to him to make her point.

No one said a word for several moments. The only sound was a low growl coming from behind Blair's chair.

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me," he replied, not at all happy.

Carolyn glanced at Daniel, and was grateful he was keeping calm, but she could see it was taking a great deal of control. Under different circumstances, she had no doubt he would have already thrown Blair out of the house. She discretely moved her hand to her lap and then to his knee. In an instant, his hand was around hers, and when their eyes met, she saw him physically relax.

The rest of the meal was eaten with only polite conversation. When everyone had finished dessert, Martha sent them to the living room and began clearing the dishes. A short time later, Candy and Jonathan returned and offered to help. With Mr. Thompson there, they couldn't have a real conversation with their mom and the Captain, and they got the feeling the grownups wanted to talk. The atmosphere from the dinner table had carried over to the living room, and even the children had picked up on it.

XXXXX

The situation in the front room was exactly as Candy and Jonathan had sensed. Carolyn had claimed the chair by the fireplace, and Blair moved quickly to sit next to her. Scruffy placed himself between the two chairs, keeping close eye on him. Daniel choose to stand by the fireplace and intentionally picked up a carving one of the children had done and admired it.

"This is an excellent likeness of a bird in flight," he said, smiling.

"It is, isn't it? That's Candy's latest. Jonathan did the frog," the proud mother smiled at the seaman.

Daniel picked up that carving and examined it.

"The lad's coming along. This is very good."

"It is, isn't it? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear you say that."

The Captain smiled and put it back in its place.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you again for the dinner invitation. The food was delicious, but I'm afraid I must be going. The long voyage is catching up with me, and it's been quite a while since I've had any sleep. I do hope you'll forgive me for leaving so soon."

"You're more than welcome, Captain Gregg. We're glad you were able to join us. I do hope you get a good night's rest."

"Aren't we going to discuss this situation?" Blair blustered.

"And what situation would that be, Mr. Thompson?" Daniel asked calmly.

"Blair, there is no situation," Carolyn insisted.

"But he's charging you to live here, and you're taking care of everything for him!"

"Madam, with your permission, I'll be leaving. This discussion is between you and Mr. Thompson. I shouldn't be a part of it."

"Thank you for understanding, Captain. Let me walk you to the door."

"My horse is in the barn. If you don't mind, I'll go out through the kitchen."

"Then, I'll walk you to the back door," she said, standing to go with him.

Daniel looked at Blair, who had stood when Carolyn did.

"Thompson," he nodded.

"Gregg."

Scruffy followed his mistress out of the room but settled in the doorway to keep an eye on the man who had changed the whole mood of his home.

XXXXX

The couple went to the kitchen, where Daniel said goodnight to Martha and the children.

"I wish you could stay and tuck us in," Jonathan said hugging him.

"Me too," Candy added while she waited for her turn.

"Now, mates. There are plenty of nights of tucking in ahead for us. We'll just have to make do tonight, until we get another chance."

"Yeah, but that won't be until Mr. Thompson leaves," the boy grumbled.

"When _is_ he leaving?" Candy asked.

"Enough of that," their mother sighed, feeling the same way. "While he _is_ here, I expect you to be polite."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's my crew. I wouldn't expect anything less of you," Daniel said, tucking Candy's chin and ruffling Jonathan's hair. "We'll have time together; don't you worry about that," he added before heading out.

Carolyn followed him to the backdoor and, after confirming they couldn't be seen, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You won't be long, will you? It would be a nice surprise for the children if you could help tuck them in," she asked quietly.

"My love, I would enjoy nothing more, but it will depend on how quickly you can send your annoying guest on his way," he whispered.

"Give me fifteen minutes," she smiled.

Daniel leaned down and gently kissed her. Seeing her disappointment, he raised his hand to her face and lightly brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I can't very well send you back to him with beard burn, now can I?"

"I suppose not, but all bets are off when you come back."

"Yes, they are," he said kissing her a little less gently this time.

XXXXX

Carolyn returned to the living room to find that her old friend had moved over to the couch. Seeing her, Blair smiled and patted the cushion next to him. She purposely returned to the chair she'd vacated a few minutes earlier and sat, perfectly composed, facing him. Scruffy had followed her into the room and sat at her feet.

Realizing she was not happy with him, Blair stood and started pacing, very aware that every move he made was being followed by, what he had begun to refer to as, that damn dog.

"Carolyn, you can't be angry at me for pointing out the obvious. That man is taking advantage of you. For goodness sake, he should be paying you to maintain his house!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see that it's any concern of yours. The living arrangements I've made for my family are my business."

"But . . ."

"Blair, when Captain Gregg made the offer of his house, no mention was made of paying rent. I was the one who insisted on it."

That slowed him down but, after a brief moment, he picked right up on his criticism of Daniel.

"But, with everything you do for him . . . he should be paying you."

"Once again, this is none of your business but, for your information, he does pay me . . . and he pays Martha . . . and he pays the children."

That stopped him. He couldn't think of anything else to criticize the man for and, warily sat down in the chair next to her. Scruffy, again, positioned himself between the stranger and his mistress.

"You're right, this is none of my business. I apologize for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but I was only trying to look out for you."

"I look out for the children and myself now, Blair" she stated simply. "You know, as well as I do, what people are like. If I had accepted Captain Gregg's offer to live in Gull Cottage, rent free, can you imagine what the town gossips would have had to say?"

"You have those here too?"

"A small town is just as bad as a big city . . . perhaps worse," she said, looking at her hands in her lap. "We were very fortunate to get this house, and the children, Martha, and I love it here. So," she said drawing out the word, "the next time you see Captain Gregg, I believe you owe him an apology."

"Will I be seeing him again?"

"It's a small town. You're bound to."

"I suppose you're right. I never could say no to you . . . despite the number of times you've said no to me."

Carolyn didn't want to deal with the direction he was trying to take the conversation and moved to bring the evening to an end. She had more important things to attend to.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, I hate to tell you this but, by the end of the week, I'm exhausted, as are Candy and Jonathan. Friday is an early night for all of us."

He looked at his pocket watch. It was only eight o'clock and just starting to get dark.

"But, there's so much I want to talk to you about. We haven't had a moment alone since your friend, 'the Captain,' popped in. Can't you make an exception this one time?"

Unplanned, a huge yawn hit Carolyn, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"As much as I might want to, my body is telling me differently."

"Can I see you tomorrow? I could take you to lunch at the Inn or, if you'd like something different, we could go to that seafood restaurant."

"Blair, I would like that. You can't very well come to Maine without having lobster."

"Wonderful! What time should I call on you?"

"How about half past eleven?"

"Perfect. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to having you to myself."

"Oh? I thought your invitation included the children?"

"I . . . ah . . . well . . . yes . . . That would be nice too."

Carolyn chuckled.

"I was kidding, Blair. The last thing Candy and Jonathan would want to do is get dressed up on a Saturday."

"Thank goodness," he said wiping his brow.

XXXXX

As Blair's carriage drove out of sight, Carolyn waved and went back into the house. She was on her way upstairs to read to the children, when a knock interrupted her progress.

"What did you forget, Blair?" she said, opening the door.

The Captain was standing on the other side, smiling.

"You didn't like your Christmas gift?"

"Daniel!" She flew into his arms. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Better me than that interloper."

"How did you get back here so fast? Did you even leave?"

"My love, no one knows this property like I do. I saddled the horse, rode past the house, and took the narrow path just around the curve. From there, I circled back to the barn."

"I see. Were you spying on me?" she teased.

"Only to see that fool, Thompson, leave!"

"Daniel," she said as a reprimand.

"Madam, I didn't come back here to talk about that Philadelphia fop! I believe we have something much more interesting to attend to," he said, kissing her. "If there were a porch swing, we could begin attending to those matters out here."

Carolyn rested her forehead against his chest.

"It's still in the barn. I couldn't bear the thought of sitting on it, the first time, without you."

"An excellent answer, my dear. I would have had to draw my sword, had I found you sitting out here with someone else."

She chuckled and rested her hands on his arms.

"No need for bloodshed, my love. There's no one who can compare to you," she said, looking at him lovingly. "May I ask you a question about the swing? I asked it in one of my letters but haven't received your response yet."

"I'm sorry about that. As I said before I left, the mail is . . ."

". . . Unpredictable, at best," she finished for him. "Well, this trip, the mail was predictably awful," she said, moving her hands around his neck. "But back to my question; how did you know I loved porch swings?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I've tried and tried and can't think of when I might have told you."

"How do you know that you did?"

"Well, either I told you . . . or . . . you really are a mind reader."

"I will admit, there are some things I can read . . . more from your eyes and your lips . . . than your mind," he said, gazing at her intently and causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"You still don't play fair, Daniel."

He chuckled and kissed her playfully. He wasn't at all surprised when she played along.

"Now, about that beautiful swing."

"So, you do like your gift."

"Of course, I like it! I love it, and I love my locket," she said, touching it with her hand. "But, Daniel, how did you know how I felt about swings?"

Holding her closer to him, he finally gave in.

"I believe it was my first evening back from Halifax. As you'll recall, I'd overslept and almost missed the chance to walk you home. I can't remember what we were talking about, specifically, but you told me how much you enjoyed sitting on a porch swing and mentioned watching the children playing in the yard, enjoying a good rainstorm, and talking with friends."

"That's right! I'd forgotten all about that," she said and kissed him. "But you didn't," she smiled, loving this man who paid attention to even the little things she told him. "Daniel, the swing is perfect. It's really a beautiful piece of furniture. Will you hang it for me, so we can . . . break it in?"

Catching her meaning, he kissed her softly then stepped back and offered his hand.

"My love, come, sit with me."

"But . . ."

"We don't have the swing, so we'll have to improvise."

Carolyn placed her hand in his and was led to the top step of the porch. Once they were settled, she tucked her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're home."

He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I've never been happier to see Gull Cottage than I was this morning when we sailed into port. Carolyn, knowing I'd be coming home to you and the family was the only thing that made being away from you bearable," he said softly.

There was a question that had to be asked, but he was unsure how to begin. He cleared his throat several times before finding the words. "Dearest, I want you to be honest with me. How were things for you and the children while I was away?"

She sat up straight and gazed at him, her hand caressing his trimmed beard.

"The children missed you terribly, but they were real troopers . . . You'd have been proud of them. They made a calendar to keep track of your voyage and, every morning, they crossed off another day. It was visible proof, for all of us, that you were that much closer to coming home."

He nodded and looked at her earnestly.

"And you, my love? How was it for you?"

Working her way closer to him, so his arm naturally went around her, she snuggled in.

"There were parts of my day that were harder than others. Uncle has been thrilled to be getting more work out of me, since you weren't here to join me for lunch and, as you can imagine, the walk home with him wasn't nearly as interesting as it is with you," she said and kissed him. "The worst part of my day, though, was bedtime. I didn't have work, Uncle, Candy and Jonathan, or Martha to distract me from missing you. Daniel, sometimes, it was a physical pain not seeing you . . . not touching you," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you."

"Oh . . . I know that, but I don't know how it can be helped. I love you . . . I love the man you are . . . and that man just happens to be a sea captain." Her hand moved up his shirtfront and worked at undoing the knot of his tie. "How can I love you and not respect and appreciate the life that played such a big part in making you who you are?" She hesitated as her lips kissed his neck, and she breathed deeply, taking in his scent. "I will say, though, you were responsible for quite a few exciting dreams while you were away." Her fingers started undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Really?!" he queried, as a self-satisfied grin appeared on his face. Taking a hold of her busy hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Would you care to share?"

"I don't know. Are you ready to tell me about some of the dreams you've had about us?"

"My love, I wish I could show you what happens in my dreams right now," he said, his mouth capturing hers in a soft, languid kiss that hinted at the desire he felt.

After a few moments, Carolyn sighed and pushed him back, slightly.

"Then, I suppose you're just going to have to wait to hear about my dreams."

"Will the wait be worth it?"

"My dear Captain . . . what do you think?"

His lips were on hers in an instant and, taking her completely in his arms, he gently eased them both to the floor of the porch. Neither was only hinting at their passion anymore.

XXXXX

After saying goodbye to Mr. Thompson, Martha went upstairs with the children to help them get ready for bed. Scruffy did everything he needed to do outside and was convinced to go with them. Mrs. Muir had told her she'd be up as soon as Blair was on his way, but when the young mother didn't come up right away, the housekeeper went in search of her. After not finding her on the main floor, Martha decided to go back upstairs.

'_Maybe she went up to the master cabin while I was in with the children,'_ she considered. But at the foot of the stairs, it occurred to her to check the front porch. _'Surely, she's not still out there saying goodnight to that pompous man and his overblown ego,'_ she thought.

Martha need not have worried . . . about Mr. Thompson. When she opened the front door, there was no mistaking the man holding her employer in his arms.

Sensing something in the air had changed, the Captain pulled himself away from his ministrations and looked up. There he found Martha, hands on hips, giving them a deadly glare.

Missing Daniel's attentions, Carolyn opened her eyes to see him staring behind them. Following his line of sight, she saw what, or rather who, had caused him to stop.

"Uh oh," she said softly.

The seaman helped his lady to a more proper position, then stood and offered his hand to help her up. Wordlessly, they walked past Martha, both straightening their appearance as they walked into the house.

"Mrs. Muir, the children are waiting for you to tuck them in . . .," she said as they passed. "And I'm sure they'll be thrilled the Captain has returned to help you."

They turned back and saw the hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Martha," they said together, feeling they'd been forgiven but, understanding they had better behave if they didn't want her wrath raining down on them.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they walked slowly down the hall together, stopping once or twice to share a kiss. At the door of the nursery, Carolyn knocked and stuck her head in.

"Are you ready to be tucked in?" she asked. Scruffy, who was settled in his basket by the door, looked up at her arrival, thumped his tail in welcome, and then rested his head on his paws.

"Yes, ma'am," they answered quietly.

"Good, because I've missed being here to help with that," Daniel said, popping in behind their mother.

Candy and Jonathan were up in an instant. Guessing the children's intent, the Captain got down and opened his arms as they ran straight to him. As he embraced them, they all held on tight. Their mom had the most contented smile on her face.

"You came back!" Candy said, resting her arm over his shoulder, while Scruffy vied for the seaman's attention too.

"Of course, I came back. I couldn't miss tucking you in on my first night back, now could I?"

"But we thought you went back to town," Jonathan replied.

"Well, your mother and I thought it might be a good idea for me to come back, after Mr. Thompson left, so you could be put to bed properly."

"Yay!" they both cheered and hugged him again.

Holding them close, the seaman lifted both children and carried them to their beds.

Carolyn came up behind him, her hand caressing his back, and they began the tucking in process.

"Will you read to us?" Candy asked, when he leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

The Captain looked to their mother, who smiled in agreement.

"What would you like to read?" he asked looking around for a book.

"We're reading this," Jonathan said handing him a stack of paper bound together with ribbons.

"What have we here?" Daniel asked, recognizing the handwriting on the cover as Carolyn's.

"It's Mom's latest book for Jonathan."

"_The Mystery of Squirrel Island_," the seaman read aloud. "My dear, you wrote this?"

Before Carolyn could answer, Candy rushed in and gave him the background.

"Yes, she's been writing books about pirates, and Jonathan is the hero of the stories."

"That makes perfect sense to me," Daniel said, smiling at the lad.

"Mom writes other mystery books too, and Candy is the sooth who finds out who did it."

"Sooth?"

"He means sleuth," his sister told the Captain.

"Ah, I can see you being very good at solving mysteries, my girl."

Candy's face lit up when he called her 'my girl.'

"All right, _The Mystery of Squirrel Island_ it is."

"Sit here with me," Jonathan said quickly, moving over to make room.

"That's not fair!" his sister whined.

"Belay that mates. We can't have dissension in the ranks," the Captain said firmly. "It would be easier for me to see both of you if your mother and I sit by the foot of the beds. I'll bring the chairs over, and we'll get started."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain held a chair out for Carolyn and took his place beside her. Scruffy jumped into her lap and, after getting attention from both adults, settled in for the story. Because of the late hour, Daniel tamped down his usual expressiveness when reading or telling a story and, in a short amount of time, his soothing baritone did its part, and the children slipped off to sleep. Finding himself interested in the story, he continued reading, once more impressed with Carolyn's ability and obvious talent. When he reached the end of the chapter, he stopped and looked to the beautiful woman next to him. When their eyes met, they leaned into one another, sharing a gentle kiss. Their mission complete, they straighten the covers of the children and tucked them in one more time.

Watching Daniel with Candy and Jonathan, Carolyn felt as if she were falling in love with him all over again. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have found this amazing man. As if reading her thoughts, he kissed her hand and held it as they prepared to leave. With the candles extinguished and the gas light turned down, they patted Scruffy and left the room. Heading toward the stairs, he stopped and took her in his arms.

"My love, 'one day' we will be taking a very short walk down the hall, and my world will be perfect."

She didn't say a word, but the smile on her face, and love in her eyes, told him all he needed to know.

XXXXX

Downstairs, they found Martha knitting by the fireplace.

"Did they go down without too much trouble?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Carolyn told her.

"I wasn't sure they'd ever settle down enough to fall asleep tonight. I thought the Captain's return would have them as excited as you are, Mrs. Muir," she said, focusing on her handwork.

Carolyn stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend for a moment before resuming her course. Daniel hid a smile and waited until she settled on the couch before joining her. She smiled and reached for his hand, thrilled be able to do so again, then turned her attention back to the older woman.

"In all fairness, Martha, Candy and Jonathan had Daniel to themselves all afternoon. I've barely had any time alone with him since I found out he was home."

The housekeeper looked up from her work and gave her employer a look that almost had Daniel saying, "uh oh."

"Mrs. Muir, you had only a few minutes alone with the Captain when Mr. Thompson was here, and your face looked like you'd been out in the sun too long," she reminded her. "And I don't know how long you two were out on the porch, but by the look of your face and neck, you two have had more than enough time alone. I just hope your skin clears up in time for church, Sunday."

Carolyn's mouth opened in surprise, and then she closed it quickly. Her hands went to her cheeks, and she looked at Daniel, who for the first time noticed what his closely trimmed beard had done. The look on his face made her realize there was nothing she could say in their defense.

"You didn't even notice, did you? I guess that's to be expected when it comes to you two. I am surprised the children didn't say something, though. They were probably too excited about the Captain being here to notice anything but him," Martha said, continuing with her knitting and sneaking a quick glance at the couple. She couldn't help smiling to herself but realized those two needed to come to an agreement, soon, before things got too out of hand.

"My dear woman, you can be assured my beard will never be trimmed this short again."

She tried to give the seaman a stern look, but the mischief in his eyes had her shaking her head and smiling.

Carolyn watched the exchange and, despite her embarrassment, almost laughed out loud at Daniel's solution. She'd used the term 'incorrigible' to describe him before he'd left on his voyage, and it seemed it was still appropriate. As if to prove her thoughts were on target, he looked at her and winked.

"My love, since it's been a while since you received any mail from me, and I from you, why don't you tell me what's been going on here. The children filled me in on some of their activities this afternoon. Now, I'd like to hear what you've been up to. Specifically, how many of these books have you written for the children, and what are you going to do about them?"

"Only three or four for each of them," she answered quickly. His second question hit her a second later. "Do about them?! What do you mean?"

"Carolyn, I haven't read the whole story yet, but I've read enough to know it's very good. Apart from a few errors in nautical terms, and one errant fact, that story should be published."

"Published?"

"Yes. I'd be very interested in finishing the current book and reading any others you've written."

"Captain, I told her the same thing. You see, Mrs. Muir, I'm not alone in my opinion of your stories. They _are_ very good."

"But good enough to be published? They're just something I write for the children."

"My dear, with a few corrections related to nautical terminology, which I'd be happy to assist you with, if the others are as good as _The Mystery of Squirrel Island_, I would say they could be excellent," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "By the way, Blackbeard didn't bury his treasure on Squirrel Island. He buried it on Damariscove Island."

"Oh, I know," she replied happily. "But I thought Squirrel Island would sound better for a children's story than Damariscove Island. How do you know where Blackbeard buried his treasure?"

"Well, madam, I am a seaman after all and, although I don't personally know where the treasure may be, it is rumored that Damariscove Island is where he hid it, or at least part of it," he smiled. "How did you know?"

"I did some research. Schooner Bay has a very good library, you know."

"It is a good library, especially when it comes to seaman, pirates, and such," he winked. "Now, about my idea . . ."

"Daniel, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You don't have to decide right now. Take some time to consider if it's something you want to do, and we can talk about it later. If you _are_ interested in pursuing the matter, there are several other stories that should be considered as well."

"What other stories?"

"They're in one of the journals you gave me to read the night before I sailed. There are quite a few that are also very good. I know someone in publishing who could take a look at them and provide some guidance. That is, if that's what you want to do."

"I'll think about it."

They shared a smile, and he kissed her hand. Then the three of them talked and filled each other in on what had taken place, in their perspective worlds, while Daniel had been away.

XXXXX

After an hour or more of conversation, it became obvious that Carolyn and Martha weren't the only ones exhausted from a long week. Daniel was definitely showing signs of fatigue.

"I should leave so we can all get some rest. Will you be seeing that Thompson fellow tomorrow?" Daniel asked with only a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, we're going to have lunch at Norrie's."

"Oh? What time?"

Carolyn smiled, and her eyes twinkled, knowing what he had in mind.

"He's supposed to pick me up here at half past eleven. Do you think you might be hungry around noon?"

"I believe that could be arranged," he smiled mischievously.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Martha admonished them. At the same time, she thought it was a brilliant idea and wished she could be there to see Blair Thompson's face.

They both started to laugh and were immediately joined by their friend.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm going to get ready for bed. Be sure to lock the back door when the Captain leaves."

"I will, Martha. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear lady. I hope I'll see you tomorrow," Daniel said.

"Oh, tomorrow! I'm glad you brought that up. What are your plans for the day, other than ruining Mr. Thompson's lunch?" she asked looking at Carolyn. "Are you going to invite him to join us for dinner again?"

"Yes, what _are_ your plans for the rest of that dandy's visit, and when is he leaving?" Daniel added, crossing his arms.

"I don't know when he plans to leave, but I'll have to think about what to do with him after lunch tomorrow," she replied. Looking at Daniel she added, "Before I knew you were home, it would have been easy enough to see him a few times and then send him on his way."

"It still is. I'll be happy to send him on his way."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I don't see why."

"Oh Captain, really?" Martha said, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?!" he asked, truly not knowing what she meant.

"You two men were like a couple of peacocks, strutting around Mrs. Muir, trying to win her attentions. Mr. Thompson just doesn't realize he lost the competition long before he arrived in Schooner Bay."

Daniel smiled confidently, stood taller, and pulled at his cuffs. Were he an actual peacock, he'd have shown off his magnificent tail plumage at having attracted his mate.

Martha shook her head.

"I'll let you two work out your plans. Just let me know what you decide, so I know what to pick up when I do the shopping in the morning. Goodnight."

She left the Captain and Mrs. Muir standing in the foyer. They said goodnight, once more, and watched as she went down the hall.

"May I see you out, Captain Gregg?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir," he said, offering his arm.

When they got to back door, Daniel lit the lantern and they shared a kiss.

"You know he's here to ask you to marry him."

"Yes, but I'll deal with that. All I need for you to do is trust me."

"Madam, I trust you implicitly."

"I'm so glad," she said as her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with the curls she found irresistible. "Remember that if you hear me say something completely outrageous to him."

He gave her an odd look but nodded.

"Now, about tomorrow. Would it be possible for me to come up in the morning? There's some work I'd like to do around the property," he explained. "And if you or Martha have anything that needs to be attended to, I can get started on that too."

"What about lunch?"

"Oh, I'll be at Norrie's for lunch . . . count on it," he smiled. "But be sure to get a table with more than two chairs."

She smiled and nodded, then a thought occurred to her.

"Maybe you should come up after lunch instead. Martha will be in town, doing the shopping in the morning, and things around Schooner Bay haven't changed since you've been gone."

"I see your point," he said, pulling his ear. "Count on me being here after lunch then, when a proper chaperone is on hand."

"Thank you," she said leaning into him. "Actually . . . we're alone now."

Daniel smiled lecherously, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed her as he had on the porch. His beard brushing against her skin, quickly brought them both up short. His hand gently caressed her face before his frustration overtook him.

"Blast!"

Feeling the same way, Carolyn met his eyes.

"How long will it take your beard to grow out, so we don't have to worry about it irritating my skin?" she asked.

"It will be less prickly in a day or two," he replied rubbing his chin. "What was I thinking? I should have left it alone and let you see me in all my ungroomed, magnificent glory."

"That wouldn't have bothered me at all," she replied, running her palm over his cheek. "Not that I mind the shorter beard . . . I quite like it but, if I show up in town with your brand on me, it will definitely start tongues wagging . . . Blast!"

"Madam, blast is not a lady's word," he scolded her. "But in this case, I quite agree," he said and kissed her gently. Straightening, he brushed his fingers gently over her cheek. "My brand, you say. I like the sound of that."

She laughed and gently slapped his chest.

"Please say you'll be here as much as you can be tomorrow," she said seriously. "Even if Blair does end up coming for dinner."

"Nothing could keep me away," he said and kissed her one more time. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

She watched until he and the lantern disappeared into the barn, then locked the door. As she turned to go upstairs, she changed her mind and went out to the porch.

A few minutes later, Daniel rode in front of the house and, seeing the light from her candle, pulled the horse to a stop. He dismounted, loosely tying the reins to the hitching post, and came through the gate.

Leaving the candle on the step, Carolyn ran into his arms, and he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. When he stopped, he held her tightly to him and they shared a kiss that was most definitely going to leave his mark. When their lips parted, Daniel lowered her to the ground.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow."

"And every day until I sail?"

"And every day until our 'one day' and beyond."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

At one point in this chapter, fans of GAMM will recognize dialog from the "Mr. Perfect" episode. Those brilliant words are from the pen of John McGreevy. I just borrowed them to blend his original story line into mine.

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Martha went into town to do additional shopping. With the Captain finally home, their needs had changed. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before she got wind of the latest gossip, and she was bothered that it involved her employer. At various shops, she'd heard that 'Mrs. Muir was seeing another man and wasn't it awful to be doing so while she was living in Captain Gregg's house.' The consensus of opinion seemed to be, she'd used her feminine wiles on the seaman to better the situation for herself and her children; getting him to agree to rent his house to her had only been the first step. Those who were aware that the new man had arrived in a private railroad car saw fit to add more fuel to the fire. Mrs. Shoemaker, Mrs. Worth, and another woman, Mrs. Hassenhammer, were talking about how the Muir woman had obviously set her sights on a man with more money and was going to toss the Captain overboard.

As much as she wanted to put those old harpies in their place, Martha was afraid she would make things worse for Carolyn, so she said nothing. Acting as if she didn't hear them, she tried to stay focused on what she needed to buy but, at the same time, kept an ear out for anything else those blasted women might be spreading around town.

Coming out of her last stop, she ran into the Captain, who insisted on helping her with her purchases. As they walked to the cart, she told him what she'd heard.

"That explains the sympathetic looks I've been getting from people this morning. Do I need to ask who is making these ridiculous claims?"

"I suspect you already know."

"Mrs. Shoemaker?"

"And her cronies."

"Aye. She would have been my first guess," he said with a steely look. "Martha, you did the right thing not confronting them," he assured her. "Thank you for letting me know, and please tell Carolyn, so she's not caught off guard when she comes to town."

"I was planning to. I just hate that she has to deal with this again."

"I'll deal with it. It's about time that Shoemaker woman was put in her place."

"You do know how you could stop all of this gossip, don't you?"

"I do."

Martha nodded.

"That's right. Those two little words are all it would take to stop those busy bodies in their tracks."

"It might stop them for a while," he smiled. "But as long as people allow that kind of nastiness from that woman, and her kind, the gossip will continue."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"When are you going to ask Mrs. Muir to marry you? If you two don't do something soon . . ."

"In good time, Martha. In good time," he smiled, very aware of her concern.

"That's not an answer!"

"I'm afraid it's all I have for you right now."

XXXXX

As Carolyn and Blair rode into town for lunch, she was very deliberate about her demeanor. When Martha came home from her shopping, she told her about the latest gossip going around Schooner Bay, and the young widow's mood changed instantly. The usual gossiping tongues had been quiet for months, and she realized it had lulled her into a false sense of security. She really didn't want to have to deal with it again. Blair, unaware of what was going on, tried to engage Carolyn in conversation, but she was very distracted, and he didn't miss that she was sitting as far away from him as possible.

When they parked the carriage, she could see people turning to watch them. It was all she could do to keep her anger, and annoyance, at bay. The only thing keeping her calm was knowing Daniel would be joining them for lunch, although her old friend had no idea. She smiled to herself when she considered his reaction, but she was really hoping that when people saw the three of them together it would quiet those nasty busy bodies. In the meantime, she was trying to keep any physical contact with Blair to a minimum. Her plan went out the window, though, when he helped her down from the carriage. When she stepped out, he held on to her hand, tucking it through his arm, and then held it with his free hand.

Norrie greeted Mrs. Muir, as she came in the door, but found himself tongue-tied when he realized her companion was not the Captain. The last twenty-four hours, he'd ignored the rumors that had been flying around town, but her arrival with the stranger made him wonder if they could be true.

When he spoke the young widow's name, everyone in the restaurant looked up, and the room became very still. The town gossips, who had been busy all morning spreading their vitriol, had finished their shopping and were now having lunch together there. They stared openly at the couple, with little care of their rudeness. Fortunately, there were a few friendly faces too; women who were related to crew members of the Kitty Keane, and a few other people the young widow had met through school or church. They looked at Carolyn sympathetically, knowing there was no way the rumors could be true.

Blair didn't notice the reaction their arrival had caused, but Carolyn was very aware and, in a louder than normal voice, introduced him to Norrie as 'an old family friend' from Philadelphia. Still tongue-tied, their host mumbled a "hello" and showed them to a table. All eyes followed them as they made their way across the room. There was a distinct difference between the looks she received from those who spread, or believed, the rumors, and those who had gotten to know Mrs. Muir and knew better.

The restaurant was very crowded, but that worked to her advantage; the only seats available were at a table for four. Once they were settled, Blair reached for her hand, but she moved quickly to pick up the menu.

"I haven't had it myself, but everyone raves about Norrie's Shore Dinner," she said, trying to distract him.

"I suppose we _should_ order first . . . so we can talk about more important things . . . without any interruptions," he said, reaching for her hand again.

"Blair, stop. You're going to give people the wrong impression," she whispered. Pulling her hand away, she could see several patrons watching them and a few even straining to hear what was being said.

"All right; if you insist," he sighed. "I'll wait for a less public moment, but I do have something very important I'd like to speak to you about."

"We'll talk later . . . when we don't have an audience," she said, trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"Of course," he agreed. "Now then, what shall we talk about over lunch?" he pondered. "Why don't you tell me what you do up here in this godforsaken seaport?"

With her eyes flashing, she put down the menu, intending to give Blair a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw Daniel enter the restaurant. She could feel herself relaxing at the sight of him.

Norrie was shocked to see the seaman and quickly glanced to where Carolyn and her "friend" were with a look of pure panic on his face. He knew, better than most, how the Captain felt about Mrs. Muir and was afraid of what might happen if the seaman saw her having lunch with the other man.

"Good afternoon, Captain. I, I, I, I'm s-sorry, but we . . . uh . . . we don't have any tables available right now."

"Hello, Norrie," he replied, looking around the room. "No, you don't, do you?"

"If you can come back later, I'd be happy to reserve one for you," the nervous man said as quickly as he could.

"Thank you. I'll come back in a half hour, if you think that will be enough time for things to clear out."

"I'm sure I'll have something for you by then."

"Fine," he smiled, looking around. "I see Mrs. Muir is here with Mr. Thompson. I'll just go over and say hello," he said, walking away without waiting for a response.

Norrie was left standing by the door, wondering if he was going to have to serve in his capacity of constable before the lunch rush was over.

By this time, everyone in the room was watching the Captain. The Shoemaker party was especially interested and blatantly followed his every move as he walked toward the couple.

"Oh look, it's Captain Gregg!" Carolyn said, pointing him out to her companion.

Blair rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, _'Wonderful.'_

Daniel walked up to the table with a smile for the couple.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Muir. How fortunate that I've run into you," he greeted her. Then, walking around the table, he shook Blair's hand. "Mr. Thompson, it's good to see you again."

"Captain Gregg." he answered, clearly bewildered.

"Dear lady, I'm sorry to interrupt you again but, since you're here, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question," he smiled innocently. "One must take advantage of opportunities when they present themselves . . . don't you agree?" he asked.

"I do, sir," she replied, trying to hold back the giggle she felt bubbling to the surface.

"Would you mind if I came up to the house this afternoon? I have some free time today and have quite a few things I'd like to do around the property while I'm home."

"Not at all. Martha and the children are there now," she replied. "But surely, you didn't come in here to see me?"

"No. Actually, I came in to have lunch, but it looks like I'll have to come back later," he said, looking around the room.

Carolyn and Blair followed his gaze and saw there were no available tables.

"Nonsense, you can join us; we have room. You don't mind, do you Blair?"

"No, of course not!" he said in a tone that begged he throw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, I couldn't," Daniel replied.

"We're not going to have that discussion again, are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're sure you don't mind? Mr. Thompson, you must be tired of me by now."

"Yes," he said absently.

"Blair!"

In an instant, he realized what he'd said. Even though that _was_ how he felt, it wasn't what he'd intended, and he began to chuckle, with only a hint of annoyance.

"I do apologize. That came out wrong. What I meant was, 'Yes I'm sure I don't mind you joining us,' not 'Yes, I'm tired of you by now.'"

The three of them chuckled, and Carolyn invited the seaman to have a seat.

Daniel sat on Carolyn's left and across from Blair. Norrie, seeing the Captain joining the couple, breathed a tentative sigh of relief and hurried over with a menu.

"It's seems I won't be needing a table after all, Norrie," the seaman said cheerfully.

"Yes, sir," he smiled hesitantly. "Is everyone ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?"

Daniel nodded that he was ready, as did Carolyn, and they looked at Blair, expectantly. He hadn't even looked at the menu but wanted to get this lunch over with as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'll have the Shore Dinner, and the lady will have the same," he said without consulting her.

Carolyn touched his sleeve and spoke quietly.

"Blair, I'd rather have a salad, please."

"Of course," he said, patting her hand as if she were a child. "Change the lady's order to a salad."

"Yes, sir; and you Captain?"

"Norrie, I'll have the Shore Dinner. Thank you."

As the owner left, the party of three looked at one another. Blair remembered Carolyn expected him to apologize to the seaman and broke the ice with that.

"Captain Gregg, I must apologize for my behavior last night. I had no business sticking my nose in Carolyn's, or your, business. I hope you'll forgive me," he asked, uncharacteristically humble.

"No need to apologize. I suspect you were only looking out for your friend."

"That was it, precisely. Thank you for understanding."

The Captain nodded and made things easier on everyone when he started asking questions about what it was like growing up in Philadelphia. He'd been there often over the years and was interested in a resident's perspective. They talked as they ate, and the conversation was easy. Blair was very interested in sailing so, when he got the chance, he asked the seaman quite a few questions. For the first time in a long time, Carolyn noticed her old friend actually took the time to listen.

As the meal drew to a close, Daniel realized, although Thompson had moments of being pompous and stuffy, when he wasn't putting on airs, he could be a nice enough fellow. As the dishes were cleared, Norrie asked if they'd like dessert. Blair started to say yes, but both Carolyn and the Captain silently discouraged him, and he declined. When the check was presented, Daniel picked it up quickly.

"Captain, please let me pay for lunch."

"I'm afraid I must insist, Mr. Thompson. After all, you're a guest here in town."

"Yes, but I'm not your guest."

"No, but please look at it as my way of apologizing for imposing on your lunch with Mrs. Muir."

"Since you put it that way, I accept."

"Thank you." Looking at Carolyn, Daniel asked, "Will I see you both up at the house, or are you going to be showing Mr. Thompson what our town has to offer?"

"We hadn't talked about it. Blair?"

"I walked around town yesterday afternoon. I think I've seen everything it has to offer."

"Then, unless you have other plans, you must come back to the house," she told him.

"Thank you. I'd enjoy spending more time with you," he smiled at her, missing the flash of annoyance that appeared on the Captain's face.

As they got up to leave, Blair led Carolyn to the front of the restaurant while Daniel stayed behind to leave the tip. Even though their behavior over lunch should have dispelled any rumors – to any reasonable person – Mrs. Shoemaker had a decidedly different interpretation of what had taken place. Turning her back to the couple as they passed, she began to share with her companions what she _just knew_ was really going on. The Captain, passing behind her, couldn't help overhearing her comments, and it took everything in him to keep walking when he heard her remark, "Having a woman like Mrs. Muir in town is an embarrassment to the whole community."

Blair and Carolyn, having missed the insult, were waiting by the counter when the seaman joined them.

"Please don't wait for me. I'll take care of this and, perhaps, I'll see you up at the house."

"Thank you for picking up the tab, old man," Blair said, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. Thank you both for inviting me to join you," he said, smiling at Carolyn.

When he finished paying the bill, Daniel walked back toward where they'd been sitting. No one was more surprised than the Shoemaker party when he stopped at their table, but everyone in the restaurant took notice and watched with interest.

Seeing the imposing figure of Daniel Gregg towering over them, the women stopped talking, immediately. Mrs. Worth and Mrs. Hassenhammer had the good grace to look embarrassed, but Mrs. Shoemaker eyed the seaman with disdain.

"Good afternoon, _ladies_," he greeted them with a touch of contempt in his voice. "Please excuse my interruption, but I couldn't help overhearing Mrs. Shoemaker's shrill, piercing voice, and the comments she made about Mrs. Muir, her companion, and myself."

The other two women's eyes got wide when the Captain turned directly toward Mrs. Shoemaker.

"If you're so intent on spreading stories, you might try the truth for a change. I'm sure the whole town would appreciate it."

"I beg your pardon!" Mrs. Shoemaker huffed.

"You should beg my pardon and everyone else's, for that matter. You, madam, are a foul tempered, nasty minded fishwife, and the main source of gossip in this town. You should be ashamed of yourself," he said, his voice rising. "You have been a thorn in the side of the good people of this community for years, and I honestly don't know why anyone would put up with the likes of you. As for your latest spitefulness, madam, you couldn't hold a candle to Mrs. Muir in any way, shape or form and, if you really want to know who the biggest embarrassment to Schooner Bay is, I suggest you look in a mirror."

"Well, I never!"

"That would explain a lot," Daniel replied. He turned to walk away but changed his mind. Giving her a look that was known to send grown men cowering, he spoke in a low, menacing growl. "If you continue to slander Mrs. Muir's good name, or that of any member of her family, you should know my attorney has the authority to bring suit against you, or anyone else, in my absence," he finished, glaring at all three women.

Standing up straight, pulling down his cuffs, he smiled scornfully as he wished them a good day.

The women stared straight ahead, not daring to look around, for fear of making eye contact with the other patrons. Everyone in the restaurant had been listening and, after a few moments of dead silence, people began to applaud, and a few men shook Daniel's hand as he made his way out.

XXXXX

The afternoon at Gull Cottage was quiet. Martha was busy in the kitchen and, when the Captain arrived, he spent most of his time working in the barn. Carolyn and the children, with Scruffy at their heels, gave Blair a tour of the back of the property, going only as far as the pond. They offered to take him down to the beach, but he declined, saying he didn't want to ruin his boots. When it was suggested he could go barefoot, he cringed at the thought and suggested they go back to the house. Candy and Jonathan were disappointed, wishing – not for the first time that day – they didn't have to spend time with Mr. Thompson. They knew they would be having much more fun with their mom and the Captain, without him.

When the couple returned to the house, Scruffy followed them, and the kids went to the barn to be with their hero. The seaman had been busy in his workshop and, while he was there, gave the swing a good cleaning to get it ready to hang on the porch – _after_ Blair Thompson left town. He was just finishing when Candy and Jonathan joined him.

"Hi, Captain!"

"Well, hello you two. How was the tour?"

"Boring," Jonathan complained.

"Mr. Thompson doesn't want to do anything," Candy added.

"Yeah, he didn't even want to go for a walk on the beach."

"Well, he is your mother's guest, so it's only polite that you should accommodate his wishes."

"I guess so, but we hope he doesn't stay much longer. Jonathan and I want to do things with you and mom, and we can't do that with him around."

"I know it's difficult, but we'll have time once he's gone. You can wait that long, can't you?"

"Gee, we waited a long time for you to come home, and now we have to wait again."

"I know, lad," Daniel replied, understanding exactly how they felt.

"We really missed you," Candy added.

"And I missed you both . . . more than you can know," he replied from his heart. "How were things while I was gone? Were you okay? You didn't miss me too much did you?"

"Oh, we missed you a lot!" they said together.

They went on to tell him about the calendar they made and how they talked about him all the time . . . about things he written to them about, adventures they'd had with him, gifts he'd given them, or how much they liked just talking with him. There was no question that they loved him and loved being with him.

"It made us feel like you weren't really gone, or that you'd be back in a few days," Candy said, hugging him around the waist.

"We even made plans for when you came back!" Jonathan told him.

Candy, worried her brother was going to spill the beans about their surprise, gave him the evil eye to keep him quiet.

"Oh? What have you planned for us to do now that I'm home?" the Captain asked, squatting down so they were eye to eye.

"Well, in your Christmas note, you said you'd take me out on your ship and show me how to use my telescope."

"Aye, I did but, Jonathan, what would you think about the whole family sailing on the Kitty Keane?"

His sister's eyes lit up at the idea, and her smile was as broad as the barn.

"But I didn't think girls were allowed on ships."

"Well, it depends on the ship and it's Captain. The Kitty Keane is my ship, and I can invite whomever I want to sail with me," Daniel smiled.

"I guess it would be okay," he said, kicking the dirt at his feet. "But we'll have time to do things, just the two of us, won't we?"

"Oh course, we will, lad. We'll spend time together, as a family, and individually. I'm happy doing anything either of you want to do."

Both children put their arms around him,

"I wish we were a real family," Candy remarked.

"Yeah, that would be nifty!" Jonathan added.

Daniel tried to remember what "nifty" meant but could only assume, from the boy's inference, it was a good thing.

"I do too, mates. I do too."

They talked for quite a while until it seemed the children were talked out. Jonathan, taking advantage of the break in the conversation, asked if they could go inside for a snack. Daniel looked at his pocket watch.

"It is about that time, isn't it? Let's go. First one there gets an extra cookie!" the seaman challenged as he started out of the barn. A split second later, two eager children were chasing him to the house.

XXXXX

In the living room, Blair and Carolyn were sitting on the couch, talking over old times. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company as they reminisced. He'd been waiting for an opening ever since they'd gotten to the house and, feeling the time was right, took her hand in his.

"Carolyn, it's time we had a serious discussion about your future . . . about our future."

"Mrs. Muir," came a call from the hallway. "I've got some fresh tea and cookies for you and Mr. Thompson," Martha said as she arrived with the tray. Scruffy followed her into the room and settled himself in the chair by the fireplace.

Carolyn quickly reclaimed her hand and turned to the older woman. Blair was beginning to think the whole family was conspiring against him.

"Thank you, Martha. That will be lovely."

"I thought you might be hungry," she said, putting the tray on the table in front of her. "If you need anything, just let me know."

XXXXX

When she returned to the kitchen, Martha heard the happy screams of the children as they ran to the house, with the Captain in hot pursuit. She chuckled as she put the snack out for them, swearing she could set her timepiece by Jonathan's appetite.

She sat at the table and enjoyed a cookie or two with them while they talked.

"Hey! I got to the house first. I get an extra cookie!" Jonathan smiled, showing off his milk mustache.

Daniel took one off his plate and put it on the lad's, receiving a raised eyebrow from Martha.

"A prize for the victor," he said simply.

"Where's mom?" the boy asked, eyeing his extra cookie.

"She's having tea with Mr. Thompson in the living room."

Daniel looked up and smiled. When Martha saw the expression on his face, she began to wonder what he was up to now.

"Since your mother's not available, where do you keep the stories, she wrote for you?" the Captain asked the children. "This might be a good time to look through them."

"They're usually in our room, but Mom asked us to bring them down this morning. She put them on the desk in the alcove," Candy answered.

"Yeah, she said you wanted to read them. Do you want me to get them for you?" Jonathan asked.

"No, lad, I'll get them. You stay here and enjoy your cookies. I won't be long," Daniel answered.

Explaining that he didn't want to disturb Mrs. Muir and her guest; the seaman went the back way to the alcove to retrieve the stories. Martha was chuckling as he left the kitchen. '_What is he up to now?'_ she wondered.

_He slipped quietly into the alcove and spied the books on the desk. Picking them up, he stopped when he heard Carolyn's voice. Moving to the curtain separating the two rooms, and feeling only slightly guilty for eavesdropping, he peeked through a gap between the curtains._

They were sitting together on the couch, and Carolyn was asking Blair how he liked his tea. She prepared his before fixing her own, then facing her old friend, she raised her cup in a toast.

"To the two of us."

Clicking their cups together, Blair thought this might finally be his chance.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Oh, I'd drink to the two of us anytime, Blair."

"Ah," he said, raising his cup to take a sip. "But will you marry me?"

_Daniel smiled as he waited to see how she was going to, politely, decline his proposal, but his heart nearly stopped when he heard her reply._

"Yes."

"Well, I'll keep . . ." When her words registered, Blair thought he'd heard her wrong. "What?"

"You asked if I'd marry you, and I said yes."

In disbelief, he repeated what she'd said.

"I asked if you'd marry me, and you said . . ."

"Yes."

With a shocked look on his face, he put down his tea without drinking it.

_In the alcove, Daniel's shocked face outdid Blair's a hundredfold._

"I've been asking for so long, I almost gave up!" he said, getting to his feet. "Well, ah . . . let's set a date. How about next spring . . . or would you rather wait until the summer?"

"How about tomorrow?"

_At this point, Daniel's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. It was all he could do to stay where he was._

"Tomorrow. Wonderful!" he replied with a touch of doubt in his voice. "Don't we need a license and . . . everything?"

"Well, then as soon as possible," she suggested.

"You _finally_ accepted me!" Blair said, walking away from her toward the alcove, causing the seaman to move so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, we've accepted you," Carolyn said, putting down her tea to join him. "You not only get a wife, but a ready-made family; two children, a housekeeper, and a dog."

He turned to face her and, as he did, she noticed the curtain over the alcove doorway move. Recognizing the familiar blue eyes of a certain sea captain, she smiled and winked at him.

_Seeing her smile and acknowledgement, Daniel relaxed. It was then his mind cleared, and the comment she'd made, to trust her if he heard her say something completely outrageous to Blair, came to mind. In a hundred years, he never would have imagined it would be this. If possible, he listened even more attentively to figure out what she was up to._

"That's right. I hadn't thought of that," Blair replied.

"You finally get a chance to settle down. Oh, I know you've longed to settle down."

"Oh, yes, yes, I certainly have."

"How bored you must be with bachelor life. No responsibility, never knowing where you'll be week to week . . . or with whom."

"I blame that on the private rail car."

"Well, that's all behind you now."

"That's right," he said, moving away from her toward the door. "No more drifting about, doing whatever I please."

"That's right!"

_Daniel was shaking his head, wondering, 'What is this clever woman up to?'_

Taking a serious tone, Blair turned around and pointed to her.

"Carolyn, I don't want you to rush into this. It isn't fair to sweep you off your feet."

_Hearing that, Daniel was so surprised, he almost verbalized the "WHAT?!" exploded into his thoughts._

"Oh, I hardly think that, after all these years, I've been swept off my feet."

"What I mean is, I want you to be sure."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't know," he replied, walking away from her again. "I'd just never forgive myself if I felt I'd taken advantage . . . pressured you . . . into a hasty decision," he explained badly. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, Blair," she replied thoughtfully; overacting just a bit. "I _think_ I do."

He took her response as agreement and moved away to sit on the couch.

"It's only fair you take time and think about this . . . and, until you have . . ." he said as she joined him, "I certainly won't hold you to anything."

"Oh, if you feel that way, I won't hold you to the proposal."

"Good," he said, clearly relieved. "Perhaps, under the circumstances, it would be better if I don't stay for dinner. I wouldn't want my presence to influence you," he said, standing and walking toward the door. "Besides, I have to be in Newburyport by noon, Monday."

"I understand," she said seriously. "Let me at least walk you out."

The old friends said their goodbye on the porch, and Carolyn watched as he quickly drove his carriage away from Gull Cottage without the slightest glance in her direction. Returning to the house, she found Daniel waiting for her in the living room.

"Why did he come here? Why would he ask you to marry him if he didn't mean it?"

"Daniel, I learned a long time ago, Blair only wants what he can't have. If I'd have kept saying no to him, he and I could have lived happily ever after."

Understanding finally came to him, and his mouth formed as if to say "Oh." Casually wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her softly.

"Well, then I'm glad you finally accepted his proposal," he admitted in a low, caressing tone. "So you and I can live our happily ever after."

Before she could answer, his mouth claimed hers, and he showed her just how pleased he was to finally be rid of that Philadelphia dandy and have her to himself.

"Mrs. Muir? Did I just see Mr. Thompson heading down the . . ." Martha was saying before she stopped in her tracks.

The couple separated and looked at her with contented smiles.

"I suppose this means Mr. Thompson won't be here for dinner?"

"You suppose correctly, Martha," Daniel answered.

"Thank goodness! I don't think I could have taken another meal like last night, and I know the children couldn't."

Candy and Jonathan came running up behind them.

"Where's Mr. Thompson?"

"He remembered he had a train to catch," Carolyn said, with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"So, he's gone?" Candy asked.

"Yes. He asked me to say goodbye for him."

Both children appeared ready to break out in a cheer, until they saw the look on their mother's face, and stopped abruptly.

"Blast!" Jonathan said with a big smile on his face.

"Jonathan!" His mother tried to scold him but couldn't pull it off. One look at the smiles around the room had her chuckling and, before she knew it, the whole family was laughing.

As the merriment settled down, Daniel took out his pocket watch.

"Martha, do we have time for a stroll on the beach before dinner?" he asked.

"As long as you don't go too far, that should be fine."

"Ready, mates?"

"Can anyone come along?" Carolyn asked.

Daniel turned to her.

"Forgive me, my dear. I assumed you understood you were a member of the crew and, as such, a mate, as is Martha; if she'd care to join us."

"Oh, go on, you," Martha blushed and left the room.

"Shall we go?" he asked his crew.

Smiling broadly, Carolyn raised her hand in a sharp salute.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy didn't waste any time running outside. By the time their mom and the Captain reached the porch, they were already waiting at the gate.

XXXXX

It was a perfect day for a walk on the beach. The sun was high in the sky, there was a slight breeze coming in off the water, and it was warm enough for the hardy souls of Maine to believe summer had finally arrived. When they reached the sand, the children immediately took off their shoes to enjoy being barefoot after the long winter.

Once their course was set, the family started out. Candy and Jonathan stayed with their mom and the Captain for a while, just happy being together. As was their practice, though, their curiosity got the better of them, and they ran ahead with Scruffy, leaving the couple alone. Daniel, his lady on his arm, smiled and looked down at her.

"After dinner, I think I'll hang your swing . . . as long as you're sure Mr. Thompson won't be returning."

She chuckled and pulled herself closer to him.

"I would be surprised if he hasn't already boarded his private railroad car and is waiting, impatiently, for a train, going anywhere, to take him as far away from Schooner Bay as possible."

"Why do you think he came up here now?"

"My best guess is that his parents think it's time for him to settle down and get serious about his future."

"I take it his life as a wealthy bon vivant is becoming too much for their taste?"

"That's it exactly. Mother mentioned it in her last letter. I don't know if it's true but, for years, it's been rumored that Blair told his parents I was the only girl for him. While I was married, he was safe and had their sympathies but, after Robert died, and my mourning period came to an end, I think they started pushing him to start courting me. I'm sure he came up here to propose, expecting me refuse him again. That way, he could go back to Philadelphia and tell them he'd tried, but I wouldn't accept him."

"You threw him off course when you accepted."

"I did. Poor Blair," she said shaking her head. "I don't know what he'll do now. Based on what Mother told me, his parents are afraid he's getting too old to . . . ah . . . meet his family obligations."

"Ah . . . they want grandchildren and a legacy, I would imagine. Well, he's young yet."

"Yes, he's only a few years younger than you."

"As I said, there's time," he smiled, thinking how fortunate he was to have finally found the woman he hoped to have all those things with and more. "Maybe he just hasn't found the right woman. He certainly can't have you!"

"Oh?"

"Madam, you have already scared him away by making him think you were interested in providing him with a 'ready-made family.' I've never seen anyone turn-tale and run like he did," Daniel chuckled. "My love, make no mistake, you are mine . . . as I am yours . . . for now and all eternity. All you have to do is ask."

"Ask?

"Yes."

"Ask you to marry me?"

He nodded.

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know . . . A woman can't just walk up to a man and say, 'I love you. Will you marry me?'"

"I don't see why she can't. I'd be honored to hear you say it."

"Daniel, it just isn't done. What would the likes of Mrs. Shoemaker have to say if they found out I asked you to marry me? It would play right into the lies they're already spreading all over town."

"Madam, we both know that you don't give a hang for opinions of nosey busy bodies like Mrs. Shoemaker," he said reasonably. "Besides, I don't think you'll be having any trouble with that nasty shrew of a woman anymore or, at least, I hope you won't."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Cap-tian, what did you do?"

"Me, madam?" he said splaying his fingers over his chest.

"Yes, you. What did you do?"

"Let's just say I was privy to some of the vicious gossip she has been spewing about you and corrected her, and her minions, on a few things."

"What did you say?! What did she say?!"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, my dear. I am hopeful we won't be hearing her large uncontrollable tongue wagging about town anymore. At least as far as you and I are concerned."

"You put her in her place?"

"I did."

She looked down at the sand, and then back up at him with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, I wish I'd been there. I would love to have seen her face . . . all their faces," she said, putting her arm around his waist as they started walking again.

"Apparently, most, who did see the confrontation, found it quiet entertaining," he informed her. "I was applauded as I left the restaurant."

"You did it at Norrie's?! There wasn't an empty seat in there!"

"Quite," he smiled, extremely proud of himself.

She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Daniel Gregg, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"As a matter of fact, you haven't."

"Well, I do. Thank you for standing up for me . . . for us . . . to that woman."

"Carolyn, I will always protect you and the children with all that is in me."

"My dear Captain, I am aware of that, every day, whether we're together or not," she smiled, gazing in his eyes.

If she were going to do it, now would have been the perfect moment to propose to him, but she lost her nerve, then her train of thought, when he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Hearing giggling coming from nearby, the couple separated and shared a look. Carolyn had hoped to avoid being found out for a bit longer, while Daniel knew it was inevitable. They had been away from one another for too long, and both found it difficult not to touch and/or kiss when they were together. Fighting smiles, they looked down at the children and Scruffy.

"I told you they loved each other enough to kiss," Candy told her brother in a superior tone.

"I know but, gee Captain, Mom's a girl!" Jonathan said, his disappointment evident in his voice.

"No, lad, your mother is a woman, and that makes all the difference in the world," Daniel looked at her lovingly.

"You won't catch me kissing any old girl."

"I would hope not, but talk to me in a few years, when a lovely young woman catches your eye," the seaman replied, smiling; his arm still around his love.

"Yuck!" was the boy's only reply.

Carolyn squeezed Daniel's hand and shared a knowing look with him.

"Mom, we're hungry. Do you think dinner will be ready soon?" Candy asked.

"I think it might be by the time we get to the house. Do you want to head back?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They walked back together, the children talking about things they'd seen, and everything else under the sun, but no mention was made of the couple kissing. Their mother suspected it would only be a temporary reprieve, especially with her daughter. Candy would be ten on her next birthday and was very inquisitive. She had no doubt the two of them would be having a private, mother-daughter, conversation sometime in the very near future.

As they walked, Carolyn couldn't help smiling. This was what she had always wanted for her children, and what they'd all been waiting for since Daniel left . . . being together as a family.

XXXXX

Dinner was a much different affair than the previous evening. They talked and laughed through most of the meal and, as it wound down, Daniel told a few stories of his latest voyage, and one or two others, that made the women wonder how he had survived it all to be sitting here with them. One minute he'd have them on the edge of their seat in anticipation and, the next, laughing hysterically.

As Carolyn took it all in, the thought of Blair Thompson participating in anything remotely like this made her very glad he'd left when he did.

When Jonathan's request for a second helping of pie was denied, and the others had finished their dessert, they all pitched in to clean the kitchen for Martha. Refusing to sit down and relax, she appointed herself commander and ensured everything was, as the Captain would say, "ship shape and Bristol fashion."

As the last dish was put away, the children were reminded it was Saturday and time for their baths. The women took full advantage of Daniel being there, and he made several trips taking the warm water upstairs. Carolyn, with the children close behind, followed him and got things started. After doing his part, the Captain left them to their ablutions and made a hasty retreat to the barn. Candy took her bath first, while their mom tried to keep Jonathan on task. He had already slipped out of the room once, to look for the seaman, but came back when he couldn't find him.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Candy, freshly scrubbed with her hair wrapped in a towel, came downstairs looking for the Captain. She found him in the living room reading one of the books her mom had written. Hearing her feet pad across the hall, Daniel looked up.

"Hello, lass. Good bath?"

She smiled as she plopped down next to him.

"Yes. I got to go first tonight, that always makes it a good bath."

"I can see how it would," he smiled. "Is your hair wet?"

"A little bit, but it'll dry."

"Come stand in front of me," he said getting up to re-settle himself on the arm of the couch. "Let's see if we can get it dry sooner. It's too chilly this evening to go to bed with wet hair."

Doing as she was told, she took the towel off her head and handed it to him.

He turned her around and began towel drying the hair down her back. As he worked, they talked about school and the friends she'd made, and he told her he was finding the book her mother had written very interesting.

"Which one?!"

"It's called _The Schoolyard Mystery_."

"Oh, that was one of the first stories mom wrote after we moved here. She gave it to me for my birthday," she reminded him. "It's one of my favorites, but I really like them all."

"I think it's very good too. Have any of your friends read them?"

"Linda Coburn has been up to the house, and she's read them all. She also likes Jonathan's pirate stories."

"Your mother is a very talented writer."

"I think so too."

They continued talking until Daniel felt he had gotten her hair as dry as it could be.

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, my girl," he said, giving her a loving smile.

Candy had trouble saying anything for a moment; she was so thrilled to be 'his girl.'

"Will you come up and tuck us in again?"

"If that's what you wish, I would be honored."

"And will you read more of Jonathan's story to us?"

"Of course. I can't wait to find out what happens next," he said, winking at her. "Now, step up here on the couch; it's time to go upstairs."

"Step on the couch?"

"Aye," he said, presenting his hand to assist her.

Just as she stepped on the couch, Martha entered the room and was ready to scold her, until she realized what was about to happen. Daniel smiled at the older woman then turned to Candy.

"Miss Muir, your steed awaits," he said, motioning for her to climb on his back.

"Really?"

"Yes, that is, if you want a ride upstairs."

"Do I!" she said quickly, climbing on his back.

The Captain secured her legs around his waist, while she held him around his neck, and off they went.

"Goodnight, Martha," Candy giggled as she 'rode' by.

XXXXX

In the nursery, Carolyn was trying to get Jonathan to sit still so she could towel _his hair_ dry, but it became a lost cause when the Captain entered with Candy riding on his back.

"Hey!" the lad whined.

His sister was so pleased at her circumstance she didn't bother to gloat or say anything to annoy him further.

"Now, lad . . . let's not have any of that," Daniel said, letting his rider gently down on her bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, sir," Jonathan said quietly.

The seaman exchanged a look with Carolyn, and she could tell he had something up his sleeve, she just didn't know what.

"My dear, now that your beautiful daughter's hair is dry, I believe it may need to be brushed, but that isn't something I have any practice with. Perhaps we should trade places. I have much more experience drying hair than . . ." he trailed off, lifting a long strand of Candy's hair.

"Yes, I see your point, but how are you at braiding?"

"I am very good at splicing rope together and tying knots, and I'm especially good at _untying_ knots," he said, hesitating with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "However, I have little to no experience braiding a young girl's hair. That, I believe, is something best left to you, madam."

She nodded and gave him the most charming smile, as she crossed in front of him to get Candy's brush. Daniel watched appreciatively until she turned, catching his eyes trailing down her back. At being caught, he abruptly turned his attention back to Jonathan.

"Come on, son, let's get your hair dry."

Jonathan was suddenly very cooperative and allowed the Captain to dry his hair without any fuss. Carolyn finished brushing out Candy's hair, and had begun braiding it, as the 'men' finished. Unexpectedly, Daniel grabbed the boy and lifted him over his head, telling him to spread his arms like a bird so he could fly. Doing as he was told, Jonathan 'flew' around the room, swerving and diving until he finally crash-landed onto his bed.

'_So much for keeping them calm before putting them to sleep,'_ their mother thought, trying not to smile.

Catching the look on Carolyn's face, the Captain realized he may have overstepped a bit, considering the hour, and tried to make amends by getting the children settled so he could read more from _The Mystery of Squirrel Island_.

Like the calm after a wild storm at sea, the transformation to their bedtime routine was that distinct. Carolyn and Daniel tucked them in together and, as they had done the previous night, sat at the foot of the beds while the Captain's voice lulled the children, and Scruffy, to their slumber in record time.

XXXXX

Coming down from the nursery, the couple stepped into the living room and found Martha there with sewing in her lap.

"Martha, Carolyn and I will be out on the porch . . . If that meets with your approval."

There was a slight pause before she replied.

"As long as you remain upright, I suppose I can agree to that," she said, hoping she was making the right decision. "But don't be out there too long, I'd rather not have a repeat of last night."

"Dear lady, you have my word."

"Thank you, Captain . . . but what about you, Mrs. Muir?"

Even with her face turning red, Carolyn couldn't help but chuckle as she answered.

"I'll do my best, Martha."

Daniel took her hand and led her out of the room. As the front door closed, Martha could only shake her head.

"Oh, to be young and in love again."

XXXXX

As the couple stepped out onto the porch, it was nearly dark, but Carolyn couldn't help noticing her Christmas gift hanging near the kitchen window.

"Oh, Daniel!"

Smiling, he walked her to the swing.

"Ladies first."

Sitting down, she smiled up at him, her hands resting on the seat as she swung her legs back and forth.

"It's perfect, or will be, as soon as you're here beside me," she beckoned, patting the space to her right.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smiled.

Daniel sat as instructed and put his arm around her. Carolyn settled against him and sighed, resting her hand over his heart as he pulled her closer. Leaving the motion of the swing to him, she was content just being in his arms, but it only took a few moments before he looked down and kissed her softly.

"Is there a word for 'beyond perfect?'" she asked quietly, gazing up at him.

"Perhaps not a word, but an idea," he said, his voice husky.

"An idea?" she asked softly not taking her eyes off his.

"Aye. A simple one really . . . 'You and me for eternity,'" he replied, kissing her as a reminder of how deep his love for her truly was.

Her hand came up to his face and brushed his beard.

"I like that."

"The idea, the kiss, or the beard?"

She chuckled softly.

"All three, of course! The 'idea' conveys our feelings precisely . . . and it even rhymes," she smiled. "The kiss, as are all your kisses, was enough to make me break any promise I've made to behave myself where you're concerned – and I look forward to many more. As for the facial hair, I never knew how much I liked a man in a beard until I met you."

He kissed her softly and smiled.

"Does that mean, if I had been clean shaven, you wouldn't have given me a second look?"

"Well," she said drawing out the word. "You did have a few other attributes going for you too."

"Oh? Such as?"

Smiling to herself, Carolyn decided to tease him a bit.

"Are you sure you want to know? You might change your mind about me."

"My love, that will never happen."

"I don't know. You might realize what a superficial woman I truly am."

"Carolyn, the last thing you are is superficial."

"All right, I'll tell you . . . but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, get on with it, woman!" he said, as if giving orders to his crew.

"All right . . . since you asked so 'sweetly.'"

That remark got her his famous captain's look.

"You _do_ know you're very good looking?" she asked rhetorically. "So, it's shouldn't come as a surprise that, among all the participants at the Seafarer's Games, you were the one I noticed before the competition even began. Once it did, while I was impressed with your ability to clean fish, it didn't really hold much appeal to me, but . . . you looked very handsome doing it," she teased. "I must admit, though, the deck swabbing contest was eye opening. I had a very interesting view for that . . . I was behind you. When the event began, it was hard not to notice when you bent over."

Her admission actually had him raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then, there was the barrel moving contest, when you lifted those heavy barrels as if they were empty, and the harpoon throwing event, where your throw was so strong they had trouble removing the harpoon from that poor painted whale," she said sympathetically, causing him to smile and shake his head.

"By the time it came to the last contest, if it were possible, I found you even more attractive."

"Really? How so? As I recall, I was quite unkempt by the end."

"Yes, you were! You were wearing black pants, and a white shirt that buttoned down the front. With each event, you grew a little more bedraggled. Your shirt became untucked and was soaked through with . . . Daniel, I don't know if you know this or not but, when your shirt is wet, you may as well not have it on."

"Mrs. Muir!" he said in faux shock.

"I could see right through it, as could every woman there, and I saw for the first time what a well-developed physique you have," she explained as the feather light touch of her hand made its way over his chest.

"The first time? What other time did you see me like that?"

"It was that night we got soaked in that rainstorm. Don't you remember? I walked in on you after you'd taken your shirt off to hang it by the fire."

"Ah, yes," he said tugging on his ear. "By the way, it was a squall, not a rainstorm."

She nodded, with a twinkle in her eye, and continued on about his many attributes.

"Not only was your shirt soaked, but a few of the buttons had come undone . . . leaving very little to the imagination," she commented saucily, undoing several of his buttons to demonstrate. "Daniel, seeing you like that . . . your opened shirt showing just enough chest hair to make it interesting, your taut stomach, and well-defined arms . . . it's a wonder I didn't swoon at the sight of you. As it was, you took my breath away, and I realized immediately what a magnificent man you were."

"So, you were attracted to my good looks," he said, his vanity showing even when he was trying to maintain some semblance of control as her hand slipped inside his shirt.

"I certainly noticed your appearance, but do you want to know what attracted me more than anything else?"

"After everything you've mentioned, I can't imagine what it could possibly be," he admitted taking ahold of her hand.

Carolyn looked up at him.

"You dear man . . . it was . . . is . . . and always will be . . . your eyes. The first time our eyes met . . . I was yours . . . whether either one of us knew it or not. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest in joy . . . as if I'd found where I belonged. I didn't understand where those feelings came from. For goodness sake, you were a complete stranger but, I knew, if I wasn't careful, I could lose myself completely in you."

The conversation ended abruptly, when he took her in his arms, and they lost themselves in each other. Their kisses were urgent and hungry, and their mouths joined and feasted on the warm, moist softness they found in each other.

Things ended as quickly as they began, though, when Daniel forgot where they were and shifted his position, upsetting their balance. In one quick motion, he planted his foot and held Carolyn close to him to make sure she didn't fall. Then, before they had time to recover from the mishap, they heard insistent rapping coming from the kitchen window. Looking that way, they saw the light of a candle and Martha's 'look' reminding them of their promises. Holding back their laughter, they re-situated themselves to a steadier, more modest, position then turned back to see the housekeeper, with her candle, moving away.

"I should have thought twice before hanging your swing in front of Martha's domain," Daniel grumbled.

Carolyn fell back into his arms and began to chuckle. He kissed her hair, held her close, and the rumble of laughter coming from his chest made her laugh harder.

"This is ridiculous," she finally said. "What kind of trouble does she expect us to get into on a swing, for goodness sake?"

"Oh, I don't know . . ."

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, as if shocked.

"I'll have to think further on the matter, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Daniel Gregg! You wouldn't!"

"Not now, of course, but think how much fun it will be once our 'one day' arrives."

As he smiled at her, she returned it with humor in her eyes.

"I love you, Carolyn."

"I'm very glad, because I love you too, Daniel."

Author's Note

And so, part one has come to an end. There will be a break until part two is completed. It's only half written, and I don't know how long it will be, but Daniel and Carolyn's story will pick up on the next day.

As always, a special thank you goes to my beta, Mary. She is always ready to read my work and set me straight. Thank you, my friend, I am always grateful for your suggestions, input – and commentary – as you read.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

The release between parts one and two was a little longer than I anticipated but, when you get to the end of the chapter, I hope you'll understand why I waited.

Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who sent me messages inquiring when Part 2 would be released. I'm very happy you're so invested in where this AU of the Captain and Mrs. Muir will take them. I hope this next part continues to keep your interest.

I have to thank Mary for being my beta. She catches the mistakes, provides wonderul feedback, and keeps me on track and on my toes. She is a huge help, and I am forever grateful.

As always, thank you for reading.

Part 2

"Making Memories"

Daniel arrived at Gull Cottage early Sunday morning. The night before, he and Carolyn had agreed that, instead of meeting at church, they would arrive together to further disprove the gossip started by Mrs. Shoemaker and her cronies. Since the jaunting cart didn't have enough room for all of them, he would ride alongside as they made their way into town.

After tying Splash at the hitching post, he was just inside the gate when the front door opened, and Carolyn came down the steps to meet him.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg," she said, sashaying toward him.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Muir. Have you been waiting for me?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it before she reached up on her tip toes to greet him with a kiss.

"Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't," she smiled, putting her arm around his waist as they walked to the porch.

"My dear, have you been seeing Mr. Peevey in my absence?"

"Well, actually . . ." she teased. "Mr. Peevey comes by from time to time . . . to visit . . . Martha."

"Really?! Are they . . .?"

Carolyn couldn't help but smile.

"Might, then again, might not," she chuckled. "But he seems terribly fond of her . . . cherry pie."

"I've known Ed a long time. He doesn't move fast, but he's a good man . . . and steady," he smiled. "Does she like him?"

"I believe she does, but she's pretty quiet about her feelings."

Reaching the porch, Daniel motioned to the swing, and they sat down together, his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope she's not in a hurry," he chuckled.

"I don't know that she is. She's never mentioned seeing anyone after her husband passed away. He was the love her life."

"She told me that when you and I first started seeing each other. I'm glad she had a love like that, and it's good for her to have someone like Ed around; on top of everything else, he's very handy," Daniel smiled. "Whatever happened with Colm? As I recall, he and the cherry pie lover were vying for her attention at the last dance."

"She likes him too, but I think they're just friends. Was he ever married?"

"No. He was engaged once but lost his fiancé in an influenza outbreak back in the late 20's."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"I don't know that he ever got over it."

"I've known a few women who never married after a loss like that. I guess I never considered that men would feel the same way."

"I've known some men who never married for that reason, and as far as women go, of course there was my mam, and then my father's cousin, Therese. She lost her fiancé in the Mexican War," Daniel told her, kissing the hand he was holding. He knew that if he couldn't have Carolyn as his wife, he wouldn't have any woman.

"It's tragic when someone loses a love like that. When Robert died, I never thought I'd ever marry again, but it certainly wasn't because he was the love of my life. After everything he'd put us through, I didn't have much faith in men, or marriage, and never thought I'd trust a man again. I assumed I would live my life for Candy and Jonathan and that would have to be enough," she said quietly. "I never dreamed there was a man out there, whom I could trust and count on, to show me, every day, what true love really is. Daniel, I thank God for helping me find my way here . . . to you," she admitted.

There was so much she wanted to say to him but, when she placed her hand on his bearded cheek, she was afraid she was getting too serious and abruptly changed the subject.

"I can't believe how much your beard has grown out in just two days. It's softer today, much more so than last night."

"How was your face this morning . . . besides beautiful?" he asked in a low, intimate voice; unwilling to let the moment pass.

She smiled and actually blushed.

"Better than yesterday morning, but I still had to use powder to cover a few areas," she answered quietly, her hand gently touching her neck, while her eyes remained rivetted to his.

"Perhaps tonight, it won't leave any evidence at all," he said leaning in, rubbing his beard against her cheek.

"It _is_ much softer," she purred as she turned her body toward his, kissing him in a way that made going to church the last thing on his mind. As he enthusiastically returned her affection, a cough at the door interrupted them.

Breaking the kiss, they shared a disappointed look and together quietly muttered, "blast."

"Good morning, Captain. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Perhaps you would like to come inside until everyone is ready. In case you've forgotten, we _are_ going to church."

"Good morning to you, Martha," Daniel responded, before turning his attention back to the lovely woman in his arms. "My dear, I think we should go into the house. We don't want to worry the poor woman too much."

Carolyn didn't say anything. She could only smile as she briefly rested her head on his shoulder. With a nudge from her Captain, they reluctantly stood and, as they passed Martha on their way into the house, couldn't help hearing the deep sigh that escaped her lips.

'_These two are wearing me out,_' Martha thought.

Inside, Candy and Jonathan could be heard upstairs running toward the steps. Upon seeing the Captain, they hurried the rest of the way.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg."

"Good morning, children," he returned their greeting. Noticing Candy's dress, he smiled and took her hand, twirling her around. "Don't you look lovely this morning?"

She looked up at him with pure joy. When she caught her mother's eye, they exchanged happy smiles.

"Thank you, Captain. It's new. Mom made it for me."

"She did a wonderful job but, with you as the model, I don't know how she could miss."

Candy couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She gave the seaman a hug and was rewarded with a kiss on the top of her head.

Turning his attention to her brother, Daniel put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lad, I've been informed we'll be leaving for church soon. Perhaps we should go to the barn and bring the cart around for the ladies."

"Yes, sir!"

As they went out through the kitchen, all three 'women' watched them leave. When the back door closed, they looked at each other conspiratorially.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't think so, Mom."

"I agree," Martha added. "The only thing that might give us away is the aroma of the turkey in the oven. It hasn't been in there long enough to be noticeable yet, but there will be no hiding it by the time we get home from church."

"If we can't keep him out of the house and he says anything about it, we'll just say we're celebrating his return," Carolyn said, smiling.

"He's sure going to be surprised!" Candy added.

XXXXX

The cart came around to the front of the house with Jonathan at the reins. The Captain was seated beside him, instructing him on how to bring Bonhomme to a gentle stop. Only going slightly past the gate, the pride in his accomplishment was plain to see on the boy's face; he looked as if he'd grown a foot.

Seeing the ladies walking toward them, the seaman spoke quietly to the lad as they stepped out of the cart. By the time the rest of the family reached the gate, Daniel was there to open it, and Jonathan was waiting by the cart. He offered his hand to Martha, helping her in, then did the same for his mother and sister. Once they were settled, he stepped in behind them and handed the reins to his mom. Thanking him, Carolyn looked at the Captain and, upon catching his eye, winked.

XXXXX

When they arrived in town, the family drew the attention of people on the street; most of whom gave them a friendly wave. They received similar greetings as they walked through the church yard. Reverend Farley was standing outside the church door when he noticed them coming up the steps.

"Welcome home, Captain Gregg. Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Grant, children – it's good to see you all back together."

"Good morning, Reverend. It's good to be home," Daniel replied, shaking the younger man's hand.

"Captain, I feel I should tell you that today's sermon was planned long ago, it has nothing . . ."

He was interrupted by another family's arrival and could only shrug his shoulders at Daniel's puzzled expression.

"What was that all about?" Carolyn asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

As they walked down the aisle, Carolyn holding Daniel's arm, many people acknowledged their arrival with a smile. Sarah Farley, who was playing the organ on the alter, was happy to see the Captain and the Muir family reunited.

There were several notable exceptions to the friendly greetings, though. Mrs. Shoemaker gave them a look that made no attempt hide her contempt for their whole party, her sister, Mrs. Worth, avoided making eye contact, and, a few rows down, Mrs. Hassenhammer seemed overly interested in the hymnal she was holding.

Taking the pew in front of the Horans, the family welcomed James home, and Marguerite did the same with Daniel. The women shared a few words, while the Captain's first mate shook his hand and leaned into him.

"It didn't take you long to stir things up, did it?"

Daniel acted as if he had no idea what his friend was talking about, but the pleased expression on his face gave him away.

The service started with a welcome home for the crew of the Kitty Keane, and a prayer of thanks for their safe return and successful voyage. The service then progressed with the usual music and prayers but, when Reverend Farley got to the readings, things got interesting.

The first reading was from Ephesians, Chapter 4, verses 17-32, and caught the attention of quite a few people when he began reading verse 25:

_Wherefore putting away lying, speak every man truth with his neighbour: for we are members one of another. Be ye angry, and sin not: let not the sun go down upon your wrath: Neither give place to the devil._

_Let him that stole steal no more: but rather let him labour, working with his hands the thing which is good, that he may have to give to him that needeth. Let no corrupt communication proceed out of your mouth, but that which is good to the use of edifying, that it may minister grace unto the hearers._

_And grieve not the holy Spirit of God, whereby ye are sealed unto the day of redemption._

_Let all bitterness, and wrath, and anger, and clamour, and evil speaking, be put away from you, with all malice: And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you._

Reverend Farley finished the reading and looked out over the congregation before sitting down. It seemed he was giving the parishioners time to absorb the words spoken, and most believed the verses had been chosen intentionally as a result of the latest round of gossip.

When Mrs. Farley finished playing the interim hymn, the minister returned for the gospel, reading from James, Chapter 4. By verse ten, the connection between the two readings was obvious.

_Humble yourselves in the sight of the Lord, and he shall lift you up._

_Speak not evil one of another, brethren. He that speaketh evil of his brother, and judgeth his brother, speaketh evil of the law, and judgeth the law: but if thou judge the law, thou art not a doer of the law, but a judge. There is one lawgiver, who is able to save and to destroy: who art thou that judgest another?_

_Go to now, ye that say, To day or to morrow we will go into such a city, and continue there a year, and buy and sell, and get gain: Whereas ye know not what shall be on the morrow. For what is your life? It is even a vapour, that appeareth for a little time, and then vanisheth away. For that ye ought to say, If the Lord will, we shall live, and do this, or that. But now ye rejoice in your boastings: all such rejoicing is evil._

_Therefore to him that knoweth to do good, and doeth it not, to him it is sin._

As the last words faded, Reverend Farley closed his bible and, again, looked out among the worshippers. His eyes appeared to travel across each pew, and every person there felt as if he were looking directly at them. You could have heard a pin drop as they waited to hear what he was going to say.

The lesson that followed focused on families, and what that term encompassed – traditional families, people that, by choice, care for one another though they may not have a name in common, church families, communities, up to the ultimate family they were all a part of as children of God.

While Reverend Farley could have easily focused on gossip, especially after the last few days, he let the gospel readings get that point across. Instead, he spoke of the importance of caring for, supporting, and being kind to one another. He did say it was unrealistic to expect that a person would like and get along with everyone they met but, because they were all God's children, they should treat each other with respect and kindness . . . regardless of the differences they believed separate them.

The church was quiet as their young pastor returned to his seat. When he stood, and the closing prayer was completed, he looked out one last time and gave them a thought to take home with them.

"Go forth and serve the Lord as Paul instructed in his letter to the Ephesians, 'And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you.'

After the final hymn was sung, the Gregg, Muir, and Horan group, talked amongst themselves while they waited for Mrs. Farley. Joining them a short time later, she happily welcomed the seamen home and greeted the rest of the party. Together, they walked down the aisle to the back of church.

As they grew close to Reverend Farley, Martha offered to take Candy and Jonathan outside to give the adults time to talk.

"Thank you, Martha. We won't be long," Carolyn replied.

"Take your time. Those two could spend hours looking at those old headstones."

After thanking Reverend Farley, the older woman and her charges went out into the churchyard.

"So, your choice in today's readings had nothing to do with the events of the last few days?" Daniel asked, shaking the pastor's hand.

"No, just a happy coincidence," the younger man smiled. "I'm hopeful, though, that the timing will allow the message to have a larger impact than it would have had otherwise."

"Your faith is obviously stronger than mine," the seaman replied. "But considering your position, I would hope that was the case. I can't imagine certain people in this town changing their behavior after all these years."

"Well, the Lord does work in mysterious ways," Reverend Farley smiled again but, being human, had his own doubts when it came to those certain people.

"That He does, Reverend," Daniel acknowledged.

"I know the last few days haven't been easy for you. If you'd like to talk about it, I'm available," he offered.

"Thank you, Reverend; we appreciate the offer. Your lesson today was eye opening on many levels and gave me a lot to think about," Carolyn admitted.

The group chatted together on more pleasant issues for a few minutes and, when they parted, promised to get together before the Kitty Keane sailed again.

The Captain, Mrs. Muir, and the Horans, exited the church to collect the rest of the family. Candy and Jonathan were on the other side of the churchyard, while Martha was visiting with a friend. Down the path, leading out of the yard, Sam Shoemaker, husband of the notorious Jane Shoemaker, was waiting.

His presence, after yesterday's events at Norrie's, caused James to suggest that he find out what the man wanted, but Daniel turned him down.

"No, I'll go see what he has to say. Why don't the three of you gather the children? Sam's a reasonable man, and I suppose it's me he wants to speak with," he suggested. "How he ended up with that shrew of a woman is beyond me."

"Daniel, the events of the last few days involve me too. I'd like to go with you. We'll find out, together, what he wants," Carolyn told him, squeezing his arm.

He searched her eyes and saw the strength and determination he so admired about her.

"All right, my love. As with all things, we shall face this together," he agreed, touching her hand.

They let the Horan's go ahead of them and then proceeded down the walk.

Mr. Shoemaker greeted James and tipped his hat to Marguerite as they passed. Seeing the seaman and the young widow coming toward him, he stood up straight and removed his hat completely.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg . . . Mrs. Muir."

"Mr. Shoemaker," the seaman replied, while Carolyn nodded.

"I . . . ah . . . wondered if I might have a private word with you?"

"We seem to be alone now. What would you like to talk about?" Daniel asked directly.

"I . . . ah . . . I would like to apologize to you both . . . especially you, Mrs. Muir . . . for my wife's behavior toward you."

Neither the Captain nor Carolyn replied, so he continued.

"It's no secret in this town, or to anyone who's ever met my wife, that she is a terrible gossip and can be quite unpleasant."

Still, not a word was said.

"I've spoken to her about her conduct, on many occasions, but can't seem to get through to her," he said, meeting their eyes, his embarrassment obvious. "Quite frankly, Captain, the dressing-down you gave her yesterday, and the readings in church this morning, have had no impact on her at all. She still doesn't see that she has done anything wrong."

Daniel and Carolyn exchanged a look of sympathy for the man but, at the same time felt, had he done something about his wife's behavior sooner, they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Sam, you don't have to apologize for your wife's behavior, though we appreciate that you did," the Captain replied. "But I told her, and I'll tell you, I consider any gossip, she or any of her cohorts spread about Mrs. Muir, her family, or myself, slander, and I will be keeping up with what's being said around town, and by whom. In my absence, Joseph Springer has the authority to bring suit against anyone he feels has maligned any of us."

The man's face went pale. His wife had made no mention of that when she told him how Captain Gregg had spoken to her the day before. Of course, she claimed to be the innocent party, but he knew full well she had started the rumors about Mrs. Muir, and he had no doubt Jane deserved the dressing-down she received. He only wished he'd done it himself.

"Captain, I can assure you that won't be necessary. I'll see to it that she keeps her mouth shut about you, and the Muir family, and anyone else in town," he answered forcefully. "I should have done it years ago and, for not doing so, I apologize."

"I hope you can, Sam," Daniel replied doubtfully.

"Ma'am, I hope you will accept my apology. By not reining in my wife before now, I am to blame for her behavior toward you and your family. I will do everything I can to correct that oversight."

"Thank you, Mr. Shoemaker," Carolyn replied.

When there didn't seem to be anything else to say, he shook hands with the seaman and bowed to Mrs. Muir.

"Thank you both for your time. Good day."

As he walked away, Carolyn looked up at her Captain.

"Daniel, you don't think he'll do anything drastic do you?"

"You mean to Mrs. Shoemaker? No, I don't. He's always struck me as a reasonable man, but one who left his wife to do whatever she wanted. I suspect the only thing he will do is finally start saying 'no' to her and his children," he replied. "Other than at church, I've never seen him out with his family. I suspect that's the reason the Shoemaker children are just as unpleasant as their mother."

"If nothing else is accomplished, it would be refreshing if something could be done about their son, Danny. I've never met a more annoying child."

"Aye, that's what I've heard from the children."

Seeing their mom and the Captain walking alone now, Candy and Jonathan ran to meet them. Coming to a stop in front of them, they were nearly shouting when they arrived.

"Can we go home now?!"

"Goodness! What's the hurry?" their mother asked.

"No reason. We're just ready to go," Candy replied, trying to bring the excitement level down, so the Captain wouldn't suspect anything was going on.

"Are you sure you've looked at all the headstones you wanted to see?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, sir. Besides, the ones we haven't seen will still be here next week."

"Aye, lad. I believe they will," he chuckled, patting Jonathan's shoulder. As they walked together to join Martha, he looked down at Carolyn and smiled.

"Mrs. Muir, may I have the privilege of escorting you and your family home this morning?"

"Why, Captain Gregg, we would be delighted," she smiled. "May we have the honor of enjoying your company at dinner this afternoon?"

"If you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all. There's always a place for you at our table."

"Thank you, madam," he smiled and bowed. "I would be delighted to join you and the family."

Candy and Jonathan looked at each other and rolled their eyes; wordlessly agreeing that, sometimes, grownups were just silly.

XXXXX

Arriving home, they stopped at the gate so the women could go directly inside, then Daniel and Jonathan walked the horses to the barn. Martha had been right. The mouth-watering aroma of the turkey cooking for several hours greeted them as soon as they came through the front door.

The day's plan was for Jonathan to keep the seaman busy and out of the house, for as long as possible, while his mom, sister and Martha finished the preparations. With that in mind, when they reached the barn, but before they unhitched Bonhomme, the boy asked the Captain if he would give him another driving lesson.

"I don't see why not. Perhaps Candy would like to learn."

"Aww, do we have too?"

"We don't have to, but it would be the right thing to do. She should know how to drive the cart too."

"I guess," the boy agreed, reluctantly.

"Why don't you go ask her while I take care of Splash and put him in the pasture? I'll meet you in the house when I finish."

"No, you don't have to do that," the boy said quickly, thinking fast. "It won't take me long and, if Candy wants to come, we'll meet you out here."

"I suppose that makes more sense, but I should make sure it's all right with your mother."

"I can tell her. She won't mind."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"I . . . ah . . . I mean . . . ah . . . she . . . she told us just last week it was time for us to learn how to drive the cart."

"That's excellent! I couldn't agree with her more."

Jonathan almost let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'll be right back," the boy said, scrambling out of the barn.

When he ran through the back door, Martha was in the kitchen.

"Where are Mom and Candy?!"

"They're in the dining room. What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to them . . . quick!" he said, running out of the room.

His mother and sister were putting the finishing touches on the table when he entered.

"Wow! This looks great!"

The Muir women looked very pleased with themselves.

"The Captain's going to be so surprised," Candy replied smiling.

"Where is he?" Carolyn asked.

"He's still in the barn. He's going to teach me more about driving the cart and wants to know if Candy wants to learn too."

"Really!" his sister asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Do you want to?"

"May I, Mom?"

"We don't have much more to do to get ready," she said, looking around. "Of course, you can go. It's about time you learned anyway."

Her answer made Candy very happy, and Jonathan actually looked relieved.

"Mom, I'm glad you said that; I had to tell the Captain a fib a few minutes ago. When I asked him about having another driving lesson, he said he should ask you if it was all right. To keep him from coming to the house, I told him you had just talked about wanting us to learn."

"I think, in this case, your little white lie was necessary," she smiled. "And I have been meaning to start teaching you both, so it's not really a fib," she added, gently thumping him on the head. "I think I'll walk down with you to see what he has in mind. That'll give us an idea of how long you'll be gone."

XXXXX

When they reached the barn, Daniel was walking in from the pasture. He had taken off his coat, vest and tie and looked quite fetching. Carolyn took in the sight of him and couldn't help but sigh. Upon seeing her, his face lit up.

"My dear, will you be joining us for the lesson?"

"No, as much as I'd like to, since the children will be with you, I told Martha I'd set the table and help her with anything I could. I came down to find out what your plans are. Will Candy and Jonathan be driving the cart around the property, or are you going to take them down to the main road?"

"We'll have to see how they do first, but I think there's a good chance we'll end up down on the road. It shouldn't be too busy, and they're both very good with Bonhomme. Between he and I, we won't let them do anything that could get anyone hurt." he replied. "That is, of course, as long as that's agreeable to you?"

"It is, and your timing couldn't be better. I was just telling the children last week it was time for them to learn how to drive the cart," she said, sharing a knowing smile with Jonathan.

"How would you feel about them learning to ride?"

"Oh, boy!" both children exclaimed.

"Well, I'm assuming we're talking about them riding Bonhomme?"

Daniel nodded.

"And you would be their instructor?"

"Who else?" he smiled.

"Then, I think that would be all right. Candy and Jonathan should know how to do both. You never know when it might come in handy."

"Yay!"

Their response made their mother and the Captain smile, and the look in Carolyn's eyes told him once again how much she loved him and appreciated all he did for the children.

"I'd better get back to the house so you can get started. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Daniel looked at his pocket watch.

"We should be back by half past twelve. After all that activity, Bonhomme will require a good rubdown and brushing. We'll need time to do that before we come in to eat," Daniel replied. "Children, why don't you walk him out of the barn? I'll be right with you."

"Okay."

Together, brother and sister led the horse out, leaving their mom and the Captain alone.

"Captain Gregg, did you do that to create an opportunity?"

"Might," he smiled. "Then again, might not." Daniel put his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Umm, what a good idea," Carolyn sighed as they broke the kiss.

"I'm glad you think so. We'll have to see what we can do about creating other opportunities as the day goes on. I have a feeling Martha is going to be making her presence felt, quite a bit, from now on."

"Do you really think sh . . .?"

"Mrs. Muir?!" came a call from the housekeeper.

The couple laughed, shared another quick kiss, and walked out of the barn; the Captain's arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Martha was in the yard – hands and hips – looking their way. They glanced at each other, smiling as they separated.

"Candy and Jonathan, I expect you to do as the Captain says. It's important you know how to handle a horse properly. They are powerful animals and can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing," she told them. "And," she added. "Make sure you have fun."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Daniel. I can't wait to hear how it goes," she said and walked toward the house – his eyes following her retreating figure.

When she reached Martha, they watched the Captain turn his attention back to the children; getting them situated and providing instructions. Climbing in the cart, he allowed Jonathan to take the reins and head toward the private road. The older woman gave her friend a 'look' but didn't say anything. Carolyn bit back a smile and focused her attention on Daniel and the children. As they rode out of sight, she turned back to her friend.

"They should be back around half past twelve."

"It will be another hour after that before dinner is ready."

"Well, Daniel said they'd have to brush Bonhomme when they came back, but that won't take long. What can we do to keep him out of the house until it's time to eat?"

"Maybe you could talk him into going for a walk," Martha suggested. ". . . with you AND the children, of course," she added pointedly.

Carolyn couldn't help but chuckle.

XXXXX

By the time Daniel and the children returned, dinner was well in hand. Carolyn was just finishing the dishes in the sink when she saw them come around to the back of the house with Candy at the reins. Her daughter was doing a very good job of leading Bonhomme into the barn.

"They're back. Martha, is there anything you need me to do?"

"No," she said looking at the time piece pinned to her dress. "It will be close to 45 minutes before everything is ready. I can finish up in here."

"Then, I think I'll go down to the barn and help keep the Captain from coming up to the house too soon. We may have to do as you suggest and go for a walk."

"That's fine, as long as you take at least one of the children with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Carolyn smiled and touched her friend's elbow as she passed her. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Martha watched Mrs. Muir leave the house and wondered just how long those two could possibly hold out.

XXXXX

When Carolyn reached the barn, the children were unhitching Bonhomme from the carriage.

"How did it go?" their mother asked.

"It was great!" Candy replied excitedly.

"Yeah, we took turns driving the carriage on the private road and, when the Captain thought we were ready, he let us go down to the main road. I drove away from town, and Candy brought us home," Jonathan said, giving her the rundown.

"Madam, they did very well," Daniel said, walking over to her. "I'm not saying they're ready to drive into town on a busy Saturday morning, but it won't be long before they are."

"Wonderful! I knew you were ready."

Both children beamed at the Captain's assessment of their abilities, and their mom's confidence in them.

"What brings you down here?" Daniel asked. "I thought you and Martha would have your hands full getting dinner on the table."

"We weren't quite to that point yet. Quite frankly, I think she wanted me out of the way," she smiled a little guiltily. "Soooo . . . I decided I'd come down here and see if you and the children would like to go for a walk."

"With you?"

"Of course, with me! Why?"

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Captain, you know better than that."

"Do I, madam?" he teased.

The words didn't do it, but his tone, and the look he gave her, caused her to blush. The children were brushing Bonhomme, listening to the exchange, and only picked up on the Captain's teasing tone. They thought it was funny, though, that their mom was telling her own fib to keep him from going to the house before everything was ready.

Daniel looked at his lady and sighed heavily, as if resigned to undertake an unpleasant task.

"I suppose, once we finish with our friend here, we might be able to go for a walk."

"If it's too much trouble, we don't have to," she replied, calling his bluff.

"No, it might just be a good idea. A walk would do us all good. Don't you agree, children?"

"I guess it would be okay," Candy sighed, acting put out but pleased to be in on the Captain's teasing.

"Yeah, but I hope dinner's ready soon. I'm getting hungry," Jonathan added, staying true to form.

As they shared a smile, Daniel ran his hand down his lady's arm, giving her a contented gaze before turning to join the children. Carolyn, feeling the same way, let him know by catching his fingers before he could move away.

"Did you notice? A delivery of fresh hay came last week," she said, glancing up at the hayloft.

His eyes followed hers, then glanced toward the children, before giving her a stern look. Pulling her closer to him, he spoke softly in her ear.

"My love, today, it is you who's not playing fair," he said softly.

"Daniel?" she said quietly, reaching out to him.

Taking her hand and sharing a look of longing with her, he moved away, shaking his head at the frustrating position he found himself in. He would have been more than happy to explore the hayloft with her but, if they were left alone, he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to stop and wasn't sure she was either. Despite how they both felt, he still understood they couldn't take that chance.

Carolyn immediately felt guilty for making such a flippant remark about something they both so desperately wanted but continued to deny themselves. She followed his every move and distractedly sat down on a long, tarp-covered box to watch him with the children. Now was not the time, but she knew she should talk to him, but it would have to wait until they had a private moment.

He felt her eyes upon him and glanced in her direction. When he realized where she'd settled, he got a strange expression on his face but, since she wasn't paying any attention to what she was sitting on other than as a place to rest, he went back to the task at hand.

XXXXX

With Bonhomme brushed and in the pasture with his new friend, Splash, the Captain had put on his tie, buttoned his vest and was slipping on his coat as they started out of the barn.

"Is there any place special you'd like to walk?"

"I thought we'd stroll around the back of the property."

"As you wish, my love," he said, presenting his arm.

Daniel had walked the property since his return, not just to the pond with the children his first day back; he wanted to see as much of it as he'd had time for. He loved this piece of land that was completely his, and he had since he was a boy. He'd purchased it with the idea that it would be the Gregg family homestead for generations to come, but that dream vanished with the tragic loss of his sister and mother; that is, until now. With Carolyn by his side, he knew they would make it all he had ever dreamed it could be.

As they walked along together, the children told their mom about their driving lesson. They were both beyond happy to be spending time with the Captain and with what they were learning from him. They were already comfortable with Bonhomme and had absolute faith and trust in him. Daniel had to remind them that all horses were not as smart and good natured as his. To show them the difference, he told them they'd take Splash out the next time. The pinto was good natured too, but all horses had their own personalities, and he wanted Candy and Jonathan to see that for themselves. He explained that to be as safe as possible, a driver had to be in control, regardless of the horse they had out.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble with Splash, but you will see a difference. Do you understand what I mean about being in control?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just like you told us when we were out driving, right?" Candy asked.

"Exactly."

"Mom, may we go ahead of you and the Captain, down to the pond?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't see why not but stay on this side; don't wander."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied and were off like a shot; leaving the couple to stroll on their own.

When they reached the vegetable garden, Daniel commended Carolyn for getting everything in the ground.

"The weather wasn't very cooperative. It stayed colder longer than we're used to and rained nearly every Saturday in May. We waited as long as we could and then prayed there wouldn't be a late frost," she explained. "Mr. Peevey came up to help and brought Caleb with him."

"Caleb?"

"Yes. Mr. Peevey has used him before and is very good at keeping things simple for him. The boy . . . I mean the young man . . . tries so hard."

"He does; his grandmother saw to that. She and her husband raised him when his mother died after he was born. They didn't treat him any different than they treated the other children – within his abilities, of course," Daniel explained. "I'm not sure what will happen when she passes away; Mr. Billingsley died several years ago. I suppose one of his siblings will invite him to live with them."

"Sometimes I take for granted how blessed I've been to have two healthy children. Meeting someone like Caleb is a reminder that there are no guarantees."

"No, there aren't. I didn't realize Ed used him in his work. I'm glad he brought the lad with him; I always knew Peevey was a good man."

"We couldn't have gotten the garden in without their help or, if we had, we wouldn't have planted nearly as much."

"Did the children help too?"

"Yes, we all pitched in. It was quite a production. Thank goodness the weather finally cooperated."

Daniel smiled, as he put his arm around her, and they continued to walk.

"I knew I made the right choice hiring you as my property manager."

Carolyn looked up at him and chuckled, earning a kiss in reply.

Reaching what had been an ignored flower garden when he left, the seaman stopped and moved behind her, slipping his arms around her slender waist and clasping his hands together in front of her.

"My dear, I meant to tell you how impressed I was, and am, with the progress you've made with the flower garden. I hardly recognized it," he said, kissing her neck. "And the front of the house has never looked so well."

"We haven't had time to do much more than pull weeds, and there were certainly enough of those to keep us busy. I just haven't had enough free time to devote to the flowers," she admitted. "The vegetable garden was the priority, and there have been a few other things that have taken up my time."

"Oh, and what might those be?"

"Mostly, working for Uncle. By the time I get home and we eat, there's hardly time to do anything outside."

"I don't know how you get as much done as you do. My love, you are a marvel."

"No, Martha is the marvel. If it weren't for her, our lives would be very different, I don't even want to consider where we'd be without her."

"I know you and the children wouldn't be here if she hadn't agreed to come with you. Thank God she did," Daniel said, holding her closer. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" she asked, turning so she could see his face.

"We don't owe our happiness to Claymore; we owe it to Martha. Madam, you have no idea what a relief that is."

Carolyn chuckled deep in her throat and ran her hands up his chest, resting them around his neck while his hands claimed her waist and pulled her to him. They gazed at each other for several moments before they stopped fighting their feelings and came together in a scorching kiss.

At the backdoor, Martha stepped outside and rang the bell, calling the family to dinner, startling the couple.

"What in blue blazes is that racket?!" Daniel asked, pulling away from their kiss.

"That, my dear Captain, is the woman we owe our happiness to," she chuckled. "It's Martha's way of calling us. It wasn't an issue until the weather got nice, and the children started spending more time outside. She got tired of shouting for them, especially when they weren't close enough to hear her."

"That's certainly not an issue now," he remarked, watching the children run toward them.

"It's time to eat! Let's go!" Jonathan called out as he and Candy ran past with Scruffy on their heels.

Their mother couldn't help smiling at their enthusiasm, but Daniel was perplexed.

"Jonathan is always hungry, but I've never seen Candy act this way. What's gotten into them?"

"I guess they're just ready to eat," Carolyn replied, taking his arm. "Shall we join them?"

"Well, I suppose I could be persuaded."

"You need to be _persuaded_ to sit down to one of Martha's amazing meals?" she puzzled. Stopping in front of him, she placed her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature but, to Daniel, it felt like a caress. "No, you don't feel warm."

He gently took her hand as she lowered it to her side.

"No, not at the moment, but that can change in an instant . . ." he said as his lips grazed the back of her fingers.

"Outside?!"

"Outside, inside . . . anywhere I'm with you, my love."

Their eyes met and held . . . until the clanging of the bell put an end to their moment. Glancing toward the offending noise, they were greeted with a stern look from Martha; one they were becoming very familiar with. Sharing a smile, he presented his arm, and they followed the others into the house.

Coming through the utility room, Daniel noticed the table wasn't set.

"We're not eating in the kitchen?"

"No, we thought it would be nice to eat in the dining room for a change. We don't get to do that often."

"That's a lot of extra work for you, Martha."

"Now, don't you worry about that, Captain" she replied. "It's nice to have a formal meal once in a while." Seeing Candy and Jonathan heading to the dining room, she called them back. "Not so fast, you two. You need to wash your hands," then, looking at the couple, added, "I'd say you all do."

The children rushed through washing their hands and hurried out of the room with Scruffy. Martha was right behind them, causing Carolyn to call out from the sink.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Mrs. Muir; everything's on the table. Come along, now, before the food gets cold."

"What is going on around here? First, Jonathan and Candy, now, even Martha seems to be eager to sit down to dinner. Didn't anyone eat breakfast this morning?" Daniel commented.

Carolyn smiled while she finished drying her hands and handed him the towel.

"I guess they're just hungry," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Granted, the aromas are enough to drive a man to distraction, but I've never seen this family act like this. My dear, you seem to be the only one not in a hurry."

"Oh, I'm just as hungry as they are but, by lagging behind, we get a brief moment to ourselves."

"I do like the way you think," he smiled, pulling her into a kiss. When their lips separated, they stayed in each other's arms until Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her again. "Truth be told, I'm hungry too. Are you ready?"

"I am," she smiled.

"Mrs. Muir, may I have the pleasure of escorting you into dinner?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Captain Greg, I would be honored."

When they reached the dining room, Daniel was struck speechless by what he saw. The room was alight with candles, a small fire burned in the fireplace, pine branches and other greenery adorned mantle, hutch, and table, a small, fully decorated balsam fir was in the corner – complete with gifts – and the table, which had been reduced in length to an intimate size appropriate for the small family, was weighed down with a feast. There wasn't a flat surface in the room that wasn't decorated, and even Scruffy had a Christmas bow tied around his neck.

With an expression of wonder on his face, the sea captain, who hadn't had a family Christmas in more than ten years, was startled by what he saw, and the family's heartfelt greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Captain Gregg!"


	5. Chapter 5

Carolyn, teary eyed at the effect their surprise had on him, took Daniel's hand as they stood just inside the room.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she whispered.

"But . . . I don't understand . . ."

"Daniel, we all missed you very much and wanted to do something special to welcome you home. We didn't have enough notice to do it Friday . . . and there was that other issue that had to be dealt with," she smiled. "Yesterday, we didn't know if the other issue would stay for dinner or not, so we decided, regardless of what was going on today, we were going to celebrate the Christmas you missed."

"This is amazing. How did you accomplish this without me finding out?"

"We had a little help from a friend."

With that statement, the children and Martha filled him in.

"Mr. Peevey came up to the house yesterday morning, and we went out and got the tree," Jonathan told him.

"But, how did he know to come up?"

"He . . . ah . . . he just happened to stop by Friday, when you went to town to pick up the children," Martha explained.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and flashed a teasing smile, which caused her to blush.

"We'd picked out the tree already, and he helped us dig it up and wrap the root ball in burlap so we could replant it when we were finished," Candy added. "And then he helped us cut the greens for the other decorations."

"I still don't know how you had time to do it all."

"Oh, it didn't take as much time as you'd think," Martha commented. "We had a plan and worked on the decorations and food when you weren't here. Even though you _have_ been here quite a bit the last two days, we still managed to get everything done."

"It helped that we hadn't put all the Christmas decorations away," Carolyn told him. "And that you didn't make an effort to come into the dining room."

"Thank goodness we could close the doors," the housekeeper added. "It didn't hurt that your attentions were otherwise occupied," she said with her own mischievous smile.

"But . . ."

"Captain, why don't we sit down to eat? We can tell you all about it over dinner," Martha prompted.

After a heartfelt prayer of thanks, the family ate a delicious meal of turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, green beans, candied yams, and Martha's homemade cranberry sauce. The discussion included all the details of how Daniel's Christmas in June came about. He was truly touched and amazed that they would go through so much trouble for him.

"This is simply wonderful. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough," he told them honestly. "Where is Mr. Peevey, though? He should be here to enjoy the feast."

"No, this celebration is for the family only," Martha told him.

"Yeah, mom even told Uncle Claymore he couldn't come for dinner today," Jonathan said, smiling.

"Oh?" Daniel said turning to Carolyn.

"Well, that's not completely accurate. I ran into him, after we left Norrie's yesterday, and spoke with him while Blair went to bring the carriage around. When I explained we would be celebrating Christmas again – since you couldn't be with us in December – he decided he'd rather stay home."

Carolyn exchanged a look with Martha, that the seaman didn't miss, making him suspect there was more to the story.

The meal was delicious, and the family reveled in being together, doing something special for the man who was responsible for the previously unimaginable change in their lives. When dessert was finished, and table cleared, the children were anxious for the Captain to open his gifts, but he insisted they all help Martha clean the kitchen first.

"It will be a much more enjoyable if, after the gifts have been opened, we know we can relax for the rest of the afternoon. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir," they replied half-heartedly.

XXXXX

Forty-five minutes later, the kitchen was cleaned to Martha's high standards. The children, anxious to continue celebrating 'Christmas in June,' grabbed the Captain by the hand, to lead him back to the dining room, but were met with resistance. He explained that he had something to take care of first and would join them in a few minutes.

True to his word, just as the children and Scruffy had settled by the tree, the seaman returned, carrying several items wrapped in brown paper and four larger boxes.

"Oh boy!" the children responded when they saw all the packages.

"Daniel, what have you done?"

"My dear, I just picked up a few things for everyone while I was away," he said, placing them under the tree.

"You shouldn't have. We don't expect you to come home bearing gifts every time you sail."

"I know you don't; that's why it's such a joy to do so," he smiled. "I'd already planned to pass them out today. What better time than now? I don't want to be the only one opening gifts; it wouldn't seem right in such a festive room."

Candy and Jonathan shared a happy smile. Martha, who was sitting at the table, quietly watched the exchange and shook her head at the seaman's thoughtfulness and generosity toward this family. Carolyn walked up beside him, her eyes meeting his as she ran her hand affectionately down his arm and fought the urge to kiss him.

"Jonathan, why don't you hand out the gifts?" she suggested, trying to take her thoughts away from her desires.

"Before you do that, lad, hand out those big boxes first," Daniel suggested. "You'll find a name on each one. They're not fancy, but I think everyone will appreciate having them."

Doing as he was told; Jonathan gave the appropriate box to each member of the family, and they opened them together. Inside they each found an unusual looking pair of boots, and everyone looked at the seaman in expectantly.

"I picked them up in Germany. They're called Wellingtons, although in England they refer to them as Wellies but, most importantly, they're waterproof," he smiled. "I thought they'd come in handy when there was work to be done outside or in the barn. They might even help when it snows."

"Nifty!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Daniel, do we wear them with our regular shoes?"

"No, my dear, you just slip your feet in them and go. The sizes were a guess, so I hope they fit. If they're too big perhaps wearing an extra pair of socks would help."

"I've never seen anything like them," Martha commented eyeing hers. "What are they made of?"

"They were originally made of leather and popularized by Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington, back in the first part of the century. He was given a pair of Hessian boots and liked them so well, he instructed his shoemaker to modify the boot to his specific standards. The "Wellington" boot soon became a staple of practical footwear for the British aristocracy and middle class."

"But these aren't made of leather," she remarked.

"No, they're made of a product called rubber, which is made from a process called 'sulfur vulcanization,' invented by a man named Charles Goodyear. From what I've been told, it involves heating and removing the sulfur from rubber, a substance discovered in the Amazon rainforest of Peru. Goodyear used the process to manufacture rubber tires and, about fifteen year ago, a man named Hutchinson bought the patent to manufacture footwear. He started his business in France and, a few years later, introduced rubber to the Wellington boot. The new boots were first given to French farmers who had been wearing wooden clogs for generations. Working in wet fields, the clogs offered little to no protection from the mud, so the introduction of the "Wellington" boot was an instant success. Now they're a staple on farms and in cities around Europe."

"Martha, think of how much time we'll save not having to clean our shoes or the mud they track into the house."

"I think I'm going to insist they be put on and taken off in the utility room. It will make my life a lot easier," she said smiling. "Thank you, Captain. I've never heard of them before, but these . . . what did you call them . . . Wellies? I think they may turn out to be one of the best gifts this family ever received," Martha marveled.

The others thanked him for the boots, but the children, while appreciating not having to clean their shoes after working outside or in the barn, were anxious to get to the remaining gifts.

Daniel didn't miss their eagerness to move along.

"Son, I think you can pass out some of the other gifts now."

He didn't have to be asked twice. Jonathan made beeline for the tree, picking up two gifts for the Captain and handing them to him. One was a rolled-up sheet of paper with a ribbon tied in a bow, and the other was in a burlap bag tied at the top with a ribbon.

"Sir, these are from Candy and me."

"Should I open them now?"

"Yes, sir. We open the gifts one at a time, so everyone can see what they are," his sister explained.

"But I have two," he smiled.

He got down on the floor with Jonathan and was promptly joined by Candy and Scruffy. She sat right next to him, and the dog snuggled between them.

"Yes, sir. We already had our Christmas, so you have more gifts to open," the boy reasoned.

"I suppose that makes sense. I can't image what this can be," he said, picking up the burlap bag and taking in it's unusual shape.

"That's from me," the boy told him in an unusually dull voice.

Daniel opened the bag carefully to find a handmade, three masted ship. He wasn't sure it would be seaworthy, but Jonathan had carved it out of a piece of driftwood and cut up a handkerchief to make the sails. It looked like he'd used his knife to bore holes to set the masts in, but they weren't deep enough; the masts were more than a little unsteady. The seaman smiled as he examined it.

"This is marvelous! Lad, did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, sir. The masts didn't turn out very yar, though."

"They're fine, son. You did an excellent job with the limited tools you have, and I like your sails; using a handkerchief shows real imagination, and your sewing is really coming along," he told him. "I like the ship very much but, if you're not satisfied with it, we can go down to the workshop later and fix the masts . . . but only if you want to."

"You mean you really like it?"

"Of course, I do. Jonathan, you've done a wonderful job in all aspects of the ship. I will treasure it, always, because you made it for me. Thank you."

"And you wouldn't mind showing me how to make the masts steadier?"

"Not at all. I find a job is always easier when you have the right tools."

"Oh, boy," he smiled happily, giving him a hug.

Daniel wrapped his arms around him and held him close. When the lad moved away, Daniel looked at Candy.

"So, what have we here?"

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. By the looks of it, I'd say it's a picture, and I can't wait to see what you've drawn."

As he reached for the ribbon to untie the bow, he glanced at Carolyn, who was sitting at the table watching. Taking the end, he pulled it ever so slowly until it came undone, and the ribbon fell to the floor. Watching him, her eyes got quite round as she realized he was teasing her. She could feel the blush rising to her face and brought her hand up to shield it from Martha. Giving him a look, indicating he should 'behave,' she watched him look away to keep from chuckling.

"Now, let's see what this is," he said smiling at Candy.

When he unrolled the paper, he found an excellent, detailed sketch of Gull Cottage. He spread his arms wide and opened it completely. The young artist had included the stone wall and gate, the front yard with the monkey puzzle tree, all the other shrubbery, and the house itself. The front steps included the sentinel lions, with a dog, who bore an amazing resemblance to Scruffy, resting between the front legs of one, as if guarding the house right along with them. The front door was the focal point of the porch. To the left, she'd drawn how the house jutted out because of the window seat in the living room and, to the right, the inset kitchen window. If he wasn't mistaken, a middle-aged woman was looking out the window. On the balcony, the ship's wheel stood proud with the French doors behind it. Over at the nursery, she'd captured two children looking out the windows. Finally, on the widow's walk, the figure of a woman was standing at the rail, steadfastly facing the sea.

For a moment, he didn't have words. His eyes fell upon the young girl beside him as she looked up at him, eager for his response. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"My girl, this is the best drawing of Gull Cottage I've ever seen. You are truly an artist and have captured what no one else ever has."

"What's that?"

"You've brought it to life."

"Huh?"

"My darling girl, by including all the members of the family, you have shown what I've always wanted for this house. You've made it a home."

Candy smiled as if she'd won a prize and hugged the seaman happily. Looking over her head Daniel noticed Carolyn and Martha, doing a good show of keeping a stiff upper lip.

"Have you all seen this?"

"I saw it when she first started," Jonathan answered. "She had to show me; we share a room."

"Martha and I haven't," Carolyn replied. "This was something Candy wanted to do on her own."

"Oh, you must see it. It's absolutely marvelous."

Daniel took it over to the table and spread it out for everyone to admire. After the women marveled at the picture, and Candy's cleverness at including everyone, Jonathan spoke up.

"You left someone out."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You left someone out."

"Who?" she asked puzzled.

"The Captain!"

"No, I didn't."

Everyone glanced at the picture one more time.

"I don't see him," her brother finally replied.

Candy smiled and walked around to the other side of the Captain and tapped on his left hand. When he lifted it, underneath was the figure of a seaman in his uniform and cap, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll be. I didn't even notice that. I must have had my hand over him the whole time."

"Sweetie, you did a wonderful job, and with the Captain in the picture, you really did make Gull Cottage a home," Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah, and we're a family," Jonathan added.

"A family just like Revered Farley talked about in church this morning. We may not share a name, but we love each other," Candy stated.

"Children, I couldn't have said it better myself," Daniel said softly as Carolyn moved next to him. "Now, I think it's time for someone else to open a present; don't you?"

Jonathan handed out a few more gifts; one each for his mom, Martha, Candy, the Captain and himself, leaving only one package under the tree.

Candy's gift was a copy of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It had been published in England several years earlier and included forty-two illustrations by John Tenniel. The book was already available in the United States, but those printings didn't contain the same superb artwork. Candy knew Alice's story and was thrilled to have her own copy with the beautiful illustrations. She recognized it was a book to be treasured and thanked the Captain with another hug and kiss on the cheek.

Martha smiled when she opened the wrapping on her gift to find a small cookbook of favorite English dishes. It just happened to be bookmarked at a recipe for Cornish pasties. The bookmark, itself was also a gift. It was made of silver, shaped like a shepherd's staff and had a musical note at the end of the hook.

"Thank you, Captain. This will ensure I get those pasties right for everyone. I know Claymore will be especially pleased. The bookmark is too much, though. You shouldn't have."

"Let's not start that, Martha. I do admit to having ulterior motives with the cookbook . . . but I found the bookmark first and needed something to go with it. I do hope you like it."

"I do. Thank you."

Daniel nodded and looked to Jonathan.

"Son, I believe it's your turn."

Jonathan made short work of the wrapping and uncovered a small, brass sextant.

"For me?!"

"Of course, for you."

"Will you show me how to use it?"

"Yes, but you have to remember it's not a toy. A sextant is an important tool for any seaman, and it's important you understand how it works."

"What does it do?" Candy asked.

"It's a seaman's most essential instrument for celestial navigation. It was invented in the last century by British mathematical instrument makers to allow mariners to find their position much better than we can without it. It's used to find the angle of a celestial body above the horizon, which is often referred to as 'shooting the sun.'"

"How does it do that?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

Daniel chuckled.

"It's not magic, and it's not complicated. It measures the angle between two objects by making use of these two mirrors," he said pointing them out. "With this sextant, one of the mirrors is half-silvered and allows some light to pass through. In navigating, you look at the horizon through this one, and the other mirror is attached to this movable arm. Light from an object, let's say the sun, reflects off this mirror. The arm can be moved to a position where the sun's reflection off the mirror also reflects off the other mirror and through the eyepiece. What you see when this happens is one object, in our example the sun, is superimposed on the other, usually the horizon. The angle between the two objects is then read off the scale. It's amazingly accurate and can measure an angle with precision to the nearest ten seconds."

"Wow!" both children exclaimed.

The Captain smiled, realizing they had no idea what he was talking about, but appreciated their enthusiasm.

"Your mother tells me you're both very good at arithmetic. That's marvelous; it will not only help you with the sextant but also throughout life."

Their mother smiled at the subtle suggestion about mathematics being useful.

"Now, I believe there's one more package to be opened," Daniel remarked, looking at Carolyn so she'd open her gift.

"No, Captain there are three presents that still need to be opened," Carolyn reminded him. "I think you should open the next one."

"If you insist, Madam," Daniel smiled. "But you will open the next."

She smiled as she nodded.

The Captain took a seat at the table with the ladies, and Jonathan handed him his gift. It was from Martha and, holding it in his hands, he noticed whatever was inside was soft but substantial. The seaman looked at her with a puzzled expression that was met with a slight shrug. Inside, he found a natural wool jumper. It was a shawl collar cardigan that reminded him of jumpers he was familiar with from Ireland. His pap had one in a similar pattern that was upstairs somewhere in an old sea chest.

"Martha, did you make this?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did, but I had a lot of help."

Daniel looked at Carolyn, assuming she had assisted her, but she shook her head.

"I don't understand; help from whom?"

The ladies shared a smile and Martha nodded to the younger woman to give the background.

"I've been writing to Johanna Callahan since the families left Schooner Bay last fall . . . By the way, you'll be happy to know she and John had a healthy baby boy in February and named him Liam, after his grandfather. Anyway, in one of her first letters, after they'd returned home, Johanna wrote about a jumper she had started for Paddy. In my reply, I mentioned that Martha enjoyed knitting and, before we knew it, she and Johanna were writing to one another too," Carolyn explained. She looked back to her friend, who took up the story.

"Johanna had questions about a few household concerns, so I shared tips on cooking, cleaning and other things, and she wrote to me about the progress she was making on the jumper. I'd never undertaken a project quite like that and must have asked more questions than I realized," Martha went on. "One day, along with her letter, a rather large package arrived from Ireland. Johanna had sent me everything I needed to make a jumper for you. She included instructions on how to do the different patterns, including the pattern of your mother's clan, and even the wool to make it."

"This is Irish wool?"

"To be specific, it's Aran wool."

Daniel didn't know what to say and, unconsciously ran his hand over the soft wool. He was familiar with Ireland's Aran islands off the country's West coast. They were at the mouth of Galway Bay, about nine miles into the Atlantic. It was a wild and wintery place with no trees and few shelter places; a land completely at the mercy of the unrelenting Atlantic. Most of the island's inhabitants were either farmers or fishermen. According to his family history, which had been handed down from generation to generation, his Keane ancestors were fisherman in Kilronan at one time. Somehow or other, one of his greats – he couldn't remember just how far back – left the islands and eventually ended up in Cork, which is where most of his mother's family remained.

"My dear Martha, I can't believe you made this for me. It must have taken a tremendous amount of time," he said, awed by the effort, kindness and love that went into such a gift. "I know a little bit about the patterns, but can you help me?"

As Martha got up to walk around to the Captain, she and Mrs. Muir exchanged a glance. Carolyn knew such a gift would touch Daniel deeply, but Martha had no idea and was surprised at how interested he was.

"I recognize this," he pointed to a rope-like pattern that ran down both sides of the buttons. It's called a cable stitch isn't it? I only remember because it represents fisherman's ropes."

"That's right, and this one next to it is the honeycomb stitch, representing both hard work and its rewards," she told him.

"This diamond stitch on the sleeve is familiar, but I can't remember what it symbolizes."

"It's said to resemble the shape of the fishermen's nets, and is the symbol for wealth and success," Martha prompted his memory.

"That's right."

"And this basket weave stitch, on the underside of the sleeve, symbolizes the fisherman's basket and an omen of a good catch."

"What do these stitches mean?" he puzzled, pointing to the pattern along the bottom of the jumper."

"Those, my dear Captain, are zig zag stitches. I've been told they're also known as 'marriage lines' and represent the typical highs and lows of married life," Martha said, giving both Daniel and Carolyn a pointed look.

By this time, the children had come over to examine the jumper. They'd seen Martha working on it but didn't pay much attention, unless she was fussing at herself for messing up a stitch.

"Wow! This turned out great!" Candy said, running her hand over the soft wool.

"Yeah, it's nifty," Jonathan added.

"Martha, I don't know how to thank you. You really shouldn't have; it's too much," he said, hugging her.

"Now, Captain, stop that right now. You already know the materials didn't cost me anything. It only took my time, and I am more than happy to give that up for you," she said. "If it will make you feel better, consider it a gift from me, the Gallahers, and the Callahans."

He didn't know what to say and just looked at her gratefully. Martha, feeling she was going to get misty eyed, pulled herself together and used a 'take charge' tone with him.

"Before you get too excited, we should see how it fits. Take off your coat," she ordered.

Smiling, Daniel started taking off his jacket, only to find Carolyn behind him waiting to take it. She put it over the back of the chair and did the same with his vest.

Martha undid the jumper buttons and held it for him to put on. When he did, it was a perfect fit. The sleeves were just right; the length was perfect. The jumper even had pockets.

"How? How did you manage to make it the right size?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

"Well, a certain someone told me you left your dress uniform here. I used that to get your measurements."

"Martha, you are truly a wonder. Thank you. I will treasure it always," he said, giving her another hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"It really is beautiful. Martha, I don't know how you taught yourself how to do those patterns with just written instructions," Carolyn said, taking advantage of the wool's softness to caress Daniel without raising suspicions.

"Johanna provided very detailed instructions, even drawing diagrams for me and, I suppose, it helped that I already knew how to knit."

". . . And knit very well," her friend added.

"It would have gone faster if I could have seen her do some of the stitches, but once I got the hang of it, it wasn't difficult. She sent me instructions on how to do other stitches too, but the patterns on your jumper are specific to your mother's clan."

"How did she find the right one?"

"She sent John and Liam in search of your relatives, and, as it turned out, it wasn't that difficult. It seems Liam's cousin's daughter is married to a cousin of yours. Do you know a Michael Keane?"

The seaman chuckled.

"There are several in the family; I wonder which branch he belongs to?" he pondered.

"That, I couldn't tell you, but the young man asked his parent's if you were related, and there you are," she said, pointing to the jumper.

Daniel's smile lit up his face as he looked down at the gift she'd made for him.

"I'm so glad Johanna was able to find your family's pattern. It fascinates me the way each stitch carries its own unique meaning," Martha commented. "It's really a history of the people who lived on those islands so many years ago."

"The next time I sail to Ireland, I'll have to take this with me so I can show the family," the Captain said, smiling. "And I will have to find a way to thank the Callahans and Gallaghers for all they did to help you make it."

"I hope we get to see them again someday," Carolyn remarked. "They're such lovely people."

"We'll make sure we do. It's not as though we don't have the means to get there or bring them across the Atlantic to visit us," he replied. "Actually, I'd like to take all of you to Ireland; I know Mam's family would like to meet you," Daniel said quietly, looking at Carolyn.

"I'd like that very much," she replied softly.

Martha watched the couple slip into another of their longing gazes and coughed to remind them they weren't alone.

Startled, the couple pulled their eyes from one another reluctantly, and Daniel handed Carolyn the gift he'd brought home for her.

"My dear, I believe this is yours."

"Thank you, Daniel."

The package was small but had some weight to it.

Inside was a small, oval shaped, sterling silver box with a hinged lid. The top and sides were decorated with a pastoral scene.

"This is lovely, Daniel. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear. Open it."

Inside, wrapped in a soft cloth, she found a hand painted porcelain medallion. It looked very old, as the painted scene depicted was of a couple dressed in clothing from the previous century. Looking up at him, she smiled, shaking her head.

"Daniel, you shouldn't have spent so much money on us."

"If not for our family, my love, then for whom?"

"But . . ."

"No, buts. These gifts are a token of my love and affection for all of you. Etiquette dictates that you accept them and not argue with the gift giver," he scolded teasingly.

Knowing better than to disagree with him, she smiled.

"Thank you, Daniel. They're both lovely."

"That's better," he smiled.

"Mrs. Muir, may I see them?" Martha asked.

"Of course," she said handing them to her friend.

"Captain, these look very old. Where did you find them?"

"I picked them up in Germany."

"Well they _are_ lovely. You have a good eye."

Daniel's eyes rested on Carolyn.

"Thank you, Martha. I couldn't agree more."

Carolyn didn't miss his gaze, and her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh, brother," the older woman signed, causing the couple to chuckle. "All right, there's one more gift waiting to be opened, and I believe it's yours, sir. Jonathan, please bring it over here to the Captain."

"Yes, ma'am."

As he was carrying the package over, Carolyn realized that, in the rush to get everything ready, she'd brought the wrong gift down from her bedroom.

"Oh! Jonathan, please bring that to me."

The boy did as he was told and brought the gift over to his mom. As soon as he handed it to her, she excused herself and quickly left the room.

Everyone exchanged a puzzled expression at her abrupt departure. Not knowing what else to do, Martha engaged everyone in the story of making the jumper to keep them occupied.

"Captain, I thoroughly enjoyed making this for you," she said running her hand over his sleeve. "I'll admit it was a challenge, but when I look at the finished product, I'm very proud of myself."

"As you should be, Martha. This is marvelous; it's a work of art."

"Thank you. It's funny you say that, though. Johanna was a wealth of information when it came to the history of knitting jumpers like this. She wrote me that many of the stitches I would be using are reflective of Celtic art, and that the patterns resemble those found in ancient burial sites in a place called Newgrange."

"Aye, Newgrange is in County Meath about thirty-five miles north of Dublin. They have ancient burials ground there that are thousands of years old."

"Wow!" Candy and Jonathan exclaimed.

"Children, you might find it interesting to explore those sites. The stones there are a good deal older than what we have in the church yard."

"Could we?!" Jonathan asked.

"I don't see why not. One day, I would very much like to take you all to Ireland."

"Oh, boy!" they both exclaimed.

Carolyn stepped into the room just as the children were settling down.

"It seems I've missed something."

"The Captain wants to take us to Ireland to see a really old cemetery," Candy told her.

Her mother looked at Daniel with a puzzled expression.

"We were talking about ancient burial sites in Ireland," he said smiling.

She still looked unsure, so he clarified.

"Martha was telling us about the patterns on my jumper, and how they are similar to Celtic art found at ancient burial sites in Newgrange . . . it's in County Meath . . . north of Dublin."

"Ahh!" she said. "That helps . . . I think."

"I'll explain later."

Carolyn smiled and handed him a small package.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Thank you, my dear. I wonder who it could be from?" he teased.

Upon opening his gift, he found a lined, black tapestry waistcoat, and a burgundy tapestry tie with a pearl stud holding the items together. He held them up to get a better look.

"Did you make these?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, that's just it, they're both wonderful and the stud is something I can use with other ties. My dear, I knew you could sew, but I didn't know how good you really were. I suppose I should have realized it when I saw Candy's new dress this morning.

"This waistcoat and tie are as good as anything I've ever had made by a tailor. Thank you, my love; I will wear them proudly," he said, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

"I'm so glad you like them. It's been a long time since I made anything like that," she replied, tears pooling in her eyes, despite her smile.

Her response was not missed by Daniel, and Martha was quick to pick up on her emotional reaction too.

"Kids, why don't you help me clean up this paper, and we'll take it out to the kitchen?" she suggested.

Carolyn blinked her eyes a few times, and she and Daniel helped with the cleanup. Once the others left the room, he took her in his arms and held her close.

"That's not the response I expect to see when I show my appreciation for such a thoughtful gift."

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just being typically female," she said, smiling up at him.

"Really, my love, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong . . . everything is perfect . . . Well . . . almost perfect," she said, meeting his eyes briefly before lowering them, blushing.

"Please tell me what it is. I want to help, if I can."

She pulled him to her for a kiss and smiled.

"I just can't believe my good fortune at having found you. You are always thoughtful and considerate toward all of us, and so generous with your praise. That's not something the children and I were used to," she explained. "Oh, my parents are always wonderful and encouraging – when they aren't taking over my life – but, after I married Robert, we didn't spend as much time with them as we should have. The only encouragement the children received on a regular basis was from Martha and me. We spent too many years in a situation that couldn't have been more different than the one we find ourselves in with you," she smiled even as tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks again. "After living through all of that, sometimes I still find it hard to believe this life is real."

"Carolyn, as much as I'd like to, I can't undo the harm that man did to you and the children," he said, using his handkerchief to gently wipe her tears. "But I will do everything possible to mitigate the affect he's had on all of you. I want to give you and the children the lives you should have had, and will have, once we're finally together. As for being generous with my praise, it's always well deserved. Even when Candy and Jonathan make something that is far from perfect, if they did their best, that's all that matters. I have found that encouragement will make most children want to do better, far more than criticism will."

"And how did you get to be such an expert on children?"

"My dear, you forget . . . I was a child once too," he said, kissing her nose. "That was the way Eliza and I were treated by both of our parents, and by Mam after Pap died. I think I turned out quite well," he teased.

She smiled up at him and was rewarded with a promising kiss that ended sooner than he'd intended, when she pulled away unexpectedly.

"Daniel, you do know I don't need to be pampered like some women? I don't want you to treat me like a child. If you aren't pleased with something, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" she said, running her hands up his chest. "I want you to be honest with me . . . always, and I promise I won't hesitate to tell you when you're wrong."

Her remark had him fighting a smile.

"Madam, I am rarely wrong," he replied. "And while I can be generous with my praise, make no mistake, if I'm not happy, you'll know it . . . The whole house will know when I'm not happy," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You seem to have forgotten; we had a few minor skirmishes before I left."

"We did, didn't we."

"Yes, and as a result, I know you are more than capable of standing your ground," he said running his hands gently up and down her back. "I do look forward to an occasional clash with you, though. Making up can bring untold pleasure to any disagreements we might have. Don't you agree?"

She gave him a brilliant smile and buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Captain?!" Jonathan called out from the hallway and ran into the room. "Can we go down to the workshop and fix the masts on your ship?"

XXXXX

The 'men' worked in the barn until they had satisfactorily stabilized the masts of the drift wood ship. Daniel introduced Jonathan to a gimlet, how it worked, and how to use it effectively. Grabbing a piece of wood from the scrap bucket, he had him practice using different sized gimlets, to learn how to drill a straight hole. When the lad was ready, the Captain led him through the process of boring holes in the ship's deck, at just the right depth.

The finished product pleased them both. The masts stood tall and steady, while the sails lay slack, waiting for a sea breeze to send them on their maiden voyage. Jonathan was excited at how well it turned out, but he was happiest to have had the Captain to himself. He was equally pleased that the seaman trusted him to use his tools. Working with his hands, and being taught something new by his hero, was fun – not a chore – as his schoolwork was at times.

The 'women' kept themselves busy in the dining room, enjoying the Christmas tree and decorations. Scruffy, having had a treat of turkey, had been asleep under the tree for more than an hour. Candy had her nose in her new book and shared the beautiful illustrations every time she came to one. Martha was just as engrossed in her new cookbook, bookmarking recipes she wanted to try. Carolyn had her sewing in her lap and, as she let down Candy's hem, thoughts of Daniel's reaction to their June Christmas celebration made her smile. She was so pleased they were able to surprise him and let him know how important he was to all of them.

When Jonathan and the Captain returned to the house, the children wanted to go for a walk on the beach, but dark clouds were rolling in, and the seaman warned that a storm was coming. Instead, he suggested a game of tag in the front yard.

"Are you going to play?" Candy asked the seaman.

"Of course!"

"Mom, do you want to play too?" Jonathan asked.

Daniel caught Carolyn's eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, madam, won't you join us?" he smiled mischievously.

By the look on his face, she suspected he would take a great deal of pleasure in a game of tag that included her, and promptly came up with an excuse.

"I'm not really dressed for a game of tag," she said looking down at her Sunday best and good shoes.

"Aw, Mom!" the children whined as one.

"My dear, there's an easy remedy for that."

"Yeah! Just go change your shoes, Mom. We'll wait," Candy told her.

"Mrs. Muir, I really doubt the children and the Captain are going to be knocking you to the ground," Martha said, putting in her two cents.

"We won't knock you down, Mom . . . we promise," the children assured her.

"Captain?" Martha prompted.

"Madam, I am a gentleman. I would no more knock a woman down than fly to the moon," he replied.

Although he acted insulted, the look in his eyes gave the women reason to wonder.

"Please, Mom; it'll be fun," Jonathan begged.

"Please!" Candy added.

Carolyn looked at the children then cast her gaze on Daniel, who smiled roguishly.

"All right. I'll change my shoes and meet you out front."

"Yay!" the children cheered.

"You come with me Scruffy. You should stay in the house, so you don't get run over," Martha said, leading him to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, their mom arrived wearing the old shoes she wore to work in the garden and an apron over her dress.

The players met on the porch and realized the Captain had been right. There was no mistaking that storm clouds had moved in; the sky looked ominous. Realizing it would be a short game, the rules were quickly discussed, and boundaries decided. They had to stay in the yard and couldn't go any further around the house than the side door. To determine who would be 'it' first, Candy gathered four twigs, making one shorter than the others. Each player selected a twig and held it in their hand until everyone had one. On the count of three, they revealed them together. The lady of the house found herself holding the short stick so, with a smile on her face and waggle of her eyebrows, the game was on.

In an effort to protect herself, Carolyn went after the children, avoiding Daniel at all cost; a strategic move not missed by the seaman. Squeals of delight and laughter filled the yard when, after several missed attempts, she finally tagged Candy. Her daughter set her sights on her brother and, after chasing him around the side of the house and back again, caught up with him at the gate. Jonathan, as he was prone to do, set his sights on the Captain, who dodged several tags before being caught close to the monkey puzzle tree.

Taking a moment to locate his prey, Daniel spotted Carolyn by the corner of the house and set out after her. She was fast, but her skirts hampered her speed. Sidestepping several attempted tags, she escaped but, as she ran across the yard, the seaman within a breath of tagging her, she tripped over an uneven flagstone and started to go down. Faster than either could imagine, Daniel grabbed her to keep her from falling, but tripped over another stone and began going down too. As he did, he managed to rotate their bodies so he wouldn't fall on her. When they landed, Carolyn found herself lying atop of Daniel in the middle of the lawn, her hands resting on his chest, and their lips within a breath of one another.

He was very still beneath her and, for a moment, she thought he'd been knocked out; his eyes were closed, and his arms were spread wide on the ground. Looking at his face for signs of consciousness, she felt his arms go around her back and realized he was unhurt. They're eyes met, and they both started chuckling. Then, as suddenly as they'd started, they stopped; the position they found themselves in giving them pause. The look of longing they shared spoke volumes of their mutual desire but, before they could give in to those feelings, or step away from them, happy squeals of laughter broke through their moment, as Candy and Jonathan jumped on top of them. From the bottom of the pile an 'oof!' could be heard from the Captain, and the family, lying in a heap on the ground, laughed uncontrollably together.

Martha picked that exact moment to step out on the porch. She wanted to see how the game was going so she would know when to serve supper. Seeing her charges stacked on the lawn like a cord of firewood, laughing heartily, had her shaking her head. She watched as the smaller bodies tumbled to the ground, this way and that, until the couple on the bottom was revealed. She watched the Captain roll to one side, with Mrs. Muir in his arms, and gently place her beside him – their eyes fixed on one another. As the housekeeper opened her mouth to call out, a flash of lightning, followed by a crack of thunder got everyone's attention as the sky opened, pouring with rain.

The children, still laughing, jumped up and ran to the porch, shouting for their mom and the Captain to follow. Daniel and Carolyn shared a frustrated chuckle as the seaman quickly helped her up, and they ran for cover. Reaching the porch, they were stopped in their tracks when they came face to face with Martha. Only the sound of the pouring rain could be heard until Candy started explaining what had happened.

"I thought Mom was going to fall, but you should have seen the Captain, Martha. He moved so fast Mom landed on him instead of the ground!"

"Yeah, it was great!" Jonathan added. "He kept Mom from getting hurt."

"Uh huh," she replied looking at the couple. "Captain, I thought we agreed no one would knock Mrs. Muir to the ground."

"My dear Martha, it would seem we forgot to inform the flagstones."

"Uh huh," she repeated.

"But, rest assured, I will level the stones as soon as time permits, so accidents like that can't happen again."

"Uh huh," she said, having heard enough, and turned toward Mrs. Muir. "Would you like me to get you a towel?"

"No thank you, Martha; we're not that wet. I think we'll be fine."

"All right. Far be it from me to try to keep you from catching your death," she said walking into the house.

"Gee, that was fun! What can we do now?" Jonathan asked excitedly, ready for the next adventure.

"I thought we would sit on the swing and listen to the falling rain," the Captain replied, gazing at their mother and receiving a tender look in return.

"Oh. Okay," Candy agreed, dragging her disappointed brother along with her.

As they sat on the swing together, Carolyn had to smile. The children had laid claim to each side of Daniel, and she found herself shunted off to the end, separated from him by her daughter. Over the girl's head, the couple exchanged a smile, and the seaman rested his arm along the back of the seat, to maintain at least some contact with his lady, while they listened to the rain.

Being quiet and sitting still was not something either child excelled at – at least not in the middle of the day – and it wasn't long before they both got fidgety. Listening to the rain, and increasing thunder, could only hold their attention for so long. They lasted a few short minutes before asking if they could go inside to find something to do. With permission granted by their mother, they jumped ship and disappeared into the house.

"It seems we're finally alone," Carolyn smiled, moving over to sit by Daniel's side.

"Alone. What a lovely word . . . positively musical," he said softly, pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Do you remember Coleridge's Ancient Mariner?"

She did but, before she could reply, he recited a line from the poem in a low, intimate voice that made her heart race.

"_Alone, alone, all, all alone, _

_Alone on a wide, wide sea!"_

After a slight pause, he continued, gazing lovingly at her.

"_Never again shall I be on my own_

_With you in my arms through eternity."_

"I know that's not from Coleridge . . . but I prefer your verse," she whispered; her eyes unable to pull away from his.

A bolt of lightning flashed over the bay and thunder cracked and rumbled. Its proximity startled Carolyn, and she sought the protection of Daniel's arms. His face clearly showed his contentment as he held her close. Looking down at her, he shared what he was thinking.

"I would love to take you on a voyage with me, where we could be truly alone; just the two of us for miles and miles."

"I'm not sure about being in the middle of the ocean in weather like this. The storm is nearly on top of us."

"Aye, but nothing will happen to you while you're in my arms."

Her fingers moved to his face, running down his beard, while her eyes focused on his lips.

"The Kitty Keane is too big for just the two of us. I wouldn't be able to help you. I'm no sailor."

"It's seaman, madam . . . or in your case sea woman . . . and you're right; she is too big for just the two of us. I was thinking of taking you out on a small sloop."

Another flash of lightning, followed immediately by thunder, startled her again, as did the spray of rain reaching them on the porch.

"Oh!"

Daniel was unaffected by the storm, and the spray that blew in on them.

"It would have to be large enough for the family . . . if we chose to invite them . . . but small enough for one man, and one very special woman," he smiled, completely oblivious to the storm bearing down on them. "My dear, I would like to share my love of the sea with all of you. I want you to know just how exhilarating it can be."

"I can only imagine how terrifying it would be during a storm like this, but . . . do you want to take the whole family, or do you want to be alone with me?"

"My love, if I could, I would sail you around the world . . . just the two of us. While it's not possible right now, rest assured, 'one day' we will be able to get away without a chaperone, or children, and I will show you how beautiful the world can be."

"It will be a long time before we're able to be gone as long as it would take to sail around the world," she replied softly, enjoying the effect running her hand over his chest was having on him.

Her caresses were driving him to distraction. In an attempt to maintain his composure, Daniel took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. When that did nothing to help, he gave up and followed his heart.

"In the meantime, . . . I suppose . . . we will just . . . have . . . to . . . improvise," he whispered, nibbling his way down and around her neck. "Sooner . . . not later . . . I will take you . . . on the water . . . and share . . . those dreams . . . I have . . . about . . . the two of us."

Carolyn lost all thought of the storm, as his lips overwhelmed her senses, and her own dreams flooded her memory.

"Oh, Daniel," she gasped, melting into him.

Their mouths met in a frenzy, as fierce as the storm around them. Their tongues danced and explored together, demanding all that had been denied them, causing moans of pleasure from both as their passion overtook them.

Suddenly, the wind shifted as thunder cracked, and the driving, horizontal rain reached them on the swing, claiming their attention. It felt as if cold water was being thrown on them. Startled, they turned and looked toward the front door; not at all sure Martha wasn't standing there with an empty bucket. Realizing they were alone, but getting soaked, Daniel helped Carolyn up and, after a few last-minute kisses, they hurried into the house for cover.


	6. Chapter 6

The storm brought with it dropping temperatures and, as a result, the blossoming summer was having a setback. After the couple dried themselves off, Daniel threw kindling and a few logs on the fire, to take the chill off the dining room. The family had gone to so much trouble decorating for the day, they all wanted to enjoy it as long as they could. The unspoken plan was for them to spend the remainder of the evening appreciating Christmas in June.

The children, having failed to find something of interest to do upstairs, came down to the dining room hoping to play a game with everyone. Martha had to remind them it was a school night, and they needed to have supper first. If, and only if, there was time, they might be able to do something before going to bed. Knowing there was no point arguing, Candy and Jonathan settled by the tree and entertained themselves, until their services were required.

The women went to the kitchen to get the food out. After all the time Martha had spent getting ready for the Christmas feast, the evening meal would be the usual light Sunday evening leftovers – turkey sandwiches, cheese, fresh bread, fruit, and her award winning cherry pie. Daniel corralled the children, and the three of them carried everything into the dining room.

For Candy and Jonathan, the meal was a continuation of the fun they'd been having all day. In addition to the good food and company, there were stories and other silliness that filled the room with love and laughter. Daniel and Carolyn held hands throughout the meal and exchanged contented smiles at the happiness surrounding them. Martha, appreciating the reception that even her leftovers received, was perfectly content as she participated in the frivolity.

Once the food had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Candy and Jonathan asked if there was time to play a game before they had to go to bed. Everyone was agreeable and, Carolyn, not wanting the evening to end abruptly after the children were down for the night, suggested they move the music box into the dining room so they could enjoy the music while they played. After Daniel sailed for Europe, she had been pleasantly surprised to discover that, not only did her birthday gift include 'their' song, "After Dinner Waltz," it had a selection of other waltzes that played in rotation. She was hoping that, bringing it into the room, would provide an opportunity to have a dance or two with Daniel.

The Captain went to the living room to retrieve it, with a smile on his face. At times, it seemed he _could_ read Carolyn's mind, and he had no doubt they would be sharing several dances before the evening was over. He suspected she was just as eager to be in his arms as he was to be holding her.

Once the family had settled at the table, it was decided they would play the card game "Snap," so everyone could participate. All the cards of the deck would be dealt, and, in turns, the players would place a card face up in a discard pile, shouting "Snap!" when two of the same cards were laid consecutively. The person who shouted first would win all the cards in the pile. The player who had no cards left was out.

As play began, Daniel realized they were old hands at the game; even the children were quite capable. Normally a good card player himself, this night his attentions were not focused on the game. As was always the case when Carolyn was near, his thoughts were centered on her, and it didn't help that she was sitting comfortably by his side. The subtle fragrance of her perfume, their occasional 'incidental' contact, and the meaningful glances they shared served as an unavoidable distraction. In no time, he found himself the first player out of cards and contented himself with watching the others while they played on. He was enjoying the music in the background and was thankful to be living in an age when you could have music in your home without having to play it yourself.

Candy was the next player out and moved over to sit next to the Captain. She smiled nervously at him and received a warm smile and hug in return as they watched the game. As a song from the music box was coming to an end, she touched Daniel's sleeve.

"Captain?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Um . . . would you . . . do you think . . . would it be all right if . . . Captain . . . would you dance with me?" she asked quietly.

His eyebrows went up in surprise, but seeing the seriousness of her expression, he responded in the same manner.

"Miss Muir, I would be delighted to dance with you."

A smile lit up her face, and she blushed as he stood and formally offered his hand. The card game came to a halt as Carolyn, Martha, and even Jonathan stopped to watch them. Candy tentatively place her hand in his, and he led her over to the side of the room that had been cleared when the extra leaves were removed from the table.

As the strains of Alfred Newman's "Terrace Waltz" began, Daniel bowed, Candy curtsied, and he took her hand in his. The height difference caused a momentary delay until they figured it out and began to dance.

After one, brief, false step, due to nerves, the young girl followed his lead easily. Daniel gave her the attention he would have given any other dance partner, despite the urge he had to look at her mother to share his joy. Someone had spent a great deal of time learning to dance, and he had no doubt her beautiful, graceful mother was responsible for teaching her how to dance so well.

He assumed he was the young girl's first 'non-family' partner, although it was only a matter of time before he corrected that situation, and he couldn't have been more pleased. After several minutes of the basic steps, he carefully took her through a few elementary turns and received a radiant smile from her with each successful move. When the music faded, they formally stepped away from one another as their audience applauded.

Daniel carefully took Candy's hand and kissed it and thanked her for the dance. Unable to help herself, she threw herself at him, smiling from ear to ear. As he wrapped his arms around her, he lifted her and spun her around before lowering her to the floor.

"My dear girl, that was one of the loveliest dances I've ever enjoyed," he said kneeling in front of her. "I will cherish this memory as long as I live. I had no idea you were so accomplished."

"Thank you, Captain. Mom has been teaching me."

"She's doing a wonderful job. You will turn every head when you attend your first formal dance," he said smiling. "But," he said raising his index finger as he took on a serious tone. "You must refrain from throwing yourself into a young man's arms when a dance is over . . . that should be reserved for only me . . . for quite a few years yet."

When Candy looked at him, she caught the mischief in his eyes and started to laugh and hugged him again.

"All right; I promise."

"That's my girl," he said, laughing with her as she stepped away.

Carolyn and Martha were wearing smiles as wide as Candy's.

"Sweetheart, that was wonderful!" her mom exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you."

"You looked marvelous out there. You were as graceful as your mother," Martha added.

Candy ran over and gave both women a hug. Over her daughter's shoulder, Carolyn gave Daniel a grateful smile.

Jonathan, who had been winning before the interruption, had waited patiently for the dance to be over, but he was ready to get back to the game. He coughed loudly to get their attention, and everyone turned to look at him.

"It's your turn, Mom."

Biting back smiles, the women turned their attention back to the game and play resumed. Before the Captain and his dance partner could sit down, Carolyn laid down her last card, the seven of clubs, which happened to match the seven of hearts sitting on top of the pile.

"SNAP!" Jonathan called out before anyone could react.

Smiling, he pulled all of the cards toward him.

"All right, card sharp, it's between you and me now. Let's just see who comes out on top," Martha remarked.

"I have the most cards, so I bet I beat you."

"House rules don't allow betting, but . . . I bet you don't," she teased.

Daniel and Candy sat down, and the seaman shared a smile with Carolyn as he took his place next to her. Reaching for her hand, he brought it to his lips, and continued to hold it as they turned their attention back to the game.

It was quite a show; the two 'card sharps' were really going at it. Discards where landing on the pile at an amazing rate, and Martha was using it to her advantage; her eyes following every card. The game finally came to an end when Jonathan discarded his last card. The housekeeper winked at him as she pulled the discard pile toward her and started straightening them. Having watched both players, Daniel was beginning to wonder if Martha really was a 'card sharp.'

"Gee, I'm glad there's no betting allowed here," Jonathan smiled.

"Just remember that, young man," she warned him. "There is no certainty in gambling. It's best you only play for fun."

"That's sound advice, lad; I would take it to heart. Congratulations to you both. That was quite a game," Daniel said. "But, Martha, I believe you've been holding out on me."

"Oh, Captain, this is just a kid's game. You haven't seen anything yet," she looked up at him smiling, while her hands shuffled the deck with a dexterity and flare that caused his eyebrows to go up in surprise. She chuckled and winked at him as she put the cards away.

With the table cleared, Carolyn looked at the clock on the mantle and realized it was much later than she thought.

"All right, you two; it's time to get ready for bed. The Captain and I will put Scruffy out and bring him with us when we come up to tuck you in."

"Awww, do we have to Mom? It feels like we should have off from school since we celebrated Christmas today," Candy asked.

"Yeah, can't we stay home tomorrow? We could celebrate Christmas again," Jonathan suggested.

"I know how you feel, but tomorrow it's back to school and work for all of us."

"Nice try mates," Daniel said, and winked at them.

They smiled and shrugged their shoulders as if to say, 'Oh, well, we tried.'

"Go on, now; it's late," their mom prompted them.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight Martha. Merry Christmas!" they smiled, hugging her.

"Goodnight, children, and Merry Christmas to you," she said returning their affection.

With that, they left the room, and the adults heard Jonathan challenge his sister to a race upstairs. Her unspoken acceptance was confirmed by the sound of two sets of running feet fading down the hallway.

"It's been a long day; I think I'm going to get ready for bed myself," the older woman told them. "Do you want me to turn out the lights and blow out the candles in here?"

"No, I'll take care of everything, Martha. You've done more than enough today," Daniel told her. "Words don't begin to cover my gratitude, but thank you, my dear friend, for everything. It's been a long time since I've had such a festive Christmas, and I know I've never had such a celebration in June," he finished, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"It was a family effort, Captain. We were happy to do this for you," she said blushing slightly. "Mrs. Muir, don't forget, tonight is a school night for you too."

"Yes, Martha," Carolyn smiled. "I don't think we'll be too much longer. The room is comfortable, and so beautifully decorated, I think, after the children are in bed, Daniel and I will stay in here until it's time for him to go back to town."

"Captain, you won't stay too long, will you?" the housekeeper asked.

"No, but I would like spend some time with Carolyn . . . If you don't mind."

Carolyn searched his face, wondering if something was on his mind, but he gave nothing away.

"No, I don't mind . . . as long as I can trust you both to be on your best behavior . . ." she said, letting the words hang in the air.

"Thank you, Martha," he smiled and gave her a slight bow.

She looked at the couple for some kind of confirmation of her request but only received a smile from both.

"All right, then, but don't make me regret leaving you alone," she said, heading toward the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the couple replied together.

"Dear God, please help them behave," Martha said to herself, but loud enough to be heard, as she walked down the hall to her room.

Daniel slipped his arm around Carolyn's waist and kissed her hair, but she turned toward him and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"So, you'd like to spend some time with me?"

"My love, I always want to spend time with you," he practically growled. "Right now, our time alone is difficult to come by, and there are one or two things that I'd still like to do tonight."

"Oh? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is better than all right," he said, pulling her closer. "Except . . ."

"Except?"

Suddenly, his mouth met hers in a way that Carolyn could feel its intensity down to her toes. When he broke the kiss, she had to cling to him for support. He kissed her hair again and added, "Except . . . this dog needs to be taken out," he teased, stepping away from her. "Come on, boy; outside."

Scruffy jumped up at the command and followed the leader of his pack out of the room, leaving his mistress alone, shaking her head.

XXXXX

For having only done it a few times, the Captain felt like an old hand at tucking in the children. In a lot of ways, it reminded him of his own childhood, when he and Eliza were the recipients of the hugs, kisses, and occasional silliness that went on with his parents. Even after his father passed, and before Daniel went off to sea, the love and affection during the bedtime routine continued; his mam saw to it. He was determined to make sure his children had the same kind of happy memories to look back upon.

Because it was a school night, they skipped the horseplay and, after Candy and Jonathan were settled, started reading the next chapter of _"The Mystery of Squirrel Island."_ Carolyn took the lead, while the seaman, with Scruffy dozing in his lap, found himself as engrossed in the adventure as the children. He'd read the beginning of the story, to get caught up with where they were, and had been sorely tempted to read ahead, to see how the adventure would end. Ultimately, he decided to wait, so he and his mates could find out together.

As the chapter came to an end, it seemed the children, and pup, were fast asleep. Cradling Scruffy in his arms, Daniel gently laid him in his basket, running his hand down his back, and receiving a grateful sigh in return. He joined Carolyn at Jonathan's bedside, and, together, they tucked the covers around the small boy again, knowing it wouldn't last. The youngest Muir was a whirlwind, whether he was awake or asleep.

Candy was snuggled under the covers, looking perfectly content, and the seaman watched Carolyn caress the girl's cheek before kissing her. He followed behind and gave his young dance partner another goodnight kiss on the forehead and then moved away to put the chairs back where they belonged. When he turned around, she was still standing at the foot of the bed, gazing at her daughter.

"A penny for your thoughts," he whispered from behind, as his arms circled her waist.

"Oh, Daniel, they're growing up so fast . . . especially Candy," she sighed, leaning against him. "Watching the two of you dance earlier was a startling reminder of that. I'm afraid it won't be long before she _is_ attending her first formal dance."

"My love, it will be quite a few years before our little girl is that grown up," he assured her. "But we will have our work cut out for us when she is," he said softly as his lips brushed against her ear. "Candy is going to be as beautiful as her mother."

Carolyn smiled at him, over her shoulder, and received a sweet, gentle kiss for her efforts. Turning around to face him, she placed her hands on his arms and looked at him in mock seriousness.

"I suppose you have plans for any young men who show an interest in her?"

"Not at the moment, but I have a few years to think about it. I'm sure I can come up with something satisfactory that will frighten off any unworthy suitors."

"Which will be every boy who calls on her," she quietly teased him.

"Not every young man . . . but probably most of them."

"Daniel!"

"Carolyn, I will do whatever is necessary to ensure anyone who wants to spend time with our children is worthy of them."

Noting the change in his expression and tone of his voice, she realized he was thinking of his sister and caressed his cheek.

"My darling, I understand the way you feel, but young people . . . of any age . . . have a mind of their own. I can tell you from experience that the worst thing a parent can do is tell their son or daughter they can't do something or see someone."

"My love, both Candy and Jonathan are very bright and surely understand the importance of listening to their parents when it comes to such matters."

Carolyn looked up at him with a 'you just don't get it, do you' smile and shook her head.

"Daniel, I won't try to convince you now, but one day, in the not too distant future, I'm sure we will revisit this discussion," she said looking up at him, both her hands resting on his chest now. "In the meantime, I believe you wanted to spend some time with me before you went back to the Inn, or do I have that wrong?"

"No, you didn't get anything wrong. There are a few things I'd like to do before I leave," he said, kissing her softly. Looking down at the beautiful woman, who had captured him completely, he smiled and held out his arm. "If your arm is going my way, I'll give it a lift."

She smiled as she tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he led her out of the room.

As the door closed, Candy opened her eyes and smiled. _"The Captain said, 'our little girl,' and talked as if he was going to be around for a long time. I hope he is, but I wonder when he's going to ask Mom to marry him. I guess I'll just keep wishing and praying. Surely, he'll ask her soon."_

With the possibility of what she wanted most in the world finally coming true, a broad smile crossed her face, and she snuggled further into the covers and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXX

When Daniel and Carolyn returned to the dining room, he put a small log on the fire and stirred the embers to help it catch. She watched him quietly, openly admiring the sight of him. Rising, he found her standing behind him and took her immediately in his arms. Moving from her lips, along her jaw, and south at her ear, he felt her body shiver when he reached the hollow of her throat.

"Carolyn, we're going to have to do something about these cold chills you keep having," he teased.

She smiled at him, and the mischief she found in his eyes.

"Trust me, Captain, there is nothing cold about these chills you're responsible for," she said as her hands found their way back to his chest. "And I wouldn't want you to do anything to keep me from having them."

"My love, that is the last thing I have in mind. You will still have chills but, 'one day,' I will love you so completely . . . so thoroughly . . . these shivers will be a minor thrill. I will have you in such a state, you will beg me not to leave our bed," he replied in a low voice. He'd said it with such certainty, she didn't doubt what he said was true. Then, he kissed her again, and the heat and desire it aroused caused a shiver, from her very core, to noticeably shake her. He looked at her and couldn't keep the pleasure out of his tone. "I haven't even begun and look at you."

Carolyn recognized his tone and took a moment to steady herself. When she looked up at him, her expression changed and she took up, what she considered, his challenge.

"So, you think I will be the one doing the begging?" she replied playfully.

"Don't you?"

She shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes off his. Instead of proving her claim, as he'd expected her to, she turned away from him and went over to the music box to wind the key. The opening notes of 'After Dinner Waltz' began as she walked back to him.

"Captain Gregg, may I have this dance?"

"Mrs. Muir, nothing would please me more . . . well almost nothing," he said, giving her a cocky grin and receiving a playful slap to his shoulder in return.

Chuckling as they stepped into each other's arms, they floated across the floor in perfect rhythm. They performed different twirls and spins throughout 'their' song but, when the next piece began, they danced less formally. The simple steps of the waltz changed, and their movements weren't much more than swaying together to the music. By the time the last note was played, the formality and distance required when in public had been discarded in the privacy of the dining room. Their bodies were as close as they could be and each kiss was deeper, and more demanding, than the previous one. Any claim that they were still dancing would have been met with disbelief, had anyone been watching. Martha would certainly have been standing by with a bucket of cold water.

Their close proximity caused his body to react as Carolyn had expected but, instead of playing into her plans, the effect she was having on him created her own internal struggle. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help expelling an audible sigh of frustration. Daniel pulled back and, seeing the look on her face, immediately understood. He felt the same way and knew they needed to do something to put them back on an even keel.

"I . . . ah . . . there's something . . . there's something I'd like to give you."

She looked up at him, and it was all she could do not to laugh.

"There is, is there?"

Seeing the expression on her face, and realizing the exact words he'd spoken, he began to chuckle, which prompted her to let loose and join him. When their humor subsided, Daniel hugged her close.

"I suppose I'll need to be more thoughtful in how I say things," he said, smiling. "My dear, I have another gift for you."

When she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, he scolded her.

"Carolyn, you need to behave, or we'll never be able to have another conversation without one or both of us reading a double entendre into it. Now, stay here; I'll be right back . . . and behave."

She watched him leave the room and went over to the fireplace. A short time later, he returned carrying a package and was struck dumb by what he saw. Carolyn was in front of the fireplace, tending the fire, and the sight of her caused him to catch his breath. She was everything he'd ever hoped to find – beautiful, smart, clever, funny, playful, thoughtful – and so much more, and the way she made him feel was something no other woman had ever done before. Oh, how he wished they could give in to what they both desired.

Hearing him by the door, she turned and clearly recognized the look of longing on his face.

"You look lovely by that firelight, but then you look lovely in any light," he said, his voice husky.

"Thank you," she replied almost shyly.

Their eyes held as he walked toward her and, without breaking contact, they stepped into each other's arms.

"My God, how I love you," he growled unable to deny himself the taste of her.

The passion of the kiss shook them both and undid whatever Daniel had accomplished by leaving the room. Realizing what was happening, he pulled back with a pained expression on his face and stepped away from her. Their eyes held and, without a word, both understood there was only one way to resolve this longing they both felt. Despite all of their mutual teasing, it just couldn't happen. They couldn't give into their baser instincts – regardless of how much they wanted to.

Daniel fumbled with the package in his hand, which, after their brief encounter, was a little worse for wear, and gave her a half smile. She knew the gift was the last thing either of them were thinking about.

"When . . . when we were blown off course last month, we docked in Morocco for a few days," he started, trying to pull himself together. "They . . . ah . . . they have incredible street markets there. You wouldn't believe the wide array of goods, and the vibrant colors. You would be amazed by it all. Anyway, one day, on my way back to the ship, I saw this hanging in one of the stands and knew you should have it."

He handed her the package; it was soft and light, and her curiosity was easy to read on her face. Opening it she gasped as the paper fell away, revealing a beautiful shawl made of rich silk. It had a cream background with vibrant flowers and buds in splashes of blue, burnt orange, and purple, with a cream-colored fringe, nearly a foot and a half long all the way around.

"Oh, Daniel!"

"The moment I saw it, I knew no one could wear it as you would," he said softly, taking it from her and placing it over her shoulders. "It _is_ beautiful but is made more so by your radiance. My love, it couldn't belong to anyone but you," he finished, his hands resting on her shoulders.

She looked at him over her shoulder for a moment and then turned around, throwing her arms around his neck. The kiss she gave him threatened the equilibrium he was trying to maintain.

"Daniel, you shouldn't have. You've already given me that beautiful box and medallion."

"Carolyn, I believe a simple 'thank you' is the required response."

"Thank you, but . . ."

Her comment was cut short by his lips meeting hers. When she opened her eyes, he took her by the arm and led her to the mirror over the buffet.

"I want you to look at yourself . . . Now, look at the shawl. My love, you were meant to wear it," he said, taking several steps away from her.

Looking in the mirror, turning this way and that to see if from all sides, Carolyn smiled. Then, removing it from her shoulders, she adjusted the fold - just so - and whipped the shawl around herself, with as much flare as the matadors the Captain had seen in Spain, and happily wrapped herself in it.

"Daniel, it really is lovely," she said. "Thank you."

"No 'but' this time?" he asked, moving closer.

"No 'but.'"

"Then you're welcome. I'm glad you finally agree," he said trailing kisses down her neck. "Now, come, sit with me," he motioned to the settee.

He put his arm around her as she settled against him. They were quiet for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"My dear, I can't thank you enough for what you, Martha, and children have done for me," he waved his hand around the room. "The celebration would have been more than enough; you didn't have to get me gifts," he said, holding her closer. Then, with humor in his voice, he added, "Although, telling Claymore not to come was very much appreciated."

"You don't have to thank us; we were happy to plan this celebration _and_ make your gifts. It was fun for everyone. Candy and Jonathan always enjoy planning a surprise," she smiled up at him, her hand resting over his heart. "As for Uncle, as soon as I told him we were observing Christmas again, and exchanging gifts, he suddenly had something to do."

They chuckled together and shared a sweet, tempered kiss.

"I'm sure you know; I haven't had a Christmas like this in a very long time. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it," he said, kissing the top of her head. "The last time I celebrated like this was my last Christmas with Mam and Eliza."

"I didn't know for sure, but I thought that might be the case," she said, gently running her hand down his arm and covering his hand with her own. "Daniel, we will always celebrate Christmas together . . . whether it's in December, June, or any other month. Just because you may be away on the actual date is no reason not to celebrate when you come home."

"Thank you, my love. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, but I'm hopeful that won't be necessary this year. I'm planning to be home for Christmas; that's why our stay in port is so short."

"Daniel, I don't want you to feel that you need to do that for us. Your profession is not one which allows you to plan that far into the future."

"I'm not doing it just for you and the children; I'll be doing it for myself as well," he explained, sitting up so he could look in her eyes. "Carolyn, I want us to build traditions with the children and make happy memories they can take into their adulthood . . . and we can take into our dotage."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"I want to do all those things with you too. You don't know how important it is to know that you want to take an active part in the children's lives."

"It's not only Candy and Jonathan's lives I want to take an active part in," he said softly.

She leaned into him for a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daniel, you already know that, other than my dad, the children have never had a man give them the attention you do _or_ take that much of an interest in them. I don't think you realize what an impact you've already had on all of us," she said, her hand finding its way to his chest again.

"Our first Christmas in Schooner Bay wasn't what we were used to, and I'd be lying if I said we didn't miss Mother and Dad," she explained. "But it was still a good day. You may not have been with us, but we still felt your presence. Perhaps it has to do with living in your house . . . I can't explain it, other than to say we feel loved here . . . and you are the reason why. Your existence is all around us, whether you're here physically or not."

"You make me sound like some kind of ghost," he chuckled, pulling her close.

"No, not a ghost . . . but certainly your spirit. It can be felt in every room of the house."

"I always knew, when the time came, I would be a super spirit."

Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you! I have no doubt that a hundred years from now, well beyond the time we are in our dotage, you will indeed be a super spirit; just don't be in a rush to prove your point. I haven't even begun to love you the way you deserve to be loved here on earth."

"My love, rest assured, if my time were to come before yours, I would refuse to go," he said softly. "What would be the point? I have already found heaven on earth, right here with you."

Author's Note

This brings part two to an end. I hope you enjoyed this 'Christmas in June' story. It's been finished for more than a month, but I wanted to release it in December for obvious reasons. I am working on part three, which will bring a few familiar faces into the story, but have no idea how long it will be before it's ready.

I want to thank Mary, as always, for being my beta. She continues to be a great help in all aspects of writing about Daniel and Carolyn – from correcting my work, her feedback on the story itself, to her encouragement – the story wouldn't be what it is without her input.

To all of you, whether you leave a review or not, thank you. The feedback for this alternate universe storyline has been overwhelmingly positive, and I am humbled by your kind remarks and return visits. I hope I'm able to continue to hold your interest as Daniel and Carolyn's relationship moves along.

It seems appropriate, on this Friday before the 25th, to wish you and yours a very Merry Christmas and good health, joy, and love in 2020 (can you believe it's going to be 2020?). All the best. Peggy


	7. Chapter 7

Part 3

"More Uninvited Guests"

Author's Notes

I began this part of the story in November 2019, and a lot has happened since then. In these unprecedented times, I hope you and your families are safe and well.

As I've done in the past, I will be releasing this story line in chapters, on Fridays. For those of you who have been waiting, I'm sorry it took so long to finish.

As always, I want to thank Mary for being my Beta and providing feedback that is always helpful and often makes me laugh. I have a habit editing after she's reviewed my work, so any and all mistakes are mine.

XXXXX

As the new week unfolded, the Captain and Mrs. Muir fell into a comfortable routine. Daniel would arrive at his ship, the Kitty Keane, well before sunup, spend the morning taking care of business, then leave to meet Carolyn for lunch. By noon he'd be at the office of Marley and Ebenezer, and the couple would enjoy a meal prepared by Martha or go to a restaurant.

Claymore had resigned himself to his niece taking a longer lunch now that the Captain was home, but it aggravated him when, instead of eating on the bench out front or in the back room, the couple would go to a restaurant. When they told him they would be going to the park, if the weather was especially nice, it bothered him even more, because they always took more time when they left the office. He felt Carolyn was intentionally leaving to avoid working and was convinced she was being encouraged to do so by Daniel Gregg. The fact that she rarely took much time to eat when the Captain wasn't in port, or that he had been away for six months, had no impact on his attitude toward them at all.

After lunch, Daniel would return to his ship and work until the end of the day. At half past five he was at the office again to escort Carolyn home, having already picked up Bonhomme and the jaunting cart at the livery. Splash made the trip to Gull Cottage with them, to serve as the Captain's transportation back to the Inn.

By Wednesday, though, it became necessary to suspend their routine for the rest of the week. Daniel had to go to Boston on business and would be leaving the next morning.

"How long will you be gone?" Carolyn asked as they sat together in the living room of Gull Cottage. The children had already been put to bed, and the adults were enjoying friendly conversation and the serenity provided when the children were sleeping.

"Hopefully Saturday, but it will be late; probably after eight."

Carolyn and Martha exchanged a look.

"I considered sending James or Mitch, but I don't want to take them away from their families any more than I want to be away from all of you," he smiled and kissed his lady's hand. "The other consideration, of course, is . . ."

"Ellie," Carolyn finished for him. "I saw her earlier this week. The poor thing looks like the baby could come any time."

"I have no experience with such things," he said, looking away uncomfortably and pulling his ear. "But the odds of a seaman being home for the birth of one of his children is not something that happens often. I hope the baby arrives before we set sail."

"They're both so young; it would be good for Mitch to be here to support Ellie, especially since it's their first."

"Madam, you can't possibly mean he should be present at the birth?" Daniel blustered.

"I know it's not the usual practice," she said, winking at Martha. "But I can appreciate how comforting it would be to have the man I love with me when our child entered the world. The births of Candy and Jonathan were the most miraculous experiences I've ever had, and . . ."

"Carolyn, you're not saying . . . if we were to have more children . . . you would want me to . . . to be in the room with you . . . while it's happening . . . Are you?!" he asked in disbelief; his eyes wide.

He was out of his element and knew it was showing. In an attempt to get his footing, he rose from his seat and wandered over to the side table for a glass of Madeira.

"Daniel, if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have finished by saying that each child's birth, in its own way, was the most incredible moment of my life. If we _were_ to be blessed with another child," she said, looking at him boldly, "I would love for you to share that experience with me. I know you being there would make it even more memorable for both of us."

He didn't know what to say, so, lifting the decanter, he inquired if the ladies would like a glass without saying a word. Both thanked him but refused.

"Don't you think you're jumping ahead of yourselves?" Martha asked. "Captain, to my knowledge you haven't proposed to Mrs. Muir and, if you ask me, talking about having children together seems more than a little premature," she scolded.

Daniel was taking a sip of the wine, as he tried to sort through what Carolyn had suggested, when the older woman's comment allowed him to return to firmer ground. He looked at Carolyn and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well?' but she wasn't going to let him off that easily and stayed on topic.

"Perhaps your right, Martha. Besides, I don't know too many men who have the fortitude to handle what a woman goes through while giving birth."

This got her a sharp look from the Captain, and Martha started to chuckle.

"That's certainly true. I've seen more than one 'tough' man faint like a teenage girl at the sight of his child making his or her first appearance. You're right Mrs. Muir. If another child . . . or two . . ." she smiled, "Is in your future, it's probably best to just handle things as we always have and leave the father, whomever he may be, to do whatever fathers do at a time like that."

That comment earned Martha her own sharp look from the seaman. In addition to the obvious slight aimed at him, he was sure he, and all men, had been insulted. Since he didn't have anything remotely close to a defense, though, he didn't even try. Instead, he ignored the issue by changing the subject.

"My dear, have you given any more thought to my suggestion that you publish your stories?" he inquired, returning to his seat beside her.

Carolyn and Martha shared a satisfied smile. Both knew, the Captain was uncomfortable with the conversation and wished nothing more than to leave it behind.

"I haven't had time to give it any thought," she finally responded. "There's no hurry is there?"

"No, not at all. I just thought, if you had decided it was something you wanted to investigate, I could make the initial contact for you. I have an acquaintance who is the 'Tacket' at the Tacket and Sproule Publishing House in Boston."

"What would you need from me, if I decided to make an inquiry?"

"One or two stories to give Henry an idea of what kind of tales you write and to see the quality of your writing. It should be something I could leave with him."

"I only have the original stories; I don't have any copies," she said, considering the requirement. "Daniel, I'd rather not send anything to him until I make duplicates . . . just in case we don't get them back."

"Of course, my dear. As I said, there's no rush. You can take your time deciding," he told her, taking her hand in his again. "If it helps persuade you, let me remind you again that I think your stories are very good, and I'm sure we can find a publisher interested in printing them."

"Thank you, Daniel. Knowing you feel that way means more to me than you know," she looked at him tenderly.

He patted her hand but looked distracted until he looked directly in her eyes and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, if you decide you _do_ want to make inquiries, it might be a good idea for you to come with me to meet Henry personally. We could sail down on the Kitty Keane and make it a family outing. l did promise to take the children out on her," he said happily, as a plan began forming in his mind. "Martha, what would you think of sailing down to Boston? Have you ever been? It's a marvelous city! There's so much to do . . . so much to see . . . and it would be a wonderful opportunity for the children to see, firsthand, where so much of the country's history has taken place, instead of just reading about it in a book."

Carolyn smiled at his enthusiasm, and her mind instantly flashed to the daydream she'd had about being on his ship, his arms wrapped around her.

"Captain, may I remind you, until last fall, the children lived in Philadelphia, where the founding of this country took place! They've walked the same streets John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, and the rest of the founding fathers walked. They have seen 'firsthand' where history happened."

She was right, and he knew it. Before he could reply, she continued, to make her main point.

"You also seem to be getting ahead of yourself . . . again. You can't very well take Mrs. Muir to Boston, with or without the children, if you're not married!"

"Martha, you're perfectly correct about the children and Philadelphia, but, as to a trip to Boston, you would be with Carolyn to serve as her chaperone. I promise you, it would all be proper and above board," he insisted. "I would behave like the perfect gentleman I am."

She couldn't help herself; she snorted as she started to reply.

"I have a hard time keeping track of you two here at Gull Cottage, not to mention Schooner Bay. How do you expect me to do it in a city the size of Boston?"

"But Martha . . ."

"Daniel Gregg! I will not risk Mrs. Muir's reputation by agreeing to a trip out of town before you two are properly married, regardless of where it is!" she said, stopping his argument before he could get started.

She looked from one to the other and continued.

"You two need to stop dragging your feet and make a decision. At this point, I don't know what's causing the delay. Candy and Jonathan are certainly not going to suffer if you two get married," she said to both before turning her attention to Mrs. Muir. "You know as well as I do, they thrive on the attention the Captain gives them. Even when he's away, all they do is talk about him and what they'll do when he comes home," she said, meeting her young friend's eyes.

Carolyn opened her mouth to reply, but Martha held up her hand to stop her.

"I have one more thing to add . . . _and_ . . . I have no intention of getting into a debate with either one or both of you," she added firmly. "Mrs. Muir . . . Captain . . . it's obvious to me, and to everyone who sees you together, that you love each other deeply. I'd go so far as to say, what you have is something few people experience in their lifetime. I honestly don't know why you continue to put yourselves through this. You just need to get on with it and get married," she advised. "I'm worn out from trying to keep you two from doing something that would bring immense harm to this family."

The room was quiet as the truth of her words hit home.

"There, I've said my piece; it's time I went to bed," she said standing. "Captain, I don't have it in me to keep an eye on you tonight, so I hope you won't be staying too late."

He met her stare with a nod, and she left the room, calling 'goodnight' as she made her way down the hall.

Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other feeling ashamed. In a way, when Martha agreed to come to Schooner Bay with the family, she was responsible for them meeting, and she was the reason they were able to spend as much time together as they did. Instead of showing their appreciation, they'd been acting like a couple of lovesick youngsters, putting her in the difficult position of having to police their behavior.

"We had that coming, didn't we?" Daniel remarked.

"Yes, and I'm embarrassed to admit that I never once considered the responsibility she felt about protecting my reputation."

Daniel's arm went around Carolyn to comfort her.

"It's my fault. Just seeing you, makes me want to take you in my arms and love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"No, this is my responsibility, Daniel. When we first met, I knew I could lose myself with you, but I also recognized how important it was to protect my reputation . . . more for the sake of the children than myself," she said, placing her hand on his chest. "It seems my awareness of how important that is has lessened the longer I've known you, and the more deeply I've fallen in love with you."

He kissed her softly, and she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"So, now what?" he pondered. "You do know when you're ready to ask me to marry you . . ."

She interrupted him as she sat up, pushing against him to do so.

"You're really going to hold me to that?!"

"Yes, my love, I am. That's when I'll know for sure that you have no doubts about my career, and the life it will mean for you and the children," he said sincerely. "So, to continue . . . when you _do_ finally ask, you know that I'll say 'yes,' don't you?"

"Of course, I do. Daniel, I want nothing more than to be your wife, but . . ."

"But?" he looked at her in surprise.

"I need a little more time. Not a lot of time . . . only a few weeks."

"Will this be resolved before I sail?"

"Yes. I promise, by the time you set sail our future together will be laid out in front of us. In the meantime, I'm afraid we'll have to be less of a bother to Martha and behave ourselves."

"I agree completely," he replied tugging his ear. "My love, that doesn't mean we have to go back to me just kissing your hand . . . does it?"

"No; it certainly does not," she said, pulling him toward her to claim his lips. When they broke the kiss, her head took its place back on his shoulder. "What time is you train tomorrow morning?"

"Eight o'clock."

"And you think you'll be home Saturday?"

"Yes. I'll be meeting with the owners of the shipping line Friday. The last time I returned home by train it left Boston around seven in the morning. It's less than 200 miles, but it's a ten to twelve-hour trip because of all the stops along the way."

"I'll miss you. Do you think you'll be home early enough to come up to the house?"

"If you want me to be here, nothing could keep me away. I don't want to lose any more time with you than I have to," he said, lifting her chin so he could kiss her again.

"Plan on it then. You know we want you here as much as possible."

"As Martha so directly pointed out, there _is_ an easy way to remedy that," he smiled.

"I know, but as much as I want that, there is no way I can marry you without my parents being present."

"My love, I was teasing. I know having them here when you marry is important, and I wouldn't dream of trying to talk you out of it. When that day finally arrives, I will make sure the wedding ceremony, and the marriage, are all you've ever dreamed of. I'll even agree to Claymore attending . . . but . . . only if you really want him to."

"Oh, Daniel," she chuckled and hugged him closer as they laughed.

They settled into a contented silence, but Carolyn felt the need to revisit the earlier topic he had so deftly side-stepped.

"Considering I haven't asked you to marry me yet . . . and that this question could be considered a bit premature . . . how _do_ you feel about the possibility of having more children?"

He looked at her seriously.

"I used to think it didn't matter if I never married or had children but now, assuming you _are_ going to ask me to marry you, I will be content with or without more children. I will have you, Candy, and Jonathan, and my life will be complete. My love, I believe the greatest gift a husband and wife can give one other, after their respect, love, and fidelity, is a child, whether it's their own or, in our case, another man's. You know I couldn't love those two more if they were my own."

"I know you do, and that's only one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Carolyn, you are doing a wonderful job raising Candy and Jonathan. They are kind, thoughtful, polite, and more interesting than most adults I know, and I'll always be interested in what they have to say, what excites them, and how they feel about things."

"Are you sure you've never been a parent before? You sound like an expert," she said, content in his arms.

"I learned from my parents and, in a different way, from Eliza when she was very young," he said seriously. "You should always listen carefully to what children want to tell you, whatever it is, whether you think it's important or not, because to a child . . . it's all important." He looked down at her, kissed her softly and smiled. "Now, if God _were_ to bless us with more children, I would be a very happy man . . . because you would be their mother," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her hair. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Earlier, you said that both child's birth was the most incredible moment of your life . . ."

"You want to know how both could be the most incredible?"

"I think I know but would you care to tell me?"

"I'm sure most mothers would say the same thing, but I think my reasons are slightly different," she said, resting her hand on his chest and forcing herself to leave his buttons alone. "When Candy was born, I believed my life was perfect. So, the arrival of our first child . . . our little girl . . . was the beginning of what I thought would be a large happy family with Robert."

"In her case, it is because she was your first?"

"Yes. I thought she was going to be the first of many. Then, by the time I knew I was expecting Jonathan, I was already having strong doubts about my husband and our marriage," she explained. "I think I told you before, he really didn't want to have anything to do with Candy . . . and didn't. I naively thought it was because she wasn't a boy and, if the second baby _were_ a boy, I believed that would fix everything . . . our marriage, his attitude toward Candy, his attitude toward me . . . everything. I couldn't help worrying, though, how he would react if the baby turned out to be another girl."

"So, Jonathan's birth was special because he was a boy?"

"No. His birth was special because he was born healthy. By then, I had seen who the real Robert Muir was and knew it wouldn't matter if the baby was a boy or not," she explained. "Daniel, I spent the last three months of my confinement in bed and was so relieved when Jonathan was born, I cried longer and harder than I ever had before, or since, from relief . . . and pure joy."

"My love, having had an experience like that, are you sure you want to have more children?"

"Oh, Daniel. I would love to have more children . . . with the right father . . ." she teased. "And if I were to be blessed again, I have a feeling that, whether the baby is a boy or a girl, he or she would be a handful."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh, you do, do you?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Most definitely," she answered as their lips came together.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Carolyn came down to the kitchen and found Martha busy at the stove, cooking bacon while toasting bread over an open flame.

"Good morning, Martha."

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir. Would you like one egg or two?"

"One, please," she replied, looking around the room. "Where are Candy and Jonathan?"

"They came down early and went right to the barn to hitch Bonhomme to the cart. I've never seen them move so fast this early in the day," she smiled. "I understand you have plans, this morning."

"Yes, we do," Carolyn replied with a shy smile. "Martha . . . about last night . . . On behalf of Daniel and myself, I want to apologize to you for our behavior. We seem to have forgotten how much we owe you and should never have put you in such an awkward position."

"Mrs. Muir, what are you talking about?"

"We have been acting like a couple of lovesick adolescents . . . sneaking around . . . taking every opportunity to spend time alone. It hasn't been fair to you and, we want you to know, we'll do our best to keep you from worrying from now on."

"Well . . . actually . . . that _is_ how you've been behaving," she grinned. Then suddenly, her eyes got wide. "Mrs. Muir! You and the Captain haven't . . . ?!"

Realizing what her friend was asking, Carolyn's response was immediate.

"No!" she blushed, casting her eyes downward for a moment. Then, looking up at her, added, "But it hasn't been easy."

"I can't say I blame you," the older woman said quietly, with an understanding smile. "But there's no need to apologize to me. You don't owe me anything."

"Martha, Daniel and I owe you _everything_. If you hadn't agreed to move up here with the children and me, I couldn't have done it . . . I wouldn't have done it. I'd still be in Philadelphia, dependent on my parents, and Daniel and I would have never met."

"Something tells me, you two would have met eventually; no matter how long it took. It seems as if you are meant to be together, which is why I don't understand why he hasn't proposed yet . . . or has he?"

"No, he hasn't . . . and he says he won't."

"AND WHY NOT! What's wrong with that man?!"

"He . . . ah . . . he expects me to propose to him."

"Where did he come up with a daft idea like that?! A woman can't ask a man to marry her!"

"When he first mentioned it, I thought he was teasing me, but he wasn't. Last night he explained it's the only way he'll know for sure that I don't have any doubts about being the wife of a seaman."

"I guess he has a point. It can't be an easy life."

"No. We had our first taste of it with this last voyage," she admitted. "I know it won't be easy but, when he's home with us, that more than makes up for the months he's been away."

"If you believe that, why haven't you asked him to marry you?"

"It's complicated. Early yesterday, I would have said I was still worried about how that kind of life would affect Candy and Jonathan. Whether you knew what you were doing or not, you shot down that excuse last night. What you said was true, those two are crazy about Daniel, and it doesn't matter if he's home or at sea. In all honesty, he's the father I wish they'd had from the start," she admitted.

"Now, Mrs. Muir, I thought you had let go of that unpleasant part of your life. You have a bright future ahead of you, with a man who is a thousand leagues above the memories you need to leave behind."

"Oh, Martha, I have. . . Daniel has made that easy. The past is not why I'm hesitating. You must admit, proposing to a man is a bold move . . ." she smiled. "Anyway, I told him I needed a few weeks."

"So, you're going to make this decision before he leaves again?"

"Yes. The decision is an easy one, and, you've probably already guessed, its already been made. There's just something I have to do first."

"Well, I hope you ask him soon. If you hold him off much longer, the storm of protest he'd conjure up would be wild enough to blow us . . . house and all . . . out to sea."

XXXXX

When Daniel arrived at the train station, he was surprised to see Bonhomme and the jaunting cart parked out front. Carolyn and the children were waiting for him on the platform and, upon seeing him, their faces lit up.

"Good morning Mrs. Muir . . . children. I didn't expect to see you today," he smiled, walking toward them.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg," they greeted him together.

There were a few people nearby and, as usual, the Captain, out in public with the Muirs, caught their attention. Daniel and Carolyn understood they needed to be on their best behavior to keep the gossip mill at bay. It wouldn't take much for it to start up again.

"The children wanted to come by to see you off, and, since we had a few extra minutes this morning, we decided to come by," Carolyn replied, smiling. In a lower tone, she added, "I assume the superstition about saying goodbye doesn't apply when a seaman travels by train?"

"I believe that is a safe assumption," he said, taking Carolyn by the elbow and leading her and the children to a more secluded area so they could speak more freely. "Thank you for coming. This is such an unexpected pleasure."

"You won't be gone long this time, will you, sir?"

"No, son. I plan to be back Saturday night. I might even be home in time to help your mom tuck you both in."

"That'll be great!" Candy replied happily.

Daniel patted both children on the head and looked at Carolyn, and they fell easily into one of the longing gazes the family had become so familiar with.

"Are you gonna to kiss Mom goodbye?" Jonathan asked with a touch of resignation in his voice.

That was enough for the couple to break eye contact.

"No, lad, I'm not. It wouldn't be appropriate to do so in public. I will, however, kiss both ladies' hands," he replied, taking Candy's small one in his and bringing it to his lips. As he did, the first call to board the train was announced.

"I love you, Captain," she said smiling.

"I love you too, my girl."

"I don't think it's the same when you leave on a train, but 'fair winds and following seas, Captain,'" Jonathan said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Perhaps not, but I appreciate the sentiment, lad. Thank you," he smiled. "Now, you take care of the family while I'm gone, and don't forget that I love you."

"Yes, sir!" the boy saluted, smiling. "I love you too, sir."

Daniel returned the salute and then ruffled Jonathan's hair. He looked down at Carolyn and reached for her hand.

"Thank you for coming to see me off, my love. I'll see you Saturday," he said and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Safe travels, Captain," she smiled. "Oh . . . and don't forget . . . I love you."

Daniel gave her a half smile. It took everything in him not to take her in his arms.

"Thank you, my dear. Never doubt that I love you too."

"I won't," she whispered, smiling up at him, her eyes glistening.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"That's my call," he said regretfully.

He walked down the platform with the people he loved most in the world by his side. A few feet from the train Carolyn and the children stopped and watched him climb aboard. Instead of going inside the car, he remained standing on the steps, facing them, while holding onto the railing. When the train began to pull away, Candy and Jonathan waved enthusiastically. Daniel waived back to them, but he and his lady only had eyes for each other.

XXXXX

After waiting until the Captain was out of sight, the family dropped Bonhomme at the livery and went to their separate destinations. When Carolyn arrived at the office, Claymore was surprised to see her so early and even more pleased to hear that the Captain would be out of town the next two days. He was determined to get as much work out of her as he could, and it was always easier when the seaman wasn't around.

The day was long and uneventful at the office and at school. The children walked home at the end of their day, and Carolyn left the office at her usual time. When she arrived at Gull Cottage, Candy and Jonathan took the horse and cart from her, to brush and fed Bonhomme and get him settled; it was something they did every evening. While they took care of the Captain's horse, she made her way to the house.

"Good evening, Mrs. Muir," the housekeeper greeted her as she came through the back door.

"Hello, Martha. How was your day?"

"It was very productive; I got quite a bit done," she said, stirring the contents of a pot on the stove. "It's a good thing we didn't plan things for _this_ Saturday. We'd have been hard pressed to rearrange everything with the Captain out of town."

"I know. As much as I'd have preferred to do it this week, it looks like we were right to wait."

Martha nodded and then asked, "Did you pick up the mail?"

"I did, but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet."

She put her bag on the table and pulled out several envelopes.

"Oh, it's just some old friends writing, and here's one for you," she said, handing her an envelope. She continued to go through the others until she stopped, turned one of the letters over, and sighed.

"That one's not a friend?"

"A relative," Carolyn said with a furrowed brow as she opened the letter.

"Then I was right," Martha replied dryly.

"Oh. My mother-in-law _and_ my father-in-law are arriving on Friday . . . Friday?! That's tomorrow!"

"Uh oh. It's a good thing I made productive use of all that free time I had today," she said, knowing she'd be re-cleaning everything to keep the elder Muir's complaints down to a minimum. "Does the letter say what time they expect to get here?"

"On the four o'clock train."

"Mrs. Muir, doesn't anyone you know believe in giving notice before visiting?"

"It doesn't look that way, does it?" she smiled. "Although, Mother and Dad haven't dropped in on us yet."

"That's true, but I'm sure that's only a matter of time."

"Marjorie doesn't say in the letter, but I would assume she and Ralph plan on staying here."

"I'll air out the spare bedroom and give it a good cleaning tomorrow morning, just in case."

"Thank you, Martha. I'm sorry about the extra work this is going to make for you."

"No need to apologize. It'll give me a head start on next week. How are we going to get them to the house?"

"I suppose I'll have to ask Uncle for some time off tomorrow afternoon."

"He won't like that."

"Maybe I can bribe him by inviting him to dinner Sunday afternoon."

"The Captain won't like that."

"No, he won't," she replied offhandedly. Realizing her old and new lives were about to collide, she turned quickly to face her friend. "Daniel! Oh, Martha, he's planning to come up to the house when he gets back Saturday night!"

"Is that a problem?" she asked. Seeing the expression on her young friend's face, she knew it was. "You haven't told your in-laws about the Captain yet, have you?"

"No. I didn't think they'd understand. You know how they are."

"Are you sure the children haven't told them?"

"Yes. Not long ago, we talked about it when they were writing their letters. They asked if it was all right to tell them yet. I explained that their grandparents might not understand about the Captain."

"Surely, the Muirs don't expect you to still be in mourning after all this time . . . do they?"

"Robert was their only child, and, in their eyes, the sun rose and set with him. I honestly don't know what to expect from this visit."

"Maybe they just want to spend time with the children. It has been a while since you left Philadelphia."

"That could be Marjorie's reason for coming but, knowing Ralph, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something else up his sleeve. He wouldn't make the long trip up here if he didn't think it would benefit him in some way."

Carolyn stared off into space in search of some reason why they would be coming all the way to Schooner Bay for a visit now. Martha held her tongue but couldn't help thinking her friend had her father-in-law pegged. Based on her past experience with the man, no good could come of a visit from Ralph Muir.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," Carolyn said resignedly.

"What will you tell them about the Captain?"

"I don't know. Technically, there's nothing to tell, really . . . we're not engaged . . ."

"No. Not until you propose to him, anyway."

Carolyn smiled.

"And he _is_ our landlord."

"Mrs. Muir, you were able to fool Mr. Thompson with that line, and you may be able to get past your father-in-law with it, but your mother-in-law is much more observant than either of those men."

"She is, isn't she? I guess I'm going to have to give it some thought."

"Don't take too long. They'll be here by this time tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right! Martha, just tell me what I can do to help."

"We're in good shape; it shouldn't take too much. We can talk about it while we eat and figure out what needs to be done."

XXXXX

After supper, everyone pitched in to clean the kitchen then headed off to different parts of the house to make sure things were in order. Candy and Jonathan went to their room, which only required a little bit of straightening. Martha kept a taut ship and never let things get too out of hand with the nursery. When she would remind them to put their things away, the children did their share of complaining, but it did make cleaning their room easier every week.

Carolyn went to the master cabin to tidy up, but the only thing that needed to be addressed was the mess on the desk. She'd found the atmosphere and privacy of the bedroom the perfect place to write and was making good use of Daniel's oversized desk. Her latest effort was spread out all over the top, and it wasn't something she wanted to leave out in the open for her in-laws to see.

Robert had made his feelings about, what he considered, her 'silly hobby' perfectly clear, not only to her, but to his parents. They, of course, agreed with him and questioned why she would waste her time with such a worthless distraction. They felt her time would be better spent making social calls to prominent Philadelphia families, to help Robert build the family's business behind the scenes.

Not wanting to have to defend her passion for writing again, she took a few minutes to organize her work and put it safely away. The last thing she wanted was the criticisms of the past echoing into their new life.

XXXXX

After reading another chapter of "The Mystery of Squirrel Island," Carolyn put the children to bed. It was the first time she'd tucked them in alone since Daniel had returned, and she missed not having him by her side. They had fallen into a comfortable bedtime routine with Candy and Jonathan, and it just wasn't the same without him.

The children, not surprisingly, were their usual inquisitive selves about their grandparent's visit.

"Mom, have you told Grandmother and Grandfather Muir about the Captain yet?" Candy asked.

"No, sweetheart. I'm still not sure they will understand."

"But you told Grandma and Grandpa," Jonathan added.

"Well, that's different?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are my parents."

"And Grandmother and Grandfather were Father's parents. We know that, but why not tell them about the Captain?!"

"Oh, Jonathan," his sister sighed. "It's because, when Father died, they lost their son, but Grandma and Grandpa still have Mom."

"I still don't get it."

"They might not want Mom to fall in love with someone else, or for us to be raised by someone not Father."

Carolyn was startled at how intuitive her daughter was.

"Really, Mom?" Jonathan asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm hoping to get an idea of how they feel, so I know how to approach the subject when the time comes."

"Don't you think they'll like the Captain? He's the best!"

"Yes, he is, sweetie," she agreed, smiling. "I think they would like him for the man he is but not necessarily as the man who would take their son's place in your lives and mine."

"But that doesn't make any sense," he said.

"Yeah. They should be happy you found someone who loves you, _and us_, the way the Captain does," Candy added.

"I may be worrying for nothing. Let's wait and see how things are once they get here. If it goes well, we'll tell them about the Captain and how important he is to all of us."

"But for now, we don't say anything about you and him?" her son asked.

"Right!"

Jonathan thought for minute, then, sitting up, he looked at the photograph of the three of them with the seaman, sitting on the bookshelf.

"Since Grandmother and Grandfather don't know about the Captain, maybe we should put away the family pictures until they leave," he said. "When Mr. Thompson came up to our room last week, we had to turn it down before he saw it."

"I don't think Mr. Thompson would have noticed, even if we hadn't. He wasn't interested in anything when he came up to look at our carvings," Candy added.

Their mother didn't find that surprising but knew that her in-laws, while self-absorbed, were nosier than Blair. In the past, they had looked for anything they could to criticize her. Her only hope was that the family's time away from Philadelphia had brought about changes in the elder Muir's lives too.

"Until we decide to tell them, you're right; it would be a good idea to put it away."

"Okay!" Jonathan said, jumping out of bed.

He carefully took the framed photograph and put it in one of the bottom drawers and then climbed back under the covers.

"I didn't want to forget," he said seriously, as she tucked him in again.

"Tomorrow, I want you to come right home after school. I'm going to ask Uncle Claymore to let me leave work early so I can meet Grandmother and Grandfather at the station."

"What time will they get here?"

"On the four o'clock train."

"Can't we come with you?"

"I wish you could, but the cart isn't big enough for all of us."

"We don't take up much room; we could squeeze in," Candy pleaded their case.

"Sweetheart, there is barely enough room with the four of us; there certainly won't be room for five people. You'll have to wait until we get to the house to see them."

"O-kay," they responded, slightly disappointed.

"Mom, will we have to eat alone in the kitchen while they're here, like we did when we visited them in Philadelphia?" Candy asked.

"No. They're visiting us, and we eat our meals together."

"Good! We never liked not being with everyone."

"You never have to worry about that in our home. We will always eat as a family. If you're eating in the kitchen, we're all eating there," she assured them. "Now, come on; it's time for you to go to sleep."

She went to both and kissed them goodnight one more time.

"Sweet dreams; I love you."

"We love you too," they said together as the nursery door closed.

"Candy, do you think Grandfather and Grandmother will like the Captain?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"I don't know. Grandfather can be a real bear. Sometimes, I'm not even sure he likes me."

"When they spent time with us, he was usually nice to me."

"That's because you're a boy."

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know. I just know he always treated you differently than he treated me."

"That's stupid. We're both his grandchildren. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Candy replied, blinking back the tears that came to her eyes.

"Well, at least, most of the time, he was nicer to us than Father was."

"Yeah, and the Captain is much nicer and more fun than Father was, and we know _he_ loves us."

"Yeah, he does. The Captain _is_ the best," he reiterated as he snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight, Candy."

"Goodnight, Jonathan."

XXXXX

Closing the door to the nursery, Carolyn couldn't help feeling she would be denying Daniel in his own home, if she didn't tell her in-laws about him and their relationship. Realizing it was something she would have to do, she decided it should be at a time of her choosing and _not_ because they stumbled on the information on their own or from someone else.

With that in mind, instead of going downstairs right away, she detoured to the master cabin. Turning up the gas light, her eyes went immediately to the mantle and the photo of Daniel and herself. When the photographer was setting their pose, he didn't like what he was seeing and told them they were acting as if they didn't even like each other. So, just as the next picture was taken, she'd quietly whispered, 'I love you,' to her Captain; she loved the resulting look on his face. Picking up the photograph, she ran her finger over his image, then wrapped her arms around the frame.

On the desk, there were photographs of Candy and Jonathan, one of her with the children, and the same photo the children had in their room of the four of them. All three pictures had become so much a part of her surroundings, the one of the four of them didn't catch her attention when she was putting her writing away. She picked it up, added it to the one she was holding, and moved on.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she lit her bedside candle. Next to it was a photograph of Daniel, wearing a half-smile and look of surprise on his face. He was the last thing she saw when she went to bed at night, and the first thing she looked for when she woke up in the morning. If she'd forgotten to put it away, she could only image what her in-laws would have thought of a strange man's picture by the side of her bed. Thank goodness for Jonathan and his endless questions.

Carolyn stared at the photo, wishing the seaman were here with her now. She didn't know what she'd be facing when the Muirs arrived, but she knew Daniel's presence made her stronger. She could face anything with him by her side.

"No, that's not true," she said softly. "He has made me stronger whether he's by my side or not. His very existence gives me confidence."

She knew she could face the Muirs on her own and deal with whatever Ralph Muir had planned for this visit. Regardless of what happened, Daniel's unwavering faith in her would help her deal with her in-laws.

Sighing, Carolyn put the last photograph with the others, and hugged them to her as she walked across the room. Opening the middle drawer of her dresser, she moved some of her under things out of the way and put the photographs in their place. Before closing the drawer, she put the original items back on top to hide them. Realizing what she'd just done, she couldn't help but chuckle. Not only were she and Daniel already sharing a closet, but it seemed he had found his way into her drawers sooner than expected too.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

As with Part One, you will recognize scenes from a GAMM TV show episode. In this case, I'll be using the 'Strictly Relative' episode, written by Albert E. Lewin. While the premise of the story is similar, you will notice some definite differences.

XXXXXXX

At four o'clock Friday afternoon, after the always disagreeable discussion with her uncle whenever she needed to take time away from the office, Carolyn found herself at the train station. Claymore had finally acquiesced to let her leave early when Sunday dinner was offered as an enticement.

While waiting, she couldn't help wishing she were there to welcome Daniel home. His return would have been something to look forward to. Awaiting the arrival of her in-laws, she could feel herself tensing up as she braced for whatever was to come.

The train pulled in fifteen minutes late and, as the Muir's stepped onto the platform, she could tell by the scowl on his face that Ralph Muir was not happy. Marjorie was trying to smooth his ruffled feathers but having little success.

Carolyn straightened her shoulders, and plastered a smile on her face, as she went to meet her late husband's parents, graciously hugging each as she greeted them.

"It's good to see you. Welcome to Schooner Bay!"

Accepting her hug stiffly, Ralph started in.

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"Yes, where are the children?" Marjorie asked more politely.

"Candy and Jonathan wanted to come, but there's not enough room in the cart for all of us. They walked home after school and are waiting for us there."

"Cart? You don't have a carriage?" Ralph asked.

"No. A jaunting cart came with the house we're renting. It's easy to handle and just the right size for the four of us."

"What about our luggage?"

"I've made arrangements to have it brought up to the house," Carolyn explained. "Where is it?"

"A cart! Humph!" was her father-in-law's response.

"The porter is coming with our bags now," Marjorie replied, pointing down the platform.

Excusing herself, Carolyn walked toward the man, whom she knew from church.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Muir," he said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Brooker. It's nice to see you," she replied.

"I see you got company come to visit."

"Yes, my in-laws from Philadelphia," she smiled. "Mr. Brooker, I've made arrangements for Quint to bring Mr. and Mrs. Muir's luggage up to Gull Cottage. Would you keep an eye on it for us until he's able to get here? He shouldn't be too long."

"Of course, ma'am. I'm happy to."

"Thank you," she said, slipping him a tip.

"Mrs. Muir, that really ain't necessary," he said, trying to give it back.

"Please, accept it with my gratitude," she smiled, refusing to take it.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

He watched as she walked back to the older couple.

'_That Mrs. Muir is one fine lady, and nice too. That's a combination you don't see often enough. Captain Gregg sure is one lucky fella.'_

Carolyn returned to Ralph and Marjorie and led them out of the station to the jaunting cart. Seeing it, the look on Ralph's face didn't hide his feelings about their transportation.

"You expect us to get into that?"

"Oh, Ralph. It's a perfectly fine cart," Marjorie scolded him.

"Is it safe?"

"It's nearly brand new and is perfectly safe."

"Are you sure you can drive it?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Carolyn responded, smiling as she opened the door for them. "Bonhomme is a sweetheart, aren't you boy?"

The horse looked back at her and appeared to nod his head. Ralph didn't look convinced as he assisted his wife and daughter-in-law into the cart.

Once they were settled, Carolyn started toward home fielding a stream of questions, from her father-in-law, that were more than keeping her on her toes. To herself, she wondered if that was where Jonathan got it from.

"It's not a very big town is it?"

"No, it's not, but it's just the right size for us. The children and I love it here."

"What about the schools?"

"There's only one school, but the teachers are excellent. Both Candy and Jonathan are doing very well."

"Of course, they are! They're my grandchildren," Ralph bragged, practically puffing his chest. "I'm sure they were leaps and bounds ahead of the local children."

"As a matter of fact, they weren't. Schooner Bay Elementary was almost a half year ahead of their school in Philadelphia. They both had to work hard, the first few months, to catch up."

Not having a reply to that piece of information, Ralph kept his mouth shut, but exchanged a look with his wife. They rode along in silence and were barely out of town when he started up again, complaining about the family living so far out.

"It's awfully far for the children to walk to and from school, isn't it? What do they do if it's raining? What if it snows? It must be a lot of trouble getting to town for shopping."

Ralph went on and on until even he ran out of criticisms and questions.

Carolyn answered each inquiry or comment with a positive response, and a smile on her face. When they turned onto the private road leading to the house, Marjorie softened the mood by commenting on the breathtaking view of the bay and how lovely the area was. The women chatted about being so near the water, and the fun the children were having playing on the beach. Her father-in-law had nothing to contribute and stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Ralph was surprised by its size. He'd expected them to be living in a hovel, and it was his hope their diminished living conditions would help pave the way for what he had planned. As he took in Gull Cottage, he couldn't help but think, '_Carolyn certainly can't afford a house this size on the widow's pension I pay her. Her uncle must be a very generous man.'_

Candy and Jonathan were waiting on the porch steps and came down to greet their mom and grandparents. Scruffy led the way, barking non-stop at the arrival of the strangers. As the Muirs stepped out of the cart, Carolyn shushed the dog, who stopped immediately but jumped up on the wall to keep an eye on the new people.

Coming through the gate, the children respectfully greeted their grandparents with a smile but waited for them to make the first move before showing any affection. Their grandfather's attention went immediately to Jonathan, but it was their grandmother who spoke first.

"Look how much you've both grown?" she commented.

"Johnny, you're going to be tall just like your father," Ralph added.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go in the house and you can tell us about your new school, your friends, and your life here," Marjorie suggested, reaching for Candy's hand.

"Grandmother, we have to put the cart away and take care of Bonhomme first, but we'll be in as soon as we finish," her granddaughter explained.

"Candace, I'm sure that can wait until you've spent a little time with us; can't it?" Ralph replied in a condescending tone.

Candy wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't want to be rude to her grandfather, but she knew what was expected of her. She was saved from having to make the choice when her brother spoke up.

"Oh, no, Grandfather, it can't. Bonhomme is our responsibility; we take care of him every night when Mom gets home from work," Jonathan explained, stepping in to help his sister with what was beginning to feel like an uncomfortable situation. "We brush him, make sure he has fresh food and water, and put him up for the night."

"It doesn't take long, but it has to be done. He counts on us," Candy added.

"Who counts on you?"

"Bonhomme, of course."

"What kind of name is that for a horse?" Ralph mumbled, not expecting a reply.

"He's named after the ship John Paul Jones captained during the War for Independence," Jonathan explained. "It was called the Bonhomme Richard."

"It was the ship he was on when he said, 'I have not yet begun to fight," Candy reminded her grandfather.

"That's right," he replied, as if he'd really remembered.

"Would you like to help us, Grandfather?" Jonathan asked.

"Ah . . . no . . . I don't think so, Johnny. I . . . I . . . I'm not really dressed to work with animals."

"Oh, okay. We'll come inside as soon as we finish; maybe you can help us next time," Candy said, stepping into the cart with her brother. Jonathan handed her the reins, and she drove to the barn. Scruffy ran along side of the cart, barking all the way.

The children's grandparents looked at each other and then turned to their daughter-in-law, who was extremely proud of both of her children.

"Carolyn, I can't believe you have them taking care of livestock," Ralph commented.

"Candace especially. She far too delicate to be doing such physical work," Marjorie added.

Hearing that remark, Carolyn was reminded that the Muirs never really took the time to get to know her children.

"It's one of their chores and is teaching them responsibility," she responded reasonably.

"Isn't there someone else that could do that kind of work."

"No. There's only the children, myself, and Martha."

"Couldn't she do it?" her father-in-law asked.

"I have no doubt Martha could do it, but she has plenty of other things to do. We already count on her for so much," Carolyn said decisively. "I would do it myself before I would put more work on her. Besides, Candy and Jonathan are learning how to be responsible for another living creature, and I think that is very important."

"Carolyn, I don't like this. You've got my grandchildren doing the work of farm hands."

"Ralph, the children are members of this family and are learning what it takes to run a house efficiently. It's 'all hands on deck' here at Gull Cottage. Everyone has their assigned duties and is expected to carry them out."

"You make it sound like it's a boat."

"It's certainly not a boat!" she responded quickly, knowing what Daniel would say about his house being referred to in such a way. "Although, it could be compared to a ship, but that's not right either. Gull Cottage is our home, and it runs best when everyone lends a hand," Carolyn said, leading them up the house.

Walking purposefully through the front door, Ralph went through the foyer and paused momentarily at the living room door before marching in.

"You like living in this dusty old barn?" he barked.

"Really, Ralph. It isn't dusty, and it isn't an old barn," Marjorie scolded him. "And if it were, it's not your place to say such a thing." Turning toward her daughter-in-law, she added, "I think it's charming, Carolyn."

"That's the whole problem with this country; if you can't say something nice, don't say it," he blustered.

The Muir women shared an indulgent smile and let him continue his rant.

"I say it's an old barn, and it's dusty," he added, wiping his hand over the mantle to prove his point. Looking at his palm, and not finding a speck of dust, he tried to save face by saying, "Well . . . it's old."

Carolyn and Marjorie shared another glance. Ralph turned toward Daniel's portrait and stared at it for several moments.

"Who's he?" he asked gruffly.

"That's Captain Gregg. He designed and built this house himself . . . just before the war. So, you see, Gull Cottage isn't old at all."

"Mmm. He looks like a good no nonsense man," he said, ignoring her rebuff of his claim.

Carolyn smiled at her father-in-law's assessment of Daniel.

"He always seems that way to me," she replied, holding back a smile.

Martha entered the room, carrying a tray of refreshments.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Muir. Welcome to Gull Cottage."

Marjorie smiled and nodded.

Ralph didn't bother to acknowledge her or her greeting.

Martha glanced at Carolyn and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you might like some coffee and a small snack to hold you until supper is ready," she said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Martha. Marjorie, Ralph, please, make yourselves comfortable," Carolyn said, sitting on the couch to serve them.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking. The Muirs, while they had questions about the children, didn't ask anything about Carolyn's life. They talked mostly about people and events back in Philadelphia in an effort to remind her of everything she was missing.

After a while, the conversation was beginning to feel stilted, but an awkward silence was avoided when Candy and Jonathan came in from the barn.

"There's my grandchildren. Now, come give your grandparents a proper greeting," Ralph said opening his arms.

Jonathan went to him, and Candy ran to her grandmother. After a quick hug, the children traded places and ran to their other grandparent. Ralph, acting out of character, picked up his granddaughter, and they hugged cheek to cheek.

"Oh, Grandfather; how come you have such a scratchy face?" Candy asked.

"Well, that's because I'm a man, and men have scratchy faces," he said, hugging her closer to look at Carolyn. "No men around here?"

"Ralph, look at Jonathan," Marjorie said wistfully.

He looked over at his grandson and absently put Candy down. She stood off to the side, watching her grandfather's pattern of behavior toward her continue as it always had.

"Just like our Bobby," he said, opening his arms to Jonathan for another hug. Giving the boy his undivided attention again, he remarked, "He's the spitting image."

Candy, knowing her time with her grandfather was over, shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her mother.

"Mom, can I get something to eat?

"Me too?" Jonathan asked, not wanting to miss out.

"Sure! I know Martha has a snack for you in the kitchen."

The children headed out of the room with the dog following behind.

"See you later, tiger," Ralph called to his grandson.

Jonathan stopped and turned back.

"His name's Scruffy!"

"I meant you, boy."

"Oh, sure! See you later, Grandfather."

As the children left the room, Ralph walked toward the woman he'd always thought of as his annoyingly independent daughter-in-law.

"I don't like that, Carolyn; bringing up a boy like Jonathan in a house full of females isn't good. That boy needs masculine company."

"Oh, I've been very aware of that," she said in her own defense. "But Jonathan gets lots of masculine company around here."

"With whom?"

She hesitated slightly.

"Well, the school, and, of course, there's my uncle," she said, immediately regretting the invitation she'd extended to Claymore for Sunday dinner. "And, ah, there's lots of masculine activities around here to keep him busy. You'll see."

"Oh, I intend to," he said and turned toward Marjorie and nodded.

XXXXX

The children sat quietly at the kitchen table, each eating an apple, while Martha was busy at the stove. Jonathan took two bites of his and, with his tongue, moved the pieces to the inside of both his cheeks. Looking over to his sister, his eyes met hers and he made a silly face. Candy took one look at him and almost spit out the bite she had just taken.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?! You look like a chipmunk," she laughed.

He mumbled something that, with a mouth full of apple, might have been, 'Do you think so?' then he brought his hands up to his mouth, as if he were eating something. He started making a clicking noise, so, not only did he look like a chipmunk, he sounded like one too. His antics caused Candy to laugh harder.

Smiling, he finished chewing and then became serious as he looked at her.

"Candy, I'm sorry about what happened in there with Grandfather."

"Oh, it's not your fault. He's always been like that; you always come first with him. I just thought it might have changed since we left Philadelphia, but I guess not," she said with a sigh. "You must really look like Father did when he was little."

"I wish I didn't. I wish I looked like the Captain."

"Jonathan, you can't look like the Captain. He's not your father."

"I know, but I wish he was our father."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed, and then brightened. "But you know what?"

"What?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"When you grow up, you might be able to grow a beard. Father didn't have one, and Grandfather doesn't have one; he just has a scratchy face . . . not a soft beard like the Captain. You could grow one, and I'll bet you would look like him. You both have blue eyes!"

"Yeah, we do!" he smiled. "Do you really think I could look like him?"

"Sure! You've already started to act like him."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! You walk like the Captain does, you've started to tug on your ear when you're thinking, and you 'blast' around here just like he does."

"I got in trouble for that at school this week. I'm just waiting for Mom to find out."

"Well, maybe you should save 'blasting' for when you're not at school, or around Mom, or . . ." she motioned her head toward the stove and mouthed 'Martha.'

He nodded his agreement and took a small bite of his apple.

"Do you really think I might look like the Captain, one day, if I grow a beard?" he asked.

"Well, the only thing that would be different is your hair; it's blond and you don't have the curls he does."

"Yeah!"

They went back to eating their apples, content in each other's company, and ignoring the resurfacing of their grandfather's blatant favoritism.

Martha had been busy cooking but not so busy she missed the children's conversation. Candy was right. From the moment Jonathan had been born, Ralph Muir looked at him as the heir apparent. Now that his son was gone, the boy was probably even more important to him, but he certainly had an odd way of showing it.

When the family lived in Philadelphia, he didn't pay much attention to either child, but, when he did, it was his grandson he showed the most interest in. She'd even go so far to say, he only tolerated his granddaughter . . . much the same way he'd barely tolerated his daughter-in-law. He obviously didn't care for women who showed even the slightest hint of independence.

"_What a fool that man is,"_ she thought to herself. _"His lying, cheating, worthless son somehow sired two of the nicest children I've ever had the pleasure of caring for . . . children who, along with their mother, are like family to me . . . and he treats them as property to be used to his advantage."_

She agreed with Carolyn that Ralph Muir didn't come here just for a visit; he was here for something, and she wondered what it was. She was sure nothing he could say or do would make the young widow walk away from the new life she and the children had here at Gull Cottage with Daniel Gregg. She only hoped the elder Muirs would get on with what they came here for and leave, before they undid all work Carolyn and the Captain had done to give both children more confidence.

XXXXX

After their snack, Candy and Jonathan were sent upstairs to do their homework. Their mom wanted them to get it out of the way to avoid a last-minute rush Sunday night. So, with only a minimum of complaining, they did as they were told.

Carolyn and her in-laws were finishing their coffee when the Muir's luggage arrived from the train station. Martha greeted Quint at the door and showed him the way to the guest room. When he returned to the first floor, after making several trips, he was met by the lady of the house.

"Quint, thank you for your help today. We really appreciate you taking time out of your busy day to help us," she said, handing him a generous tip.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm happy to help anytime. This ain't necessary."

"Please take it. I don't know how we'd have gotten the luggage up here without you."

"I guess . . . if you insist. Thank you, ma'am."

Carolyn watched him climb onto his wagon and drive away, and then returned to her guests in the living room.

"Would you like a tour of the house? We can start down here and finish in the guest room," she suggested. "Now that your bags have arrived, I thought you might like to freshen up after that long train ride."

"That would be wonderful. We'd love to see the house, and I certainly would like to freshen up," Marjorie replied as she stood. "Will we be dressing for dinner?"

"No, things are more casual up here," Carolyn replied, receiving an indulgent smile from her mother-in-law, and a look from Ralph indicating relief but, at the same time, disapproval.

Despite his attitude about the family's move to Maine, and his derogatory comment about the house earlier, her father-in-law was curious to see the inside of the 'old barn.' He was still trying to figure out how his daughter-in-law could afford to live in such a fine house. It wasn't huge, but it was solid and well built, and the craftsmanship he'd seen so far was impressive – as good as the work that went into his own house.

Carolyn took them first to the alcove.

"What's that?" Ralph asked, pointing to an odd-looking piece of furniture.

"It's a chart rack. It keeps the maps from rolling up."

"Umm," he replied. "What's in there now? It doesn't look like a map."

"That's a picture Candy drew. We're using the rack to take the curl out of the paper, so it can be framed."

"Oh, that's lovely," Marjorie remarked, examining it. "Look Ralph, it's a drawing of the house. And she has Jonathan and herself at the window and Carolyn standing on the top balcony . . . What do they call those things?" she asked looking up.

"It's a widow's walk."

"A frightful name, don't you think, but imagine the view from up there," she commented. "Look, Candace has even included the dog. She's put the whole family in her drawing."

Carolyn's eyes got wide, and she quickly scanned it. Fortunately, the design of the chart rack had accomplished what Daniel's hand had, when he first looked at it. The seaman in the drawing was not visible, nor was Martha looking out the kitchen window.

Her father-in-law glanced at it briefly but made no comment.

From there, Carolyn took them down the hall to the dining room. Her mother-in-law loved the room – the mantle, the detail of the woodwork throughout, the floors, and the furnishings.

Though he didn't say anything, Ralph was impressed, which only made him more curious.

They went quickly through the kitchen, so as not to be in Martha's way, but the Muirs couldn't help noticing how up to date it was. It had all the modern conveniences of their own kitchen, but the delicious aromas filling the house were far superior to anything their own cook prepared.

Little was said as they made their way to the second floor. Ralph and Marjorie just seemed to be taking it all in, and Carolyn was relieved not to have to make small talk.

They stopped first at the nursery, briefly interrupting Candy and Jonathan who were talking as they worked on their studies.

"What are you working on, Johnny?" Ralph asked.

"I'm doing my arithmetic homework, Grandfather."

"Do you need any help? I'm an old hand with figures."

"No, thank you, sir. I've got it. If I get stuck, Candy can help me."

"Oh, I see," Ralph replied, obviously put out.

"What are you working on, dear?" her grandmother asked her granddaughter.

"I'm writing an essay."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"It's called 'Life at My House.' I'm writing about the chores we do, and the games we play."

"That sounds interesting. I'd love to read it when you're finished."

"It's not due for another week, Grandmother, but if you're still here when I'm done, you can read it."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Marjorie replied, smiling at the young girl. "We'll let you both get back to work. See you at dinner."

The children nodded and turned their attention to their assignments.

Leaving the nursery, Carolyn showed them the washroom, pointed out the door to the attic, and then led them to the master cabin.

"Oh, my! This is quite something, isn't it?" Marjorie commented as she looked around. "It's rather 'masculine' though, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, it is, but we are only renting; I didn't want to change anything."

"Surely, your landlord wouldn't mind if you stored a few of his things in the attic?" she said looking disapprovingly at the masthead hanging over the couch.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but I choose to leave things as they are."

"How long will this 'captain' be gone? You've lived here since when . . . September? What happens when he returns?" Ralph asked.

"We moved up here in November, and the Captain stays at the Inn when he's in port."

"What will you do when he returns and wants his house back?"

"He returned to Schooner Bay a week or so ago but will only be in port a short time before he sets sail again. As things stand now, I will be renting the house until he returns in December. We have agreed to review the arrangements then."

"I suppose you'll return to your uncle's when the captain is ready to move back into his house," Marjorie commented – still looking around the room.

Carolyn didn't respond; she just smiled.

"Let me show you to the guest room. I think you'll find it quite comfortable," she said, leading them out of the master cabin and across the hall.

Martha had cleaned the guest room within an inch of its life that morning, and it was absolutely perfect. Not a thing was out of place and not a speck of dust was to be found. Ralph looked around taking it in.

"I suppose this will have to do."

"Oh, Ralph. It's a lovely room," Marjorie replied. "Carolyn it's perfect; we'll be fine in here."

She smiled and nodded.

"If there's anything you need, please let us know."

"Thank you, dear."

Carolyn left the room, closing the door behind her. In her heart, she knew this was going to be a long visit – even if her in-laws only stayed a few days.

XXXXX

In the kitchen, Martha had things well in hand and was setting the table when Mrs. Muir entered the room. Looking at the place settings, Carolyn noticed there were only five.

"Martha, you're one short."

"No, there's five."

"But there should be six."

"Mrs. Muir, I think while your in-laws are here, I should just prepare the meal, serve the food, and clean up."

"No. You are a part of this family. You will be sitting down to dinner with us, and the children and I will assist with the cleanup, like we do every night."

"Mr. and Mrs. Muir won't like me sitting at the table with them anymore than Mr. Thompson did."

"Martha, they are visiting us in our house. If they don't like how we do things, they can go stay at the Inn," Carolyn said firmly.

"I'm telling you, it will be much more pleasant, for all of us, if I just play the role of cook and housekeeper while they're here."

"I won't allow that. You are a member of this family and will be treated as such. Remember what Reverend Farley said in church Sunday, and the children's response to it?" she asked rhetorically. "We may not share a name, but we love each other, and that makes us family. You are more a member of this family than those the children and I share a name with."

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir, but . . ."

"No buts. We will treat them with the respect they're entitled to as the children's grandparents, but I will not tolerate disrespect from them toward anyone in this house," she said firmly. "I just hope we find out what they want sooner than later, so they can be on their way back to Philadelphia."

XXXXX

Marjorie sat at the dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror but couldn't help following her husband pacing behind her. Turning around, she looked up at him.

"Ralph, you didn't have much to say while we were touring the house. What's on your mind?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Despite what I said when we arrived, this _is_ a nice house," he admitted. "How can Carolyn afford to pay rent on something this size on the pension I send her?"

"Well, she does earn her own money working for her uncle."

"He must be very generous then. She rents this place, pays for that cook and housekeeper, and provides everything else for the family. That would take quite a bit of money."

Marjorie looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Maybe the Williams' send her money every month to help them out," she said, while thinking this move could have been avoided if Ralph hadn't tried to be so manipulative.

"I guess that could be it, but there's got to be more to it. I think there's something we're missing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

A half hour before dinner, Carolyn went upstairs to check on the children. Ralph had never made a secret of his preference toward Jonathan, and she was worried about Candy. Ready with the excuse of seeing how they were coming with their homework, she knocked on the nursery door.

"Come in."

Jonathan had just finished his reading assignment, and Candy, with no other schoolwork to do, was re-reading what she'd written for her essay so far.

"How's it going?" she asked closing the door behind her.

Both children smiled at their mom; relieved she was alone.

"I've finished all my homework and made a good start on my essay," Candy told her.

"And I'm done with my arithmetic and reading, so I'm finished too," Jonathan added.

"Good. Is there anything you want me to look over?"

"No. Candy checked my answers, and the rest was just reading."

"I don't have anything right now, but can you look over my essay once I'm finished?"

"Of course; just let me know when."

"Okay. Thanks. Where are Grandmother and Grandfather?" her daughter asked.

"They're in their room freshening up."

The young girl only nodded.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Maybe later; not right now."

Carolyn looked at her daughter with concern, having no doubt of what was bothering her.

"How long are they going to be here?" Jonathan asked.

"They haven't said, but with you both in school, and me at work, Monday, I can't imagine they'll stay more than a few days. It's an awfully long trip for only two or three days, though."

Both children nodded. Unspoken, by all three, was that they hoped the visit wasn't any longer than that.

XXXXX

When the Muirs came downstairs, they found the family in the living room. The children were playing checkers, and Carolyn was sitting in the chair by the fireplace mending a pair of Jonathan's trousers.

"Is your homework finished?" Ralph asked, looking at his grandchildren as he and Marjorie sat on the couch.

"Yes, sir," they answered together.

"Good! Now we won't have to worry about that interfering with our visit," he said. "Candace, you're going to spend tomorrow with your grandmother; a real 'girl-type' day," he informed her.

Candy shared a smile with her grandmother.

"And Jonathan, you and I are going to spend a real 'boy-type' day. How's that?"

"Great!" Candy answered.

"What are we going to do, Grandfather?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, any real 'boy' thing you'd like," he replied. "And I'm doing it with you."

"Honest?" his grandson asked with wonder.

"You name it," Ralph answered, pleased with the boy's response.

"Sewing."

"What?" he asked, glancing at Marjorie.

"Sewing. You can help me with my sewing."

His grandfather raised an eyebrow and nodded absently, perplexed by his choice.

"Your sewing," he finally responded, giving the boy a look that didn't hide his discomfort.

Carolyn bit back a smile knowing neither Ralph nor Marjorie would have any idea why her son made the choice he did.

Before anyone could say anything else, Martha came in and announced supper was ready.

Candy and Jonathan ran into the kitchen, while their grandparents appeared to be waiting to be led into the dining room.

"This way," Carolyn said, directing them to follow the children.

Ralph and Marjorie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, as if to say, 'what can you expect.'

In the kitchen, Candy and Jonathan had already taken their seats, and Carolyn showed her guests to theirs. The lady of the house claimed her place at the head of the table. Symbolically, she didn't want her father-in-law to have any doubt that she was the head of _this_ family.

The Muirs took their seats, and Ralph's annoyance at his placement was unmistakable. While everyone got settled, Martha put the last serving dish on the table.

"Oh, are you expecting someone else?" Marjorie asked, noticing the extra place setting.

"No, that's were Martha's sits," Carolyn explained, putting her napkin in her lap.

Again, her in-laws exchanged a look, as did the younger Mrs. Muir and her friend, but for completely different reasons.

Taking her place, Martha put her napkin in her lap and clasped her hands together, as did Carolyn and the children. Ralph, not paying any attention to anything except the meat in front of him, began to reach for the platter when he was interrupted by Jonathan.

"Grandfather, do you want to say the blessing?"

Caught off guard, Ralph rested his hands on each side of his plate.

"Johnny, why don't you say it this evening?"

"Okay!"

He fell back on the prayer he'd used when Mr. Thompson had dinner with them, with a minor change.

"Dear God, we thank you for this food, the hands that prepared it, and the safe travel of our family. Amen."

His mother smiled at him and winked. He'd left out the usual sentence asking God to keep the Captain safe in his travels. He figured _He_ would know the traveler he was praying for.

The food was passed around as everyone served themselves. Conversation was nonexistent for several moments until the children took their first bites.

"Martha, this is so good," Candy said, aware of the tension in the room, and wanting to let her know how much she was appreciated.

Jonathan had made a lake in his potatoes with the gravy ladle and took the first bite of his favorite food combination.

"Yeah! You make the best gravy," he smiled as a drip escaped the corner of his mouth, confirming his statement.

Martha smiled at them both as she thanked them. She knew what they were trying to do and loved them all the more for it.

Carolyn expressed her compliments as well and, meeting her friend's eyes across the table, gave her an apologetic look. Ralph and Marjorie paid no attention to what was going on around them, they were focusing on the food in front of them.

It only took a few bites to bring their silence to an end.

"This chicken _is_ delicious," Marjorie said, praising the cook.

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. I'm glad you like it," she replied.

"Yes, it's excellent, and the boy's right; you _do_ make the best gravy," Ralph added, practically smacking his lips.

From there, the conversation between the adults limped along. The children tried to help lighten the atmosphere by asking their grandparents about their trip.

Candy started by politely asking about it, and then Jonathan proceeded to give his grandfather a run for his money with a stream of questions about the train, the different stops they made, and what his favorite part of the trip was. When he'd exhausted his supply of questions, he began telling him about the family's adventures on their own trip to Schooner Bay.

The women at the table tried to hide their shared humor as Ralph struggled to keep up with the inquiries.

Finally, tired of dealing with the never-ending barrage of questions while he was trying to eat, the endless chatter from his grandson, and his perceived insult of having to share his dinner with a servant, Ralph's frustration won out, and he snapped.

"Jonathan! It's time to stop asking so many questions and finish eating before your food gets cold," he told him sharply.

That was enough to keep both children quiet for the rest of the meal. Carolyn was not at all pleased with her father-in-law's show of pique but bit her tongue. Now was not the time to set her father-in-law straight. She was going to have wait for a more appropriate time. Preferably, when Candy and Jonathan weren't nearby.

Martha ate her meal quietly, wishing she were anywhere else. It seemed, the only remarks the Muirs could make to her were related to her cooking. The atmosphere of this meal was even more difficult than the one the previous week, with Mr. Thompson; and she'd thought that was bad enough. When the time was right, she was going to try to convince Mrs. Muir to let her serve the family in the dining room. She would be more than happy to eat alone, in the kitchen, for the remainder of the Muir's visit.

Candy and Jonathan hurried through their meal and asked to be excused, without a making a peep about dessert. Carolyn, seeing no need in making them suffer any longer, agreed but reminded them they would be needed to help with the cleanup.

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they took their plates to the sink and gratefully slipped out of the kitchen.

The adults quietly finished their meal. Ralph, either unaware of the awkwardness he was responsible for, or not caring, wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to Martha.

"Elizabeth, this is the best chicken I've ever had."

That was it; Carolyn had had enough, and, with the children out of earshot, she didn't hold back.

"Ralph, while I'm sure _Martha_ appreciates you complimenting her cooking, I think it would mean more to her if you'd get her name right," she told him, trying to keep her temper in check. "Her name is not Elizabeth, it is Martha, and, not only is she our very good friend, she is an important member of our family. I expect you to treat her with the respect she's entitled to."

"Mrs. Muir . . ." Martha shook her head to let her know it wasn't necessary.

"Now, Carolyn, how am I supposed to know what _her_ name is?" Ralph asked, gesturing to the servant to his right and receiving a kick under the table from his wife.

"It's not as if she's new to the family!" Carolyn's voice rose in disbelief. "Martha has been with us since before Jonathan was born, and her name is not a family secret. Since you arrived, the children and I have probably said her name in front of you twenty times!"

"Well, I . . ."

"Ralph, dear," Marjorie said, putting her hand over his to stop the expected bluster. "Carolyn's right." Turning to the older woman she continued. "Martha, please accept our apologies. Of course, you're a valuable member of the family and always have been. We're glad Carolyn has you to help her, since she's not able to take care of things herself. It can't be easy, driving to town, working all day, then returning home to maintain this house and property; not to mention taking care of the children. I have no doubt, she couldn't do it without you."

Neither Carolyn, nor Martha replied. They both felt the apology was insincere, and that a slight had been aimed at both of them.

"Yes, Elizab . . . Martha . . . I apologize for not remembering your name."

"Of course, I accept your apology . . . Mr. Johnson," she replied smiling.

A look of confusion came over Ralph, and he was about to correct her when Marjorie kicked him again and started to chuckle. With a prompt from her, he joined in.

"Mr. Johnson . . . yes . . . that's very funny," he said dryly, obviously not getting it at all.

"Now that we have the names straight, why don't you join the children in the living room? I'll serve the coffee and dessert in there."

"Thank you, Martha. That will be perfect," Carolyn replied, standing and taking her own dishes over to the sink.

The Muirs, unsure what to do, started to do the same, but the housekeeper shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Don't you worry about those; I'll finish clearing the table."

As they left the room, Carolyn started to help but was sent on her way too.

"Martha, I'm sorry about this. We'll talk later."

"Go on now. We'll get through it," she said, motioning toward the door. "But Mrs. Muir . . ."

Carolyn turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Carolyn wrapped her arms around her friend in a heartfelt hug.

"Well, Marjorie got one thing right . . . although, I not sure she meant it as a compliment," she smiled, her eyes glistening. "I couldn't do any of this without you."

They exchanged smiles; each woman appreciating the love and friendship they shared.

XXXXX

After everyone had finished their dessert, Candy and Jonathan left the room to help Martha clean the kitchen. Carolyn already knew what her in-law's opinion of their grandchildren being on galley duty would be and didn't have to wait long to hear about it.

"Carolyn, you pay good money for Elizab . . ."

Her eyebrow went up immediately, stopping Ralph in mid-word.

"Excuse me," he fumbled. "You pay good money for _Martha_ to cook and clean for you. I don't see why it's necessary for the children to help."

"Or why they have to work so hard," her mother-in-law added, looking for, and receiving, a nod from her husband.

"As I explained earlier, Candy and Jonathan are members of this family, and there are chores that are required of them," she replied. "Helping clean up after meals is one, as is keeping their room tidy. They also take care of Scruffy and Bonhomme, keep order in the barn, help with garden, and anything else they're able to contribute."

"Then what's the point of having a cook and housekeeper?" he asked sarcastically.

"As Marjorie just pointed out, I couldn't do any of this without Martha's help," she replied. "I'd also add, we couldn't do it without everyone pitching in," she finished, smiling in a way that discouraged further discussion on the subject.

After letting her mother-in-law's words sink in for a moment, she moved on.

"While we have a moment alone, there _is_ something I'd like to speak to you about."

The couple shared a glance, hoping this might lead to the subject they came all this way to discuss with their son's widow.

"Of course, dear. What is it?" Marjorie asked.

"In our home, the children, Martha, and I, and any guests we may have, eat our meals together. We share what's happening in our lives, tell stories, and ask and answer questions. Everyone contributes, and, unless it's really called for, no one is admonished at the table," Carolyn paused, having set the stage.

"Ralph, Jonathan has more questions than almost anyone I know. Sometimes, I think he could go on all night asking them, and, I will admit, it can be exasperating at times. While I know you're not used to having children at the dinner table, I ask that, while you're here, you tolerate his eagerness good naturedly. If his questions get to be too much, politely remind him that it's time to give someone else a chance to speak."

You could have heard a pin drop when she finished, but the silence didn't last.

"Carolyn, don't you think your overindulging the children . . . Johnny especially?" Ralph asked arrogantly.

She looked from one to the other, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not quite sure how, on one hand, I can be overindulging Candy and Jonathan and, on the other, making them work too hard," she pondered, not expecting a response.

Her in-laws looked at each other but neither could come up with a reply.

"Ralph . . . Marjorie . . . my job is to help my children grow up to become good people and productive members of society. To do that, there is so much they have to learn. They need to know what is involved in taking care of a piece of property, whether they end up living in a small house, something the size of Gull Cottage, or one as grand as yours. They both need to understand finances . . . what it takes to earn a living to support themselves or a family, the importance of savings, and how to be good stewards of their money. They certainly need to have manners, and know how to behave in society, but, most importantly, they need to grow up to be honorable, decent, and kind."

It was all her father-in-law could do not to laugh in her face.

"My dear, you're living in a dream world," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ralph. I . . ."

"Mrs. Muir, we're finished in the kitchen," Martha reported, coming in the room with the children. "If you don't need anything else, I'm going to turn in."

"No, Martha. I don't think we'll need anything more tonight. If we do, we'll take care of it ourselves. Thank you for all you've done. Goodnight."

"You're welcome; goodnight then. Goodnight children . . . Mr. Muir; Mrs. Muir."

The Muirs nodded, and Candy and Jonathan hugged her, wishing her goodnight.

As she walked down the hall, Carolyn looked at the children.

"Well, you two; I'd say it's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Grandmother. Goodnight Grandfather," they said together from the doorway.

Marjorie went to them and gave each a hug, receiving one in return, while Ralph remained where he was standing.

"Grandmother, would you like to read us a story?" Jonathan asked.

She smiled and, as she started to accept, she was interrupted by her husband.

"Now, children, don't you think you're both too old to be read to? You should be reading on your own," he chastised them. "Besides, it's been a long day, and your grandmother and I are tired. We're going to go up to bed now too."

The children looked at each other, not sure what to say, until Candy spoke for them.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, then. Come on, Jonathan; I'll race you," she said, getting a step ahead of him with her unexpected challenge.

"I'll be up in few minutes," their mom called after them, while staring daggers at their grandfather.

Ralph ignored his daughter-in-law and crossed the room, taking his wife by the elbow.

"Come along, Marjorie. Let's get ready for bed."

As he started toward the steps, he called out a half-hearted "goodnight" to his daughter-in-law.

Marjorie looked back at her regretfully.

"Goodnight, Carolyn."

Wishing them goodnight, she watched as her in-laws made their way up the steps. In the years she had been married to their son, she had been so busy trying to hide the reality of her own life, it never occurred to her that Marjorie may have been doing the same thing.

It seemed her dad had sized up the Muir men perfectly several years ago. When Carolyn learned the truth about Robert's womanizing, and finally told her parent's how he treated her and the children, Brad Williams was livid . . . and angry at himself. He admitted that he'd had his concerns about her happiness but didn't say anything. Over the years, he'd gotten to know more than he cared to know about Ralph Muir and didn't think much of him, and he'd mistakenly assumed Robert had taken after his mother. Learning what his daughter and grandchildren's lives were like, he'd angrily told her, _'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that family!'_

XXXXX

After checking the doors, and putting out the lights, Carolyn went up to the nursery to see to the children. The visit with their grandparents hadn't gotten off to a good start and dinner was a disaster. She suspected they might be ready to talk.

When she peeked around the door, they were already in their pajamas and under the covers. After making sure they'd washed their face and hands and cleaned their teeth, she sat on the edge of Candy's bed.

"Mommy? Why does grandfather have to be so . . . so . . . so . . .?" her daughter asked, stumped at the right word to use.

"Gruff?"

"Yes, he was really a bear today. He wasn't happy about anything, and he . . ."

"He did like Martha's mashed potatoes and gravy," Jonathan reminded her.

"That's true," Candy agreed. "But he wasn't very nice to you at dinner, or about Grandmother reading to us."

"And he did kinda ignore you," Jonathan recalled.

Candy nodded.

"Mom? Do you think we're too old to be read to?" her son asked as he slipped out of bed to join them.

"I don't think so, sweetie," she replied, smiling and running her hand down his arm. "Do you think I'm too old to be read to . . . or the Captain?"

The perplexed look on his face told her he didn't understand what she meant. She cupped his cheek in her hand and looked from one precious face to another.

"Jonathan . . . Candy . . . it doesn't matter to the Captain and me that you like being read to, even though you can read on your own. We enjoy reading to you and being read to ourselves. The time spent with you before you go to bed is important to both of us," she told them. "There may come a day, though, when you won't want to be read to anymore."

"Oh no, Mommy, we'll always want you and the Captain to read to us," Candy replied, crawling out from under the covers to sit beside her.

She looked at her daughter, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes, knowing that would not be the case but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, we'll always want to be read to," Jonathan added. "Maybe one day we can read to you and the Captain before _you_ go to bed."

She chuckled and lifted her son onto her lap and put her arms around both children.

"That would be wonderful. I would enjoy that very much, and I know the Captain would too," she said hugging them close.

Before they eased into their bedtime routine, she wanted to be sure there was nothing else bothering them.

"Are you both okay?"

"Do you mean because Grandfather gave most of his attention to Jonathan but was still mean to him?" Candy asked.

Their mother nodded.

"I'm okay. Grandfather's always been like that, but I kinda hoped he'd missed us since we'd been gone, and things would be different . . . but they're not," she admitted. "Mom, the Captain, Mr. Horan, and the others are always so nice to us, but the way Grandfather acted reminded me of the way Father was when he was home. He never wanted to do anything with us or listen to us. Father sure was a lot like Grandfather."

A stricken look appeared on her brother's face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"Grandfather says I'm the spitting image of Father," he reminded her, his eyes pooling. "Does that mean I'll be like them when I grow up?"

She hugged him close.

"No, Jonathan. You will not grow up to be like your father . . . or your grandfather. You will grow up to be your own man, and you will decide what kind of man you want to be."

That made him feel better but, as a thought occurred to him, he sat up straight to look at his mom and sister.

"Do you think it would be okay if I grow up to be like the Captain? Candy said I might look like him one day, if I grow a beard," he said excitedly. "We both have blue eyes, you know."

A broad smile spread across his mother's face. She looked at her daughter gratefully, running the backs of her fingers down her cheek as a thank you, and then looked back at her son.

"Jonathan, I think the Captain is a very good man to grow up to be like," she told him, looking at him closely. "You know . . . now that you mention it . . . you do have blue eyes like the Captain's." she agreed, then looked back at Candy. "I'd say you _both_ do."

Their smiles lit up the room as thoughts of the Captain, and a family hug, brought talk of their father and grandfather to an end.

"Should we pick up our story where we left off?" their mom asked.

"Maybe we should read something else tonight; since the Captain can't be with us," Jonathan suggested.

"Yeah, it was getting really exciting when we left off, and I think we should wait until he has time to get caught up, so we can find out what happens, together," Candy agreed.

"We can read something else. What would you like to start?"

Candy retrieved _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ from the bookshelf.

"How about this?"

"Oh, that's a girl's story," Jonathan complained.

"No, it's not. You'll like it; I promise," her sister assured him.

"All right," he grumbled and got up to go back to his bed.

"Why don't we all snuggle in Candy's bed while we read tonight?" their mom suggested.

"Okay!"

Candy and Jonathan crawled under the covers, and Carolyn balanced herself on the edge of the bed, next to them.

"Kids, I know Grandfather can be . . . well . . . a bear, but I want you to treat him and your grandmother with respect and kindness."

"Yes, ma'am," they said together.

"Right," she smiled. "Now, where should we pick up Alice's story?"

"At the beginning, so Jonathan doesn't miss anything."

"Good plan," she said, opening the book to the cover page.

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, by Lewis Carroll.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'_"


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, after their Saturday chores had been attended to, the children did exactly what their grandfather told them they would be doing. The 'men' spent the day doing 'boy' things, while Candy and her grandmother did 'girl' things.

After it had been explained to Ralph that Jonathan was making sails for a ship he was carving, he humored the boy about practicing his sewing. The businessman still wasn't convinced it was something his grandson should be doing, even if tailors and sailors _did_ do it. He had grander plans for the boy than those 'low class' occupations.

When Jonathan gave him one of the sails to work on, he proved to be completely inept with a sewing needle . . . sticking himself multiple times . . . and drawing blood almost as often. Jonathan, on the other hand, knew what he was doing and focused on perfecting the skills the Captain was teaching him. He had been so pleased with how his gift to the seaman turned out – once the masts were set properly – he was making one for himself.

After they finished the sails, Ralph asked if there was something else Jonathan would like to do.

"Let's go fishing!" he suggested excitedly. "Are you a good fisherman, Grandfather?"

"Oh, I'm a whale of a fisherman," he replied unconvincingly.

It didn't take long for Jonathan to decide his grandfather must have been joking about his fishing skills; he didn't even know how to bait the hook. After watching him struggle for a while, the boy offered some advice and caught himself before completely mentioning his hero.

"The Cap . . . um . . . you hook them just back of the gill," he explained.

Once Ralph finally got the hook baited, he hauled off to cast his line. As he brought the pole around, Jonathan and Scruffy had to duck to avoid getting tangled up in it.

The elder Muir didn't catch a single fish and, after what seemed like forever, he finally gave up. When he pulled his line in, not only was there no fish on the line, but the bait was gone too. Ralph wondered if he'd been standing there with an empty hook the whole time. Jonathan had much better luck and pulled in several good-sized fish in succession, more than enough for dinner.

When they arrived back at the house. Martha was happy to see they'd been so successful and thanked them both. While the fish were held up for her to see, the boy, and his grandfather, received a pointed look.

"We have a rule in this house, gentlemen . . ."

"I know. 'You catch 'em, you clean 'em,'" Jonathan replied. "Don't worry, we'll take care of them."

The boy missed the expression on his grandfather's face, but Martha didn't, and she had to turn away to hide her smile.

"The bucket's in the mud room, along with the knives you'll need. There's old newspaper out there too," she said. "And Jonathan, if you clean them, I'll debone them for you."

That was his least favorite part of cleaning fish, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said happily.

"What's a mud room?" Ralph asked as he followed him out of the kitchen.

"It's this room we just came through. Martha calls it that because we come in this way if we're muddy and dirty. We leave our wellies in there, so we don't drag the mess into the rest of the house."

Ralph nodded, but now he was wondering what wellies were.

"Grandfather, do you know how to clean fish?"

Ralph knew less about cleaning fish than he did about catching them and decided to tell the truth.

"No, Johnny. I've never had to clean a fish."

"That's okay; I can teach you."

Jonathan gathered everything they would need and led the way outside to a table the Captain had built for that purpose. He stepped up on the small platform, the seaman had added for the children's convenience, put the fish down, then carefully placed the knives on the table. He explained that they would be using two different knives – one dull and one sharp.

"The dull one is to scrape off the scales," he said, handing a fish to his grandfather and pointing to the proper knife. "Scrape against the direction of the scales and work from the tail to the head." Seeing the bewildered look on Ralph's face, he picked up a fish and started flicking his knife over the scales. "Like this, Grandfather."

Ralph watched for a moment and then attempted to do it himself. His technique wasn't as efficient as Jonathan's but, with the boy's encouragement, he managed to get most of the scales off.

When they finished scaling the fish, Jonathan explained the next step.

"We're going to use the other knife now, so be careful; it's very sharp," he warned, picking up a fish. "Now, turn the fish over. See that small hole near the tail?" he asked pointing. "We're going to cut from there, along the belly, and stop at the base of the gills. Don't jam the knife in too far, though, just make a shallow cut so you can pull the guts out intact. If you don't, it can get messy."

He saw his grandfather's reluctance, so went ahead and cut into his fish first. Without any hesitation, he pulled out the guts and lifted them up for him to see.

"Like this, Grandfather," he smiled.

Ralph's reaction was a cross between a cringe and wanting to vomit. The back of his hand went swiftly to his mouth to keep the latter from happening.

"Now, you try it," Jonathan said, unaware of his grandfather's discomfort.

It was with some hesitation he picked up his knife, but he must have been paying attention, because he cut the fish as instructed and, with an unpleasant look on his face, pulled the guts out – intact. He was as surprised as Jonathan was, but a cocky smile lit up his face as if to say, 'What did you expect?'

They finished cleaning the remaining fish, and Jonathan took care of the mess. Before they went into the house, they rinsed their hands at the well. Martha would have had more than a few words to say if they'd washed their hands at her sink without rinsing outside first.

XXXXX

After breakfast, the women of the house had taken the cart into town for the weekly shopping and errands. It was a snug fit for the four of them, but they made the best of it, chatting amiably during the ride.

Carolyn and Martha were going to take care of the errands, while Candy and her grandmother went their own way. The young girl had offered to show Marjorie around Schooner Bay and was thrilled when her mother and grandmother agreed to the suggestion. They would be left to entertain themselves until after lunch, when Carolyn would return to pick them up.

To start the tour, Candy took her grandmother through the park. As was usually the case, it was teeming with activity; mothers pushing babies in prams, children playing, young couples strolling, and others simply enjoying the beautiful day. When they came around to the fountain on the green, she explained that it had been built just before they moved to town and was one of her favorite places.

"Would you like to throw a coin in the fountain and make a wish?" her grandmother asked.

"Can we?"

"Of course," Marjorie said giving her a coin from her purse.

"Will you make one too?"

"I don't see why not," she smiled, searching for another one.

Armed with their pennies, they put their backs to the fountain and tossed them over their shoulders. Turning around quickly, they saw the splashes that confirmed their coins had joined the others resting on the bottom.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yes, Grandmother. Did you?"

"I did," she said, smiling and wrapping her arm around her granddaughter's shoulders. "I wished . . ."

"You can't tell me what you wished for! If you do, it won't come true!"

"Oh! Then my lips are sealed," Marjorie smiled and tapped the little girl on the nose.

As they continued their walk, Candy was greeted by quite a few children who called her by name. Several invited her to join them, but she politely declined. Coming around a bend, she saw Penelope Hassenhammer and her mother walking toward them.

"Oh, great," she said softly.

Knowing it would be rude not to stop and say 'hello', Candy continued toward them.

"Good morning Mrs. Hassenhammer, Penelope," she said politely.

"Good morning, Candy," the annoying girl replied haughtily.

"Candace," Penelope's equally irritating mother acknowledged formally.

"Grandmother, this is Mrs. Hassenhammer and her daughter Penelope, who is in my class at school. Mrs. Hassenhammer, Penelope, may I present my grandmother, Mrs. Ralph Muir."

Formal greetings were exchanged, along with a few brief pleasantries about the weather and the park. Mrs. Hassenhammer immediately took notice of Marjorie's fine clothes, how she carried herself, and the way she spoke. _This_ Mrs. Muir was a woman of class and refinement, and she decided it might be beneficial to be pleasant to her.

"Do you live in Philadelphia? As I recall, that's where the children and their mother moved here from."

"Yes," Marjorie replied with a forced smile. Mrs. Hassenhammer, and her overdressed daughter, reminded her of so many 'social wannabes' at home.

"How nice that you were able to make the trip to visit the family," she continued to gush. "I would imagine it was a very long journey."

"Yes, it was."

Mrs. Muir's short responses did nothing to discourage Mrs. Hassenhammer's attempts to make a good impression.

"Candace, how fortunate you are that your grandmother has come for a visit. I'm sure you're having a wonderful time."

"Yes, ma'am," Candy replied, eager to get away.

Marjorie, not missing the lack of interest the two girls had in each other, correctly assumed they were not friends and that her granddaughter was only being polite when she stopped and introduced them.

"Mrs. Hassenhammer, if you'll excuse us, our time together is limited, and we must be moving on."

"Oh," she replied, slightly deflated. "Yes . . . of course; I understand completely. Time with our children is precious. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Muir. I hope we see each other again."

Marjorie simply nodded and, after the girls said goodbye, she and Candy continued on their way. They glanced at each other and chuckled. It was obvious they were both glad to be away from the Hassenhammers.

Candy was enjoying this time alone with her grandmother, who had been smiling and laughing more this morning then she'd ever seen her. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with being away from Grandfather. He had a way of putting everyone on edge, and she thought it must be hard to be with him most of the time.

They walked further around the green, and Candy wasn't surprised when she spotted Seamus and Colm playing chess on their bench. She hesitated a moment, afraid talking to them would risk the Captain being brought into the conversation, but she didn't want them to be hurt if she didn't stop. Saying a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing, she walked toward them. She couldn't help but wonder what her grandmother would think of the seamen, though. It was obvious she didn't think much of Penelope and her mother, but that was all right; _that_ just made her appreciate her even more.

Seamus looked up and recognized Candy immediately, but seeing her with the obviously upper class, older woman caused him to straighten his appearance, as much as he could, and warn his friend to do the same.

"Colm. Look sharp. Candy Muir is coming, and she has a lady with her."

The other seaman looked up and did a double take. He instinctively sat up straight and ran his hands over his shirt, but looking down, realized it was a lost cause.

Knowing she'd been seen, Candy waved to the men. Her grandmother looked up to see who she was greeting so enthusiastically and got quite a surprise.

"Grandmother, come this way, there's some people I'd like you to meet."

"Candace, are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am; they're friends of the family."

Marjorie was skeptical but allowed herself to be led over to them.

Both men stood and removed their caps as the ladies approached.

"Good morning, Mr. Armitage. Good Morning, Mr. Donegan," Candy greeted them happily.

"Good morning, lass. Ma'am," they both replied with a bow.

"Grandmother, I'd like to introduce Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan. Gentleman, this my grandmother, Mrs. Ralph Muir."

"How do you do?"

"Ma'am," they repeated, politely.

They were both unusually reserved, and Candy was tickled by their behavior. What she didn't realize was neither man came face to face with society women often – if ever. They did consider the Captain's lady high bred but knew Carolyn Muir was in a class by herself. She was easy to talk to and enjoyable to be around. Most woman with her background were not approachable at all.

Seamus wasn't sure how an attempt at conversation would be received by the lady but, to end the awkwardness, he looked down at the young girl.

"So, what brings ya ta town this morning, lass?" he asked.

"We came down with Mom and Martha. They're doing the shopping, and I'm showing Grandmother around Schooner Bay."

"'Tis a beautiful day for it. I think summer is here ta stay," Colm added, looking closely at Mrs. Ralph Muir, which surprised Seamus.

"It is a very nice day, but it's still much cooler here than it is in Philadelphia," Marjorie replied, looking at Colm as if she recognized him; a small smile appearing on her face

"Philadelphia's a nice city, I spent time there some years ago, but it can't compete with home," Colm spoke up again and smiled. "Unless, 'tis your home."

She nodded, and then, remembering the others, looked at Seamus.

"Are you originally from Schooner Bay, Mr. Armitage?"

"Yes, ma'am; born and raised . . . until I ran off to sea."

"Oh, you're a seaman."

The Seamus looked at Colm, surprised that the dreaded term 'sailor' hadn't been used but, either his friend didn't notice or, he wasn't surprised. He was smiling at Candy's grandmother.

"Yes, ma'am. Both me and Colm are . . . or were . . . We're retired now," he replied, puzzled at his friend's behavior.

The use of the other seaman's Christian name caused Marjorie's smile to spread across her face. Her recognition broadened the smile of the seaman's, until it matched hers.

"If I wasn't seein' ya for myself, I'd never believed it," Colm said. "Margie MacKenna, you're all grown up."

Marjorie blushed and shook her head in wonder.

"Colm Donegan, it's been a very long time."

Both Candy and Seamus' mouths dropped open.

"Grandmother, you know Mr. Donegan?"

"I think you could say, we used to know each other. Mr. Donegan was engaged to my sister, Abigail . . . Abbie . . ." she clarified.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Candy replied, still stunned at the revelation that she knew Mr. Donegan.

"She died a long time ago," she explained, with a touch of sadness, as she affectionately ran her hand down her granddaughter's cheek.

"Lass, the last time I saw your grandmother, she was probably only a few years older than you are now."

"Gee! I never thought of you as being my age, Grandmother."

The innocent remark caused Marjorie and Colm to chuckle. Seamus was still in shock. He'd known about Colm's engagement . . . even met the young lady on several occasions . . . but never would have imagined she came from the kind of family this woman appeared to be from.

"Ya know, Margie, ya look the way I imagine Abbie would have looked. Ya were a miniature of her back then."

The emotion in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. Blinking them back, and clearing her throat, she met his gaze.

"Did you ever marry, Colm?"

"No; I never did," he replied softly. "After Abbie passed, no other woman could measure up."

"You never came to the house afterwards," she said, not in an accusatory tone; she just sounded . . . sad.

"I was in Germany when your father's letter reached me. He . . . ah . . . well . . . you know."

It seemed the mention of her father was all he had to say for Marjorie to understand. She nodded, and they were both quiet for a moment; their memories flashing through the decades, back to the loss of Abbie, and her father's attitude toward Colm. Owen MacKenna did not approve of his daughter seeing a 'sailor,' much less being engaged to, or marrying, one.

There was a lot he wanted to ask Marjorie, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about Abbie in front of the others. Smiling at her, he glanced down at Candy.

"That's a fine lass ya have there; I know ya must be proud of her."

"I am. I just wish we had more time together," she said, putting her hand on Candy's shoulder.

"Grandmother, I can't believe you know Mr. Donegan. Wait until the family finds out; they'll be so surprised!

Marjorie smiled at her.

"They won't be any more surprised than I am at finding him, after all this time," she said looking fondly at the seaman. "Colm, I wish we could spend time talking, but we're on a tight schedule today."

"I would have liked that too," he said regretfully. "Margie, 'twas good seein' ya again, but I know ya and the lass need to be goin'. Who knows, maybe our paths 'ill cross again one day."

She smiled at him, with a touch of regret, knowing that was not likely to happen.

"Mr. Armitage, it was very nice to meet you," Marjorie said. "Colm, take care of yourself."

"Aye. You too, Margie"

"Goodbye, Mr. Donegan. Goodbye, Mr. Armitage," Candy said as she and her grandmother moved away.

Seamus looked at his friend, ready to give him a good ribbing, about his ties to high society, but stopped himself before the words could come out of his mouth. Colm was sitting on the bench; a look of profound loss on his face as he watched Margie MacKenna walk away.

XXXXX

After leaving the park, Candy and her grandmother continued their tour of Schooner Bay, going by the school, library, church, and shopping at the General Store. Their last stop was the Inn, where they had a wonderful time and enjoyed a delicious lunch together.

At the agreed upon time, Carolyn arrived to find her daughter and mother-in-law finishing their dessert and happily engaged in conversation.

"Hi, Mom!" Candy greeted her as she walked toward their table.

"Is it that time already?" Marjorie asked. "We've been having so much fun, the day has just flown by."

"Good afternoon," her daughter-in-law said smiling. "I take it you enjoyed your tour of Schooner Bay?"

"We did. It's a charming town, Carolyn. I can see why you and the children like it so much."

"Mom, guess what?"

"What?" she smiled at her daughter; happy that her day had gone so well.

"Grandmother saw someone she knew," she said excitedly. "And you won't believe who is it is."

Carolyn had no idea and looked from her daughter to her mother-in-law for the answer.

"Mr. Donegan!"

"Colm?!"

"Yeah! Isn't that nifty?!"

Words failed her, and she could only stare at Marjorie, who couldn't help chuckling at her reaction.

"Carolyn, why don't you sit down, and I'll tell you about it over a cup of coffee."

She didn't waste any time and took the seat next to Candy and across from her mother-in-law.

After the coffee was served, along with a cup of tea for the youngest member of the party, Marjorie told them about her older sister. She explained how much, with six years separating them, she looked up to Abbie, following her around all the time, and serving as her shadow. She admitted that, when Colm started seeing her sister, she became even more of a pest. After all this time, she was still amazed that he had always been kind and tolerant of her.

Her sister and the seaman courted through several of his voyages, and the young girl grew very fond of Colm, looking upon him as a brother. After one long voyage, he returned to Philadelphia and asked Abbie to marry him. Marjorie told her audience she was almost as excited as her sister, because, now, Colm would be part of their family.

As her mother-in-law reminisced, Carolyn recalled what Daniel had recently told her about the retired seaman being engaged; that he hadn't married because he'd never gotten over the loss of his fiancée. Never, in a million years, would she have imagined that Colm had been engaged to anyone in Marjorie's family. As she watched the expression on her mother-in-law's face soften, Carolyn realized she knew little, if anything, about her family background and couldn't help but think what a different person she must have been back then.

"Only being eleven or twelve at the time, I was caught up in the romance of it all. It didn't hurt that Colm was very handsome and charming, and he lived such an exciting life . . . at least it seemed exciting to this young girl," she smiled at her companions. "He was nothing like the other boys Abbie knew. He was a man . . . and he treated my sister like a queen," she finished; her eyes giving away her feelings of loss after all these years.

Carolyn reached across the table and covered Marjorie's hand with her own, letting that simple act voice her sympathy.

Marjorie seemed almost embarrassed that she had let down her guard but turned over her hand and squeezed Carolyn's in thanks.

"Well, after Abbie died, Father must have sent a letter to Colm letting him know, and we never saw him again."

"Until today," Candy said smiling.

"That's right, dear . . . until today," she returned the smile. "So, thank you, my sweet. It never would have happened had you not introduced me to your friends."

The young girl beamed.

Closing the most interesting part of their tour, Candy and her grandmother filled Carolyn in on their tour of the town. Once their exploits reached the present, Marjorie looked at her companions.

"I suppose we should be getting back to the house," she sighed. "Any idea how the 'boys' are getting along?"

"Well, they went fishing."

"Uh oh."

"Yes . . . but they did catch enough for dinner tonight."

"They?"

"Well . . . Jonathan did."

"That makes sense. How did the sewing go?" she asked, pursing her lips to keep from laughing.

"Apparently, sewing is not something your husband excels at."

"No. I didn't think he would."

"His sail is going to need some alterations," Carolyn added, looking at her mother-in-law who was still trying to hide her amusement.

"I'm not surprised. Did they do any other 'real boy' things?"

"When I left the house, they were looking for pieces of wood, with plans to whittle on the front steps."

"Oh, Carolyn! That had to be Jonathan's idea. Ralph isn't good with knives. We'll be lucky if no blood has been shed by the time we get home."

XXXXX

When the women returned to Gull Cottage, Jonathan and Ralph weren't out front, so Carolyn drove the cart around to the barn. She and Candy unhitched Bonhomme and brushed him while Marjorie looked on, amazed that they were so sure handed at what they were doing. She decided she might have to reconsider how delicate she thought her granddaughter actually was.

After the horse had been put in the pasture, the women headed to the house to see where the 'boys' were. As they crossed the yard, Marjorie took in everything around her. It was a well-maintained property, with an extremely large vegetable garden, a nice stand of mid-sized fruit trees, a flower garden that looked like it was being redesigned, and more stacked firewood than she'd ever seen in one place. Ralph was right, this was a nice house.

Entering the kitchen through the mud room, they found Ralph and Jonathan sitting at the table. Martha was wrapping a bandage around Mr. Muir's left hand.

"What happened?!" the three Muir women asked at once.

"Grandfather cut himself!" Jonathan informed them, while the injured party avoided looking at the ladies and concentrated on his hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Mr. Muir had an accident while he was carving," Martha replied. "He cut his fingers," she said wiggling her own index and middle finger. "We cleaned the wounds and are just finishing up with the bandage. The cuts aren't too deep, but I thought it should be covered and wrapped it around his palm, so it'll stay put," she said, tying it off.

Ralph took a moment to glance at his wife, who subtly shook her head at his injury.

"How was girl's day out?" Martha asked.

"We had a wonderful time!" Marjorie declared. "Candy showed me around town, and we had a lovely lunch at the Inn."

"And, we . . ."

". . . ran into an old friend," she finished before Candy could.

"Oh? An old friend of yours?" Ralph questioned.

Marjorie nodded.

"Who could you possibly know up here?"

"We saw Colm Donegan in the park."

"Who's he?"

"He was the young man who was engaged to Abbie."

"Abbie? Oh, your sister, Abigail. Wasn't he a sailor?" he asked absently, checking Martha's handiwork.

"SEAMAN!" Everyone in the room corrected, causing him to jump.

Suddenly, they became very still and looked at each other. Just as quickly, everyone . . . except Ralph . . . began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he groused.

"Grandfather, 'sailor' is a term used by landlubbers. 'Seamen' is the correct word for men who sail the sea," Jonathan explained.

"I don't see what difference it makes."

"It makes a big difference to the seamen . . ." Carolyn replied. "And they won't hesitate to tell you, either."

"Ralph, it would be like someone referring to you as a chimney sweep instead of a man who owns a successful furnace business," his wife explained. ". . . or calling Martha, Elizabeth, or you, Mr. Johnson."

The blank look on his face told them all he still didn't understand.

His granddaughter walked over to him at the table.

"I'm sorry you cut your fingers, Grandfather," she sympathized. "Does it hurt?"

"Thank you, dear. No, not too much."

"What were you making?"

"I . . . ah . . . hadn't gotten that far yet."

"It was my fault. I was getting ready to show him how to hold the knife safely, but I wasn't fast enough," his grandson replied.

"Oh, Jonathan, this isn't your fault," his grandmother assured him. "Your grandfather has a habit of having . . . mishaps . . . don't you, dear?" she said, giving her husband a look. At times, when Ralph did something careless, he'd been known to verbally lash out at whoever was closest and blame them. She hoped he hadn't reacted that way today with their grandson.

"No, Johnny, this isn't your fault," he said unconvincingly. He was not at all happy that his wife would say that about him in front of the family . . . not to mention a servant.

Carolyn, reading the mood of the room, decided to give the children a chance to be on their own for a while.

"You two have had a busy day already. Why don't you go upstairs and read or play quietly for a while?"

Recognizing the lifeline their mom was throwing them, Candy and Jonathan readily agreed and started out of the room with Scruffy.

"Hold on," Martha called out.

The children stopped, knowing by her tone there was something they'd have to do first.

"If you're taking Scruffy with you, he'd better go outside before you go up; it's been a while."

"Yes, ma'am," they said. "Come on, boy!"

Watching the children leave, Carolyn remembered she had some letters she wanted to write.

"Is there anything we can get you?" she asked her in-laws.

"I think I'll have a cup of tea, but I can get that myself." Marjorie answered.

"I apologize, but I have a few things I need to do upstairs," Carolyn said.

"You go ahead, dear. We'll be fine."

"I should be down in an hour or so. Please help yourself to whatever you need."

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Martha don't feel you have to stay around here for us. If there's something you need to do, don't let us keep you."

"Well, I do have a few things I should attend to. If you need help finding anything, just knock on my door down the hall."

"I doubt that will be necessary but thank you," Mrs. Muir smiled. "Ralph, can I fix you anything?"

"No," he replied, checking his coat pockets for something with his good hand. "I'm going out on the porch to smoke a cigar."

"All right. I'll stay here and enjoy my tea."

He couldn't be bother to wait and left the room before his wife had a chance to finish her reply.

Carolyn and Martha exchanged a look, and the younger woman motioned for her friend to leave before turning around to address her mother-in-law.

"You know, I think I could use a cup of tea too."

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Carolyn; I'm fine," Marjorie said, giving her a lopsided smile. "Go ahead; take care of what you need to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. I could use some time to myself," she confirmed. "But thank you."

XXXXX

The rest of the afternoon was blessedly quiet. Candy and Jonathan were content to stay in their room and happily welcomed their grandmother when she came upstairs to spend time with them. Martha used her time to work on her embroidery and enjoyed being on her own until it was time to start supper. Carolyn answered her letters and wrote a few more to add to the stack she would be sending with Daniel when he sailed.

Putting the last letter in the desk drawer with the others, she wondered how close to home he was. It had only been three days, but she couldn't wait to be feel his arms around her. He'd be sailing south to Mexico, Cuba, and the Caribbean soon, and she wanted to be with him as much as possible until he had to leave.

When she learned his time at home was going to be so short, she'd been disappointed but was resigned to the upcoming voyage. This was what their life was going to be like, and she loved him too much to become one of those wives who demanded that her husband give up everything that had made him the man she fell in love with. She could only pray Daniel and his crew would return home safely, and in time to celebrate the holiday as planned.

Carolyn was overjoyed that he wanted to be with them to celebrate on Christmas day. Making memories with the children was as important to him as it was to her. They both wanted Candy and Jonathan to have happy times they could treasure for the rest of their lives. While they'd all enjoyed celebrating Christmas in June, Daniel told her he wanted to be a part of the family's traditions and the children's excitement on the actual day. He also hoped they could incorporate some of his own family's traditions and create a few new ones of their own.

It didn't take long for her to lose herself in the memory of their evening together before he left for Boston . . . their quiet conversation . . . the kisses they shared . . . and the contentment they both felt. Her thoughts were only of him; her love for him complete. Carolyn realized, until she met Daniel, she had no idea that true love could be like this, and she never would have imagined she could be so blessed.

After a few moments, she sighed, knowing she could easily spend hours thinking of him, and what their lives together would be like 'one day,' but good manners, and a guilty conscious, demanded she turn her attention back to her guests. She knew it was time to go downstairs and spend time with Marjorie and Ralph.

Remembering the surprising news about Colm being engaged to her mother-in-law's sister, Carolyn wondered if she would want to talk privately, without the children or Ralph around. At the Inn, she had gotten the feeling that, had Candy not been with them, she would have spoken more openly about that time of her life.

She stood to leave the room but, as she walked toward the door, stopped at her dresser. Opening a drawer, she moved the clothing covering Daniel's picture. A smile appeared as she looked at his handsome face; he would be home in a few short hours. When he'd left her Wednesday, she didn't know her in-laws would be here when he returned. Tonight, when he arrived, could prove to be an interesting evening for all of them.

XXXXX

On her way downstairs, she stopped in the nursery to check on Candy and Jonathan. She was surprised, and pleased, to find Marjorie reading to them while Scruffy napped in his bed. They all looked up when she opened the door, but she put up her hand and quietly left the room. She didn't want to interrupt their time together. This visit had already been surprising on several levels, at least as far as it related to her mother-in-law. It seemed the two women had more in common than she'd ever imagined, and she truly hoped they had time alone at some point.

The living room was empty, so she went to the kitchen, where she found Martha busy preparing the evening meal. Not surprisingly, it looked like she had everything well in hand . . . as she usually did. She was preparing the fish for frying, while a flame heated the fat in the cast iron skillet. A large batch of 'Hush Puppies' was ready to be dropped in the grease and, when they were finished frying, she'd put the fish in. She'd picked up the recipe for the fried bread when she was caring for her aunt in Maryland and had immediately made it a staple whenever she prepared seafood. Potato rounds were already baking in the oven and, when ready, would be topped with cheese and bacon and put back in the oven for a minute or two. The vegetable tonight would be carrots that had been cut lengthwise, for maximum flavor, and were sitting on a burner ready for the flame to be lit. Dessert was a family favorite and had been since the first time they'd tasted it. Using the recipe she'd been given by Daniel's former housekeeper, Mrs. Westfield, Martha had made Indian pudding.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Muir. I've got things ready to go. I _was_ going to call the children down to set the table, though."

"Let me do that tonight. They're upstairs with Marjorie, and I'd rather not disturb them. They seemed to be enjoying spending time together."

"You mean without your father-in-law?"

Carolyn nodded.

"Well, who can blame them? He was hard to take when he'd visit the house before you moved up here, and that was only a few hours at a time," Martha said quietly. "Having him around all day is not easy on anyone. I don't know how your mother-in-law does it."

"Where is he?"

"I saw him walking toward the barn not long ago. He doesn't strike me as the outdoor type, so I don't know what he's looking for."

"Maybe he's just curious or wanted to take a walk."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll come back with some criticism or other. He's good at that."

"He is, isn't he?" Carolyn mused. "I didn't notice anything, before I left to pick up Candy and Marjorie, but have you heard him raise his voice to Jonathan?"

"No; not around me, but he can be a cantankerous so and so. That sweet boy is handling it, but I know he misses the Captain."

"Candy does too. You know Martha, I've never seen two men so completely different when it comes to their attitude toward children. Ralph as always has been . . . a 'gruff old cuss,' as you have been prone to say; at least for as long as I've known him," Carolyn pondered. "Actually, I believe Robert may have been even worse. It must run in their family."

"Have the Muirs said anything about why they picked now to come for a visit?"

"No; not a word."

"So, the mystery continues."

As the statement came out of Martha's mouth, the back door opened, and Ralph Muir walked into the kitchen.

"There he is," Carolyn said cheerfully. "Have you been for a walk?"

"I guess you could call it that. I was just looking around the back," he replied, fiddling with the bandage on his hand. "That's an awfully big barn for a sailor . . . excuse me . . . seaman . . . who's away most of the time. Why is it so large, and why is there such a huge vegetable garden and so many fruit trees?"

"I would expect that, at some point, Captain Gregg will retire from the sea and live in his home year-round," Carolyn replied.

"That's an awfully big garden for one person. I'd even say it's too big for the four of you."

"The Captain gives the excess fruit and vegetables and to retired seamen in Schooner Bay. They don't often have the means, or good enough health, to have a garden of their own," she explained further.

"And you take care of all of this for him now?"

"We planted and tend the garden, and we'll harvest the vegetables as they ripen. What can be stored will be kept in the root cellar, and Martha, with help from the children and me, will can as much as possible."

"Umm. What about the fruit trees? You're not going to pick the fruit too, are you?"

"No. Arrangements have already been made to have them harvested by the men who did the work last year."

"Humph!" he replied, unable to think of anything else to question or complain about. "Where's Marjorie?"

"She's upstairs with the children."

Afraid he would go up and interrupt them, Carolyn sought to distract him.

"Ralph, when I was in town, I picked up the Schooner Bay Beacon. I thought you might like to read it."

"A newspaper? Here?"

"Yes, of course we have a newspaper. How else would we get the news?"

"Well, since you went to the trouble to get it . . . I'll take a look; I'm sure it can't compete with the 'Inquirer' though."

The women shared an eye roll.

"Let me get it for you," she said, leaving the room.

"Just leave it in the living room; I'll read in there," he called after her. Directing his next comment to Martha's back, as she dipped a piece of fish in her special batter, he added, "I'd like a fresh cup of coffee. You can bring it in when it's ready."

Not turning around, Martha looked straight ahead and took a deep breath before replying.

"Of course, Mr. Muir. Is there anything else I can bring you?"

"No; I don't want to ruin my appetite," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

XXXXX

Daniel stepped off the train to stretch his legs before the start of the last part of his journey. It had been a long day but, barring any unforeseen delays between Rockland and Schooner Bay, he would be home earlier than expected. Not early enough to have dinner with the family, but certainly in time to help tuck Candy and Jonathan into bed.

He was anxious to get back to them. He'd only been gone a few days, but any amount of time away from Carolyn seemed an eternity. He had less than two weeks before the Kitty Keane sailed again, and he would not be taking any more time away from her and the children. The trip to Boston, while necessary, had cost him three full days with his family, and he was not willing to sacrifice any more than that. If something else came up, James or Mitch would have to see to it.

"ALL ABOARD!"


	12. Chapter 12

Marjorie was in the guest room touching up her hair, when Ralph came in shortly before dinner.

"How was your day . . . other than your hand . . . that is?" she asked.

"Fine."

She wasn't surprised by his response . . . or lack of one. After the wonderful day she'd had with Candace and then later with both children, she'd reconsidered the reason they'd come to Schooner Bay. She was convinced, more than ever, that they should just drop it. They'd barely been there twenty-four hours, but it was obvious to her that what he'd hoped to accomplish was not likely to happen. Her husband's disdain for their daughter-in-law, and his failure to mask his annoyance at having to spend so much time with the children, was not going over well . . . with anyone. Shaking her head, she turned around and looked at him.

"Do you think we should go forward with your plan?"

"Of course, we should; why wouldn't we?"

"Things up here aren't as dismal as you expected them to be, are they?" she asked directly. "When you intentionally made Carolyn's pension so small that she and the children couldn't possibly live on their own, you thought you could manipulate her into doing what you wanted."

He didn't reply, but she could see he was annoyed.

"Ralph, our daughter-in-law is not like most women; she never has been. She's strong and has a mind of her own. I know that's one of the things that bothered both you and Bobby about her . . . that independent streak," she remarked. "If you think about it, it's really quite remarkable. She hasn't asked one thing of us since he died, and, when we invited her and the children to move in with us weeks after the funeral, she didn't hesitate to turn us down."

The glare he gave her would have stopped her in the past, but, this time, she soldiered on.

"Instead, she moved in with her parents. Perhaps if you'd been more generous, she'd have been able to live on her own, and she and the children would have stayed in Philadelphia," she pointed out. "Then, we would have been able to see Candace and Jonathan regularly, instead of traveling for days to spend a short period of time with them."

"Marjorie," he said his voice dripping with contempt. "I didn't ask for your opinion then, and I'm not the least bit interested in what you have to say now."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way, Ralph, but, if you proceed with what you have in mind, you're going to fail. Carolyn will never agree to it."

Having had more than enough of her unsolicited opinion, he walked toward the door.

"We'll just see about that!" he blustered and stormed out of the room.

Marjorie watched the door slam, turned back to the mirror, and shared a sigh with her reflection.

XXXXX

The evening meal was unusually quiet. Ralph's behavior wasn't any better than it had been earlier in the day, or the previous evening. He was clearly in a foul mood, which the family decided must be his natural state. Even though the meal didn't require him to use a knife, which he might have had trouble with because of his hand, he grumbled about having to cut things with his fork. The only thing that seemed to keep him from a full-blown tantrum was the wine served with dinner. It was a good year and went perfectly with the fish; he didn't hesitate to request several refills.

The children didn't have much to say, despite the women's efforts to draw them out. Most questions asked of them were answered with a simple yes or no, or with as little elaboration as possible. Even compliments to Jonathan, for the evening's main course, were met with only a polite 'thank you' and 'you're welcome.' Carolyn and Martha exchanged worried glances, knowing the change was a result of Ralph Muir's presence. Scruffy didn't know what was going on but knew he needed to stay by the youngest of his pack. He took up his post beside Candy and Jonathan.

Marjorie didn't miss the difference in the children's mood, and her annoyance with her husband was hard to hide. She didn't blame them after the way he'd treated them during dinner last night . . . especially Jonathan. It seemed, both were afraid to say or do anything that might prompt his wrath. There was also whatever Ralph had hoped to accomplish doing real 'boy' activities with their grandson. It hadn't done a thing to improve their relationship. She knew, first-hand, he'd never been good with young children. Even with his own son, he hadn't shown the slightest interest in him, until Robert was about fourteen.

Carolyn had been watching Ralph, and Candy and Jonathan's reaction to him, since he came downstairs. The slim hope she'd had for a good visit had long since vanished. Marjorie was proving to be wonderful with the children, when allowed to be. She was more pleasant, and easier to be with, than she'd ever seen her, but nothing had changed with her father-in-law. She decided his behavior was more like that of a spoiled child and was worse than any ill-mannered child she'd ever known – with the possible exception of the Shoemaker boy. She almost laughed out loud, when she considered that Ralph and Mrs. Shoemaker would have made a perfect couple. The way they treated people, they certainly deserved each other.

When the painfully quiet meal was final over, the family moved to the living room. Ralph, aware of Marjorie's annoyance with him, tried to make up for it by playing the role of a doting grandparent, telling the children stories about their father as a young boy. Candy and Jonathan listened politely, but the tales weren't very interesting and paled in comparison to the Captain's exciting adventures. Their grandfather just didn't have the knack for telling a story like their hero did.

When he offered to tell another one, Carolyn spoke up and reminded the children it was time to get ready for bed.

"It's getting late; I'm afraid it's time to say goodnight," she told them. "Why don't you put Scruffy out one last time, then go up to get ready. I'll be up in a little bit."

Candy and Jonathan agreed and politely wished their grandparents goodnight. They didn't hesitate to go over to their grandmother, who happily wrapped them in her embrace, but their mom had to nudge them to go to their grandfather. They went over as expected, but the hugs for him were perfunctory at best.

Leaving the room, Candy turned when she reached the door.

"Mom, may we talk to you for a minute before we go up?"

"Of course," she replied and excused herself. She found them waiting for her at the foot of the steps. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Mommy, do you think the Captain will still come tonight?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"He said he might be home in time to tuck us in," Candy added softly, looking toward the living room to make sure they weren't overheard.

"If his train gets in before it's too late, I'm sure he'll be here, but he may not be able to go upstairs to tuck you in."

"Why not?" they asked.

"Because your grandparents are here."

"Oh," they both responded, their disappointment obvious.

"I'm sorry, kids; we'll make it up to you after they go home. For now, go ahead and put Scruffy out, and I'll meet you upstairs as soon as I can."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they trudged through the kitchen, Carolyn looked at the timepiece pinned to her dress, and it was half past seven. Daniel might still get home in time to see the children before they went to sleep, even if her in-law's presence _did_ keep him from going upstairs to tuck them in. If they _were_ still awake when he arrived, she knew he would want to see them and they him.

Whether the Captain made it to the house or not, she had no idea what the rest of the evening would bring. She had a feeling Ralph had been waiting for a chance to talk to her alone and could only hope what he had to say wasn't what she expected. It would most assuredly be something she had no interest in for herself or the children. Saying a silent prayer, she took a deep breath, stood tall, and warily returned to the living room.

XXXXX

Daniel arrived in Schooner Bay about the same time the children were going upstairs to get ready for bed. Forty-five minutes earlier the train had run into fog, and the closer it got to the coast the thicker it became. For a while, he was concerned his arrival would be delayed but, fortunately, the setback was only minor, and he had a smile on his face as he made his way down the platform.

"Evenin' Capt'n. Welcome home."

"Good evening, Brooker. Thank you; it's good to be home. How are things in Schooner Bay?"

"Things are just fine, sir. Not much ever happens around here," he said. Then, remembering something he thought the Captain _would_ be interested in, he added, "Mrs. Muir was at the station yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. She was here to pick up an older couple. It seems her in-laws are here for a visit."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mur?"

"Yeah, that's who she said they were."

"Interesting. Thank you for letting me know," he said, pulling on his ear. "Will we see you in church in the morning?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be there."

The seaman nodded, wished him goodnight, and continued on his way.

Daniel stopped in front of the station to consider what he should do. Before leaving, he'd told Carolyn and the children he'd come up to the house when he returned but, assuming her in-laws were staying with them, he wasn't sure if he should go or not. He didn't think about it long, and, after a slight hesitation, the decision was made. His family was expecting him, and he didn't want to worry them again after being so late returning from Europe. If Carolyn's in-laws questioned his arrival, at this hour, he'd just come up with a reasonable explanation.

His course determined, he walked to the livery stable to pick up Splash for the ride to Gull Cottage.

XXXXX

When Carolyn returned, Marjorie was still sitting on the couch, and Ralph was helping himself to the decanter of Madeira Martha had placed on the end table. Before his daughter-in-law took her seat, he started in.

"My dear, it's time to talk about why we came up here to visit you and the children in this godforsaken wilderness," he said, taking a sip of the wine. A look of pure pleasure crossed his face, and he immediately finished the contents of his glass. "Why you got it in your pretty little head to leave home and move up here . . . to take a job with your uncle . . . is something I'll never understand," he said, refilling his glass.

She looked at him and realized this was what she'd been expecting. Glancing at her father-in-law, she picked up her sewing and settled in her chair by the fireplace.

"Everything you could possibly need, or want, is back in Philadelphia. We're there, you parents are there, as are the rest of your family and friends, and you certainly wouldn't need to work. You could be living the life you've always lived, instead of living up here, in the middle of nowhere. What kind of example are you providing for the children, leaving them alone while you go traipsing off to town every day, to play at being the breadwinner? Especially Candace. My God, Carolyn, do you really want her getting it in her head that she should work?!" he asked drinking his wine.

Her eyes flashed. It was only a lifetime of breeding that kept her from giving the arrogant man a piece of her mind.

"Ralph, I think you might have been a little more tactful," his wife suggested. "Look how you've upset her."

He finished his drink and quickly put up his hand to quiet his wife.

"Marjorie, stay out of this; it doesn't concern you."

She physically stiffened and shot him a look, but he was too caught up in his own self-importance to notice.

"If I may, I'd like . . ."

"Carolyn, I don't want to hear any excuses; I'm not finished."

Another deep sigh escaped as she sat back in her chair.

"The children need to come home to Philadelphia where they can be cared for properly, have appropriate supervision, and solid role models to look up to . . . especially Jonathan," he continued, pouring another glass. "That boy needs masculine companionship; a man like his father, who can show him how a real man . . . a successful man . . . behaves and makes his way in the world. At the rate you're going, the only thing either child will be suited for is farm work."

"Ralph, I . . ."

"There are other reasons too," he stated, intentionally cutting her off. "The family needs to come back, not just for the children, but for you too. I know Bobby would be hard to replace, but if you _should_ decide to remarry, you couldn't possibly find a suitable husband in a place like this. The quality of men here is nothing like the well-bred men you find in Philadelphia."

Carolyn didn't say anything but, in her mind, she was screaming "Thank goodness!"

"You're very young, dear," Marjorie added to her husband's argument.

"And mighty attractive," her father-in-law remarked.

"Ralph always manages to notice those things," her mother-in-law added.

She was smiling when she made the comment, but Carolyn recognized the look, and realized Marjorie knew the complete truth of her words.

"I'll drink to that," he stated, quite pleased with himself. Lifting his glass, he drank the Madeira down and poured himself another.

"Carolyn, I've come up here to offer you a gilt-edged proposal . . . a package deal . . . Come back to Philadelphia with us."

"If this is something you'd like to do, we'd love to have you," Marjorie said sincerely.

"I . . ."

"Don't say a word until you've heard the whole deal. We discussed this years ago, and you turned me down, but it's time for you to reconsider the offer. You know our house is too big for just us and, someday, it'll be all yours, and the children will have a man around," he said, seeing himself as the perfect masculine role model. "I've already applied for Jonathan's admission to Dexter Academy, where his father went, and he's been accepted. I also think it would be good for Candace to go to Miss Porter's Finishing School in Connecticut; think of the contacts . . . ah . . . friends the children would make. So, you see . . . you can't say no," he finished and threw back another full glass of Madeira.

"Ralph, there are a few things that need to be clarified . . ."

"Of course!" he agreed happily, pouring himself another drink. "I understand there are plans that will need to be made to move the family back home, but I can easily take care of the details for you. We'll have you back in Philadelphia before you know it."

Carolyn put her sewing aside and looked at her father-in-law.

"No, Ralph; you misunderstand. I appreciate the offer, but the children and I will not be moving back to Philadelphia," she said calmly. "As I've told you, we love it here, and we have no plans to leave."

"Now, Carolyn . . ." he started in his condescending tone.

"Let me finish. You said more than a few things that need to be corrected."

Marjorie sat back on the couch to hear her daughter-in-law out. Her eyes had been opened this trip too, and she realized there was much more to her son's widow than she'd ever imagined.

Ralph stood dumbfounded, but it didn't keep him from emptying his glass again.

"The life I want to live is right here. With the exception of family, everything we could possibly need, or want, is here in Schooner Bay. I work hard to provide for my family, in the best way I can, and believe that's an example the children can learn a great deal from. I know full well that sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you expect it to, but that doesn't mean it's wrong, or not as good as you thought it would be. Candy and Jonathan need to know they should never give up, and that, if they work hard, they will find they can make a wonderful life for themselves.

"As for traipsing off to town every day and leaving them here, alone . . . they are most certainly not alone. Martha is here for them, she's here for me, and we are all properly cared for and supervised," she said and smiled. Martha certainly had her hands full supervising her when Daniel was home. "I only hope she feels the same way about us, because we would do anything for her. I owe her more than you can imagine and will be grateful to her for the rest of my life."

"Now, look here!"

She put up her hand, almost exactly as he had done to her.

"I'm not finished," she said directly, shutting him down. "Make no mistake, Ralph, I _am_ the breadwinner of this family; I don't 'play' at it. I work very hard, and the children see that. What better role model could they have to look up to. They are learning a person can do whatever they want or need to do.

"When she grows up, Candy may not have to work, but if she finds herself in a situation where she does, she will know she can and will have the skills to do so. I have no doubt Jonathan will grow up to be a fine man. Even at his young age, he doesn't shirk responsibility . . . he works hard and strives to do the best he can at whatever he does. You may have noticed that from his fishing, carving, and other skills, but he will grow up to be the kind of man he chooses to be. I don't care if he's a farmer, seaman, businessman, or something else he enjoys, but his profession will be his choice."

The room was quiet. Marjorie looked at her husband but, seeing the anger in his eyes, she looked at her hands in her lap. He was fuming and went to fill his glass again, but the decanter was empty.

"How do you like that? I don't remember drinking all of this wine."

"Then you've had enough," his wife replied, more than a little relieved there wasn't any more.

Carolyn was sure he was going to explode, but when he didn't say anything right away, she took the opportunity to leave the room to let things cool down.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll ask Martha to bring the coffee in now."

"Thank you. I think we could all use some," Marjorie said, giving her a grateful smile.

In the kitchen, she found Martha getting the tray ready and stopped beside her. Her friend glanced at her as she put the coffee pot on the tray.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"You heard?"

"I couldn't pull myself away. I was in the hallway when he started. I hope you don't mind."

Carolyn looked at her and smiled.

"Not at all."

"I appreciate what you said, and, I want you to know, I _do_ feel the same way about you and the children . . . and the Captain too, of course."

"You do so much for us. I meant what I said. We would do anything for you, Martha," she said, touching her arm.

"I know you would, dear," she replied grasping her hand. "Thank you."

Both had tears in their eyes and were wiping them away as they smiled at each other.

"Martha, before I go back in there, or up to the children, I'd like to go outside for a few minutes to clear my head. Can you cover for me? I won't be long."

"You can count on me, but don't go far . . . fog has moved in, and it's like pea soup out there. Be sure to take a shawl, you may need it."

Carolyn nodded and grabbed her everyday wrap off a hook in the mud room and slipped out the back door.

XXXXX

Martha hadn't been kidding; the fog had rolled in and was thick. Walking around the house, toward the front yard, it seemed to have engulfed Gull Cottage like a dark cloud, and its symbolism wasn't lost on her.

Taking the long way around, she found herself on the road in front of the wall. As she walked, her mind ran through everything Ralph had said, and she couldn't believe how blind he was to the person she was and, especially, the person his son turned out to be. She would no more allow her children to move back to Philadelphia, to live with him, than she would marry another man like Robert. She'd found all she ever wanted and needed in Daniel.

As if he were a spirit, the Captain appeared in front of her through the fog.

"Madam, what brings you out on a night like this?" he asked gently.

"Daniel!" she said, throwing herself into his arms.

He enveloped her with his love and kissed her softly.

"Where's Splash? You didn't walk up here, did you?"

"Of course not; he's in the barn. I didn't want to run the risk of him getting lose and wandering around in this mess. I saw you leave the house from there," he explained. "Now, why are you out in this dreadful fog?"

"I thought I'd take a walk," she replied moving her hands up his chest in a caress that caused him to take a sharp intake of breath. Letting the breath out slowly, he looked down at her.

"I understand your in-laws are here."

"Yes," she said softly, moving out of his embrace to resume her stroll. He stayed quietly by her side, patiently waiting to hear what was on her mind.

"They want us to leave here and move in with them."

"Are you thinking a steering a course for Philadelphia?"

"No," she answered softly, taking his arm. "Daniel, all I've ever wanted, for myself and the children, is right here . . . with you."

"Then why this night watch?" he asked placing his hand over hers.

"I needed to clear my head. My father-in-law said quite a few insulting things about me and our moving up here. I wanted to cool off before facing him again. I just don't understand how he can be so blind," she puzzled. "He doesn't know me at all, and his high opinion of his son can only be attributed to the fact that Robert was just like he is."

"Tell me what he said."

Carolyn could hear his concern in his voice, and the tension she was feeling began to abate. She looked up at him as she drew closer.

"Just his typical criticisms. He couldn't understand how I got it in my 'pretty little head' to move up here . . . to hold a job. He wanted to know what kind of a role model I thought I was being for the children . . . Candy especially . . . He implied that, at the rate I was going, the only thing the children would be good for was working as farm hands. He believes Jonathan needs to be around a man like his father, so he can learn how a successful man behaves.

"Daniel, there is no way I want my son to be anything like his father, _or_ his grandfather. Ralph had the nerve to tell me he knew replacing Robert wouldn't be easy, but if I did decide to remarry, I'd never find a suitable man here."

"Ah," he replied, tugging on his ear. "So, what do you want to do? I will support you in whatever you decide and do whatever you need me to do."

"I've already done it. I told him 'no' and set him straight on all inaccuracies of his rant."

"I have no doubt you put him in his place. I'm so proud of you," he said squeezing her hand. "How did he react?"

"I could tell he was angry but, when he didn't say anything right away, I excused myself to check on the coffee. That's how I ended up out here. Martha's covering for me. I just thought I'd take a walk."

"It sounds like you set him straight."

"There is one thing I haven't done, though."

"What would that be?"

"I haven't told them about you yet."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Oh, yes. They need to meet a real man. The one I would be thrilled to have my son grow up to be like," she said smiling.

He looked in Carolyn's eyes, searching for any indication she was unsure that this was the right thing to do. Finding nothing but steely determination, and a confident smile, he kissed her.

"I will do whatever you think is best for you and the children, but are you sure you want them to know about us?"

"I am."

"Then, I imagine we will be having a discussion on a broad range of subjects when they meet me."

"I'm sure we will," she smiled.

Turning toward the front gate, he presented his arm again.

"Then, if you're ready, Mrs. Muir."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Let's go in through the back; that's the way I came out."

"Do you want me to knock on the front door? I could say I'm here to retrieve something from the barn that I'll need in the morning."

"No. I want them to know that you are here, as my guest, to fulfill a promise you made before you left for Boston," she stated simply, running her hands gently up his chest in a gentle caress. Before he realized what she was doing, she grabbed his lapels and, in one swift motion, pulled him to her, bringing them together for a hungry kiss. It was something she felt she should have done when he first appeared.

Not needing any encouragement, Daniel took full advantage of the moment, and the fog, and both gave the other a proper greeting. Coming up for air, Carolyn found herself backed against the wall with him holding her close.

"I missed you so much. Welcome home," she said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her once more.

"I missed you too; more than you know," he replied with a devilish smile. "Shall we go in?"

She nodded as he offered his hand so she could right herself. Taking his arm, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was beyond happy, and relieved, to have him home.

XXXXX

When they reached the back door, he took her in his arms again.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes," she nodded and rested her head against his chest, drawing strength from him. She knew that with him by her side, they were an unbeatable team.

Coming through the mud room, they found Martha sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Seeing the Captain with Mrs. Muir, she smiled; happy to see that reinforcements had arrived.

"Welcome home, Captain. It's about time you got here," she scolded in good humor.

"So, I hear," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"Are they still in the living room?" Carolyn asked.

"Uh huh."

"And how are things?"

"Very quiet. They aren't at all happy. If I'm reading things right, Mr. Muir is angry because you refused his 'gilt-edged proposal,' but Mrs. Muir is annoyed with her husband, because he's made such a fool of himself."

"That sounds about right," Carolyn replied, taking a deep breath. "Well, you'd better batten down the hatches; things are about to get even more interesting."

Daniel smiled and, taking her hand, looked at her confidently.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I know. When we're together, how can it be anything else?"

He kissed her softly, ignoring the 'look' he received from Martha.

"After you, my love."

Carolyn left the kitchen ahead of him, leaving Martha to decide if she should stay where she was or move into the hallway, so she didn't miss anything. It didn't take her long to make up her mind.

XXXXX

In the living room, her father-in-law was pacing back and forth.

"Sit down, Ralph, and drink your coffee. You haven't touched a drop."

"How dare she!" he blustered. "She as a lot of nerve speaking to me like that!"

"Actually, I thought Carolyn was very calm and extremely polite. You're just angry because she told you 'no,' Marjorie said. "I tried to warn you."

His pacing came to an abrupt halt and, as he turned to snap at his wife, he saw his daughter-in-law walking through the foyer toward them. Focusing his attention to her, he pointed his bandaged fingers at her.

"Now, you listen to me, missy!"

Carolyn stopped just inside the room, her eyes showing her annoyance that he would speak to her that way. It was in that moment Ralph noticed the tall, bearded man who had moved to stand beside her. Marjorie had spotted him immediately and took a quick glance at the portrait over the mantle.

Silence filled the room for several moments. The seaman's anger, at the man's condescending attitude toward Carolyn, rose in him like the tide, and he struggled to tamp it down. Ralph, starting to feel the effects of the wine, looked perplexed at the sudden appearance of the stranger. Marjorie immediately put two and two together and looked on with interest. Carolyn took a moment to settle herself and then turned to Daniel.

"Captain Gregg, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ralph Muir, my late husband's parents. Ralph, Marjorie, this is Captain Daniel Gregg; the designer, builder, and owner of Gull Cottage," she smiled. Making eye contact with Marjorie, she added, "He is also the man who has become an important part of my life and the children's." Then, taking ahold of Daniel's hand, she looked lovingly up at him and, when their eyes met, there was no doubt, at least to her mother-in-law, that her son's widow was deeply in love with the seaman and he with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Making an accurate assumption about the relationship between the handsome seaman and her daughter-in-law, Marjorie rose from her seat and walked toward the couple. Ralph, still unsure of what was happening, could only watch as he tried to figure things out.

"Captain Gregg, I'm very glad to meet you."

Daniel tore his eyes away from his love to greet her mother-in-law. Remembering some of the things he'd learned about the woman's treatment of Carolyn, his demeanor was formal.

"Mrs. Muir," he said, bowing. "I hope you're enjoying your stay at Gull Cottage."

"I am. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

They stood there a moment expecting Mr. Muir to join them, but Marjorie had to prompt him to come over.

"Ralph?"

He was staring at the bearded man then, swaying slightly, turned to glance at the portrait. Finally making the connection, he turned back toward the others and walked unsteadily to the seaman.

"Captain."

"Mr. Muir," the seaman replied, shaking his extended hand; although, he'd have preferred to throw the arrogant sot out of the house.

There was an awkward silence as the two men took measure of each other.

"Why don't we all sit down? Daniel, would you like a cup of coffee?" his lady asked, purposely using his Christian name.

"I'd like that very much, Carolyn," he answered, following her lead. It seemed she wanted to make sure her in-laws understood the seriousness of their relationship, and he was happy to oblige.

Realizing there were only three cups on the tray, Carolyn excused herself and went to get another. She was met in the hallway by Martha who handed her the needed cup and saucer. Turning to return to the others, for whatever the rest of the evening brought, she smiled as she noticed her friend taking a seat on the bench just outside the living room.

XXXXX

Upstairs, Scruffy was whining and scratching at the nursery door to get out.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jonathan asked.

"Maybe he needs to go outside again," Candy suggested.

"I don't know why; he did everything he was supposed to do a little while ago."

They went over and tried to distract him but couldn't dissuade the pup from wanting out.

"I'll take him down," Candy volunteered, grabbing her robe.

When she opened the door, Scruffy darted out of the room and headed for the stairs. She followed, but when she reached the top of the stairway, she heard the Captain's voice and ran back to the room.

"Jonathan! The Captain's home! He's downstairs!"

That's all her brother needed to hear and ran into the hall in his nightshirt.

"You better put your robe on," she reminded him. "You'll be scolded by Mom and Martha, if you go down like that."

XXXXX

The living room was quiet. The Muirs were sitting together on the couch, and Marjorie was carefully handing a cup of coffee to her husband. The uncertain look on her face was a good indication that she was afraid he might spill it. The Captain had remained standing and silently observed the couple. He was quite sure the children's grandfather was more than a little drunk and, his wife was being carefully solicitous to keep him happy.

As Carolyn returned to the room, Daniel turned slightly to face her. He looked quite impressive, standing by the fireplace with his portrait as the backdrop, and her heartbeat quickened as she watched him taking her in. His eyes betrayed the desire he felt, being so close but unable to touch her. It didn't help, either of them, that her emotions mirrored his.

Feeling her blush rise, she broke eye contact with him and glanced over to her in-laws, wondering if they'd noticed. To her surprise, Marjorie was staring appreciatively at the Captain. Carolyn was familiar with the look; she saw it often enough from women in town, when she and Daniel were out together. She wasn't surprised that his presence drew the attention of the ladies, but, it seemed, he had the same effect on her mother-in-law. Marjorie obviously had better taste in men than she'd originally thought.

Moving to the coffee service, she lifted the pot and offered to top off the Muir's cups, but Marjorie politely refused for both of them. Ralph was taking a sip, trying hard to seem unaffected by all the wine he'd helped himself to earlier.

As Carolyn poured coffee for herself and Daniel, he came over and accepted the hot, steaming brew. Moving away, he remained standing until she returned to her seat then took the chair beside her. After sharing a 'we're in this together' gaze, they turned to face the Muirs, more than a little curious as to what direction the conversation would take.

Before they could begin, though, everyone's attention was drawn to the noise coming from upstairs. Scruffy's barking could be heard and grew louder as he drew closer. In his excitement to welcome the seaman home, the pup ran down the steps so fast, he couldn't make the turn at the bottom. His legs churned in an effort to keep his balance but eventually slipped out from under him, and his momentum caused him to slide right past the living room door.

Daniel got up to make sure he was all right but, before he took more than a few steps, Scruffy had regained his sea legs, scrambled into the room, and leapt into his arms. Once there, he happily licked the seaman's face and wagged his tail, obviously excited to see him.

Ralph was having trouble keeping up, but the ladies started to chuckle, and Daniel joined them as he returned the show of affection by rubbing Scruffy's head and scratching behind his ears.

"Hello, mate! It's good to see you too," he laughed. "You'd think I've been away for months instead of a few days."

"It is him!" Candy's excited voice reached them. "I told you the Captain was home!"

"He always keeps his promise," Jonathan was heard replying.

The sound of their footsteps couldn't be missed, and, in an instant, they were running into the room. Completely forgetting about their grandparents, Candy and Jonathan ran to Daniel, who quickly put Scruffy down to embrace them.

"Welcome home, sir!" Jonathan said, happily hugging him tight.

"We're so glad you're home!" Candy said, adding her hug to the mix.

"Thank you! I'm very glad to be home."

Carolyn's contentment was obvious, but she glanced at her in-laws to see how they were reacting. She found Marjorie watching the scene closely, while Ralph looked much like Claymore did when Daniel and the children got too loud for him. It seemed her father-in-law wasn't fond of barking dogs, any more than he enjoyed the exuberance of children.

She couldn't help wondering, though, what they were thinking. The joyous reunion, playing before them, was not something they'd ever seen directed toward their son. Robert never received a greeting remotely like the one being showered on Daniel. Would they pick up on the difference? As she pondered the question, she realized she couldn't be sure they were fully aware of the way their son treated her and the children. Their little family had gotten extremely good at putting up a false front, and her in-laws never left any doubt that they thought their Bobby could do no wrong.

"What are you two still doing up?" Daniel asked.

"We were hoping you'd get home from Boston in time to help put us to bed," Jonathan explained.

"You did say you might be home in time," Candy reminded him.

"Ah, so I did. What do you think, my love? Would it be all right for me to help you tuck the children in tonight?"

The look on her face was mixed. She really wanted him to join them but was concerned about what her in-laws would think about him being on the second floor. Noting the hesitation, and understanding her dilemma, Daniel proposed a solution.

"Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Muir would like to join us. I'm sure the children would be happy to include them, wouldn't you, mates?"

For the first time, Candy and Jonathan realized their grandparents were in the room, and they were afraid they'd let the cat out of the bag. Looking to their mom and the Captain, but not seeing a negative reaction from them and since he did call her 'my love,' they decided their grandparents must have been told how much they liked each other.

"That would be great!" they replied.

"Ralph, Marjorie, would you care to join us? We usually read for a little while before the children go to sleep," Carolyn explained.

"I'd enjoy that very much," Marjorie replied without hesitation.

Everyone in the room looked to Ralph, but he was staring at the contents of his coffee cup and unaware of the invitation.

"Dear, would you care to join us?" his wife asked.

"Wha'?"

"It's time for Candace and Jonathan to go to bed. Would you like to help tuck them in?"

He stared at Marjorie for moment, until her question made its way to his addled brain.

"No. I'll stay here and wait. Perhaps I'll have another glass of that tasty Madeira," he said slurring slightly.

Daniel's eyebrow shot up, and he immediately looked at Carolyn.

"Not my Madeira?" he asked, so quietly only she could hear.

Unable to reply, she nodded slightly and almost laughed at the look on his face.

"I think you've had enough," Marjorie told Ralph. "You stay here, then. We'll join you once the children go down. Before we do, though, let me refresh your coffee."

He surrendered his cup without complaint and watched, bleary eyed, as she poured.

Martha, still sitting comfortably in the hall, took that moment to make her way to the kitchen through the back of the house. She didn't mind Mrs. Muir, or the Captain, knowing she was eavesdropping, but she'd rather the in-laws not know.

XXXXX

Leaving Ralph in the living room, the party headed upstairs, with Scruffy happily leading the way. Once they reached the nursery, it was quickly decided that Daniel would read from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and the women would each cuddle with one of the children. Scruffy settled himself next to the Captain, comforted that he was home to help him watch over their family.

Marjorie had modestly lowered herself onto the bed and was sitting against the headboard, her arm around Jonathan, who snuggled right in as the seaman began to read. Listening to his soothing voice, and considering what she'd observed downstairs, she couldn't help forming a few opinions about him.

'_By all appearances, Captain Gregg seems to be quite a man. He must be successful at what he does, the children mentioned his ship, and his reply indicated he owned it; he designed and built this house, which is quite impressive; and Carolyn said he assists the local retired seamen and their families. He seems to have it all and, it certainly doesn't hurt that he is very good looking."_

Knowing those few facts about him, questions ran through her mind. She wondered how long he and Carolyn had known each other, how they met, how often they saw each other, how frequently he was away and, when he was away, just how long was he gone?

She still remembered how much her sister missed Colm when he sailed on that first voyage after they'd met. Abbie continued to pine for him, when he was away, up until the day she died. Marjorie was curious to know how Carolyn and the children handled the Captain's absence.

Candace and Jonathan obviously loved him; they actually welcomed him 'home.' That made her believe he was with them a great deal, but she was sure he didn't stay at Gull Cottage. She knew her daughter-in-law well enough to know she wasn't that kind of woman, but she couldn't help wondering how much time he did spend with the family.

After considering those, and other thoughts, she found herself being drawn in by his amazing baritone. She easily got caught up in Alice's adventures but not without one last thought about the seaman.

'_If the Captain is everything he seems to be, he would certainly be a man to hold on to.'_

By the time Daniel got to the end of the chapter, both children were drowsy and too tired to ask for more. While he returned his chair to its place, the ladies eased off the beds and tucked in who they'd been sitting with, then traded places to kiss the other child goodnight.

After wishing her grandchildren 'sweet dreams,' Marjorie moved over by the door to wait, taking advantage of the chance to observe the couple. The Captain went to each child, smoothing covers, and kissing them goodnight. He received a sleepy 'I love you' from Jonathan and an "I love you; I'm so glad your home,' and a hug from Candace. Hearing him quietly say 'I love you' to each child, she found herself surprised that he would express his feelings so openly; he was a seaman after all. As that thought came to her, though, so did memories of how kind and attentive Colm had been, not just to Abbie, but to their mother and herself. All those years ago, the much young seaman had tried his best to win over their father but nothing he said, or did, could change Owen MacKenna's opinion of 'sailors.'

Pulling herself out of the past, Marjorie couldn't help noticing Carolyn's feelings for the Captain; they were written all over her face. She watched as her daughter-in-law stood at the foot of Candace's bed, with a look of absolute love and contentment at the exchange of affection between the seaman and her children. Thinking back to when her son was alive, Marjorie didn't recall ever seeing a look like that directed at Robert. While the young couple seemed happy enough when they were courting, and right after their elopement, things changed quickly once the children came along. She had to admit, the happiness and contentment she thought she was seeing back then, didn't look anything like what she was observing now, and she never saw her son look at Carolyn the way Daniel Gregg did.

'_She literally glows when she looks at the Captain,' _she thought_. 'But I guess, if a man had ever looked at me the way he looks at her, I'd have glowed too,'_ she admitted.

When the children were tucked in, Daniel joined Carolyn and was about to slip his arm around her when he remembered they weren't alone. Instead, they gazed at one another for a few moments; their feelings unspoken but clearly understood. Finally, breaking eye contact, he picked up Scruffy and they joined Marjorie at the door, where he placed the pup gently in his bed.

Leaving the room, all three wondered what they would face when they sat down with Ralph. Daniel and Carolyn assumed he would want to argue with her about the family moving back to Philadelphia, since she had so decisively told him 'no.' Marjorie had a good idea of her husband's frame of mind, but his drinking could muddle his thinking, and his mood might go either way. She decided all she could do was hope for the best.

XXXXX

Coming down the stairs, they met Martha just outside the kitchen.

"Mrs. Muir, I was just going in to get the coffee. I thought I'd replace it with a fresh pot before I go to bed."

"Martha, I'll take care of that. You go ahead," Carolyn suggested.

"All right. I'll just finish up a few things in the kitchen before I do."

"We'll finish the washing up for you," the Captain insisted. "I promise you, my friend, we'll take care of whatever dishes remain, so when you get up in the morning, you won't find a thing out of place," he said, bowing formally.

"Oh, you . . ."

Daniel smiled and winked at her.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to do then. Goodnight everyone," she said, and then with a look at the seaman, added. "Captain. It's _very _good to have you home."

"Thank you, Martha. I'm always happy to be home these days."

XXXXX

In the living room, they found Ralph still on the couch; teacup and saucer in his lap, his head back, and loud snoring coming from his open mouth.

"Oh, dear," Carolyn remarked quietly.

Daniel's face gave nothing away, but he so wanted to chuckle; Ralph Muir obviously couldn't handle his liquor. It seemed any discussion with the Muirs would have to wait for another time.

Marjorie was embarrassed, but not surprised, to find her husband in this state. Her only concern was how she would get him upstairs.

"I suppose we could just leave him here," she sighed; not seeing any other alternative.

"That might not be a good idea," Carolyn remarked. "The children tend to rise early, and I wouldn't want them to wake their grandfather before he was ready."

"Mrs. Muir," Daniel said, looking at the older woman. "If you will allow me, I'd be glad to help him to the guest room."

"Captain, I hate for you to have to do that. It's a terrible imposition; he's not a small man."

"Madam, it's no imposition at all. I believe he would more comfortable sleeping in a bed, and it would also allow the children to maintain their usual morning routine," he replied. Unspoken was his real concern that if Candy and Jonathan were to come downstairs early, they would run the risk of seeing their grandfather drunk or hung-over. Additionally, there was the possibility that they would face his wrath if they were to wake him.

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Indeed, I am. I believe it would be best for all concerned."

"All right," Marjorie gave in. Moving over to her husband, she carefully took the teacup and saucer out of his hand and put it on the tray.

Daniel moved the table out of the way and took stock of the sleeping man to determine the best way to rouse him and get him upstairs. Making his decision, and knowing he had an audience, he touched Ralph's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Mr. Muir? Wake up. It's time to get you up to bed."

The drunken man's head lolled around until his chin came to rest on his chest.

"Come along, Ralph," the seaman prompted again, hoping familiarity would bring him around. "It's late. You don't want to sleep on the couch; the bed in the guest room is much more comfortable."

Somehow, he managed to lift his head, briefly, before it fell back against the couch.

"That's it. Come on, man; open your eyes."

Once more his head came up and he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus.

"Wha'?" he slurred.

"Ralph, dear, it's time to go to bed," Marjorie told him, stepping up next to the Captain.

He didn't reply, just rolled his neck in her direction.

"Mr. Muir let me help you stand so we can get you upstairs," Daniel volunteered.

"Why don' we have some more of tha' nice wine?" he mumbled.

"Not tonight, Ralph," Marjorie replied. "The decanter is empty."

"Oh, tha's too bad."

"Isn't it," Daniel said quietly. "Come along now. On the count of three, we're going help you stand. Are you ready?"

"Yup!" he said trying to nod. He had little control of his neck, and his head wobbled like that of a months-old child, until he was finally able to steady it.

The Captain took hold of his left arm, Carolyn moved around to his right to lend a hand if needed, and Marjorie stepped out of the way. The couple exchanged an 'are you ready' look and then Daniel prompted Ralph.

"All right; here we go. One. Two. Three," he said, pulling the drunk to his feet and trying to hold him upright. As Ralph started to totter, Carolyn grabbed his other arm to help steady him. There was no doubt, it going to take both of them to keep him from falling back onto the couch, and Daniel realized it very well could take them both to get him up the stairs.

"Mrs. Muir," he said, looking at Marjorie. "Why don't you go ahead of us and turn up the gas lights and light a few candles? Carolyn and I will help him up the stairs."

"Oh, really; this is getting to be too much. He's much worse than I thought he'd be. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Marjorie, we'll be fine," Carolyn insisted.

"I'll see that no one gets injured," Daniel asserted. "But it will be easier to get him up the steps with two people instead of three; there's just not enough room for all of us."

"I suppose your right," she agreed reluctantly. "You will call me if you need my help?"

"Of course," Daniel replied.

As she left the room, the couple found themselves with a drunken Ralph Muir teetering between them and started to chuckle. Ralph's head wobbled around from one to the other and joined in the laughter while focusing on his daughter-in-law.

"Ya know . . . I always thought ya were a priddy lil' thing, an' ya still are," he slurred.

"Thank you, Ralph, but it's time to get you upstairs. All right?" she asked, encouraging him and getting a better grip on his arm.

"Are you ready, my love?" Daniel asked.

"I am, sweehear'," Ralph replied, his head lolling toward him. Seeing the bearded seaman beside him, his eyes opened wide. "Oh, i's you! You're that sailor in the pain'ing," he said, swaying. Then, with a lecherous look on his face asked, "Are ya bedin' this priddy thing?" Then, elbowing him in the ribs, he added in a low voice, "I heard she's good . . . real good."

In an instant, Daniel had him by his lapels, to the point his toes were barely touching the floor.

"You . . . drunken . . . sot!" he growled. "I don't care if you _are_ the children's grandfather. Drunk or sober, you will treat the lady with respect." Holding him tightly with his left hand, he drew his right arm back to punch him, but Carolyn moved quickly to stop him.

"Daniel, don't! He's drunk!"

The Captain didn't care what condition he was in; no one was going to speak about _his_ Carolyn like that. She gently touched his arm, and, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he reluctantly lowered it. It took everything in him to comply with her request, and he took several angry breaths in an attempt to settle himself.

Ralph looked at him in confusion.

"Wha're ya gettin' so ubset about?" Tha's high praise comin' from my boy. He had plenty of women ta compare her with, and he wuz very comlamen . . . comlapent . . . complimenariry of how good she wuz. He tol' me she wuz a really good fu . . ."

Before the crude word could get completely out of his mouth, Daniel shoved Ralph so hard he stumbled back onto the couch, and its front legs rose off the floor by the force. Grabbing him again, he dragged him to his feet with every intention of smashing his fist into the blasted drunk's face.

"Daniel, please don't! It's not worth it; he's not worth it," she added softly.

Ralph hung limply in his grasp, and looked from the seaman to his daughter-in-law, but had no idea why he was being treated so roughly.

"Carolyn . . . I'll not have him, or anyone, speak of you that way or use that kind of language in front of you!"

"Wha'd I say?!"

In utter disgust, the Captain let him go but had to grab him again, to keep him from crumpling to the floor.

"Let's just get him upstairs to bed," she sighed.

Daniel didn't reply, but his anger continued to course through his body, as he struggled to maintain his control. Handling Ralph less than delicately, he put the man's arm over his shoulder and grabbed him around the waist, so they were hip to hip. With Carolyn close by, in case she was needed, he marched the stumbling drunk to the hallway. When they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Ralph looked up.

"Tha's a lotta steps. Why don' I jus' stay here?"

"No, Ralph. We're going to help you up the stairs, so you can sleep in a bed tonight," Carolyn explained with more patience than she knew she had.

"But I don' wanna walk alla way up there," he mumbled and tried to sit down on the steps.

"Ralph, you're either going to sleep upstairs or out in the barn," Daniel said, righting him. "But you will not be sleeping downstairs tonight!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna sleep ina barn!"

"Right, then. Come on; get moving. We'll take it one step at a time."

Reluctantly, and with a definite lack of coordination, Ralph began climbing the stairs. Daniel was holding his left arm, which was draped over his own shoulder, while his right arm held him tightly around the waist to help keep him upright.

Carolyn followed Ralph, knowing, if he were to fall back, she would have to shove him forward, as hard as she could, and pray she didn't fall. Realizing where she was but unable to get her in front of them now that they'd started up, Daniel told her to stay behind him. He would do everything he could to keep the drunken sot from falling but wasn't going to take any chances with her safety.

It was slow going due to Ralph's stumbling, but they eventually reached the landing.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. You have another ten steps to go."

"I don' wanna."

"MOVE, you miserable barnacle, or I'll throw your sorry hide overboard."

"Ya can' do tha'. I can' swim!" he said desperately.

"Then you'd best get a move on, hadn't you?"

Ralph looked at Daniel as though he couldn't believe he was being spoken to like that, but the seaman was near the end of his rope and wasn't going to put up with anymore of his dawdling.

"MOVE, YOU BLASTED SEA SLUG! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!" he roared.

"Daniel; the children." Carolyn reminded him.

Ralph had forgotten she was behind them and tried to turn around to say something.

"Now!" the seaman said in a loud whisper and grabbed the waistband of Ralph's pants and lifted him to the next step.

"All righ', all righ', I'm goin'. I jus' wanned ta tell Carolyn wha' a priddy thing she is."

"I think she knows. You've mentioned it once or twice already."

"Did ya know, I'm the reason Bobby convinzed her ta el-ope insteada havin' a big fancy weddin'?"

"No, I can't say I did," Daniel replied, hoping that, by keeping him talking, they could move him along faster.

"Yup. He knocked up some little chit again, an' _she_ refused ta get it taken care of. I even offered ta pay for it, but she wouldn' do it. The lil' bitch. She wuz quick enough ta spread her legs for Bobby but . . ."

He stopped suddenly, as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"I bet she did it on purpose! Yup she wuz probly tryin' ta trap 'im! But her plan didn' work. Nope! No siree!" he said, slurring the words and waving his bandaged hand. "If she reeeeeelllly thought my Bobby wuz gonna marry someone as insig . . . insignafet . . . insigfat . . . as triflin' as her, she wuz more ignrant than I thought. We ended up havin' to pay her and her whole fambly ta go away." Grabbing Daniel's coat, he pulled him toward him and whispered loudly. "That one cost me a lot more than any of the others, but it wuz worth it ta get rid o' her. She woulda ruined all my plans, and I couldn' have tha.'"

Carolyn stopped in her tracks. His drunken ramblings had just confirmed, and clarified, what she'd learned shortly before Robert died. Daniel looked back at her, and, from the look on her face, she didn't seem surprised. Her expression was more of an _'ah ha!'_

Appalled by what he was learning, the Captain roughly pulled Ralph's hand off his coat and let go of him. In a split second, the drunk tripped and fell, smashing his face into a step further up. Struggling to get him back to his feet, the seaman, sarcastically, acted as if he was concerned.

"Be careful there, old man. We _certainly_ wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"

"I'm all righ'," he murmured, righting himself and gingerly touching his right cheek. "Where wuz I? Oh yeah! I knew those 'straigh' laced Williamseses would never let their priddy daughder marry my Bobby . . . if they found out . . . Nobody with money woulda let their daughder marry 'im," he said sadly. Suddenly brightening, he added, "Wuzn' tha' a great idea I had, gettin' them ta el-ope?!"

"Brilliant," Daniel said, his voice flat.

"My Bobby marryin' Brad Williameses daughder wuz a real coup . . . and very good for my binis!" he bragged.

The seaman was disgusted by the man's lack of decency. He was especially bothered that Carolyn was being exposed to his coarse boasting.

She was quietly taking it all in. The bits and pieces she'd picked up over the years were finally coming together. Learning the truth from Ralph was as good as hearing it from Robert, and, after all these years, she finally understood why her late husband had pushed so hard for an elopement.

Daniel was trying to get him moving again when Marjorie suddenly appeared at the top of the steps. By the expression on her face, it was obvious she'd heard her husband's ramblings about their son. Before the Captain or Carolyn could acknowledge her, Ralph stumbled again, and the seaman turned quickly to make sure he didn't fall and take them down with him. When he looked up again, he realized Mrs. Muir was looking past him and Ralph.

As she met Carolyn's eyes, the pain and profound sorrow the older woman was feeling was clear, and she quickly looked away. Not only was she embarrassed by what she'd learned about her husband and son, she was embarrassed at the way she had treated her daughter-in-law all these years.

For a moment, no one said a word, and the drunk on the steps was oblivious to his wife and what had just transpired. Daniel quietly cleared his throat and took a hold of his arm.

"Come on, Ralph; we're almost there."

"Ya know, tha' wuzn' the only time I had to bail 'im out. Tha' boy jus' couldn't keep his pants buttoned. I 'member one time, righ' before Johnny wuz born . . ."

"Ralph! That's enough," Daniel said to shut him up.

"But I wuz . . ."

"Captain Gregg is right, dear. It's time we got you into bed," Marjorie said calmly, from her position a few steps above him.

Ralph's head jerked up at the sound of her voice, and he was coherent enough to realize he'd said too much.

"Oopz," he slurred and was suddenly more cooperative. He kept his mouth shut and made it up the remaining steps without saying another word.

Marjorie led the way to the guest room and, when they finally arrived, Daniel maneuvered him through the door and waited for instructions.

"Captain, if you would just help him to the bed, I can take care of the rest."

"Certainly, Mrs. Muir."

The covers had already been turned down, so he sat him on the side of the bed, helped her remove his coat, and then pushed his upper body toward the pillow. Finishing the job, he lifted Ralph's legs onto the mattress.

"Thank you for your help, Captain. I'm sorry this turned out to be so much trouble."

"No need to apologize, madam. I'm glad I was here to assist you both."

"I'm glad you're here too," she told him, meaning more than just getting Ralph upstairs.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. You've done far more than he deserved."

They were interrupted by a quiet knock from the doorway.

Marjorie looked up, relieved to see her daughter-in-law and not one of the children.

Carolyn had slipped away, when they'd gotten Ralph to the second floor, to retrieve a bucket from the washroom.

"I thought it might be a good idea to have this handy," she said, putting it next to her father-in-law's side of the bed.

"Thank you, dear. I'm sorry about this . . . about all of it," Marjorie replied, still mulling over what she'd learned.

Carolyn nodded and said goodnight, and she and Daniel left the room.

Marjorie looked down at her husband with disgust. He'd passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, so he didn't hear what she really thought of him.

"What an unscrupulous, contemptable man you are, Ralph Muir," she said as she began roughly removing his boots. "And you groomed our son to be just like you."

Author's Note

If you haven't guessed, I am not a fan of the Ralph Muir character. I know I've made him truly despicable, but I never liked his character in 'Strictly Relative.' He was a jerk the whole show and then gave in way too easily when he thought Claymore - yes Claymore - was a man Carolyn could be interested in. REALLY?! I shudder every time I think of that. Yuck! And that stupid grin on his face when he met Claymore pretending to be Captain Daniel Gregg! That alone gave me the idea to get him sloppy drunk!

Well, now that I've got that off my chest, I hope you enjoyed this episode. There more to come as the Muir's visit continues.

Once more, I have to thank Mary for being my beta. She keeps me in line, but I continue to edit my work after she's proofed it. As a result, any and all errors are mine and mine alone. Thanks for your interest in the story, and I hope this finds you and yours well. Stay safe.


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving Marjorie to deal with Ralph, Daniel and Carolyn were walking down the hall when he stopped her.

"My love, are you all right?"

"Yes; I'm fine," she replied wearily, slipping into his embrace. "I do want to check on Candy and Jonathan before we go downstairs, though. I can only hope they slept through that sideshow their grandfather just put on. I don't know what we'll say to them if they heard him."

"I'm sure they didn't hear anything that drunken fool said and are still sound asleep," he said, holding her close.

"I hope so."

By her tone, he was concerned the events of the evening had upset her more than she was admitting.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," she smiled to assure him. "Thanks in large part to you, and the move up here, that difficult period of my life is behind me. Ralph's ramblings just filled in some gaps of what I'd already learned. All I want to do now is move forward. The best part of that time is still with me, in Candy and Jonathan, and now that you and I have found one another, I believe the best is yet to come for all of us . . . the children, me, _and_ you," she smiled. "Daniel, I'm not naïve enough to think the future will be nothing but smooth sailing for us, but I do know you are the man we can trust with our future."

"My love, I will spend the rest of my life providing you and the children with everything you'll ever want or need."

"Daniel, all we really want and need . . . is you. There's nothing and no one we could value more."

He smiled and kissed her softly. The gaze they shared as their lips parted, confirmed their commitment to each other, and the life they would one day share.

They resumed their walk down the hall with their arms around each other. When they opened the door to the nursery, Scruffy glanced up from his bed, thumped his tail at their unexpected visit, and received a gentle pat on the head.

Carolyn looked toward the children, and it seemed they were both sound asleep. Daniel lit the candle, to help her see, but stayed by the door while she assured herself Ralph's drunken boastings hadn't awakened them. Straightening their covers and kissing Candy and Jonathan again, she noted their soft, even breathing and was satisfied they'd slept through it all. Before leaving, she blew out the candle, gave Daniel a soft kiss in the dark, and they quietly slipped out.

Coming down the stairs, they heard the unmistakable sound of dishes clacking together, coming from the kitchen, and found Martha busy washing the cups and saucers.

"What are you still doing up? I thought you'd gone to bed?" Carolyn asked quietly.

"We told you we'd take care of those for you," Daniel added.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, glancing around at them.

Noticing she hadn't changed into her night clothes, the Captain raised a doubtful eyebrow. Realizing she'd been found out, Martha chuckled softly.

"Well, it did get a little loud out there," she admitted, glancing toward the stairs. Then, meeting Carolyn's eyes, she asked seriously, "Are you all right, dear? Your father-in-law's . . . condition . . . certainly loosen his tongue, and he said some terrible things. If he'd have gone on, there's no telling what else he might have ended up telling you. It was quite a show."

"I'm fine, Martha. He didn't say anything that surprised me . . . he _was_ more vulgar than I would have liked . . . but he didn't say anything too unexpected. He just clarified a few things I'd always wondered about."

"And you, Captain?"

"And me, what?"

"Why didn't you flatten him when you had the chance?"

"Martha, I would have enjoyed doing just that," he stated. Then, looking at Carolyn he added, "But cooler heads prevailed."

"I heard," she said and then, with her hands on her hips, she addressed her friend. "Mrs. Muir, you really should have let the Captain defend your honor. That man, and his son, deserved a good whipping!"

"Thank you, Martha," Daniel said pulling down his cuffs, feeling he'd been vindicated.

"I couldn't let the Captain beat up the children's grandfather, now could I? How would we explain that in the morning?"

"He certainly deserved it!" Daniel and Martha said in unison.

"Shhh!" Carolyn reminded them quietly, with a look toward the second floor. Walking to the sink, she picked up a dish towel and began drying the cups and saucers on the drain board.

"Just how much of my Madeira did he drink?" Daniel asked. "The way he was acting, you'd have thought he drank a whole bottle by himself."

"He did . . . or at least what was in the decanter," Carolyn said, indicating the empty container on the counter.

"It was full when I took it into the living room after dinner," Martha added apologetically.

"Carolyn, you and Mrs. Muir didn't have any?!"

"Not a drop. After he poured his drink, and took the first sip, it never occurred to him that Marjorie and I might like some too. He just kept refilling his glass until the decanter was empty."

"Such a gentleman," Martha commented sarcastically. "You know, when we lived in Philadelphia, I wasn't impressed with either one of them, but, after spending last night and today with them both, I feel sorry for Mrs. Muir. Her husband is no prize."

"No, he's not, and I have a feeling the rest of their visit could get very uncomfortable for Ralph and, as a result, everyone else. From the look on her face, this may be the first Marjorie knew anything about the kind of a man Robert grew up to be. Depending on how much she heard, she may know that Ralph was proud of how his son lived his life and helped him cover up the consequences of his abhorrent behavior. It's possible he's been deceiving Marjorie most of their marriage, or before. If that's the case, his son did a wonderful job of following in his footsteps."

"Surely, she already knew the kind of man her husband is?" Martha asked. "Although, he's proved himself to be much worse than even I thought he was."

"I used to think they were two peas in a pod, but I'm beginning to see things differently, after what we've experienced this visit. I can't imagine why she ever married him . . . he treats her horribly. The only thing I can think of is he fooled her the same way Robert fooled me," Carolyn speculated.

"I suppose that could explain it. Even the most desperate woman would hesitate to get involved with a man who behaves the way he does. I can't imagine her accepting his proposal if she really knew the type of person he was."

"Unfortunately, there are too many men in the world like Ralph and Robert Muir . . . and women too," Daniel added. "They'll say and do anything they can to obtain money, power, or status and don't care who they use to get what they want."

Carolyn agreed and gazed lovingly at him, knowing she would never have to worry about her Daniel being less than the honorable man he was. While thinking of him and the other admirable men she knew, she was reminded of the long-ago friendship between Marjorie and Colm that had been discovered earlier. Deciding she'd had enough of Ralph Muir for one day, she intentionally nudged the conversation in different direction.

"Daniel, we haven't had a chance to tell you, but Candy took her grandmother on a tour of Schooner Bay today. When they were walking through the park, they ran into someone Marjorie knew years ago in Philadelphia."

"Really? Is it someone we know?"

"I'd say it's someone you know very well," Martha told him, interested to see his reaction to the news.

"Who?"

"Colm!"

Daniel was as surprised as everyone else had been.

"But . . . How?"

"Do you remember telling me about his engagement ending so tragically? It turns out, his fiancée was Marjorie's older sister, Abbie. I didn't even know she had a sister and, from the way she talked about Colm, I'd say she had been very fond of him. I wish you could have seen her face when she was telling Candy and me about him. She was only eleven or twelve when her sister and Colm became engaged, and it seems he made quite an impression on her. He was at sea when Abbie died during an influenza outbreak, and the family never saw him again. She hadn't seen him in all this time."

"That doesn't sound like Colm," Daniel replied. "When he finally returned to Philadelphia, he would have called on the family to pay his respects."

"I don't think he had a choice. I got the impression her father didn't approve of his oldest daughter's fiancé. Marjorie explained that he was not pleased that Abbie was engaged to a 'sailor.'"

"That's a shame but, unfortunately, not uncommon in some social circles. James had the same problem with Marguerite's parents, but they eventually changed their mind and gave their blessing."

"Daniel, I got the impression Marjorie would have enjoyed spending more time with Colm, so they could catch up. I wish we could give her that opportunity."

"Why don't you invite him to Sunday dinner?" Martha asked. "We already have Claymore coming; what's one more?"

"Claymore is coming to dinner tomorrow?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Daniel. I had to use it as a bribe so he would let me off early yesterday. Ralph and Marjorie's train arrived at four, and I didn't want to just leave them there, waiting for an hour and a half."

"The miserable skinflint . . . and the drunken sea slug too?! What a fun afternoon we're going to have with that blasted pair!" he said in disgust.

Carolyn and Martha couldn't help but laugh.

"But at least we'll have you to balance out the two of them, my darling," Carolyn teased with a smile.

His expression softened immediately; she could tease him all she wanted when she looked at him like that and called him 'darling.'

Martha, picking up on the change between the couple, coughed discreetly.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Captain, you will be leaving soon, won't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We wouldn't want to give that foul-minded sea slug any ammunition to malign Carolyn's good name."

"Daniel, you don't think he'd try anything like that, do you?"

"That arrogant sot may have been drunk, but he not only admitted to forcing his son to marry you, with the goal of improving his business through your father's connections, he bragged about it! And when his pride and joy was literally caught with his pants down, he demanded '_his Bobby'_ convince you to elope before you and your parents found out what a reprobate the boy truly was."

Carolyn noted the way he said her late husband's name, and it left no doubt of the contempt he had for both Robert and his father.

"My love, I don't trust Ralph Muir, and I don't want you to either."

"You don't have to worry about that; I _don't_ trust him," she sighed. "And I haven't for a very long time."

Martha walked around the counter and affectionately touched Carolyn's arm.

"Goodnight, you two. You can let me know how many to expect for dinner, in the morning; or better yet, I'll just plan for extras. If we have any food left over, it won't go to waste. We can send some of it home with Claymore," she reasoned. "Oh, and just so you know, I've already checked the house. All you'll have to do is lock the door when the Captain leaves."

"Thank you, Martha. Goodnight," they called to her as she left the room.

XXXXX

The couple finished putting the dishes away and then made their way to the living room. Settling on the couch together, Daniel's arm automatically went around Carolyn, and she snuggled against him; her head resting on his shoulder

"How much longer will your in-laws be here?" he asked.

"They haven't said, but I can't see them staying much past tomorrow. The children will be going to school Monday, I have to go to work, and I've already said "no" to his 'gilt-edged proposal.' If they stay longer than that, it would be very awkward; especially after Ralph's behavior since his arrival, not to mention tonight's performance."

"I had originally hoped they would want to talk tonight, if for no other reason, to change your mind about turning down his 'proposal.' I would have liked to get it out of the way, but that certainly wasn't going to happen."

"No, it wasn't. Maybe tomorrow, although, I don't know that it will be an easy conversation. I can't see him accepting my decision without putting up a fight . . . an ugly fight."

"Don't you worry about him, my love. One way or another, we'll send Ralph Muir on his way. How he leaves will be entirely up to him," Daniel said, kissing her hair while his hand caressed her arm. "If we _are_ going to speak to them tomorrow, we're going to have to monitor his drinking. I want him to have a clear head when we talk. We don't want a repeat of tonight, nor do I want him guzzling anymore of _my_ Madeira!"

"I just worry what he might do to get his way. As we already know, he'll go to any lengths he deems necessary to get what he wants. It sounds like he thinks it's a foregone conclusion that we'll move back, and he's started making plans. He told me he's already enrolled Jonathan in Dexter Academy . . . the boarding school they sent Robert to . . . and that he's been accepted. He also thinks it would be a good idea to send Candy to Miss Porter's school, to make her more suitable for the lifestyle she would be living," she added in disgust.

"When he was making his case to send them away, he was practically giddy when he told me about it. In his eagerness, he slipped and told me we should think of the 'contacts' the children would make. He quickly corrected himself and changed it to the 'friends' they would make, but his objective was painfully clear."

"Well, that certainly clears that up. I was wondering, if he is so determined to have you and the children return to Philadelphia, why he would want to send them both off to boarding school," Daniel replied. "Although, I'm not surprised he wants to use the children, and probably you too, to expand his business contacts. My love, whether that's his plan, or he has something else in mind . . . he won't succeed. Everything is going to work out fine; we'll see to it. As you said earlier, 'How can the result be anything else when we work together?'" he said holding her close.

"You know, I've never understood the whole idea of sending children away to school," she said. "I want Candy and Jonathan raised in a loving, family atmosphere, not some cold institution where they're just another student. A boarding school, even with the best reputation, can't provide the security and comfort that being surrounded by those who love you can.

"I can't imagine only seeing them on school breaks. I want to be with them every day. I look forward to sharing meals with them . . . hearing about their day . . . learning about their friends . . . finding out what makes them happy . . . or what might be bothering them. I want to put them to bed every night and know they are safe and warm. Basically, I want to know my children, and I want them to know me, so they never doubt that I will always be there for them. They learned early on they couldn't rely on their father.

"You're a wonderful mother, my dear, and Candy and Jonathan know how lucky they are to have you."

"And we're blessed to have you. Daniel, I know I've said this before, but I can't say it enough. Since we've known you, you have been more of a father to Candy and Jonathan than Robert ever was. You're the father we all wish they'd had from the beginning," she said, snuggling closer.

"From the moment Jonathan saw you at the Seafarer Games, you became his hero . . . a man he could look up to. You're everything a boy could want . . . and a girl too. They both see in you what they never saw in their father; a man who respects women and doesn't hesitate to show how much he cherishes those he loves. I was so afraid they would grow up thinking all men were as cold and uncaring as Robert. They've always had my dad and some of my cousins to look up to, but they aren't the constant in their lives that you are. I can't tell you what a relief it is now that they have you."

"You all have me . . . forever and always. My love, you already know how important you and the children are to me. All of you, including Martha, are the family I prayed I would have one day but had given up hope of finding. Now, I can't remember what my life was like before we met and don't want to imagine a future without all of you. You are my world, and I will cherish you for eternity," he said, kissing the top of her head.

After having revisited her difficult past because of her father-in-law's presence and drunken ramblings, and knowing how fortunate she and the children were now, Carolyn's emotions got the better of her.

Hearing a discreet sniff, Daniel looked down to see a tear rolling down her cheek. Without a word, he gently placed his hand on her chin. Beginning slowly, he kissed the tears away, and then turned her tears into giggles by peppering her beautiful face with more kisses. When he stopped, their smiling eyes met, and they rested their foreheads together. The contentment of just being together, even if they _did_ have to be on their best behavior, made everything right with the world. After a few moments, they shared a soft, warm kiss, and held each other and continued to talk.

"Other than dinner, what are the plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I thought we'd go to services in the morning; we usually do," Carolyn replied, thinking it an odd question. "I thought we had a standing date for church when you're home?"

"Of course, we do, but how will you get everyone to town?"

Looking up at him, her eyes opened wide as she realized they'd never all fit in the jaunting cart.

"Oh, Daniel; I hadn't thought of that."

"No need to worry; I'll get a carriage from the livery and bring it up to the house," he said, quick with a solution. "I suppose we won't know if Ralph will be joining us until morning."

"I think that's a safe assumption."

"If he's awake in time to join us, he has better recuperative powers than I would expect him to have," he said. "You'd think, at his age, he would have learned to hold his liquor better. Based on his behavior tonight, it will be interesting to see how much he remembers about it when he does wake up."

"He really did have a lot to drink this evening. I think he had three glasses of wine at dinner _before_ he started in on the Madeira."

"Please tell me the wine was something cheap you picked up at the Inn."

"I'm sorry, Daniel; we brought it up from the basement."

The look on his face almost made her chuckle.

"How many bottles?"

"Martha brought up two, but she didn't have any, and Marjorie and I only had a half a glass each, so we only opened the one."

"Thank goodness for that. I'll have to see what I can come up with before tomorrow. I'll not have that lush drinking _our_ good wine and liquor like it's water."

"Yes, dear," she chuckled.

"Madam, are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, dear," she laughed harder.

"Why you . . ." In an instant, his mouth met hers and the laughter stopped as they reveled in being together again, touching and drinking each other in, and quenching their desire as best they could. When Daniel broke the kiss, their eyes were smiling, and he gently tapped her chin with his index finger. "I suppose, I'll forgive you this time but, please, don't make a habit of serving our best liquor to the likes of that undeserving sot."

"Yes, Daniel," she replied and kissed him before snuggling close again.

"Now, back to tomorrow. I suppose we'll have to bring Claymore back to the house with us. Unless, of course, you prefer he find his own transportation," he said, stealing another kiss.

She caressed his beard as she smiled at him.

"Can you imagine his reaction to that suggestion?" she chuckled. "I can't really see him spending the money to do that, can you?" she asked.

"No, certainly not that penny-pinching skinflint. Are you sure you're related to him? Perhaps your grandparents found him on a doorstep, or something, and took him in, not realizing what kind of money-grubbing sand shark he'd turn out to be."

She giggled into his chest.

"You don't really mind giving him a ride, do you?" she smiled.

"My love, he is not my favorite person to spend an afternoon with, but, for you, I don't mind bringing him up to the house. However, I _do_ hate having to take him back to town. If I do, I either have to leave early with him, or listen to him whine when I chose to stay later. In either case, you and I never have a chance to be alone."

"I know it would be a bother, but you could come back up to the house."

"Coming back to you is never a bother," he said; his eyes communicating his feelings more than the words. "But I don't think doing so, while you have guests, is a good idea. Your in-laws might find it a bit forward if I showed up late again."

"Oh, that's right," she sighed.

"Were you serious about inviting Colm to join us for dinner?"

"Yes. I think it would be good for both him and Marjorie. I'm hoping to see him at church tomorrow and asking him then."

"That's assuming he'll be there."

"He usually is."

"If that's what you want to do, I'll stop by his boarding house on my way back to the Inn and extend the invitation. He might appreciate having a little notice," he smiled. "You know, he just could be the solution to our transportation problem."

"How would he be the answer to getting Claymore home?"

"My love, Colm could take him back to town, in the carriage, and return it to the livery, allowing me to stay here with you. I could bring Splash up with me in the morning to ride back to town later."

"That would be the perfect solution but, by the time you get back to town tonight, don't you think it will be too late to call on Colm?"

"Not at all; he's a blasted owl when it comes to staying up late. I've no doubt he'll still be out on the porch, visiting with some of his mates."

"Do you think so? With all the fog?"

"Madam, we are men of the sea. A bit of fog can't keep us from doing what we want to do. Sometimes the atmosphere it creates can even enhance one's pleasure," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" she smiled as her hand moved up to his neck. "Do tell," she said, pulling him toward her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday began quietly at Gull Cottage. Martha was up early with the intention of getting a head start on the dinner preparations but, as was the case when the children had a day off from school, taking care of Scruffy fell to her. He could be patient during the week, since Candy and Jonathan got up early too, but, when they slept in, he couldn't wait for them to wake up to feed him and take him outside.

Once she had taken care of his needs, she was free to focus on the day's main meal before cooking breakfast for the family. The pup had settled in his basket but kept a sharp eye out for any treats that might find their way to the floor.

Carolyn was awake early too, but she chose to take advantage of a few quiet moments to herself. She briefly went over the events of the previous night and wondered what Ralph's mood would be when he woke up, and what the day might bring as a result. While those thoughts came to mind almost as soon as she awoke, they were quickly pushed aside. As she did most mornings, her thoughts were of Daniel, and what their lives would be like 'one day,' when they woke up together.

As was their practice on Saturday and Sunday, the children got up and went immediately to the master cabin. After their usual discussion as to whose turn it was to knock, they rushed into the room and hopped into bed with their mom to talk about the plan for the day.

Marjorie was awake, performing her morning ablutions, while Ralph slept. It had not been a restful night for either one of them. He'd fallen asleep, or rather passed out, as soon as Captain Gregg helped him to bed, but, after the first hour or two, he was either tossing and turning or snoring loud enough to wake the dead. After all he'd had to drink, she was just relieved he didn't get sick. Getting drunk and making a fool of himself, in front of their son's widow and her new beau, was bad enough but having to clean up after him would have pushed her completely over the edge. She fought hard to maintain control sometimes, and he didn't make it easy. Last night had been especially difficult.

Having their own bedrooms at home, practically in separate wings, she rarely had to deal with his late night, or overnight, 'disruptions' and, after last night, was grateful she didn't have to deal with them regularly. Though she'd never been happy living in the mansion Ralph had insisted on buying, it did provide distance from him, which helped make her life more bearable when he was home.

She didn't know how long she'd actually slept but knew it wasn't long enough and was sure it would catch up with her later in the day. She could only hope the day would be a quiet one, and there wouldn't be a repeat of her husband's boorish behavior.

Recalling everything that happened the night before, she found it easier to blame her loss of sleep on Ralph's snoring than face the truth she'd learned from his drunken boasting. Her eyes had been opened wide to the kind of man her son had truly been, and to just how vile a man her husband was. When she did let her mind wander to what she'd heard, it bothered her that she wasn't all that shocked by the information. What did surprise her was Carolyn's reaction to his revelations. Her son's widow wasn't stunned _or_ surprised. Her expression was more like she had received confirmation of what she'd suspected all along, and, if that were truly the case, what kind of life had the family been living while Robert was alive?

As she fixed her hair, Marjorie wasn't sure what she was going to do or say to her husband, nor did she know what to expect when he woke up. Would he remember the things he'd said and, if he did, would he admit to them? She also wondered if he would finally give up his plan to get Carolyn and the children to move back to Philadelphia? As much as she wanted them to live nearby, if he believed they would move back home, he was a bigger fool than she knew him to be. Captain Gregg was in their lives now, and she believed Carolyn and the children were more content than she'd ever seen them. It was more than likely they would continue to build a life here, in Schooner Bay, with him.

'_Ralph will probably want to talk to the Captain about his intentions toward Carolyn . . . not that he cares about her . . . but he will definitely want to know what he has in mind for Jonathan and Candace." _

As that thought crossed her mind, another pushed it out of the way.

"_Surely, he'll remember meeting the Captain; he hadn't been that drunk, had he?"_

She paused in her musings, distracted by the noise behind her, and looked at her husband. He was lying on his back, snoring so loudly if she hadn't already been awake she would have been in short order.

'_After what I've seen since we arrived, I can't imagine Carolyn allowing the men to discuss her future, and that of the children, without being present; and she certainly wouldn't hesitate to speak up if they tried to make decisions for her. She has a mind of her own and would make her plans perfectly clear. She's always been a different breed of woman, and she seems to be even stronger now,' _she thought._ 'I only wish I had been that self-assured, all those years ago.'_

Checking her hair in the mirror, she saw movement behind her as Ralph woke himself up with his snoring. He rolled over, opened his eyes with a groan, and closed them just as quickly. With a final glance at her reflection, Marjorie walked over to the bed and, without any preamble, looked down at him and spoke.

"We're going to church with the family. Get up and make yourself presentable. When you've finished, come downstairs," she said coldly and left the room.

XXXXX

As the amazing aromas of breakfast cooking wafted through the house, the family followed them to the kitchen as if being beckoned. Carolyn and the children arrived together and greeted Martha and Scruffy with a cheerful 'good morning.' As Candy and Jonathan took their seats, their pup took his place by them, and the lady of the house sat down and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee, savoring the aroma and restorative powers of the hot brew. Marjorie arrived a few minutes later but was more subdued in her mood .

"Good morning," Carolyn said smiling, while the children followed suit.

"Good morning, Grandmother."

"Good morning, children," she smiled. "Good morning, Carolyn," she replied, meeting her daughter-in-law's eyes. An acknowledgement passed between them, as the young woman motioned for her to take the seat next to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir," Martha greeted her. "Can I get you coffee or tea this morning?"

"Coffee, please. Thank you, Martha."

As she joined the others, Jonathan looked across the table and spoke up.

"Where's Grandfather?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed. He should be down soon."

"Is he coming to church with us?" Candy asked.

"Of course, he is. He's just moving slowly this morning," she explained, glancing again at her daughter-in-law.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the front door.

"It's Captain Gregg! It's Captain Gregg!" Jonathan shouted, slipping off his chair, and running out of the room with Scruffy, as his mother and Martha called for him to slow down.

Reaching the door, he jerked it open to find his hero smiling down at both of them.

"Good morning, you two."

"Hi Captain," he said, grabbing him by the hand. "Come on in, you're just in time for breakfast."

Candy rushed out, only slightly slower than Jonathan had, and enthusiastically greeted Daniel with a hug.

"Good morning, Captain!"

"Hello, my girl," he smiled, returning the affection. Taking in her Sunday attire, he remarked, "I do like that dress!" chucking her under the chin.

A smile lit up her face.

As they turned to go to the kitchen, Ralph was making the turn at the landing and slowly proceeded down the remaining steps. He looked more than a little worse for wear, but the seaman had to give him credit; he was up and moving. By all rights, he should still be in bed, sleeping it off.

"Good morning, Grandfather," the children greeted him cheerfully . . . and loudly.

Daniel watched the older man hesitate, wincing at the volume of their enthusiasm. Ralph's eyes flashed in anger, and he looked as though he was going to snap at them, but, with the Captain standing right there, he reluctantly wished them a grumpy 'good morning.'

Candy and Jonathan didn't miss his expression, and their demeanor changed immediately. Sharing a look, they wordlessly followed Scruffy into the kitchen. They didn't want to say or do anything that might bother their grandfather further.

Daniel watched the shift in their mood and his own eyes flashed. He so wanted to put that man in his place for the way he was treating his own grandchildren, not to mention his behavior toward Carolyn, but he held back. There would be time, later in the day, once their guests had gone home. Instead, he waited for Ralph to reach the bottom of the steps before acknowledging him.

The seaman looked him up and down, taking in his appearance with a nondescript expression on his face. He looked pulled together, but there was no hiding his bloodshot eyes and the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

The intense scrutiny he was under had Ralph wondering what the 'sailor' was up to.

"Mr. Muir. I hope the morning finds you well," Daniel greeted him evenly.

Ralph felt like death warmed over, so ignored the statement.

"You're here early," he remarked disagreeably.

"I brought a carriage from town, so we can get everyone to church comfortably."

"You're coming with us?"

"Yes. I . . ."

Before he could complete his response, he noticed Carolyn walking toward them. It wasn't the first time he lost his train of thought when his eyes beheld her. The beguiling smile on her face, meant for only him, completely distracted him, and he could only stare as she approached.

She'd heard the short exchange between them from the kitchen and, not knowing what to expect from either man, came out to keep a lid on things if needed. As she joined them, she looked up at Daniel with complete adoration and ran her hand affectionately down his sleeve. Putting her arm through his, she pulled her eyes away and turned to her father-in-law.

"Good morning, Ralph," she said, mirroring the children's cheerful greeting. "Daniel, the family, and I have a standing date to attend church services together, whenever he's in port."

"Humph," he replied in disgust, brushing past them without another word.

She smiled as she watched him go into the kitchen.

"Martha's fixed a full breakfast for everyone; we hope you're hungry," she said, raising her voice to his retreating back.

As she turned back to Daniel, he couldn't help noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly. "Are you trying to pick a fight with the incomparable Mr. Muir?"

She chuckled as she met his eyes.

"No, but he needs to be reminded that he's a guest in _our_ house," she explained. "And it doesn't hurt to annoy that grumpy old bear from time to time."

"Ah," he nodded, his eyes reflecting his love and admiration for her.

Suddenly, she was lost in the moment. Never, in all her life, had she seen the passion she saw in Daniel's incredible blue eyes, and it still astonished her that his intense love was meant for her and her alone. It was all she could do not to melt into him right there. Fighting the urge, at least momentarily, she casually led him out of the kitchen doorway, toward the front door, and away from prying eyes. Putting her arms around his neck, she gazed up at him.

"Good morning, Captain," she cooed. "Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"I'd enjoy that very much," he said huskily. Hesitating for only a heartbeat, he pulled her to him and greeted her in a more pleasing manner. The kiss they shared was short but full of promise. As their lips parted, they remained in each other's arms.

"Good morning, my love. How are you this beautiful day?"

"I am fine . . . better than fine . . . now that you're here," she said, pulling him in for another kiss that was more promising than the first.

Reluctantly, Daniel pulled himself together and stepped away from her. Taking her hand, he leaned in and kissed her neck, causing chills to run straight to her core. With a wink and a smile, he kissed her hand, and they joined the family. After he exchanged greetings with Martha and Mrs. Muir, Carolyn motioned for him to take his usual place at the head of the table.

The children's affection toward the sailor, his daughter-in-law's adolescent infatuation with him, and the place reserved for him at the table weren't missed by Ralph. Moments earlier, he'd attempted to claim that seat as his own but was instructed, rather tersely by his wife, to take the one next to her. It was clear to him that this interloper was trying to steal his son's family from him.

Once everyone had taken their seats, he glanced around the table and memories of the previous evening's escapades began niggling at his consciousness. It was when he met Marjorie's glare that it started flooding back to him. Flashes of his behavior played in his mind; the things he'd said about Robert's exploits, and the part he played in some of them, were as clear as if he'd been watching actors on a stage. He remembered seeing his wife looking down at him from the top of the stairs but didn't know if she'd heard what he said or not. He didn't recall being scolded, but she was obviously not pleased with him this morning.

'_She always gets on her 'high horse' when I come home late after a night of drinking . . . or more pleasant pursuits,'_ he thought. _"But I don't remember her ever being like this. From her demeanor, she must have heard something. I suppose I'll have to do some fast talking to convince her that what I said wasn't true; just the ramblings of a man who had a little too much to drink," he decided. "She'll believe me. She's always been gullible; it won't be hard to bring her around.' _

XXXXX

While the family finished getting ready for church, Daniel brought in a crate containing a few items he'd purchased from the bar at the Inn. After the events of the previous evening, he wasn't going to have Ralph Muir guzzling his good liquor like it was water, but, because of their other guests, he couldn't buy the cheap stuff he felt the old sot deserved.

Finally ready to leave for town, the family filed out of the house to the rented landau parked at the front gate. The children wanted to ride with the Captain, but he casually pulled them to the side while their grandfather assisted his wife into the carriage.

"Now mates, your grandparents made the long trip from Philadelphia to spend time with you, and you need to appreciate them while they're here," he told them, not at all sure they agreed with him. "You do understand how important that is, don't you?"

Candy and Jonathan glanced at each other but didn't voice their shared opinion. It wasn't that they weren't enjoying being with their grandmother; she had been more fun than she'd ever been in Philadelphia. Their grandfather, on the other hand, hadn't done anything to endear himself to either one of them, and, based on his mood this morning, it didn't look like it was going to change.

"Yes, sir," they agreed reluctantly.

Jonathan climbed up and the Captain lifted Candy into the carriage, where they chose to sit between their grandparents. Daniel then assisted Martha and Carolyn, giving his lady's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. As he took his place in the driver's seat, he turned back to make sure everyone was settled and, making eye contact with the children, gave them a slight nod. Receiving the Captain's approval always made them feel good about themselves, and they sat up straighter and exchanged a smile.

The carriage was the largest one the livery had available and required two horses. It would allow room for the extra guests they expected to bring back with them, although it might be a little tight. Splash had made the trip to Gull Cottage too but was already in the pasture. He would be spending the day with Bonhomme, until it was time for the Captain to go back to town at the end of the day.

XXXXX

Pulling up to the front of the church, Daniel stopped the carriage and jumped down to assist the ladies and children. He even offered Ralph a hand but was refused with a withering glare. After telling Carolyn he'd join them shorty, he drove the carriage out of the way to park it behind the building.

The women were talking in the church yard, waiting for his return, when Ralph decided he wasn't going to waste his time and insisted they go inside. Everyone, including Marjorie, suggested they wait for the seaman but, in his usual fashion, he wouldn't listen to any opposing views and, in a familiar condescending manner, motioned for them to go up the stairs.

Carolyn considered ignoring him, but she didn't want to make a scene. The gossip had settled down in the last week, and she had no desire to have it start up again. Her other consideration was Candy and Jonathan. She didn't want to upset them anymore than they already were. As early as it was, they seemed as if they'd had enough of their grandfather for the day . . . and perhaps the visit.

When they reached the vestibule, Carolyn and Martha were surprised when, for only the second time since the family had begun attending services, Reverend Farley was not at the door to greet them. There wasn't even a visiting minister, which puzzled them both.

Making their way down the aisle, the older couple accompanying the Muirs earned the attention of most people. Carolyn and Martha greeted a few friends as they headed toward their usual spot, as did the children, but eyebrows were raised, by certain people, when they noticed Captain Gregg had not accompanied them. The family garnered even more interest when the older man escorting them insisted the young widow and her housekeeper go in first, followed by the Muir children, and then, presumably, his wife and himself.

It was obvious to Carolyn and Martha that Ralph was claiming 'head of the family' status and attempting to push Daniel aside. They could almost see his glee when he realized the pew was only long enough to seat 'his' family . . . and their servant. The look of satisfaction on his face left no doubt of his perceived success at culling the interloper from their party . . . at least for now. It might only be temporary, but, in his mind, it was a start.

Candy and Jonathan didn't miss what was happening and were upset that the Captain wouldn't be able to sit with them. They looked to their mother for an answer, and she quietly assured them that everything would be fine. Thinking about it, though, the only solution would be for Daniel to sit directly in front of, or behind, them.

If Ralph's behavior since his arrival was any indication, the rest of the day was not going to be the quiet, relaxing Sunday they normally enjoyed. Placing her hands in her lap, Carolyn took a deep breath and sighed audibly. _'Dear God, help us get through this visit,'_ she prayed silently.

Just as they got settled, Reverend Farley came out from behind the altar and, knowing the location the Muirs usually sat, looked in that direction. Relief fell over him when he saw them, and he came down the side aisle, directly toward Martha.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant," he said quietly.

"Good morning, Reverend. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, but I do have a favor to ask. I know this is short notice, but Mrs. Farley was called away suddenly; would you be able to play the organ for us this morning?" he asked.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help."

"Is Sarah all right?" Carolyn whispered with concern.

"Yes, she's fine, but she left for Providence early this morning. I'm sure she told you about her sister, Ruth . . ."

Carolyn nodded.

"On top of that heartbreak, Ruth's confinement has turned difficult. Sarah felt she should go right away to help in any way she can."

The women's relief that Mrs. Farley was all right was obvious, and Carolyn assured him the family would be in their prayers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. That brings us great comfort."

"Reverend, if we're going to start on time, I'd better get up to the altar, so I have a few minutes look over the music," Martha reminded him.

"Of course. If there's any hymn you want to change, please feel free to do so."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary but thank you."

"No, thank _you_, Mrs. Grant. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping us," he smiled.

Martha went directly to the altar, and Reverend Farley walked to the back of the church to greet arriving the parishioners. As he reached the vestibule, Daniel and the Horan's were coming through the door. While his friends exchanged a few words with the pastor, the Captain looked around and couldn't help noticing Ralph Muir sitting on the center aisle of the pew the family was in. Carolyn had been relegated to the far end, and he had no doubt whose idea that had been. It seemed the children's grandfather was attempting to claim the position of the Muir family patriarch. Knowing his lady, that kind of attitude could make for an interesting day.

Greeting the minister, Daniel was quickly told of Sarah's unexpected trip out of town, and Martha's role in today's service. Moving away, he looked to his first mate and, with a shorthand the old friends had developed over the years, pointed to Mr. Muir and indicated he was going to go down the side aisle to claim his place with the family. James nodded and, taking Marguerite's elbow, whispered in her ear as they followed him.

With a confident smile, he slipped into the pew beside Carolyn. When she looked up and saw him, her joy mirrored his. Noticing his arrival, the children greeted him with smiles and settled happily in their seats. James and Marguerite took the pew behind them and greetings were exchanged between the families. Finally taking a seat, the Captain took his lady's hand in his, not caring if her father-in-law noticed or not.

Ralph noticed the family's interaction with the couple behind them and didn't miss, what he determined to be, Daniel Gregg's blatant display of affection toward his son's wife. He didn't hide his anger and, had it been possible, steam would have been seen coming from his ears. He was livid that this common 'sailor' was sitting with his family, trying to take Bobby's place in their lives.

Marjorie could sense her husband's anger and glanced at him briefly. She'd already had more than enough of him and, ignoring his unreasonable and immature behavior, she looked down the row, past her grandchildren and daughter-in-law. Catching the seaman's eye, they exchanged a smile, aggravating her husband even more.

Sitting at the organ, Martha found herself in a unique position and smiled. She had, at her fingertips, the power to irritate Ralph Muir by blasting him right out of his seat or, at the very least, making him regret his actions of the night before. Looking over the music, she was pleased to see every hymn could be played in a way that would fill the church with sound at every pitch level, allowing the organ to produce the full-bodied music the arrangements called for. She could play with gusto and shake the building, without anyone thinking anything of it. If Mrs. Muir's father-in-law didn't have a headache now, he would . . . long before the service was over.

Receiving a nod from Reverend Farley, and saying a brief prayer asking forgiveness for the pleasure she would take from playing today, Martha's fingers met the organ keys. Immediately, the church was filled with beautiful music in praise of the Lord.


	16. Chapter 16

As the last note of the last hymn faded, the congregation, with the exception of one very unhappy, miserable man, applauded Martha. Reverend Farley made a point of publicly thanking her for stepping in at the last minute and honoring them with such a splendid performance.

Ralph's head was pounding and even the cessation of the thunderous music didn't alleviate the pain. He just wanted to leave and stepped out of the pew, gesturing for Marjorie to join him, but she refused.

"We are here with the family, so until Martha returns, and everyone is ready, we're not going anywhere," she told him quietly but firmly.

For having just spent the last hour in church, the response he had the good sense not to verbalize was anything but Christian. He looked at his wife with disbelief before scowling, stepping back into the pew, and keeping his back to her.

With the service over, the family relaxed while they were waiting for Martha, and Carolyn introduced the Horans to her in-laws. James reached out to shake Mr. Muir's hand and didn't miss his hesitation before reluctantly taking it. Marguerite, in her usual fashion, tried to engage the couple in conversation, but all she got from her friend's father-in-law was a brusque greeting and view of his back when he turned away. Shrugging her shoulders, she ignored his rude behavior, returned her attention to Mrs. Muir and Carolyn, and had an enjoyable conversation with them about the town.

Realizing that trying to include the older man in conversation would not be welcomed, James and Daniel gave him a wide berth and focused their attention on Candy and Jonathan. While still trying not to be too loud, the seamen had the children smiling and laughing, as they enjoyed their antics. Ralph stood off by himself, not the least bit impressed by the sailor's behavior. He just wanted to get out of the building and away from as many of these people as he could.

After being greeted and congratulated by nearly everyone she passed, the star of the service was finally able to return and claim her place with the family.

"Martha, you did a marvelous job; your playing was flawless. There's nothing more satisfying than hearing hymns sung when accompanied by such a talented organist. Your gift filled the church and instantly transformed the singing from dull and draggy to vibrant and enthusiastic. For that, dear lady, I thank you," Daniel said, finishing by kissing her hand.

Turning three shades of crimson, she thanked him as she continued to be inundated with praise from the rest of their party and other parishioners as they passed by.

Ralph Muir remained at the end of the pew and ignored her and everyone else. When Martha glanced his way, she had to admit he looked even more miserable than he had when he first came down to breakfast, and she wasn't the least bit bothered by the part she may have played in his continued discomfort.

'_Serves him right, the insufferable old goat. He deserves whatever he gets . . . and more,'_ she thought.

"All right, she's back now; let's go," Ralph said, pulling his wife away from the other women.

Casually removing her arm from his grasp, she looked at him sternly.

"I don't know what your hurry is but, if you're so anxious to leave, then go," she said in a low, angry voice. "We'll meet you in the churchyard when _we're_ ready to come out . . . and not before."

Despite the mood Marjorie had been in all morning, her response was not what he'd expected, and Ralph couldn't hide his surprise. Meeting her cold stare, he broke eye contact first and abruptly turned away, stepped into the aisle, and got lost in the crowd as they made their way out the church.

Marjorie calmly turned back to others as if nothing happened. Her companions acted as if they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary and resumed their conversation.

When the last of the congregation passed them, the group made their way down the aisle to leave. The children walked with their grandmother and Martha, while the seamen followed behind; each with their lady on their arm.

A few rows from the vestibule, Marjorie noticed Colm standing at the last pew. He looked as if he'd scrubbed himself to within an inch of his life, and his clothes, though slightly worn, were clean and pressed. When he saw her approaching, he stood tall, looked past everyone else, and smiled at her. The surprise on her face was genuine, as was the smile that went from ear to ear.

Carolyn spotted the retired seaman the same time, and squeezed the Captain's arm.

"Thank you, Daniel. I'm so glad you stopped by Colm's last night." 

"You're welcome, my love. As I suspected, he was still up talking with another tenant on the porch. He was surprised to see me, and, when I explained the reason for my visit, he was quite pleased by your invitation and accepted immediately."

The children saw Colm and ran ahead to say hello. When their grandmother and Martha caught up with them, they stepped aside so the adults could talk.

Seeing how the old friends reacted to each other, Daniel said softly, "It appears you may have been correct in assuming they would enjoy spending time together."

Carolyn looked up at him and couldn't help being concerned. After seeing the tension between her in-laws all morning, she worried what kind of reaction Ralph would have to his wife rekindling her friendship with a 'sailor.' The last twenty-four hours had not exactly gone his way, and he had never been one to take failure well.

"Good mornin', Mrs. Muir. Mrs. Grant," Colm said as the ladies approached.

"Hello, Mr. Donegan," Marjorie said, smiling.

"Good morning," Martha added. Her innate ability to size up a situation quickly didn't fail her. She could see the regard the two old friends had for one another and, after making their excuses, steered Candy and Jonathan toward the door.

As the two couples approached, James and Marguerite greeted the retired seaman, exchanging a few pleasantries, before moving on to talk to Reverend Farley. Daniel and Carolyn greeted Colm and stopped to talk.

"You're looking quite dapper this morning," the Captain said, smiling at his old friend, who gave him a warning glance.

"Colm, we're so glad you'll be joining us for dinner," Carolyn greeted him.

"Thank ya for invitin' me."

Hearing he would be joining them for the afternoon, Marjorie's pleasure was evident. Sharing a look with her daughter-in-law, she smiled gratefully at her thoughtfulness.

"We're happy to have you," Carolyn replied, turning back to him.

Realizing the church was empty, and afraid of holding up Reverend Farley, they made their way out. The women walked together, the older slipping her arm through the younger's, as they gracefully made their way to the vestibule. Daniel and Colm trailed behind, trying not to enjoy the lovely scenery in front of them.

Stopping to say hello to Reverend Farley, Carolyn introduced Marjorie and, while they were exchanging hellos, realized their pastor and friend would be on his own with Sarah out of town. She immediately invited him to join them for the afternoon. When he tried to decline, she wasn't having it and refused to be deterred.

"Reverend, you know we always have room for one more at our table. Please join us; we'd enjoy having your company."

"But . . ."

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, but . . ."

"Then, you have no reason not to," she said, looking at him triumphantly.

"Lucius, I've been in similar situations with Mrs. Muir and, can tell you, there's no arguing with her on some things . . . and this is one of them. You may as well give up now," the seaman smiled, tugging his ear.

"Captain, I believe you're right," the young preacher admitted. "Mrs. Muir, I would be delighted to join you and your family. Thank you for the invitation."

"Wonderful!"

"You can ride up in the carriage with us. I'm sure we can make room for you," Daniel offered.

"I have a few things to do here before I can leave and wouldn't want to hold you up. I'll walk up to the house once I've finished. It will be a good stretch of the legs."

"You won't be holding us up," Carolyn insisted. "We can leave now to pick up Uncle, and you can take care of whatever you need to do while we're gone. Daniel, wouldn't you say it will take us a good thirty minutes, or more, to round up everyone, drive over to Uncle's, and then back?"

"Yes, my love; at least thirty minutes," he said, unable to hide his smile. "Reverend, will that give you enough time?"

"Actually, it will. Thank you, both," he said and turned to Marjorie. "Mrs. Muir, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to speaking with you more this afternoon."

"As do I, Reverend" she smiled.

"Captain. Mrs. Muir. I'll see you shortly. Thank you again," he said as they started out the door, exchanging goodbyes.

"Colm, will you be at Gull Cottage?" Reverend Farley asked.

The quiet man smiled and nodded as he followed his friends out.

XXXXX

The churchyard was nearly empty, as most families had hurried home to begin dinner preparations. Ralph was smoking a cigar under a nearby tree, looking bored as he took in his surroundings. He was not the least bit impressed with Schooner Bay, which he considered a backwater town. Candy and Jonathan were exploring headstones, something they did almost every week, while Martha stood by the gate keeping an eye on them. Coming down the church steps together, the friends said their goodbyes, and the Horans went out the side gate to walk home. Carolyn and Marjorie joined Martha while Daniel and Colm went to get the carriage.

"Martha, we're going to have one more for dinner this afternoon."

"One more in addition to Colm?"

"Yes. Reverend Farley will be joining us."

"Oh, what a good idea," she agreed. "I do hope Mrs. Farley's sister doesn't have too much difficulty. It's such a shame about her husband. The poor thing sure has her hands full?"

Carolyn nodded, then explained to Marjorie.

"Mrs. Farley's sister lost her husband in April in a railroad accident. She has two children, Candy and Jonathan's age, and a baby due any time. Last week, Sarah told me her mother had moved in with them after the accident, so she knew the family was being taken care of. She was planning to go home for a week or two once the baby was born. Now, with her sudden departure, I worry about Ruth and the baby."

"Childbirth is dangerous under the best conditions; I do hope they'll both be all right," Marjorie sympathized, placing her hand on her daughter-in-law's arm.

Their eyes met, and Carolyn felt like she was seeing a completely different person than the one she'd known for so long. Thinking this might be a good time to take a stroll, she patted Marjorie's hand.

"Would you like to see what the children are up to?"

"I would," she smiled. "Those two are certainly good at keeping themselves occupied. It doesn't seem to matter where they are."

"That's usually the case, but not always," their mother admitted. "Martha, we won't be long. Daniel and Colm will be back before we know it."

"There's no need to hurry, Mrs. Muir. It doesn't hurt to keep a man waiting from time to time," she smiled. "You wouldn't want the Captain to get too complacent."

All three chuckled in agreement as the Muir women started across the churchyard. When they were far enough away from both Martha and Ralph, Marjorie slipped her arm through Carolyn's again.

"Thank you for inviting Colm to dinner. I'm looking forward to catching up with him."

"I hope I haven't put you in awkward position," Carolyn stated simply, leaving unspoken how Ralph had been behaving all morning . . . the whole visit, actually.

"No, dear. Don't you worry yourself about that; I'm going to take advantage of spending the afternoon you, your family, Reverend Farley, and a long lost friend, regardless of what certain people think," she replied meeting her eyes.

They walked together without a word until Marjorie completely changed the subject.

"My dear, I believe your Captain Gregg is someone very special, and I don't think you'll ever have to worry about him becoming complacent. The way he looks at you, I have to wonder why you're not already married or, at the very least, engaged."

She caught the younger woman completely off guard, causing her to stutter and blush.

"Well . . . I . . . ah . . ."

Marjorie chuckled softly and patted her arm.

"You don't have to say anything, dear. Just know, whatever happens, you have my full support . . . but . . . you'd be crazy to let him get away."

Carolyn laughed.

"I'm may be many things but crazy is not one of them."

Candy and Jonathan saw the women laughing together and ran in their direction. Stopping in front of them, each grabbing a hand.

"Mom . . . Grandmother . . . come see what we found!"

"It has to be the oldest grave in the cemetery. Wait 'til you see it!" Jonathan said, pulling his mother along.

Candy had Marjorie's hand and followed behind them. In the corner of the churchyard, they stopped at several overgrown bushes. Letting go of their hands, the children moved closer to push the branches away, exposing what looked like an extremely old headstone.

The women looked in, and Candy moved to the side of the simple stone and read what was written.

"HERE LYETH BURIED

THE BODY OF

LORD CUTHBERT WHITEHALL-SMYTHE

AGED ABOUT 75 YEARS

DEPARTED THIS LIFE THE

22 OF JUNE 1741"

"Isn't it nifty?" Jonathan asked.

"It is indeed," Marjorie replied.

"Didn't Captain Gregg tell us his great, great grandfather founded the school in 1741?" Candy asked.

"Yes. I think he said it was in March of 1741," Carolyn replied.

"So, this Lord Cupboard Whitehorse-Smite could have known the Captain's great, great grandfather!" her son stated.

"Jonathan," Candy sighed. "It's Lord . . . Cuthbert . . . Whitehall . . . Smythe."

"Right. Him."

"I suppose anything is possible," his mother smiled. "But that was a long time ago. We'll probably never know."

"Here comes the Captain now!" Candy announced, seeing him driving the carriage around to the front of the church.

"Let's go ask him!" Jonathan said running off, with his sister right behind him.

"There's never a dull moment, is there?" Marjorie smiled, watching her grandchildren.

"Not with those two," Carolyn replied as they followed at a more sedate pace.

"Captain Gregg's family has been in Schooner Bay a long time," her mother-in-law stated simply.

"Yes, his ancestors were involved in its founding. They donated land for the parks and have contributed to the betterment of the community for well over a hundred years."

"As well as founding the town's school at a time when most small towns didn't have one."

Carolyn smiled.

"My dear, if you're smart, you won't let that man get away."

"I have no intention of letting that happen," she admitted smiling.

"I'm glad. You deserve a happy life, after what you and the children have been through."

Carolyn looked at her mother-in-law, wondering if she'd meant because they'd lost Robert, or for the way he treated them. Before she could ask, she saw Ralph approaching.

"Come along, girls," he said, then looked at the younger woman. "It's time to pick up this uncle of yours so we can get back to the house. I must say, I'm looking forward to dinner. Your housekeeper . . ."

He received a sharp look from both women.

"Oh, for goodness sake . . . Your _Martha . . . _is quite a cook. I'm anxious to see what she has planned for today."

"You can be sure it will be something delicious that everyone will enjoy."

As they reached the gate, the men had climbed down from the carriage, and Daniel was instantly drawn into conversation with the children.

"Captain, guess what we found!" Jonathan said.

"I'm sure I don't know. What did you find?"

"We found a really old gravestone from 1741!" Candy answered ahead of her brother.

"That _is_ old. What name is on it?"

"Lord . . . Whitehall . . . Smythe," Jonathan said slowly to get it right. "Do you know who he was?"

Daniel's face showed surprise at the name.

"Lord _Cuthbert_ Whitehall-Smythe?" he confirmed to nodding heads. "As a matter of fact, I am familiar with the name."

"We knew you would be!" Candy answered. "Who was he?"

"Lord Cuthbert would have been my great, great, great grandfather."

"Wow! Was he really a Lord?" Candy asked.

"Yes. He came to the colonies from England in the early 1700's. He married over here, rather late in life, and had a daughter. My great, great grandmother, Teresa."

"We thought your great, great grandfather might have known him, since they were probably in Schooner Bay around the same time," Jonathan reasoned.

"Yes, it's safe to say the two men knew each other."

"Did you know your great, great grandparents?" Candy asked. "and did your great, great grandmother have a title too!?"

"Unfortunately, I never met them; they both died long before I was born," he explained. "And yes, my great, great grandmother did have a title. Before she married, she was known as Lady Teresa Whitehall-Smythe and was the one great love of Efrem Elias Gregg's life."

"Gee, does that mean you could have a title too?"

"My girl, I really don't know, but it's not important to me. I much prefer the title I have," he smiled.

"Captain!" both children shouted, smiling at him.

Winking at them both, he excused himself to help Martha into the carriage, and then did the same for Candy. Jonathan made his own way and took his seat next to his sister.

Seeing Carolyn and her in-laws approaching, Daniel spoke quietly to Colm.

"It seems the time has come to introduce you to the man who could have been your brother-in-law. Be prepared."

His friend nodded as they faced the others. Marjorie made eye contact with Colm and smiled.

"Now what?" Ralph groaned, seeing the other man with the Captain.

Reaching the seamen, Carolyn spoke up.

"Ralph, I'd like to introduce you to our good friend, Colm Donegan. Colm sailed with Daniel before retiring and will be joining us for dinner."

Her father-in-law glanced sharply at his wife, wondering what she knew of this development, then looked back at the man.

"Colm Donegan, my father-in-law, Ralph Muir."

The retired seaman reached out his hand to greet the disagreeable looking man.

"Mr. Muir. 'Tis nice to meet ya."

"Mr. Donegan," replied, looking down his nose at him.

They stood, taking each other in for several moments, but no one said a word, until Ralph broke the silence.

"So, you were engaged to my wife's sister, Abigail?"

"Aye. Abbie and I were ta be married when I returned from Europe."

"Influenza, wasn't it?"

"So, I was told."

"Hmm."

Seeing another period of silence stretching out before them, Daniel spoke up.

"If we're going to pick up Claymore, we'd better get moving." Looking at Carolyn, he offered his hand. "My love."

Taking it, she looked at him gratefully and stepped into the carriage. After eyeing Colm, who had stepped off to the side, Ralph assisted Marjorie and climbed in behind her. The seamen shared a look that spoke volumes of what they thought of Mr. Muir and climbed up to the driver's seat.

XXXX

When they pulled up in front Claymore's, both Marjorie and Ralph immediately understood why Carolyn wanted to find another place to live. By outward appearances alone, they couldn't blame her for jumping at the chance to move to Gull Cottage. Her uncle's house was unbelievably small, more of a small bungalow than accommodations suitable for their daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Marjorie couldn't imagine how they all fit. The only thing that was remotely appealing was the front porch. When it occurred to her that Martha had lived here with them too, she was at a complete loss. She'd seen servant's quarters bigger than this house.

Daniel walked toward the porch, glad he no longer had to come here to spend time with Carolyn. It was bad enough that he had to see Claymore when he went to have lunch with her, and when he picked her up at the end of the day. The man was miserable skinflint who had done nothing to make the family's life easier when he had the chance, and he had little use for him.

Standing at the door, he was about to knock when it opened suddenly. Claymore wasn't expecting to see him standing there and let out a loud screech, followed by an unintelligible string of noise. Daniel put his hand to his forehead.

"Oh blast," he said quietly, as he waited for the benighted barnacle to get ahold of himself. "Good morning, Claymore."

"Captain," he replied, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Do you have everything?"

"Was I supposed to bring something?!" the penny-pincher asked nervously.

"Claymore, I just meant 'do you have everything you need?'"

Daniel still had trouble believing this weak chinned dolt was related to Carolyn. He watched as the penny-pinching tightwad's beady eyes continued to blink rapidly, as he still didn't know if he had been expected to contribute something for the day's meal.

"CLAYMORE! Are . . . you . . . ready . . . to . . . go?" he finally asked as simply and slowly as he knew how.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm ready."

"Wonderful," the Captain mumbled to himself, as he started back to the carriage.

Introductions were made, and, as Claymore stepped up to climb into the carriage, he tripped and almost fell into Carolyn's lap. Daniel's quick reflexes were the only thing that kept him upright.

Pulling himself together, the clumsy man apologized for his carelessness and stumbled again as he moved to take the only available seat beside Marjorie. Finally gaining his footing, he played the grand gentleman, and over acting in the part, tipped his hat to the ladies as he sat down.

An audible sigh escaped the seaman as he shook his head at the fool. Carolyn put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but when Daniel rolled his eyes, it was all she could do not to laugh.

They started off again, and when they returned to the church, Ralph couldn't help himself.

"What now?!" he asked, exasperated at another stop.

"Reverend Farley's wife is out of town, so we've invited him to join us for dinner," Carolyn explained.

"Oh, boy!" the children replied.

"Why couldn't he have just come with us when we left the first time?" her father-in-law asked.

"He had things to see to before he could leave," Marjorie answered. "Here he comes now. Ralph, surely you understand a pastor's duties don't end when the service does. Besides, it's not as if you have anywhere you have to be."

"Humph," was his only reply, until he realized how full the carriage was. "Where is he going to sit?"

"I'll go up with the Captain," Jonathan volunteered quickly.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not sure there's enough room up there for you and Colm both," Carolyn replied. "Marjorie, would you mind if he sat with you?"

"Of course not! I have the perfect place for him right here," she smiled, patting her lap.

Jonathan took his place with his grandmother, while Candy moved to her mom's lap. Reverend Farley arrived just as they got situated, and Carolyn introduced him to Ralph.

"Mr. Muir, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking the older man's hand before slipping in next to Martha. "I can't tell you what a wonderful addition your family has been to our community. The work Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Grant have done, to support and assist the wives and families of our local seamen, has been very successful and helped so many. They have made Schooner Bay a better place, and I can't tell you how grateful we are that she chose to move her family here."

Ralph simply nodded, while he tried to hide his annoyance.

Daniel, overhearing the compliment, smiled. He was sure a glowing testimony, from the town's pastor, was the last thing Ralph Muir wanted to hear. It showed just how deep Carolyn's roots were, and how established she'd become in such a short time. Her father-in-law had to know he would have a fight on his hands, if he continued in his efforts to take the family back to Philadelphia.

After making sure everyone was settled, the Captain flicked the reins, and the horses began trotting toward Gull Cottage. Considering the mix of personalities gathered today, he had to admit, he was curious as to what the afternoon would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at the house, Daniel stopped the carriage at the front gate so everyone could get out. Claymore was the first down and managed to trip again, nearly falling flat on his face before the Captain grabbed his arm. Reverend Farley stepped out behind him to make sure he was all right. Ralph was next, and assisted Marjorie, but showed his displeasure when Daniel stepped in to help the rest of the family.

"Captain, can we come with you to take care of the horses?" Candy asked.

"Yeah! We could help," Jonathan added.

The seaman looked to their mother, who nodded her agreement. She'd watched both children trying to be on their best behavior all morning, in front of their grandfather, and decided they could use a break.

"Yay!"

Ralph watched the exchange, and it only added to his annoyance toward that 'sailor' and his son's wife. He promptly took Marjorie's elbow and started toward the house.

Daniel helped Martha down, who, after thanking him, hurried ahead, anxious to resume her meal preparations. Carolyn was the last to leave the carriage. When he took her hand, their eyes met, giving each the strength and assurance that they would come through this day together. As she reached the ground, he winked and kissed her hand.

"My dear, we'll join you once we're finished in the barn."

"Thank you, Daniel," she responded. Then more softly said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Everything is going to be fine," he assured her, gently squeezing her hand.

As the carriage moved around the corner, Carolyn followed everyone to the house. When the door was opened, Scruffy darted out looking for Candy and Jonathan, and, when he realized they were in the carriage, he ran through the yard and over the wall to follow them to the barn.

Martha immediately made her way to the kitchen, while the hostess showed their guests into the living room. In typical fashion, the men gathered around the fireplace and, after a few awkward moments, began discussing the news of the day. As the talked, Ralph offered them both a cigar, which Claymore quickly accepted and Reverend Farley politely refused.

Seeing the look on her daughter-in-law's face as a match was lit, Marjorie spoke up.

"Ralph, if you and Mr. Ebenezer are going to smoke, perhaps you should go out on the porch. It's a lovely day with a nice breeze coming off the water. Besides, not everyone appreciates the smell of a cigar the way you do."

Claymore immediately started for the door with Reverend Farley. Ralph, with the match burning between his fingers, looked at his wife and his daughter-in-law, looking as if he was going to argue the point. After a slight hesitation, he threw the match in the fireplace and followed the other men out.

"Thank you," Carolyn said to her mother-in-law. "I don't mind the aroma of pipe tobacco, but some of those cigars . . ."

"You're welcome, dear. I understand and couldn't agree with you more. I do wish you could have seen your face when Ralph lit that match," Marjorie chuckled.

"Mrs. Muir!" Martha called out, causing both women to turn toward her.

Coming into the room, the housekeeper looked at the younger woman.

"Mrs. Muir, can you come into the dining room and help me put the extra leaves in the table? We're definitely going to need them today."

"Of course! That's definitely a two-person job."

"If you don't mind, I'll come with you. I'd like to take another look at that beautiful room," Marjorie said, following them out.

XXXXX

In the dining room, the table had been cleared, and the extra leaves were leaning against the wall. Carolyn and Martha got at opposite ends and attempted to pull the table apart, but it wouldn't budge. After a second try and no movement, the young Mrs. Muir peered under the table to figure out what was wrong. Standing up quickly, she looked at the other women.

"It's stuck. I think we'd better have Daniel take a look at it. I wouldn't want to damage anything," she said. "Marjorie, would you mind going to the barn to ask the Captain if he could come back to the house?"

"I don't mind at all," she said, happy to help. As she walked toward the door, Carolyn added.

"Don't feel you need to hurry back. As a matter of fact, while you're out there, have Candy and Jonathan show you their favorite spot down by the pond; it's lovely."

Marjorie gave her an odd look as she made her way out.

Turning back to the room, Carolyn noticed the puzzled look on Martha's face. She had been looking beneath the tabletop and moved her hand to fiddle with something before standing up straight again.

"Mrs. Muir, what are you up to? The only thing wrong here is the latches are in the locked position. We don't need the Captain to help us with that."

Carolyn said nothing; just waggled her eyebrows and smiled, indicating she was, indeed, up to something. Catching on, Martha chuckled as her friend walked to the opposite side of the table and unfastened the latch.

XXXXX

Daniel and Colm were brushing the horses, working quietly, while Candy and Jonathan gave their full attention to Splash and Bonhomme. Seeing Marjorie come into the barn, the men stopped what they were doing and greeted her with a bow.

"Mrs. Muir," they both said.

"Captain Gregg. Colm."

Candy and Jonathan, not adhering to formality, followed Scruffy over to greet her.

"Hi Grandmother! Did you come down to see the horses?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, come see Bonhomme up close. He's a great horse," Jonathan said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the stall. "The Captain is going to teach us how to ride him."

"He's teaching us how to drive the cart right now," Candy put in. "Soon, we'll be able to take it into town."

Marjorie allowed the children to lead her to the beautiful horse and, after introductions were made, gently ran her hand down Bonhomme's blaze, softly speaking to him. Always appreciating a gentle touch, the horse stood still and enjoyed the attention.

"Oh, before I forget," she said, talking over her shoulder. "Captain, I was sent down here to send you back to the house. Carolyn and Martha are having trouble opening the table to put the extra leaves in."

Daniel looked at her, surprised.

"I can't understand what the problem could be," he pondered. "That table was handmade in Boston, especially for that dining room; it normally works flawlessly. I wonder if she forgot . . ." He stopped abruptly, realizing what his lady must be up to. "I'd better go see what I can do to help; it can be tricky. Colm, would you . . .?"

"Aye," he smiled. "I'm almost done with this one. I'll put 'em in the pasture once I finish yours."

"I can do it for you, Captain!" Jonathan volunteered.

"Thank you, lad," he said, handing him the brush. "Once the horses have been taken care of, why don't you both show your grandmother around the back of the property? It's a good day for a walk."

"Yeah!" Candy exclaimed. "Grandmother you haven't seen much more than the house. We could take you down by the pond!"

"Or we could go for a walk on the beach!" Jonathan suggested.

"I would enjoy going to either one of those places with you," Marjorie smiled.

"Maybe we can all go for a walk on the beach after supper," Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" the children said together.

"Colm, can you escort Mrs. Muir and the children?"

"Aye," he smiled glancing at Margie.

"Thank you. We'll see you up at the house when you finish the tour," Daniel said, hoping this was what Carolyn had in mind.

XXXXX

On the porch, Ralph and Claymore were puffing on their cigars, discussing business – real estate specifically – while Reverend Farley sat quietly and took it all in. Both men were trying to prove the superiority of their business acumen. At times, it seemed each wanted to say more about their practices but, with a glance at the pastor, let their unspoken comments drift away with the cigar smoke.

Changing the subject from business to something that would include the clergyman, Ralph asked Reverend Farley how long he'd been in Schooner Bay.

"My wife and I were assigned here two years ago, this month," he answered. "And you, Mr. Muir, have you always lived in Philadelphia?"

"No, I'm originally from Camden, New Jersey."

"What took you to Philadelphia?"

"Camden is right across the Delaware River from Philadelphia, and, as a very young man, I knew if I was going to make a success of myself, I should be in one of the biggest cities in the country," he said, then added pompously, "And, obviously, I was correct."

Reverend Farley didn't miss the man's arrogance and, ignoring it, turned to Claymore.

"Mr. Ebenezer, as I recall, you moved from Philadelphia to Schooner Bay."

"Yes, that's right."

"Was this your destination when you set out, as Philadelphia was for Mr. Muir?"

"Oh, heavens no. I left Philadelphia to make my fortune and initially set out for Boston."

"Why would you leave a city like Philadelphia?" Ralph Muir asked in disbelief. "Before the turn of the century, it was the biggest city in the country."

"It is a big city, but when you come from a large family, it can seem small and closed in. I wanted to get away and prove myself."

"How long ago did you leave?" Ralph asked, curious about the timeline.

Claymore looked off in the distance, calculating the years.

"I guess it's been about 25 years now."

"So, your sister had already married Brad Williams?"

"Yes. Carolyn was probably three or four when I left."

"Why in the he . . . Why, in heaven's name, would you leave Philadelphia when your sister had married into the Williams family? If you'd have gone to work for your brother-in-law, you could have written you own ticket instead of ending up in a backwoods town like this."

Claymore looked at him, stunned that anyone would question his decision . . . as if it were any of Ralph Muir's business anyway.

Reverend Farley, seeing Mr. Ebenezer's reaction, stepped in.

"Now, Mr. Muir, everyone makes choices based on what they believe is in their best interest."

"That's right. Why didn't you stay in Camden? It's grown to be quite an industrial town in its own right. You could have made a fortune there just as easily as you made it in Philadelphia," Claymore swung back, petulantly.

"You can't honestly be saying that my choice, to make my fortune in a city the size of Philadelphia, compares with your decision to move up here . . . to the middle of nowhere?"

"Now, gentlemen," Reverend Farley said, attempting to calm the waters.

The two men looked at each other tensely, then quickly backed down. Ralph let it go, because he didn't really care why Ebenezer came up here, other than it's where his son's foolish wife moved his grandchildren. Claymore let it go, because he _had_ often wondered if he would have been more successful if he had stayed in Philadelphia.

Without a word, they agreed to change the subject but remained on the porch to enjoy their cigars, and the breeze coming in off the ocean.

XXXXX

At the barn, Marjorie watched as Colm and the children let the horses into the pasture. Scruffy had no interest in being close to that many hooves and sat contently at her feet.

The maze of fencing used to keep the horses contained was interesting, and she still found herself impressed at how adept her grandchildren were at handling the large animals. They seemed to know exactly what to do, and she was sure that had everything to do with Captain Gregg's influence. She didn't recall horses ever being part of their lives at home, except to pull the carriages they may have ridden in. Robert had never shown an interest in horses or any other animal, for that matter.

She sighed as aspects of her son's personality came back to her. He had been a charming boy, but grew into self-centered man, who rarely considered other people's feelings . . . even hers. He'd also been good at pretending to do what was asked of him. If he did actually do it, it had been because it was a means to an end . . . not that it was the right, or thoughtful, thing to do. With his innate charm, he could usually get his way by appealing to people's vanity and flattering them until they came around. He turned out to be very much like his father, in that respect. Although, the more successful Ralph became, the less he used his charm. For a longest time, now, he did whatever he wanted by throwing his weight around, without regard to anyone.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had allowed her son to grow up to be just like his father, and her own father. Carolyn, on the other hand, was doing everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen to Candace, and especially Jonathan. Those two were well-mannered, and as kind and thoughtful as they could be. Although, she had noticed they didn't hesitate to stand up for each other, even to their gruff grandfather. They were very much like their mother in that respect.

She had no doubt the family was in a much better place, here in Schooner Bay, than they had been in Philadelphia. While they had only been gone nine months, it seemed as if it had been much longer and, based on what Reverend Farley said, they'd already put down roots here. She could see Carolyn was doing a wonderful job helping the children to grow up to be fine young people and was sure the Captain was already having a positive influence on them both . . . no . . . on all three of them.

Focused on her musings, Marjorie was startled when her granddaughter slipped her hand in hers.

"Oh, Candace! You surprised me."

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. I thought you saw me coming."

"It's not your fault, dear, I was lost in thought. It would have taken a stampede to get my attention," she said, smiling at her.

"Grandmother, may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Candace. Whatever you want."

"Would you mind calling me Candy?" the young girl asked tentatively. "That's what everyone else calls me; Mom, Jonathan, Martha, my teachers . . . most of the time . . . and my friends."

Marjorie looked at her granddaughter's anxious face and suddenly realized that she and Ralph were probably the only ones who called her 'Candace.' Getting to know her better this trip, she realized her granddaughter was more of a 'Candy' than the stuffy 'Candace' Ralph insisted they call her.

"I don't mind at all, Candy," she smiled. "But I don't know if your grandfather will agree. Candace was his mother's name, you know."

"Well, that's okay if he wants to call me that because of his mother, but I would really like you to call me what everyone else does. Mom, Martha, and my teachers only use 'Candace' if I'm in trouble," she smiled.

"Then, by all means, I shall call you 'Candy,'" Marjorie said, hugging her. "But, if I slip and call you 'Candace,' just remind me. I promise I'll get it right, eventually."

"Okay! Thank you," she said hugging her.

Jonathan came running up just ahead of Colm.

"Are you ready to go, Grandmother?"

"I am! Are you gentlemen ready?"

Jonathan laughed at being called a 'gentleman,' and Colm smiled, resting his hands on the lad's shoulders.

"Great! Let's go," the boy said, taking her hand.

Candy took the other and looked around for the dog. She spotted him sniffing around Bonhomme's stall and called to him, "Come on, Scruffy!"

XXXXX

Daniel came in through the back door to find Martha busy at the stove.

"I understand you need my help with the dining room table," he said, smiling conspiratorially.

One look at his face had her chuckling.

"You two say I don't miss much, but I have to admit the same thing applies to you, Captain. Are the children taking their grandmother to the pond, or the beach?"

"How did you know the choices?"

"Mrs. Muir mentioned the pond when she sent her mother-in-law to the barn to get you."

"And the beach?"

"Was Jonathan there?"

"Of course."

"Then he would want to go to the beach. That boy can't get enough of it, especially now that the weather has finally turned."

"You really _don't_ miss much," Daniel smiled broadly. "They're on their way to the pond. I told the children that we would take a walk on the beach after dinner."

"That will satisfy them both," she agreed.

"So, where is my damsel in distress? Still in the dining room?"

"Yes, she's setting the table."

"And our other guests?"

"They're out on the front porch, smoking Mr. Muir's nasty cigars. I'm glad they didn't light them in the house. It would have taken forever to air things out."

"Ah. I'll remember that," he said, tugging his ear.

"Oh, Captain, I didn't mean your pipe tobacco. That's actually pleasant . . . most of the time . . . but those cigars of Mr. Muir's are quite pungent. I had to shut the front window to keep the smoke from coming in with the breeze."

Not knowing what to say, Daniel made to leave.

"I suppose, I should check on the lady of the house."

She turned toward him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know . . . I like the sound of that, coming from you."

"Thank you, Martha. I do too . . . very much," he smiled and left for the dining room.

XXXXX

Candy and Jonathan stayed with their grandmother and Colm, chatting as they walked to the pond. Instead of talking about school or their friends, they told them about their chores, the driving lessons the Captain was giving them, and how much they liked living in Schooner Bay . . . Gull Cottage especially. Marjorie listened carefully, knowing this wasn't something Ralph would want to hear. She was going to have to find time to talk to him before he made a fool of himself, again. She knew this family wasn't interested in going anywhere.

When the pond was in sight, the children, with Scruffy leading the way, ran ahead to collect good skipping stones, so they could show their grandmother and Colm what they could do.

"Those two can certainly talk," Marjorie said, looking at him.

"Aye, they can."

"They seem very comfortable with you, Colm."

"We're old friends," he smiled.

She looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"We saw a good bit of one another when they lived with their uncle."

"Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten about that. Mr. Ebenezer's house certainly isn't very big, is it? I can't imagine how they managed."

"It was a tight fit, ta be sure, but they made do as best they could. The Capt'n's lady is very capable."

"Yes, she is," she replied, her eyes following the children. "Colm, you've known Captain Gregg a long time, haven't you?"

"Since he was a wee lad."

"Really? I assumed you'd met when he became a seaman."

"His father was an old friend, and I met Danny and his mam when Alex brought the family home from Ireland. The Capt'n would have been of about five at the time."

"And he sailed with you when he went to sea?"

"Aye. It was a year or two after his pap died. He was thirteen or fourteen when he first sailed, and he took ta it like a duck ta water," he said, opening up, which he rarely did with most people. "He was a bright lad, and he's a smart man. Anyone who knows him, or sailed with him, would tell you that, and Danny moved up the ranks fast. He's an excellent seaman, and a natural leader."

When she didn't respond, he looked down at her.

"He's a good man, Margie. Ya don't have a problem with him 'cause he's a seaman, do ya?"

"No, of course not."

"Your husband, then?"

"He hasn't said anything directly, but I'm sure it will come up. He doesn't think anyone is good enough to take our son's place."

"How long's it been?"

"A little over three years," she said quietly.

"I _am_ sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Colm. How did you get through losing Abbie?"

He was quiet for a few moments; only replying when her eyes met his.

"I don't know that I ever did," he said softly. "And you?"

"Abbie?"

"Both, I suppose," he said quietly.

"Like you, I don't know that I ever will. There are some losses you never do get over," she said holding his gaze. "Father's letter about Abbie passing must have been a shock."

"He'd written to me before, demandin' I break our engagement. I just thought that's what he was writin' about again. When I read the letter, I didn't believe it was true. I thought he was tryin' ta get rid of me with a lie, but when Seamus got a letter from his wife, askin' how I was taking the news, I knew my Abbie was really gone." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The truth is . . . it broke my heart."

She stopped walking and gently placed her hand on his arm. After all this time, she could still see the pain of his loss. Not sure how to respond, he patted her hand and started walking again. Marjorie, feeling she'd embarrassed him, let her hand fall to her side.

"We received your letter afterwards, but you never came by."

"I wanted to pay my respects, if not ta your father, ta you and your mother. In his letter, he wrote he never wanted me to darken his door again and said he'd have me arrested if I did."

She wasn't surprised to hear that.

"I did try, though."

Startled, she looked up at him.

"I returned to Philadelphia, later that year, and came around to the house. 'Twas the middle of the day, and I'd hoped he wouldn't be around. I wasn't gonna to stay long, I just wanted to give my condolences to you and your mother, but your father answered when I knocked. As soon as he saw me, he got angry and wouldn't let me in. When I tried to reason with him, he shoved me off the doorstep; he wasn't gonna listen to anythin' I had to say. In the middle of our 'discussion,' a policeman happened by. Your father claimed I was trespassin' and demanded he arrest me."

"He had you arrested?!"

"He tried, but the officer was able to calm him down and then walked me away from the house. He did advise me not to come back, though."

"I wish I had been the one to answer the door."

He smiled at her.

"Aye. So do I."

By this time, they were standing near enough to the pond that Candy and Jonathan started showing off their stone-skipping skills. They were both pretty good; Jonathan actually had one skip three times. His excitement was written all over his face when he told them it was his best throw ever.

"Come on, Grandmother; you try!" he called to her.

"Oh . . . I don't know . . ." she hesitated.

"Margie, where's the girl I used to know . . . the one with the constant smile . . . who wouldn't hesitate to try somethin' that looked like it would be fun?" Colm asked.

In his eyes, she saw the young man who had won her sister's heart, and, if she were honest, the first man to have stolen her own young heart.

"All right. I'll give it a try, but you have to come too."

"'Twould be my honor," he said playfully and, without thinking, offered his arm.

Chuckling, she tentatively took it, and they walked to the pond, keeping an eye out for good skipping rocks along the way.

XXXXX

Daniel stepped into the dining room to find the table set but no sign of Carolyn. Assuming she'd gone to another part of the house, he was turning to leave when he heard her unmistakable voice let loose with a curse.

"Blast! Blast! Blast!"

Smiling, he walked quietly around the table to where she was kneeling. Her back was to him, and she was looking at the stack of dishes in the bottom of the china hutch.

"Madam, how many times do I have to tell you that 'blast' is not a lady's word?"

Not having heard him come up behind her, the sound of his voice startled her, and she fell onto her bottom as she turned around. Realizing he'd heard what she said, she placed her hand over her mouth and blushed brighter than he'd ever seen her blush before.

Trying not to let her see him smile, and failing miserably, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, Daniel!" she said, embarrassed that he'd heard her display of pique.

"My love, I'm sure I can assist with whatever has frustrated you so. What can I do to help?"

"I'm just being silly. I've got to get these large platters out and, of course, there are twenty other things that have to be moved before I can get to them."

He couldn't help himself, and a chuckle slipped out before he could stop it.

"Daniel Gregg, don't you laugh at me," she warned, returning to her knees and attempting to stand.

He offered his hand, but, in another show of pique, she refused his offer but fell into him when she stepped on her hem. His arms went around her, and, as their eyes met, all the frustration and annoyance drained from her. She relaxed against him and started to chuckle. Joining in, he held her close.

"Are you letting the stress of the Muir's visit get to you?"

"I didn't think I was, but I must be."

"Has anything happened since we got home?"

"No, I haven't seen the men since they went out on the porch. I suppose Ralph's crude behavior last night, and his attempt to exclude you in church this morning, bothers me more than I thought," she admitted. "Daniel, I feel like a storm's brewing, and we're going to be right in the middle of it."

"My love, we may be in the eye of the storm, but we will come through it together."

She smiled up at him and received a sweet kiss for her effort.

"I'm so thankful they came for a visit now . . . when you are here with us."

"Carolyn, we already know you can handle your father-in-law. You already have."

"Oh, I know; I just feel more confident with you by my side," she said resting her hands on his chest. "In one respect, it _has_ been less stressful than I expected the visit to be."

Daniel couldn't have been more surprised, and she smiled up at him.

"Marjorie has been an unexpected pleasure to spend time with. It's given us a chance to get to know each other better. For whatever reason, we never took the time before now."

"After Ralph's performance last night, I'm sure she's had a lot to think about."

"You're right. Things have been very cool between them today," she told him, as her hands made their way up his broad chest and wrapped around his neck. "I hope I haven't added to it by inviting Colm to join us for the day."

"My love, by giving Marjorie and Colm the chance to catch up, you've done a kind and thoughtful thing. Don't let that dour man's attitude cause you any regret. From what I've seen, if something's not annoying him, he'll find something that will, and I'm afraid his behavior is probably nothing new to his poor wife."

"I'm sure your right. Thank you, Daniel," she said, content in his arms. "I love you; you know."

"I do, and, for that, I will be eternally grateful. I love you too," he smiled, kissing her again. "Now, let's forget about Ralph Muir for now and tell me how I can ease your distress with the dishes?" he said, stepping away from her and squatting in front of the cabinet.

Not ready for the moment to end, nor in letting an opportunity pass her by, Carolyn ran her hand gently down the back of his head and her fingers started playing with his curls. Her light touch was like a bolt of lightning hitting him. With a shiver and quick intake of breath, Daniel reached for her hand and, in an instant, pulled her down into his embrace. The position he was in wasn't the best, though, and he lost his balance. With her in his arms, they fell against the hutch. The clatter of dishes was quite loud, but, fortunately, it didn't sound like any had broken.

From her position in his lap, Carolyn took one look at him, resting against the hutch with his arms securely around her, and tried not to chuckle.

"You know . . . when an opportunity presents itself . . . We really should make it worth our while," Daniel said, with mischievous look in his eyes, and began kissing her playfully.

They kissed and laughed, but it wasn't long before the tone changed. His lips brushed against her ear, as he spoke in a low tone.

"Have I told you how lovely you are?"

Carolyn rested her head against his and sighed contently.

"I don't believe you have, at least not today," she said in a seductive voice and kissed him. "Mmm, I could stay like this for the rest of the afternoon."

"My love, I long for the day we can do just that . . . in a more comfortable setting, of course," he smiled, leaning in for a more serious kiss.

Just as their lips met, and before they had time to react, Martha came barging into the room.

"What was that noise? Is everything all right?" she asked. Not seeing anyone, she was confused until she heard movement coming from the other side of the room. Walking around the table, she spied the Captain, on the floor, leaning against the china hutch, with Mrs. Muir in his lap. They looked like a couple of kids who had been caught red-handed. With her hands on her hips, she scolded them.

"Mrs. Muir! You have a house full of guests, which include your uncle, your in-laws, and Reverend Farley for goodness sake! What are you thinking?!" Realizing they hadn't been thinking at all, she shook her head and went immediately to her employer. "Come along. Let's make sure you're presentable before someone else comes in," she said, taking her hand.

The couple exchanged a guilty look, and Daniel's hands held her by the waist to keep her steady as Martha helped her up.

"It was an accident," Carolyn tried to explain to her friend, who looked at her doubtfully. "Really!"

"Hmm," Martha said looking at her appearance to make sure nothing was out of place.

The Captain got to his feet and took up their defense.

"I can assure you, dear lady, that was not planned."

She didn't respond immediately, just gave him 'the look.' After a few moments of dead silence, she finally spoke.

"Captain, perhaps it would be best if you joined the men on the porch, while Mrs. Muir and I get the serving dishes out."

"No, Martha. I know you have other things to do. Please allow us to do this for you; we will give you no cause for concern," he replied. "Once we get what you need, I promise you, I will join the men and leave you ladies to your work." Remembering the group included Claymore _and_ Ralph Muir, he added, "Or . . . perhaps . . . I'll just seek out the good Reverend for a more pleasant conversation."

That brought smiles to both women. While Martha considered his proposal, a cough from the door caused all three of them to turn around.

"Excuse me. Is someone in need of my services?" Reverend Farley asked sticking his head in the room.

Martha smiled broadly.

"Yes, Reverend; your timing is perfect. Captain Gregg was just saying how he was looking forward to joining you in a few minutes," the older woman explained.

"Wonderful! Daniel, we haven't had time to talk since your return," he said; relieved not to have to rejoin the other men, or at least not alone. "Is there anything I can help with in the meantime?"

"The Captain and Mrs. Muir were just going to get the serving dishes out. Perhaps you can help him with that while she and I take care of things in the kitchen.

"I'd be happy to."

"Before you go, Martha," Daniel said, giving her his own 'look.' "Can you clarify exactly what pieces you'll be needing?"

"Of course," she said, while he crouched down and took in the neatly stacked china.

"Let me guess; you need the large platters on the bottom of the pile."

"Yes, please, and eight of the serving bowls."

"Blast," he said quietly, causing Carolyn to giggle.

Martha and Reverend Farley were surprised by her response, but no explanation was forthcoming.

"Come along Mrs. Muir. I have a few things I could use your help with . . . in the kitchen," Martha said, taking her elbow. "Thank you for your help Reverend . . . and you too, Captain."

"You're very welcome Mrs. Grant," the Reverend replied, as Daniel watched his lady walk away.

With a heavy sigh, he began pulling things out and handing the requisite bowls to the clergyman and setting the other items on the floor. Putting aside the medium platters, he finally reached the largest ones on the bottom. After handing them up, Daniel returned the unneeded dishes to the hutch while the Reverend took the others over to the table.

"I suppose we should join Mr. Ebenezer and Mr. Muir on the porch?" Reverend Farley said, as the Captain joined him. It was definitely more of a question than a statement.

"Why don't we take these dishes into the kitchen and make sure the ladies don't need assistance with anything else, first. I'd hate to leave them shorthanded," the seaman suggested.

The two men smiled at each other.

"Captain, _that_ is an excellent idea."


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take long for Colm and the children to discover that Marjorie was _not_ good at skipping stones. Despite the instruction and multiple demonstrations she was given, she just couldn't get the hang of throwing the rocks. Colm, on the other hand, was incredibly good and shared his method on how to get more skips from each throw.

There was a lot of laughter as one after the other took a turn. Her grandchildren and the seaman encouraged Marjorie and, even with her lack of success, she was a good sport when the stones she threw hit the water with a 'kerplunk' never to be seen again. Everyone cheered when a good throw was made, and the stone would skip several times across the water. The children took as much joy from each other's success as their own and were both in awe of Colm's ability to get five, sometimes six, skips with his throws. They paid close attention to his instructions and did their best to emulate his technique.

They were all having a wonderful time, but noting the time, Colm and Marjorie realized it was time to start back to the house. The children were reluctant to bring the fun to an end, but it only took Candy challenging her brother to a game of tag to get them moving. In an instant, they were off, enjoying the freedom that youth and living at Gull Cottage provided.

Just watching them was exhausting to the old friends. Candy and Jonathan ran around the garden then circled back toward their grandmother and the seaman, making a loop around them, before running back toward the house. Between their laughter and the dog's barking, the couple couldn't help smiling as they followed at a more sedate pace. They sobered when their eyes met and were quiet as they walked along. It was Marjorie who finally broke the silence.

"Colm . . . I thought of you often over the years . . . always hoping you were well . . . and having a good life," she confessed.

He looked at her and met her eyes.

"Thank you, Margie. 'Twasn't the life I expected but it's been good. I enjoyed my adventures and saw more of the world than most people could ever imagine. I've made life-long friends and like to think I've lived a good life. In a way, '_tis_ what I'd planned on; I just didn't expect to do it alone," he replied, breaking eye contact. "I often wondered how things turned out for you . . ."

He left the words hanging in the air, not sure if it would be appropriate to ask anything specific about her life. Marjorie picked up on his hesitation and sighed.

"I guess it's safe to say, my life didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

He looked at her but didn't say anything; leaving it to her if she wanted to share any details.

"It didn't turn out the way I expected," she admitted. "Things changed completely when we lost Abbie. Her death was just the beginning."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Father decided he was going to make sure that I made a good marriage."

"You mean because Abbie had been engaged to me . . . a common 'sailor?'"

"Seaman, Mr. Donegan. Seaman," she smiled sadly. "But yes, that . . . and I was all he had left."

"Ya mean because of your brothers bein' gone too?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Mama was against his plan for me and fought him tooth and nail . . . in her own quiet way. She'd always wanted her children to marry for love . . . not to improve the family's social position. She'd been content with the life she'd shared with Father but wanted Abbie and me to have a choice in the men we married. She was slowly working to bring him around to her way of thinking."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"She ran out of time; within a year of Abbie's death, we lost Mama too."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Margie. Your mother was always kind to me, and I enjoyed the time we all spent together."

"She felt the same way about you, Colm. When Abbie died, it was a terrible blow. We both understood we'd suffered two losses, because . . . well . . . we were losing you too," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

Colm fumbled slightly but managed to place his hand over hers, momentarily, and they continued to walk.

"With Mama gone, Father had no one to push back on his plans. He became even more determined to find someone he thought would be a good match for me."

"Mr. Muir?"

"Eventually . . . yes."

They walked along in silence for a short time while Marjorie pulled her thoughts together.

"I met him at the bank one day. I was there with my father, and he introduced us. Ralph was working as a teller and waited on Father regularly. Years later, he told me he'd only taken the position because that was where the money was. He thought he would meet people of influence who could further his situation," she said, shaking her head at how naive she'd been. "After our first meeting, he and Father struck up a friendship, and before I knew it, I was engaged to be married."

"Your father arranged your marriage without consultin' you?" he asked in disbelief. "He didn't give ya a choice?"

"I suppose, if I had absolutely refused, he might have given in, but I thought Ralph was a good man, and, if my marrying him pleased Father, I would agree. I'd already lost my brothers, Abbie, and Mama and couldn't bear the thought of being shunned by the only family I had left."

"Surely, he wouldn't have turned his back on you."

"I was afraid to take that chance; you know what he was like. He was a strict taskmaster before we lost Mama and worse without her there to make him see reason," she explained. "Ralph was a handsome young man . . . always polite and thoughtful. He was a perfect gentleman back then. It may have been my father's influence, but I was impressed with how much thought he'd put into what he wanted out of life and that he set out to get it. Father was convinced he had the drive and intelligence to be successful, and thought, if I were to marry him, I would become a fine lady, and our sons would be future leaders of Philadelphia"

"Margie, _you_ have always been a fine lady or, at least when I knew ya, a fine girl," he smiled. "It seems your father was right. Mr. Muir seems to have done well for himself."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it came at a very high price," she said sadly without elaborating.

Colm looked down at her, patting her hand as they continued toward the house.

XXXXX

Daniel and Reverend Farley had remained in the kitchen and were trying to stay out of the way while they talked with Martha and Carolyn. It seemed a more preferable place to be than out on the porch with Ralph and Claymore. They both offered to help but, except for washing and drying an occasional dish or pan, they were repeatedly shooed out of the way. Finally, Martha put her foot down and told the men they'd have to find somewhere else to go; there were too many cooks in her kitchen!

They took their cue and left immediately for the living room. Carolyn contently watched Daniel leave with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Muir, you should go with them. You need to spend time with your guests," she told her. "You can't hide in here all night, avoiding your father-in-law."

"That's not it at all, Martha. I just didn't want to leave all this work to you."

A raised eyebrow was her only reply, and the younger woman couldn't keep the smile on her face from growing wider.

"All right, you caught me, but are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Yes. I'm sure. When it gets this close to dinner being ready, you know I work better on my own. You go ahead with the Captain and Reverend Farley. I'll call you when it's time to get the food on the table; I can always use an extra set of hands then."

"All right, but we'll take care of cleaning the kitchen for you."

"But Mrs. Muir . . ."

Carolyn put up her hand.

"No," she smiled. "You've worked hard these last few days and deserve some time to relax. We'll handle the cleanup."

"I'll be glad to take some time but not until your guests have gone back to Philadelphia. I will take care of cleaning up after dinner, and you should enjoy spending time with your guests . . . at least those who aren't a constant thorn in your side," she smiled.

"Martha . . ."

"Mrs. Muir; go . . . be with the Captain and the others. I'll take care of whatever needs to be done in here.

With that, Carolyn finally agreed and left the room. Martha watched her leave then returned to the final preparations of another delicious meal.

XXXXX

The men had settled in the living room, the Captain in the wing chair by the fireplace and Reverend Farley on the couch. Both stood when Carolyn entered the room. She took the chair next to Daniel, and the three of them began talking about things going on around town. A short time later, their conversation was interrupted when Ralph and Claymore came in from the porch.

Entering the room, Ralph nodded slightly, acknowledging Reverend Farley, and joined him on the couch. He glanced at the Captain and Carolyn sitting across from him but didn't say anything. He didn't even try to hide his feelings about the seaman.

Claymore, seeing his favorite place by the fireplace taken by the Captain, sat in a high-backed Windsor armchair next to the couch. Daniel had brought it, and the matching love seat, in from the dining room to insure everyone had a comfortable place to sit. The pieces were beautiful, with bentwood bow backs and a ship's wheel-decorated splat, they fit in perfectly with the nautical theme of the seaman's home.

Glancing around the room, Ralph looked at Carolyn.

"Where's Marjorie?"

"She went down to the pond with the children. I understand they wanted to show her how well they could skip rocks," she explained, looking at Daniel.

Ralph nodded his head at the explanation. Reverend Farley, feeling the increased tension in the room, picked up the discussion they'd been having before the two men joined them. Everyone contributed to the conversation except Ralph, who was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Finally, he realized someone was missing and looked at Daniel, interrupting Claymore mid-sentence.

"Where's your friend . . . Mr. Donegal?"

"_Mr. Donegan,"_ he said, correcting him. "I believe Colm escorted Mrs. Muir and the children down to the pond."

"Shouldn't they be back by now? How long have they been gone?"

Daniel didn't even glance at his watch, he just looked at Ralph calmly and replied.

"I'm sure they'll be back in plenty of time for dinner."

"They'd better be," he replied, glaring at the seaman.

Claymore and Reverend Farley looked uncomfortably at each another, but the Captain wasn't going to put up with Ralph Muir's petulant behavior. He glared back at him until the classless bore looked away.

Satisfied, Daniel turned toward Carolyn, completely relaxed, and smiled at her. He casually picked up the conversation where they'd left off by asking Claymore to continue the comment he'd been making before he'd been interrupted.

After fumbling a bit to get his statement out, he finally made his point, and the discussion resumed. It wasn't long, though, before the laughter of the children, and Scruffy's barking, could be heard coming from the kitchen. Ralph, ignoring the conversation going on around him, kept glancing toward the hallway waiting for his wife to appear. It took a direct question from Reverend Farley to bring his attention back to the others.

"So, Mr. Muir, how long will you and Mrs. Muir be in Schooner Bay?"

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"How long will you be visiting the family?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet."

Carolyn and Daniel exchanged a look, and he could tell by her expression that was not the answer she'd hoped to hear.

"Hello, everyone," Marjorie's smiling voice came from the doorway.

The men, with the exception of her husband, stood immediately, but one look from the Captain was enough to bring Ralph to his feet.

"Welcome back! Did you have a good time?" Carolyn asked quickly.

"Yes, we had a marvelous time. This is a beautiful piece of property, Captain. You seem to have everything you could possibly need," Marjorie answered, receiving a smile and nod from the seaman. "The pond, and the surrounding scenery, is just lovely. While I'm a dreadful failure at skipping stones, the children are exceptionally good, as is Colm . . . Mr. Donegan. He was able to show Candy and Jonathan a better way to throw the rocks so they would get more skips. We all had a great deal of fun."

Her escort came up beside her and they exchanged a smile. Ralph didn't miss it, and Colm didn't miss the glare directed at both of them.

Daniel watched one of his oldest friends as he stood next to Mrs. Muir. They seemed perfectly content together, and Mr. Muir's mood was anything but. His anger was as obvious as the smell of rotting fish, and the seaman was sure they were in for some rough seas.

Entering the room, and oblivious to her husband's foul mood, Marjorie took the seat between him and Reverend Farley. She smiled at Ralph as she patted his knee and then turned toward the pastor. She casually engaged him in conversation, which led to the others joining in. Her escort had moved to the love seat and looked as cool and collected as the Captain.

Claymore hadn't missed Ralph Muir's response to his wife's return with the seaman and couldn't help being in awe of Colm's composure. If Ralph Muir had looked at him the way he'd looked at the retired seaman, he'd have found an excuse to go home.

It wasn't long before the children came in, full of excitement and anxious to share their adventures. They, of course, went to the Captain and their mom first, to show them what they'd learned. The couple listened intently to what they had to say and watched as they demonstrated the technique they'd learned. They couldn't help smiling at how happy and excited they were about what they'd been taught.

With their mom's encouragement, Candy and Jonathan went over to show their grandfather. Ralph tried to look interested but gave himself away when he immediately sent them over to tell their Uncle Claymore all about it. When they stepped away, Ralph looked at Marjorie and grasped her hand with his.

"My dear, I think it's time for us to go to our room and freshen up for dinner; don't you agree?"

She was going to tell him she'd already washed her hands in the kitchen, but the pressure of his grip tightened uncomfortably. She quickly agreed and stood to leave. Making their excuses, Ralph took her by the elbow and led her out of the room. Colm caught her eye, and received a hesitant smile from her as they passed.

Collectively, the adults in the room let out an almost audible sigh of relief as Ralph Muir left. Carolyn couldn't help being concerned for her mother-in-law, and, though his face was unreadable, Colm's concern for Margie equaled that of the Captain's lady.

XXXXX

The inquisition began as soon as the bedroom door closed.

"How could you go off alone with that sailor?!"

"We were hardly alone. The children were with us the whole time."

"That may be, but how do you think it looks; you, spending time with an old, broken-down sailor?"

"Really, Ralph. Colm is not broken-down . . . he's not much older than you are, seems to be in good health, and is as trim as he was all those years ago," she said, defending her old friend. "As a matter of fact, except for graying hair and a few wrinkles, he hasn't changed much at all. Oh, and he's a _seaman_ not a sailor," she reminded him again.

He looked at her with annoyance; not missing the unspoken reference to the weight he'd put on over the years.

"We had a wonderful time with the children, and it gave me an opportunity to talk with him about Abbie. I never see anyone anymore who knew her . . . or Mama and Father. It was nice to reminisce with someone who shares some of the same memories."

"Well . . . I still say you shouldn't have gone off with him!"

"It was perfectly proper, and I would do it again," she told him boldly. "Give him a chance, Ralph; he's a good man."

"Don't push it Marjorie," he spat the words at her.

"What are you so concerned about? Colm was Abbie's fiancée, not mine, but we _were_ friends. For goodness sake, I was only a child back then." As the words were spoken, a thought occurred to her. "Is that what's bothering you? Are you actually jealous, or do you just not want me having friends who don't meet you 'high' standards?"

"Jealous?! Of a broken-down sailor?! HA!" he blustered. "My dear, that comment isn't even worthy of a reply. You just have to be careful who you spend time with; you know how people talk."

"Ralph don't be ridiculous. We're hundreds of miles from anyone we know and, even if we weren't, I would be happy for us to be seen with Colm."

"I can assure you; I won't be spending enough time with him to be seen by anyone and neither should you."

She just shook her head but realized he presented her with just the opportunity she'd been hoping for.

"While we have a few minutes alone, I would like to have a word with you," she said, watching as he went over to the wash basin and poured water from the pitcher.

"Would you like to wash first?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Colm and I washed our hands when we came in with the children," she said watching him.

He glanced at her, not at all comfortable with how easily that sailor's Christian name kept slipping off her tongue. Turning back to the basin, he began washing.

"Be careful with your hand; that cut is just starting to heal," she reminded him.

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

"No," she said, getting up her nerve. "I thought we should discuss your plan to convince Carolyn that she and the children should move back to Philadelphia."

"What about it?"

"If you haven't already, you should give up on it. Ralph, dear, I'm afraid that she won't take to the idea now."

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"I'm sorry, Ralph. I know you'd like the children to be nearby, as much as I would, but that is never going to happen. Carolyn has found a life for herself here, as have Candy and Jonathan, and, as you recall, she _did_ already tell you no."

"Candy?"

"Yes. Earlier today, she asked me if I would call her Candy instead of Candace."

"Well, I'm not going to call her that! Her name is Candace, after my mother, and that's what she should be called."

"I explained that's how you would feel, and she understands, but I will do as she requested and call her the name she prefers."

"Do what you want," he snapped. "Let's get back to giving up on them moving back home. I suppose you think she doesn't want to move because of her _'seaman.'_"

"Really, Ralph; isn't it obvious?"

"Really, Marjorie, it isn't," he shot back at her. "It's not as if they're engaged."

"I'd say that it's only a matter of time."

"She wouldn't!"

"I believe she will . . . without any hesitation."

"But why? He's a sailor, for God's sake! He's a nobody!"

"Ralph, he's a very accomplished man. He owns his ship, runs a successful business, and comes from a prominent Schooner Bay family. More importantly, he's a man who loves Carolyn with all that's in him. Any fool can see that."

"Well, I don't see it!"

Marjorie bit back a smile.

"All I see is her mooning over him like an adolescent girl."

"Ralph, are you truly that blind? The Captain is obviously in love with her, and she with him . . . It's plain to see he would do anything for her _and_ the children. He treats her the way every woman hopes to be treated by a man; he values and respects her for the person she is."

"I still don't see why she would stay here instead of coming home with us."

She put her head in her hand and rubbed her forehead at his ignorance and arrogance.

"Ralph," she said in frustration. "Carolyn is an extremely intelligent woman. Since we arrived, you've done nothing but treat her like an errant child. Who would want to live with someone who always underestimates and belittles them? She is not going to put herself or the children in that type of situation again, and she is not going to tolerate the way you treat them. Why would anyone choose to live where they are constantly criticized?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he remarked, unconvincingly.

"Yes, you do. You expect a woman to know and keep her place, regardless of her age. You believe the children should do the same. You only want the family to move back home so you can control them and be the masculine influence you believe Jonathan should have," she said defiantly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had plans for Candy and Carolyn too."

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"You want to ensure our granddaughter makes, what you would consider, a good marriage; one that will benefit your business or improve our social status. I wouldn't put it past you to try to do the same with Carolyn if she should choose to remarry. It would be no different than when you forced Robert to marry her. You wanted access to Brad Williams' business contacts, the backing of the First Pennsylvania Bank, and the prestige of our family being connected to their old family. You didn't care what our boy wanted."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? We were able to expand and double the size of the business, _and_ our profits."

"At what cost?!" she demanded. "Our son is dead, his widow moved our grandchildren five hundred miles away, and I don't believe, even if Daniel Gregg weren't in their lives, they would move back home!"

"But how can they stay here?! Her parents, her extended family, her friends, and you and I are in Philadelphia."

"Maybe that's another reason why she's happy here. She can be her own person, run her own life, and not have to deal with the interference of her family or in-laws," Marjorie remarked sadly.

"Why couldn't she have been content to stay in Philadelphia? She could have continued to live the prominent life she had with Bobby."

"That might be another reason she wanted to get away."

By the expression on his face, she knew he didn't know what she was getting at, or he was intentionally playing dumb.

"Bobby wasn't ready to get married back then; you know that . . . perhaps better than I did. He certainly wasn't ready to be a husband and father. If we were honest with ourselves, we would admit he may never have been ready for that responsibility."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ralph, our son was not the man we pretended he was, and you know it. When he died, he left his wife and children with nothing. _Nothing!_ No house, no savings, and absolutely no means of surviving without being dependent on family."

"That wasn't his fault, it was Carolyn! She spent money as if it grew on trees," he insisted.

"You know that's not true. You saw how simply their house was furnished, how she dressed, and how the children were dressed. I'll admit, I was just as guilty as you were in the way I treated and criticized her in those days, but, looking back, I'm seeing things in a different light and much more clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean; our son was quite the dandy, wasn't he? He dressed in the finest clothes made by the finest tailors, while his wife made her own clothes and those of their children. The only exceptions were the dresses she wore when they attended a ball," she reminded him. "And he only gave her money for that because she would be on his arm. Carolyn was a good steward of the small amount of money he gave her to run the house. What did he do with the rest of it Ralph?! Where did it go?! The Muir Company owed their house! He didn't even have the money to buy one himself. Where did he spend all the money he was paid?!"

"Well . . . I . . .

"Just how many women was he supporting, Ralph?" she asked bluntly. "How many women was he spending money on, while his wife and children made do with what was left."

"What?!"

"Don't play innocent with me. I heard you last night," she finally admitted. "I know the kind of man Robert truly was, and I'd really like to know how many women he had liaisons with while he pretended to be the perfect husband and father?"

He stumbled through a series of incoherent sounds, while Marjorie looked on in disgust.

"Tell me, Ralph, just how many grandchildren do we have in addition to Candy and Jonathan?"

After years of putting on an act in front of his wife, his ability to sway her finally failed him.

"How could you think that about our Bobby?"

"Because I am well acquainted with his father," she said quietly.

"Marjorie . . ."

"Don't bother denying it. After your drunken boasting, I understand the full extent of the kind of man you are and have always been."

"Marjorie, what's gotten into you?!"

"I suppose you could say the truth has finally gotten through to me, and I'm ashamed that it's taken me this long to realize it."

He was completely at a loss, and his angry response gave proof to his frustration.

"Have you lost your mind?!" he shouted. "Being in the middle of nowhere is obviously getting to you, and it's time to get you and our family back to civilization before you all go completely mad!"

Instead of arguing with him, she was unnervingly calm, and spoke in a low, even tone.

"Ralph, if you continue with your plan to insert yourself in the lives of Carolyn and the children, it's going to cost you more than you can imagine."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked incredulously.

"No, just stating a fact."

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like a long time; Marjorie unruffled and poised and Ralph ready to explode. Before he could think of a reply, they heard a quiet knock.

"Yes?"

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," Carolyn said through the door.

"Thank you, dear. We'll be right down," Marjorie replied, still glaring at her husband.

She waited a moment for their daughter-in-law to move away before speaking again.

"We should go down . . . and, Ralph, I expect this obnoxious behavior you've been exhibiting, the last few days, to come to an end . . . right now. You are to treat Carolyn, the children, Captain Gregg, and the rest of their guests as if they are potential investors you are trying to charm. Am I understood?"

He looked at her, speechless.

Standing, she walked to the door, looked at him expectantly, and, without a word, sailed out of the room when he obliged her by opening the door.


	19. Chapter 19

The Muirs returned to the living room shortly before it was time to go into dinner. Their daughter-in-law discretely watched them, looking for any indication that something was amiss. While not overly exuberant, neither seemed distressed; Marjorie was even smiling as she walked into the room. Ralph was a step or two behind her, and Carolyn wasn't surprised that he didn't have a smile on his face. Thinking about it, she couldn't remember seeing him smile much since Friday. When he and Marjorie first arrived, his pleasure at seeing Jonathan and Candy seemed genuine, at least momentarily. Since then, he'd been nothing but the disagreeable old cuss she knew him to be. Looking at him now, his demeanor seemed different; he didn't look as gruff and foreboding as he had been.

She didn't know what to think. A few minutes earlier, she thought she'd heard his raised voice, but now, she was questioning that impression. She'd gone upstairs to tell them dinner was almost ready, and, as she came down the steps toward the nursery, she thought she'd heard Ralph shouting. She couldn't make out what he was saying, only the angry tone. Not wanting to impose, she considered going back downstairs, but, in an instant, it grew quiet again. She waited a few moments to be sure, and then tentatively approached the guest room and knocked softly. No one opened the door, but Marjorie _did_ respond and sounded perfectly fine.

'_Could I have been mistaken?'_ she wondered.

She glanced at her father-in-law again, and although he wasn't his usual gruff self, he did look out of sorts. Something was definitely off, and she couldn't help wondering if it had to do with Marjorie being with the children . . . and Colm. As Daniel had observed, Ralph never seemed to have trouble finding something to be annoyed or angry about, and she knew all too well that his mood could change in the blink of an eye. It wouldn't have surprised her at all if he were angry about Marjorie spending time with her old friend.

In the midst of Carolyn's musings, Martha appeared at the door.

"Mrs. Muir, Captain Gregg; dinner is served."

"Thank you, Martha," Carolyn replied. Looking around the room, she spoke to her guests, but her gaze rested on her children. "I hope no one minds, but, while we _will_ be eating in the dining room today, the meal will be casual. We'd like you to sit wherever you'd like and just relax and enjoy yourselves."

More than one man in the room sighed in relief, but there was one who rolled his eyes at the lack of decorum. Candy and Jonathan, oblivious to how anyone else felt, smiled happily knowing they weren't going to have to eat in the kitchen, away from everyone else.

Daniel offered his arm to Carolyn, which she happily accepted, and the couple led the way to the dining room.

Ralph, meeting Marjorie's eyes, soften the look on his face, and wondered if she would allow him to escort her. When she smiled and slipped her arm through his, he was satisfied she'd gotten over her little snit and had calmed down. What he didn't notice was that her well-practiced smile didn't reach her eyes.

Colm watched the couple's interaction and wasn't the least bit impressed with Margie's husband. As he watched them leave the room, he saw Martha keeping an eye on them . . . and him. They shared an understanding smile, and he presented his arm to escort her to dinner. Accepting his offer, they fell in step behind the Muirs, the children followed, and Reverend Farley and Claymore brought up the rear.

XXXXX

Upon reaching the dining room, Ralph stopped at the foot of the table to see how the 'free-for-all' was going to work. The lack of formality at dinner, though a minor thing, was enough to set him off again. Not only would he have to put up with the distraction of children during the meal, but Carolyn was not sitting at the head of the table, as etiquette required, she had relinquished her place to that 'captain.'

He watched with annoyance as Daniel held the chair to his right out for her. Then, when the children looked like they were about to start fussing over who would sit on the man's left, a brief look from the seaman brought them both up short. Without hesitation, and manners far beyond his years, Jonathan held the chair out for his sister and calmly, without a word of complaint, took the seat next to her.

While Ralph didn't want to share a meal with the children, he was teetering on the edge of control as they made it perfectly clear who they wanted to spend time with. A look of pure hatred came over him as he watched his son's children interact with a common sailor.

Marjorie was still holding his arm and felt him go tense. Looking up at him, she could see how angry he was, and who it was aimed at; she knew he could blow at any moment. He obviously couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what she'd told him just a few minutes ago. To get his attention and remind him, she intentionally stepped on his foot to break his concentration. The action startled him, and his head whipped around to look at her. She met his angry glare with a furious one of her own and, without a word, let go of his arm. Her words to him came back to him as he watched her purposefully move away from him.

Colm had helped Martha to the seat beside Jonathan and was preparing to sit next to her, when she quietly told him he might find himself sitting next to Mr. Muir if he sat there. Neither thought that was a good idea, so, taking her suggestion, he made his way to the other side of the table with the intention of sitting beside Carolyn. As he walked around Ralph Muir, giving him a wide berth, Margie suddenly stepped in front of him to take a seat away from her husband. Unaware of what had just transpired between the couple, the seaman instinctively held out her chair and received a radiant smile from her for his efforts.

Carolyn had been watching and, although her father-in-law looked somewhat deflated when Marjorie moved away from him, his eyes flashed in anger when Colm stepped in to help her take a seat. She wasn't sure inviting the retired seaman to sit beside Marjorie was a good idea but decided it was preferable to having the two men sit next to one another. She smiled at Colm and invited him to sit next to her, which put him between herself and Marjorie. She was definitely regretting her decision to let everyone sit where they wanted.

Reverend Farley, in his usual quiet manner, had been observing those around him and casually spoke to Mr. Muir to distract him. Placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, he drew him into conversation and, as they talked, invited him to sit down. Ralph took the seat at the end of the table, which was as far away from the Captain as possible. The clergyman walked around him to sit on his right, next to Martha, hoping that engaging him in conversation would keep his line of sight away from Colm and Mrs. Muir.

Claymore found himself the only person still standing and quickly took the remaining seat between Ralph Muir and his wife. The glance the men exchanged indicated the seating arrangement didn't please either one of them.

Carolyn sighed in relief that Ralph's anger had been defused, at least temporarily, and was grateful for Reverend Farley's calming presence. As she looked around the table, she realized no one seemed to be the least bit interested in sitting next to her father-in-law.

'_Perhaps,' _she thought to herself,_ 'I should have made a seating plan and put him in the kitchen by himself.' _

Smiling, she addressed the clergyman and invited him to say the blessing. He graciously accepted and, as she put her hands in her lap to pray, she relaxed further when she felt Daniel's hand cover both of hers and give them a gentle squeeze. They exchanged a loving gaze and bowed their heads as Reverend Farley began to pray.

"_Heavenly Father, we thank You for this beautiful summer day, and this gathering of family and good friends. We pray that, throughout this day, we can walk in Your grace, full of Your love, mercy, and compassion. Allow us to walk with You so our lives look more like You. _

_Father, as we share this wonderful meal, cooked with loving hands, we ask that you bless this food, those who prepared it, and all who share in it. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."_

Quiet conversation started around the table as the food was passed. The centerpiece of the meal was a beautiful beef roast, accompanied by mashed potatoes, Martha's amazing gravy, and her melt-in-your mouth rolls; all of which were Jonathan's favorites. The vegetables were from the well-stocked root cellar the Captain's former housekeeper, Mrs. Westfield, had put up the previous summer.

As usually happened at a meal prepared in the kitchen of Gull Cottage, the first topic of conversation was how delicious everything was. Colm ate a reasonably good meal most nights at the boarding house, but it certainly wasn't the caliber of Martha's cooking, and he was the first to complement her.

The 'sailor's' opinion of the food was actually something Ralph could agree with. He added his own appreciation of the meal, along with a good word about the wine being served, and even used Martha's name in the process. Before she could say 'thank you,' everyone else joined in, raving about how delicious everything was, which both pleased and embarrassed the gifted cook.

As they ate and the conversations veered from the wonderful food to other subjects, Ralph looked over his wine glass and watched as Carolyn's 'captain' spoke knowledgably about any topic that arose, and admitted to himself that the 'interloper' was well read. In addition to speaking effortlessly with the adults, the seaman engaged the children in his discussions and participated in theirs. In Ralph's mind, the subjects his grandchildren talked about were painfully boring and confirmation that he was correct to allow only adults at his dinner table.

The attention the Captain paid Jonathan and Candace, and the comfortable relationship they had with each other, annoyed their grandfather greatly, even though he had no interest in spending time with either of them. As if that weren't enough, everyone in the room, including his wife, accepted the role the seaman had claimed in the lives of his son's family.

He was fuming over, what he considered, the Captain's overreach into his life when the sound of his wife's soft laughter caught his attention. Glancing in her direction, he saw her engaged in conversation with Carolyn and the 'broken-down' sailor. It seemed these 'men of the sea' were imposing on every aspect of his life, and he didn't like it; nor did he appreciate the genuine smile he saw on Marjorie's face when she looked at her 'old friend.' Realizing that her laughter and smile weren't something he had been the recipient of for a very long time, he frowned and took another sip of wine.

For more than thirty years, things hadn't changed much between Ralph and Marjorie. Almost since the day they were married, he had treated her the way he treated all things he considered his property; she was his to do with what he wanted. After the first year, he didn't have much use for her unless they were out in public, but, even then, he often deserted her in search of someone he thought would be more interesting to spend the evening with. Long ago, even before she'd given him a legitimate son and heir, he'd grown tired of having a wife. He hated 'sameness' in his life, so he'd spend his days working at growing his business, and his nights wherever, and with whomever, he wanted. Other than his original goal of marrying for money, having a wife and family responsibilities had never figured into his plans.

As the different conversations went on around him, his thoughts drifted back to when he was a much younger man, in the earliest stages of making a success of himself.

_When he'd become engaged to Marjorie, she wasn't from the social class he'd expected to marry into, but she came from a family with a solid reputation, and her father was well respected, if not wealthy. She was young, seventeen or eighteen, and a pretty thing with a figure that any man would want to get his hands on. In his mind, her beauty almost made up for not being able to marry into a prominent Philadelphia family. _

_He had worked hard to put himself in the position to marry well – attending the right balls, making the acquaintance of young men from old families in an attempt to meet their sisters, and ingratiating himself with wealthy customers where he worked. He thought he'd positioned himself perfectly to meet a prospective bride, but, when he did make progress charming a suitable young woman, he could never get past the introduction to her parents. Rejection after rejection, he was reminded that he didn't have the background the upper classes demanded for their daughters. Being looked down upon like that really impacted him and became something that bothered him his whole life. However, it didn't stop him from treating people, he felt were below him, the same way. _

_After finally accepting his social limitations and admitting he would have to work to make his fortune instead of marrying into it, he began considering his next course of action. One day, the solution came to him in the beautifully wrapped package of Miss Marjorie MacKenna. She'd come into the bank with her father, who was a regular customer, and they were introduced. _

_After that first, brief meeting, Ralph decided he would build upon the casual relationship he had with Owen MacKenna in an effort to claim the man's extremely attractive daughter. It might take longer for him to get where he wanted to go, but Marjorie MacKenna would keep his bed warm, and look good on his arm, while he worked to move himself up the business and social ladders. He was determined to show those wealthy families, who had rejected him, just how wrong they'd been. _

_He made a point of waiting on Mr. MacKenna whenever he came into the bank. He would ask his advice on different matters related to his career plans, while complementing and flattering him on his own expertise. It hadn't gone on long before Marjorie's father became so impressed with the young man that he _raised_ the idea of the young man marrying his daughter; Ralph never had to say a word. _

_When approached with the suggestion, the young Mr. Muir didn't jump at the chance; he continued to present himself as a thoughtful, honorable man. He asked for time to consider the proposal and told Mr. MacKenna that, if he were to agree, he wanted to be sure it would be acceptable to Miss MacKenna. If she indicated, in any way, that she didn't want to marry him, he was adamant that he wouldn't have anything to do with forcing the young lady into an arranged marriage. That attitude alone had convinced the girl's father that he'd selected the perfect suitor._

_Ralph left Owen MacKenna waiting for more than a week before letting him know that, if she were willing, he would be honored to marry his daughter. The two men arranged for the courtship to commence, and the couple began the usual social rituals. _

_In the beginning, Ralph spent time at the MacKenna home, with the young lady's father present. As the relationship quickly progressed, the couple went on supervised carriage rides, picnics, and dances. He charmed Marjorie as thoroughly as he had charmed her father, and in a short time, marriage was proposed and accepted. _

_After a simple wedding ceremony, the newlyweds set up housekeeping, where Ralph immediately let it be known that 'he' was king of the castle. Initially, Marjorie put up a fight to hold on to what little independence she'd had in her father's house, but her new husband was very exacting in what he thought was acceptable behavior for his wife and what was not. She eventually gave up the battle, accepting her subservient role as his wife, and found herself going along with whatever he wanted, just to keep the peace. Whether it related to him starting his own business with the modest inheritance she had received, purchasing larger houses in more affluent neighborhoods as their finances improved, or the raising of their son as he grew into his teens, she usually acquiesced to her husband's wishes._

_In his mind, that's the way marriage should be. He paid little attention if she disagreed with something he wanted to do, which was rare. What he said was how it would be, and that was that. Throughout their years together, he had lived quite happily under those conditions and had no plans to change._

'_Now, after three days in this dusty old barn, and renewing a friendship with her late sister's insipid fiancée, she wants to team up with Carolyn and her 'captain' to tell me what I should do!'_ he fumed to himself. _'I'll be damned if I'm going to let two women, and a couple of 'sailors,' get in the way of me taking what is mine!'_

Though, he'd only been thinking to himself, in his anger, he forgot where he was and slammed his fist on the table, causing his dishes and silverware to jump. The noise brought all conversation to a halt, and everyone turned to look at him.

Candy and Jonathan turned back to each other quickly, and Daniel heard the lad ask his sister if he'd done something to upset their grandfather. Leaning toward both children, he quietly told them, whatever was wrong with Mr. Muir, it had nothing to do with them. They both smiled a bit shakily and avoided looking toward the other end of the table, focusing instead on their mom, whose presence always helped calm them.

Ralph looked up, meeting the eyes of his wife first.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked with obligatory concern.

"Yes. I . . . I do beg your pardon . . . Everyone . . . I . . . ah . . . don't know where my mind was," he replied. Looking away from Marjorie, his gaze was met immediately by Daniel Gregg, whose stare was strong and steady, and aimed right at him.

"Daniel . . ." Carolyn said quietly, hoping that would be enough to hold his own temper in check.

When he purposefully put down his fork, without taking his eyes off Ralph, she had no idea what he was going to say or do.

"Mr. Muir, are you sure you are all right?"

Ralph looked around the table. All eyes were on him except those of his grandchildren, who were uncharacteristically interested in the tablecloth pattern. He would have liked nothing more than to have it out with that damned 'sailor,' right now, but didn't want to do it in front of the others, especially his wife.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine," he said looking at Daniel. "Please, won't you all go back to your conversations? I do apologize for the interruption."

Everyone took their cue from the Captain, who nodded, picked up his fork, and took a bite of roast beef. Candy and Jonathan looked up at him and received a smile and a wink, which helped them relax. Carolyn smiled at the children and Daniel, discretely placing her hand on his in thanks.

As the others went back to their conversations, Marjorie was concerned about what she thought, or rather who she thought, Ralph had been thinking about before he allowed his anger to disrupt dinner. She kept glancing at him to be sure he had really calmed down but didn't feel settled until she saw he'd been drawn into conversation with Reverend Farley and Mr. Ebenezer. It looked like, at least for the moment, he had control of himself, but, knowing him as she did, she wasn't sure how long that would last.

Turning back toward Carolyn, she met Colm's eyes. He didn't say anything, but she could see his concern for her. It had been a long time since she'd been the recipient of so much compassion. Carolyn, the Captain, Candy and Jonathan, and even Martha had been kinder to her, the last few days, than her husband had been in a long time; perhaps more than she deserved. Now, seeing Colm's concern for her too, she was feeling overwhelmed. She gave him a crooked smile and took sip of water to alleviate the lump forming in her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was add to the meal's drama.

Colm had taken it all in and couldn't help wondering what kind of life Margie had been forced into. At the very least, Ralph Muir was a foul tempered, arrogant man, which made him worry about what else he might be capable of. The man exuded disdain for everyone, his daughter-in-law and grandchildren included, and his behavior toward his wife was troubling. The man was a bully, of that he had no doubt, and Colm decided it would give him a great deal of pleasure to put him in his place. He was surprised at how restrained Danny was being; he'd seen him verbally rip a man to shreds for less. His old friend was showing a completely different side of himself, and that behavior was a direct result of the presence of Carolyn and the children; the family he had so quickly claimed as his own.

XXXXX

Much to everyone's relief, the rest of the meal was uneventful and finished on a high note. Following the main course, they were treated to a wonderful dessert of custard tarts; a new recipe from the cookbook Daniel had brought from England.

After the delicious dessert and coffee, the men were encouraged to move into the living room, and, although Daniel, Colm, and Reverend Farley offered to pitch in, Carolyn insisted they go with Ralph and Claymore and leave the cleaning up to them. With the help of Candy and Jonathan, they cleared the table and returned the dining room to order but, when they offered to help Martha in the kitchen, they were quickly shooed out of her domain.

Instead of joining the men, the ladies, with the children and Scruffy, slipped out the front door to enjoy the fine weather. Carolyn led Marjorie to the swing, while Candy and Jonathan went to play in the yard until it was time for the walk on the beach.

"Oh, what a beautiful swing!" her mother-in-law exclaimed, running her hand over the smooth wood as she sat down. "I noticed it as we've passed by but never looked at it closely. This appears to be brand new."

"It is. It was a Christmas gift from the Captain, but we didn't hang it until he returned last week."

"He made this for you?!"

Marjorie noted the shy smile, as Carolyn nodded, and put her hand over hers.

"You've found yourself quite a man."

"I have. I'm glad you think so too."

Her mother-in-law looked at her. There was so much she wanted to say.

"Carolyn . . . I . . . I . . . I want to apologize to you."

"Apologize? Whatever for?"

"Oh, I think you know," she said patting her hand. "I . . . I haven't been very fair to you over the years, and I'm finally realizing how wrong I've been. I'm so sorry for everything."

Carolyn didn't know what to say but tried anyway.

"Marjorie, I . . ."

"You don't have to say anything, dear; please let me finish," she said stopping her. "Last night was eye opening for me, on many levels. I've known, almost from the day I got married, that Ralph wasn't the man he pretended to be when we first met. I hope you believe me when I say, I truly didn't know the kind of man Robert had become, nor the role his father played in his indefensible deception."

Their eyes met, but Carolyn's held no judgement of the admission.

"I'm not going to make excuses, but I would like to tell you a few things I should have told you long ago," she explained, hoping for her consent. Receiving a nod, she continued. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but my marriage to Ralph was arranged by my father."

The two women exchanged a look – sadness clearly showing in Marjorie's eyes.

"After losing my brothers and Abbie, Father was determined not to leave the selection of my future husband to chance," she said, noting the surprise on Carolyn's face.

"You had brothers too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I should have mentioned that. They died when they were young," she explained. "Anyway, Father was adamant that his only son-in-law was not going to be, in his words, a 'common sailor.' My mother was my defender, and the only chance I had to marry for love, but, when she died, there was no one to rein him in," she paused, momentarily, and felt a slight squeeze of her hand from her daughter-in-law.

"Ralph worked at the bank where Father did business, and the two of them became friendly. In the course of their business transactions, my father decided that this was the kind of man that I should marry. Ralph was very driven and had grand plans for his future; he'd often ask Father's advice . . ." she explained, her voice trailing off as the memories flooded back. Shaking them off, she continued. "Anyway, the courtship began, and, I wouldn't say I was swept off my feet, but he was attentive, kind, and treated me well. Father and I had already talked about it, so, when Ralph proposed, I knew where the idea originated. I had just turned eighteen and, I suppose I was very insecure. I'd lost my only remaining sibling when Abbie died, and Mama passed a short time after that. Father was all I had left, and I wanted to please him. I was afraid I would lose him too if I refused to go along with the plan. As it was, he died about six months after Ralph and I married, and I lost him anyway."

"Marjorie, I'm so sorry," Carolyn said softly.

"Thank you, dear, but that's the way it seems to be for some families. At the time, I thought things would turn out all right. I had a husband, after all; someone to share my life with who would support and protect me."

"But it didn't work out the way you expected." Carolyn said quietly, in a knowing tone.

"No, it didn't. After Father died, any pretense Ralph made of being the kind, thoughtful man who had courted me stopped, and two years into the marriage it was still only the two of us. There were no children, no son to carry on the family name, and he didn't hesitate to blame me for not fulfilling my responsibilities. We had a huge argument, and, for the first time in a long time, I stood up for myself, which surprised us both. I told him making a child required both a man and woman; that it wasn't something I could do on my own," she said, sharing a smile with her daughter-in-law. "Well, as you can imagine, that only made him angrier, and he stormed out of the house. It was weeks before he returned, and, when he did, he asked my forgiveness and, for a while, things were better. It was a few months later when I realized I was with child. I prayed it would be a boy and that Ralph would finally settle down and stay at home with me and the baby."

"Robert?"

"Yes. He finally got his son and heir."

"Did that make things better between you?" Carolyn asked.

"No. All it did was give Ralph an excuse to stay away more. He had little time for me and even less time for Bobby."

Both women were quiet for a while. Each lost in memories of a shared past they didn't realize they had both lived . . . separately.

"I loved that boy, and with no other children, I'm afraid I spoiled him terribly. Then, when he was thirteen or fourteen, Ralph finally took an interest in him, and any influence I had over him was extremely limited. I should have fought for my son, but I didn't. I let both of them have their way, and now I know what a terrible mistake that was. Bobby grew up to be just like his father, and, Carolyn, for that I am so very sorry."

"Marjorie, I didn't realize, until this visit, that you and I were living in similar circumstance. _I'm_ sorry. I wish I'd have known sooner, I . . ."

"My dear, that was my fault, not yours," her mother-in-law said, cutting her off. "I allowed my situation to make me bitter, and I'm afraid I wasn't very welcoming when you and Bobby started courting, or even after you married."

"Let's not lay blame. Everyone makes decisions in the hope that it's the right thing to do. Sometimes, even when it doesn't look like it was, circumstances change, and we find that everything we've been through has brought us where we were meant to be."

Marjorie looked at the smile on Carolyn's face.

"Well, that's certainly true in your case. I can see you are exactly where you are meant to be," she said, meeting the younger woman's smile. "My dear, finding a man who adores you, and your children, is a true gift. The fact that he's successful and comes from a prominent family is nice, but it doesn't bring happiness like having a man who loves you the way I believe the Captain does you. I will say, though, when the man who adores you looks like Daniel Gregg, you are an incredibly lucky woman."

Their eyes met and they began to chuckle, but it turned into a hug as the two women wordlessly acknowledged their shared disappointments with the Muir men. Any and all past slights were forgiven and forgotten in that moment.

As they were pulling themselves together, Candy and Jonathan ran up on the porch and sat on the swing with them. Scruffy circled around a few times and finally settled in a spot not far away.

"Mom, do you think we could go for a walk on the beach now?" Jonathan asked.

"Sweetheart, it really hasn't been that long."

"Gee," Candy replied. "I thought everyone would want to go right after dinner."

"Kids, I don't think the men are quite ready; they're still inside talking."

As the words were spoken, Claymore came out the front door, closing it loudly behind him. Candy and Jonathan looked at each other, hopeful that his arrival meant everyone was finally ready to go to the beach. Their mother noted her uncle's mood and was quite sure his arrival had nothing to do with going for a walk.

Seeing his niece and her children with Mrs. Ralph Muir, Claymore sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore them, and walked over to the swing.

"Uncle, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, but no. I just came outside to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"Are you ready to go for a walk on the beach?" Jonathan asked excitedly.

"A walk? On the beach? No, I don't think so."

"Oh," the boy said, his disappointment obvious. Looking for any sign of hope, he asked, "Will the others be coming out soon?"

"I hope not," Claymore said quietly but not quietly enough that the others didn't hear him. Realizing what he'd said out loud, he babbled a bit before finally saying, "I really don't know."

Before anyone could reply, the front door opened and Reverend Farley and Colm joined them on the porch. Marjorie and Carolyn looked at each other, realizing that Ralph and Daniel had been left alone together.

"Would you gentlemen care to join us?" Carolyn asked as she stood.

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir, I'd like that very much," the Reverend said and carried one of the wicker chairs over to the group, while Colm started to do the same.

"Please, one of you take my place. I need to go inside for a moment," Carolyn said and moved toward the door

"Colm, why don't you take the swing?" the Reverend suggested. "I'll be fine in this chair; it looks quite comfortable."

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Candy asked the seaman as he motioned for her to scoot over next to her grandmother, so he could sit down.

"Aye, lass. I'd like that very much," he said, glancing at Margie and sharing a smile.

"Oh, boy!" both children exclaimed. "What about you, Reverend Farley?"

"I always enjoy a walk on the beach and would be honored to join you."

As Carolyn was passing Claymore, he touched her arm to stop her.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? It might not be a good idea right now."

"Yes, I'm sure. Would you feel better coming with me?"

"Ah . . . ah . . . I . . . um . . . no. No, I'll stay out here if you don't mind; it's less stressful."

She nodded and went inside, leaving him staring at the closed door.

XXXXX

Carolyn was surprised at how quiet it was in the house. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't silence. She tentatively walked to the living room, curious as to what she would find. Stopping in the doorway, she saw Daniel sitting casually in one of the wing chairs, smiling, and Ralph standing at the mantle, obviously agitated. As she entered the room, the Captain stood to greet her, startling Ralph.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" she asked.

Ralph turned at the sound of her voice, surprised by her appearance.

"No, my love. As a matter of fact, we're finished here . . . for now," Daniel said calmly, his rich baritone almost believable.

Carolyn looked at him, wishing she knew what was going on.

"The children are ready to go for a walk on the beach and were hoping both of you would join us."

Daniel glanced at Ralph, and then turned back to her, smiling. As he started to answer, his words were cut off by her father-in-law.

"I don't think so, Carolyn. The captain and I still have a few things that need to be discussed. If everyone is going to be out of the house, it would be a good time for us to have a private conversation."

The seaman looked at Ralph. Outwardly, he looked calm, but she knew, by the look in his eyes, he was angry.

"Since I suggested the children could go for a walk on the beach after dinner, I will be going with them. Whatever you and I have to say to one another can wait; Carolyn and the children come first," Daniel replied in Ralph's direction and turned back to her. "My love, I would be pleased to accompany you, Candy and Jonathan, and anyone else who would like to come along."

Joining her at the door, he glanced casually back at her father-in-law, who was obviously not happy, and added, "Are you sure you won't join us?"

"No. I'll stay here," he grumbled.

"It's beautiful outside; if you're not coming with us, at least sit out on the porch and enjoy the day," Carolyn suggested.

He didn't reply or move, just watched as the 'sailor' took his son's wife by the hand and left the room.

After the couple let Martha know where they were going, Carolyn excused herself and ran upstairs to change her shoes.

"Is everything all right, Captain?" Martha asked, drying her hands.

"You mean with Mr. Muir?"

"Yes. He didn't sound too pleased a few minutes ago."

"Is he ever?"

"Not that I've ever noticed," she replied dryly.

"Don't worry, Martha. I'll make sure all of this is resolved before I go back to town this evening. It's time the Muir's, at least _Ralph Muir,_ went back to where he came from."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Captain made his way to the porch to wait for Carolyn. There, he found the disagreeable skinflint sitting alone by the door, Marjorie in conversation with Reverend Farley over by the swing, and Colm in the yard playing with the children.

"Claymore, will you be joining us on our walk?"

"No. I'll stay here and enjoy the quiet," he replied.

Marjorie, seeing the seaman, excused herself and joined him by the door.

"Captain, do you know if Ralph will be coming with us?"

"Carolyn invited him, but he indicated he'd rather stay here," Daniel replied.

She sighed deeply.

"I suppose I should ask him too," she said, opening the door. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

"Not at all. Carolyn went upstairs to change her shoes, so it will be a few minutes yet."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," she said, looking toward her feet.

"Mrs. Muir, I hope you'll join us. The children are looking forward to sharing their love of the beach with you," he said sincerely, afraid she would change her mind. "We can make sure you don't get your shoes wet."

"Thank you, Captain, but I wouldn't dream of missing a walk with Candy and Jonathan. My shoes can be replaced, but time with the children can't," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

XXXXX

Inside, her agitated husband was pacing in the living room.

"Ralph, we'll be leaving shortly to go for a walk on the beach; won't you come with us?"

He stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know . . . to spend time with your grandchildren . . . be a pleasant houseguest for a change . . . or simply enjoy being near the water."

"It sounds like a waste of time to me."

"And I'd say, it would be time well wasted," she replied defiantly.

"Marjorie, what's gotten into you?!"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Ralph, you know perfectly well what's gotten into me, and I refuse get into those reasons with you again. We've already had that discussion."

"Well, you should know I don't appreciate your behavior."

She could only shake her head at his arrogance.

"I'm sure you don't, but perhaps _you_ should look in a mirror. There are countless things you have done, and still do, that I don't approve of, or like, but have lived with without saying a word. You can either endure your disappointment quietly, as I have done for years, or not. I don't care, but I will no longer standby without speaking my mind."

He had no reply, and they glared at each other for several moments. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Marjorie started to turn but stopped and looked at him.

"Are you coming or not?"

"No."

"You're a fool, Ralph Muir, and I hope someday you come to your senses. Your arrogance and conceit are poisons that have eaten away any goodness or kindness you may have had; if you ever had any," she said and calmly left the room. She wasn't the least bit interested in anything he might have to say in reply.

Carolyn was coming down from the landing as Marjorie came out of the living room.

"I was just changing my shoes and found another worn pair. If they fit you, I thought you might like to wear them down to the beach. It would be a shame for your shoes to be ruined."

"That's very thoughtful of you, dear, but I'll be fine in these. If they get ruined, I have other shoes with me and can always have a new pair made when we get home," she replied. Then, as Carolyn opened the front door, Marjorie looked toward the living room and added, "Besides, he can afford it."

XXXXX

Everyone, except Claymore, was in the yard preparing to go down to the beach, when Ralph came out the front door. They took no notice of him, but when he saw his wife's 'old friend' standing next to her, he had a sudden change of heart and hurried off the porch.

Noticing him coming down the walkway, Marjorie turned to acknowledge him.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Yes," he replied sullenly.

The rest of the group welcomed him politely, but, except for Reverend Farley, they would have been happier if the old grump had stayed at the house with Claymore.

Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy led the way across the road, and the others followed talking amongst themselves. Ralph started grumbling as soon as he saw the steep, narrow path they were going to take, but one look from Marjorie stopped him from voicing his complaint further.

When they reached the sand, the children decided they wanted to walk down the beach toward the tunnel, so everyone could see it. They also knew it to be one of the best places to replenish their dwindling supply of driftwood for carving projects.

Looking in the direction they'd pointed, Ralph couldn't stop himself.

"Just how far is this tunnel?"

"It's a little over a half mile. Do you see where the rock formation is jutting out toward the water?" Daniel asked.

He nodded.

"There is a natural tunnel that will take us to the other side."

Eyeing the distance, the older man's face seemed to go pale.

"A half mile? Marjorie are you sure you can walk that far?"

"Oh, yes, Ralph. I walk that far, and a lot farther, when I'm out and about in the city."

"Oh."

"Is it too far for you?"

"No! Of course not. I was only concerned about you."

"No need to worry about me; I'll be fine," she smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Yes, of course," he replied, offering his arm.

As the others made their way through the dry sand, the Muirs lagged behind as Ralph struggled to get through it.

"Marjorie are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, huffing and puffing with each step.

"Don't worry, dear, it will get easier when we get to the damp sand."

"Damp sand?! That'll ruin my shoes!"

"Not any more than walking on a wet footpath."

"Humph!"

He struggled through, and, when they got to the damp, packed sand, he did find walking easier. The children and Scruffy had run ahead with Colm and Reverend Farley tagging along to keep them company. Daniel and Carolyn walked beside the Muirs; the women next to one another, and the men on the ends. Ralph didn't have much to say, but the woman talked happily about the children and living at Gull Cottage. Daniel's participation was limited, but he was content just to be walking beside his lady. It helped his mood considerably that he wasn't close enough to her father-in-law to feel an obligation to talk with him.

They'd walked about a quarter of a mile, when they came to some rocks, and Ralph asked if they could rest for a minute. The Captain and Carolyn immediately agreed; the seaman taking him in with a studied eye. Marjorie looked at him with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he groused in annoyance. "I just don't have the time to get out and walk as much as you do. If you don't mind. I think I'll go back to the house."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'm more than capable of making my way back. You go with the others so you can see what the children are so anxious to show everyone. You can tell me about it when you get back."

"Ralph, are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I told you I don't. Now go on; I'm fine. I'd just rather not walk all that way to see a tunnel I have no interest in and then have to walk back."

Marjorie looked at him closely.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go!"

Carolyn looked to Daniel, who rolled his eyes slightly, knowing immediately what she wanted him to do.

"Would you like me to walk back with you?" he asked.

Ralph gave him a look that would have sent any other man running. The Captain just looked at him, indifferently, waiting for his reply. Realizing, again, that the seaman wasn't the least bit intimidated by him, the older man stood up and turned to leave.

"God, no."

"We'll see you when we get back to the house then." Daniel replied to his retreating back.

The three of them watched for a minute as Ralph made his way down the beach. Assured he was fine, Daniel offered an arm to each lady, and they continued in the direction of the others.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, yes. I think he just used it as an excuse; he didn't really want to come. I'm not surprised he was out of breath. He rarely walks any further than from the entrance of the Muir Building to his carriage," Marjorie replied.

Carolyn nodded but exchanged a concerned look with Daniel.

XXXXX

As the women and their escort approached the mouth of the tunnel, the children were coming out, carrying several pieces of driftwood. Even Scruffy was carrying a smaller piece in his mouth that he was loath to surrender.

"Hi Grandmother!" Come see what we found," Candy called out.

Marjorie smiled and walked over to them. There, she was treated to an explanation of each piece they'd selected, and what they thought they would carve.

Reverend Farley and Colm came out moments later with a few more pieces.

"Planning on doing some carving, are you?" Daniel asked his friends as they added to the children's pile.

"No, these are for Candy and Jonathan," Reverend Farley explained. Looking around, he noticed someone was missing. "What happened to Mr. Muir?"

"He decided he wasn't up for the walk and went back to the house," Marjorie explained.

"I do hope he's all right," the Reverend replied.

"I'm sure he'll be fine but thank you for your concern."

"Would you like to walk through the tunnel Grandmother?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course! That's why I came!"

"Let's go!" the children said, as each took a hand.

"Shall we, my love?" Daniel asked Carolyn.

"Yes, please," she said, taking his arm again.

"Gentlemen?" the Captain said, looking at his two friends.

"Aye, aye, sir," Colm said with a straight face.

The Captain waved them ahead, and he and his lady followed.

Marjorie and the children hadn't gone far when the others caught up with them; Candy and Jonathan were giving their grandmother a detailed tour of the tunnel.

Daniel's opinion of Carolyn's mother-in-law continued to improve as he watched her engage with the children. She was acting as if she'd never seen anything as marvelous as what they were showing her, and her wonder and excitement, as she listened, pleased them no end. For all he knew, this _was_ the first time she had explored a tunnel. It was certainly the first time she'd had two such engaging guides.

Colm was drawn into conversation with the children and shared a story he'd heard about Blackbeard's treasure being somewhere in the area. He held everyone's attention as he skillfully wove his tale with the same excitement and suspense the Captain delivered. Carolyn noted similarities in their styles and wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Daniel had obtained some of his skill from his old friend.

When he finished, the group continued through the tunnel, and Colm fell naturally in step beside Margie. As they looked up at something Jonathan was pointing out she tripped, and the seaman quickly caught her arm to keep her from stumbling further.

"Thank you, Colm."

"Are ya sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm glad I was here to help. Would ya be more comfortable takin' my arm?"

"You don't mind . . .?"

"Of course not," he answered, presenting it, which she took without hesitation.

It got darker the farther along they went, especially near the curve, but, as they made their way around it, the light from the opening at the other opening made it easier to see. Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy ran out into the sunlight, followed by the others, while Daniel and Carolyn were a good bit behind everyone.

Just before reaching the curve, at the darkest point of the tunnel, the Captain found himself being pulled into a nook in the wall, where he was met with a kiss.

"My love, what are you doing?"

"If you don't know, I must be doing it wrong," she chuckled.

His chest rumbled as he joined her, but the laughter stopped when he pulled her to him for a scorching response. With little time alone since his return from Boston, they were desperate to take whatever opportunities presented themselves. Momentarily forgetting about the others, they celebrated the precious moment alone with an exchange of warm, moist kisses and gentle caresses they so desperately craved.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to move along before someone comes looking for us," Daniel said softly, taking a step back.

"I know, but please hold me . . . just a moment more," she implored, stepping toward him.

His arms went around her, holding her close, while he silently thanked God again for bringing them together. After a few moments, she looked up at him.

"I suppose we should go."

"Aye," he said reluctantly, giving her another kiss.

Behind them, they heard a familiar cough. Startled, they turned to find Reverend Farley standing a few feet away.

"I do beg your pardon, but the children were wondering where you'd gone," he explained, fighting a smile. "I thought it would be better for me to look for you, rather than send them."

"We were just on our way out, Lucius, but thank you for checking on us," Daniel smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Reverend," Carolyn said, beyond embarrassed at being caught by their pastor, of all people.

Reverend Farley nodded, and they headed toward the tunnel opening.

"Captain, now that your home, I was wondering . . . Is the major 'unknown' still an unknown?"

Carolyn looked at Daniel, who was as confused as she was, until, suddenly, he began to chuckle, as a conversation he and the Reverend had last fall came back to him. The major 'unknown' he was referring to was how the Muir family would handle his profession and the prolonged absences that came with it.

"I would have to say, it's still somewhat 'unknown,' but it seems appropriate to add that there is light at the end of the tunnel."

The two men chuckled, leaving the lady at a loss as to what they were talking about.

"That sounds promising, then," he said, smiling. "It certainly _looked_ promising back there," the clergyman replied. "You will let me know?"

"You will, of course, be one of the first."

XXXXX

On the way back to Gull Cottage, the men and children were each carrying a piece or two of driftwood. Scruffy had long since lost interest in the piece he'd been running around with, but Candy and Jonathan would have plenty to keep them busy for quite a while. Reverend Farley walked ahead with them, enjoying the relaxation that came from an afternoon by the water, away from his usual duties.

Carolyn and Marjorie walked along together, arm in arm, talking about things in general, while the two seamen followed. The men joked back and forth for a while until Colm intentionally slowed his pace to put some distance between them and the ladies.

"Danny, I need a favor."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like some time ta say a proper goodbye ta Margie. I don't think we'll have a private moment once we get back ta the house."

Daniel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now don't be getting' the wrong idea. It's just that . . . I've enjoyed our time together and would just like the opportunity ta tell her . . . without an audience."

"Especially her husband," the Captain said bluntly.

"Aye. He's one arrogant son of a . . ."

"Colm . . ."

"Blast it all; he is! Besides, the ladies are far enough ahead that they can't hear over the surf."

Daniel didn't say anything.

"Margie is the only person I can talk with who remembers that time in our lives with Abbie."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Danny, 'tis not like that."

Again, he just stared at the older man.

"What?!"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed that Mrs. Muir is a very attractive woman."

"I'd have ta be blind not ta notice . . . but, even if her husband is a son of a . . . sea cook . . . she's married," he replied, not meeting his friend's eyes. "She looks . . . she looks the way I think Abbie would have . . . if she hadn't been taken from us."

Daniel put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on; let's get you some 'alone' time with Mrs. Muir," he said, taking the piece of driftwood Colm was carrying.

Receiving an odd look from his friend, Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

They quickly caught up with the women and walked along beside them. When an opening presented itself, Daniel looked over at Marjorie.

"Mrs. Muir, would you mind if I borrow your companion?"

"Of course not, Captain," she smiled, glancing from the seaman to Carolyn.

"My love," he said quietly. "May I have a private word with you?"

She looked at him with curiosity but took his arm as he led her ahead of Marjorie and Colm.

XXXX

"So, what is this private word you want to have with me?" she asked once they had moved far enough away that they couldn't be heard.

"I wanted to be alone with you, even if we are within sight of everyone. Do you mind?"

"Of course, I don't mind. That's very _'sweet'_ of you, Daniel," she smiled mischievously. "But . . . why do I have the feeling that's only part of the reason?"

He tugged on his ear, recognizing again that she knew him too well.

"Well?"

"It seems, Colm wanted a few minutes alone with Marjorie, to say goodbye, and wasn't comfortable doing it with everyone around."

"You don't think they . . .?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We should look at this as what it is; two friends finding each other again, after a long separation, and enjoying their time together."

"Oh, I won't. I just worry about how Ralph will react. It doesn't take much to set him off."

"Aye," he replied, looking away; his eyes scanning the horizon.

She looked up at him, recognizing the diversionary tactic he sometimes used when he wanted to avoid a subject.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Ralph so upset about when I came into the living room earlier?"

"As you say, it doesn't take much to set him off."

"So, what did?"

He gazed down at her and hesitated momentarily. Her eyes met his and didn't waver. Once again, he was reminded that he had met his match.

"Your father-in-law took offense when I questioned why he would want to talk to me, when you had already given him your answer to his 'gilt edged' proposal."

"Is that all?"

Daniel groaned.

"Madam, is there nothing I can keep from you?!"

She arched an eyebrow.

"Are there things you want to keep from me, Captain?"

"Not as a rule, but one day . . ." he stopped walking and faced her, running his fingers down her cheek; his total essence revealing the love and desire he felt. "'One day' . . . I may want to keep a surprise or two from you . . . at least temporarily," he finished in an intimate tone.

Carolyn was quiet for a moment, then caressed his beard, earning a kiss on her palm when it came close to his lips.

"Daniel, I look forward to a lifetime of enjoyable surprises from you, but anything related to Ralph Muir most definitely doesn't fall into that category," she smiled at him.

"Blast!" he exclaimed as they continued their stroll.

"What else did you say that upset him?" she asked trying not to show her humor.

"All right; if you must know . . ." he blustered. "Your father-in-law wanted to know what my intentions were toward you and the children."

"And you said . . ."

"I told him, I wouldn't talk about you, or the children, without you being present."

"Ah."

"Aye. He foolishly believes you are not capable of making such an important decision on your own or without his approval."

She considered what she'd been told, then asked one last question.

"Is that all?"

After rolling his eyes, he focused on the beautiful face gazing at him.

"No."

"Well?"

"He offered me a considerable sum of money to end my relationship with you."

She couldn't hide her shock.

"My dear, you can't really be surprised by that. We know he has a history of using his wealth to rid himself of people he deems unacceptable or in his way."

"That is true . . ." she pondered. "What did you say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded slightly.

"I laughed at him," he said quickly, and then added seriously, "Carolyn, you must know there is no amount of money that is as valuable to me as the happiness and contentment I have with you and the children."

"Oh, Daniel," she sighed, leaning into him as they continued to walk.

"So, my love, be forewarned. The storm is bearing down upon us, and I have no doubt we are in for gale force winds and an unpleasant evening."

XXXXX

"I'm so happy for Carolyn," Marjorie commented taking Colm's arm as the young couple moved ahead of them. "She deserves to be happy after all she and the children have been through, and I believe she will be with Captain Gregg."

"Aye, they're well matched. Danny finally found the woman he'd been searching for."

"I wonder what he wanted to talk to her about?"

"Actually . . . I asked him ta help me get a few moments alone with ya."

She looked up at him for an explanation.

"It's not likely we'll have the chance once we rejoin the others."

"I'm sure you're right," she replied pensively, thinking of Ralph and his abhorrent behavior.

"Margie, I wanted ya ta know how much I've enjoyed seein' ya again. 'Tis been a long time since I talked about Abbie . . . and my life back then."

"I feel the same way, Colm. Finding you here has been one of the highlights of the visit. I couldn't agree more about sharing memories of Abbie. Even back in Philadelphia, there's no one left who remembers her. Ralph never knew her or Mama, so he has no interest in talking about them. It's been comforting to reminisce with you about the good times we had and to finally learn what happened all those years ago."

They walked along quietly for a few moments before he stopped and looked out over the water.

"Margie, there's somethin' else I've been wantin' ta tell ya."

"Oh?"

He turned to face her.

"I . . . ah . . . I . . . know 'tis not my place, especially after all these years, but . . . if ya ever need me . . . if there's anythin' I can do for ya . . . I hope you'll contact me. I'll move heaven and earth ta reach ya and be there for ya."

As she heard his words, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Oh, Colm," she said softly, looking up at him; her eyes brimming with tears.

A woman's tears were not something he had any experience with, and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . . please don't cry . . . I shouldn't a been so bold . . ."

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed her tears.

"Please don't apologize; you didn't offend me."

"Then . . . What? . . . Why . . .?"

She smiled up at him.

"Your concern for me, after all this time, has touched me beyond words. Thank you, Colm. I always knew you were a good man and that Abbie was fortunate to have found you," she said simply, and grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. "It seems you still are."

He looked at her, still unsure, but the gratitude he saw on her face helped ease his mind. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Margie, 'tis my address. Please take it, and use it, if ya need anythin' . . . anythin' at all . . . or . . . even if ya don't . . ."

She looked at the paper but didn't move to take it right away. He thought he'd misinterpreted her response and, feeling embarrassed, started to put it away. Margie gently placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"May I?" she asked indicating the slip of paper.

He handed it to her.

"I don't want ya to feel obligated," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have . . ."

"Colm, stop. After all these years, it seems you've forgotten a few things about me, and I'm embarrassed to admit I'd forgotten them myself. Back when we were both much younger, if there was something I wanted to do, I could be very persistent. As I recall, on more than one occasion you told me I was as stubborn as a mule," she reminded him.

"'Tis true," he smiled.

"Then, if you're sure about this . . .?" she said, holding up his address.

"Aye."

"Then, Mr. Donegan, I would very much like to keep in touch with you." she smiled, slipping the piece of paper in her pocket. "I think it's time for me to find that stubborn girl again," she admitted.

XXXXX

Colm and Marjorie weren't too far behind the others and joined them by the path that would take them back up to Gull Cottage. When Candy and Jonathan saw them coming, they ran to meet them.

"Grandmother, did you enjoy your walk on the beach?" Candy asked.

"I did!" she smiled.

"Wasn't the tunnel nifty?" Jonathan asked.

Having had 'nifty' explained to her earlier in the visit, she smiled at her grandson.

"It certainly was! You are very fortunate to be living this close to the water."

"We know!" they both said.

"I never want to leave Gull Cottage," Candy said.

"Me neither," Jonathan agreed.

"I think if I lived here, I wouldn't want to leave either," Marjorie agreed, her own smiling eyes taking in how happy her grandchildren were.

"Is everyone ready?" Carolyn asked as they approached.

Despite the mixed responses, they all started up the path. Scruffy led the way, with the children right behind him. The Captain escorted their mother, while Reverend Farley assisted their grandmother, with Colm bringing up the rear.

Reaching the top and crossing the road to the house, they found Claymore and Martha talking on the porch. Ralph was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, did you have a nice walk?" Martha asked the children as they ran ahead of the others.

"Yeah! We found all kinds of driftwood to carve!" Jonathan exclaimed, holding up the piece he was carrying.

"And we showed everyone the tunnel! Candy added. "You should have come with us, Martha."

"Maybe next time," she smiled. "I'll bet you're thirsty after all of that. How about some lemonade?"

"Yay!" they cheered.

As the adults reached the porch, Martha offered them refreshments too. Receiving their unanimous agreement, she left to bring the tray out to the porch.

Marjorie, noticing that Ralph wasn't outside, followed her to the door.

"Martha, do you know where Mr. Muir is?"

"I believe he's in the living room, Mrs. Muir. Not long after everyone left, he returned saying he'd changed his mind about going for a walk," she replied.

"Thank you."

Martha nodded, then looking down at the dog, said, "Come on Scruffy, you probably need some fresh water after your adventure."

Marjorie followed them into the house and went to the living room, where she found Ralph sitting by the fireplace with a half full glass in his hand. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up.

"Ah, so you've finally returned."

"Yes; we had a lovely time."

"I'll just bet you did," he said snidely.

Not willing to let him upset her good mood, she ignored his comment.

"Martha is going to be serving lemonade on the porch; won't you join us?"

He didn't miss that his peevish comment didn't get a rise out of her.

"No, I'll stay here. I have my own refreshments," he said, raising his glass. "Isn't it about time for those people to leave?"

Again, she ignored his attempt to rile her.

"Suit yourself," she said, turning on her heel, and leaving him to wallow in his unpleasantness alone.

XXXXX

The group on the porch enjoyed their time together. There was conversation, stories, and, of course, laughter. Instead of running off to play, Candy and Jonathan stayed and enjoyed being a part of the fun. Marjorie was treated as the friend she had become, in just a few short days, and appreciated having time with everyone without Ralph casting a pall over the festivities. Colm was content just being with Margie and the others. Though it wasn't mentioned, the fact that 'Mr. Muir' hadn't joined them didn't disappoint anyone.

Claymore, missing the quiet he'd enjoyed while everyone was gone, considered going inside to get away from all the frivolity but chose to stay and tolerate it. To him it was the lesser of two evils. He had no desire to spend any more time with Carolyn's father-in-law than he had to. He was quite sure he'd never met a more disagreeable man.

As with all good things, though, it was time for the fun to come to an end. Looking at his pocket watch, Reverend Farley explained that he still had work to do and would have to be going. Claymore was ready to add his need to leave, when the clergyman indicated he was going to walk back to town. Thinking he was going to have to stay longer, the lazy miser was starting to show his annoyance when Colm spoke up.

"I should be goin' too." Then, looking at the Reverend, added, "The Capt'n has his own mount ta get back ta the Inn tonight. If you'd like, I'd be glad ta drive ya home in the carriage."

"Thank you, Colm. I would appreciate that," Reverend Farley replied.

"Claymore, what about you? Will you be staying, or can I give you a ride?"

"Yes, please . . . thank you," Claymore added, relieved he wasn't going to have to stay any longer . . . or walk home.

"I'll go hitch the horses and be back in a few minutes," the seaman said.

"Can I help?!" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, laddie. Come along."

"I'll give you a hand," Daniel stated simply.

"No need, Danny. The lad and I can handle it."

As they went around to the barn, Marjorie excused herself and went into the house. Ralph was still in the living room, sitting in the same chair with a glass in his hand. Knowing him well, she was sure it had been refilled several times.

"Ralph, the men will be leaving soon."

"Good! Is that _captain_ going too?"

"No, of course not."

"Too bad."

"Don't you think you should come out and say goodbye?"

"No . . . but you obviously do."

"It would be the polite thing to do," she said. Having let her wishes be known and not interested in getting into an argument, or leaving any doubt of her expectation, she added, "I'll see you outside."

He watched her leave, making no move to follow.

XXXXX

The group continued to visit until the carriage came around to the front of the house. It was being driven by Jonathan, assisted by Colm who was holding the reins with him. They stopped near the gate, where Colm put the break on, and they both jumped down.

As everyone was walking toward the carriage to say goodbye, Ralph deemed it was time to make an appearance. Marjorie and Candy were walking together, and no one noticed he'd come outside.

A round-robin of "goodbye" and "it was a pleasure meeting you" were exchanged between Mrs. Ralph Muir, Reverend Farley, and Claymore. When it was time for Colm to say goodbye, he gazed at her, smiling shyly.

"Margie MacKenna, 'tis been a pleasure seein' ya after so many years. I hope our paths cross again," he said, kissing her hand.

Marjorie couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you, Colm. I hope so too. I've enjoyed spending time you. It's been a pleasant reminder that there's nothing like old friends."

"Aye, and we are that. 'Tis true what they say, 'ya can't make ol' friends.'" Still holding her hand, he squeezed it gently. "Goodbye, Margie."

"Goodbye, Colm," she replied softly.

Behind them, her husband cleared his throat. Colm looked at him, with a thinly disguised look of contempt, as Marjorie turned to greet her husband.

"Ralph, I'm so glad you made it out in time."

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically.

She met his eyes, her jaw clinched in anger at his behavior, but she wasn't going to say anything in front of the children _or_ Carolyn's guests.

There was another round of "goodbyes," but none of the locals expressed pleasure at meeting Ralph, and he didn't say anything more than "goodbye." He was glad to see them go, and they were happy to be getting away from him.

Before they could leave, Martha hurried to the gate with a light meal for the three men and added her good wishes for a safe trip home.

Claymore and Reverend Farley stepped up into the carriage, and, with a smile and a nod to Margie, Colm climbed into the driver's seat. As the seaman urged the horses on, Ralph didn't miss the look he exchanged with Marjorie and decided there was a lot more between his wife and that sailor than he'd been told. Grabbing her arm roughly, he tried to force her toward the house, but she pulled free and stayed where she was. Turning her back to him, she waved goodbye as the carriage drove out of sight.

Daniel, Carolyn, and Martha saw what happened, and the Captain moved to intervene, but Marjorie quickly freed herself, and her angry husband abruptly turned and stomped off toward the house.

Thankfully, the children were busy waving goodbye and didn't see a thing. When the guests were out of sight, they turned to the rest of the family.

"What can we do now?"

The adults exchanged a smile, and Carolyn responded.

"Well, I don't know . . ." she pondered, exaggerating slightly. "We've been to church, you took your grandmother on a tour of the back of the property, we had a wonderful dinner, _and _we had a lovely walk on the beach. What could possibly be left to do?"

"I'm hungry!" Jonathan declared, and everyone laughed.

"Then, lad, I suggest you and your sister ask Martha what you can do to help her get supper on the table," Daniel replied.

Their faces fell.

"Gee, thanks a lot Jonathan," Candy said, rolling her eyes.

"Come along, you two. I'm sure we can pull something together that won't tax your strength too much," Martha said, leading them to the house.

Daniel and Carolyn turned their attention to Marjorie.

"Mrs. Muir are you all right?" the Captain asked.

"I'm fine," she said, embarrassed that they had witnessed Ralph's behavior. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"There's certainly no need for you to apologize. Please, tell us what we can do to help?" Carolyn implored.

"Thank you, dear, but there's nothing to be done. This temper tantrum will blow over; they always do. By the time we get to the house, depending on how many drinks he's had, Ralph may not even remember what he was angry about, and that will be the end of it."

"My dear Mrs. Muir, that most certainly will not be the end of it," Daniel replied. "No woman will be manhandled or treated in such a disrespectful manner in my presence!"

Author's Note

I know some of you are anxious for the showdown between Daniel and Ralph; trust me it's coming. There will be three more chapters and an epilog, which will be included in the last chapter. I hope you can wait a few more weeks.

I've been remiss in thanking Mary. She is a wonderful beta. She catches my typos and helps me stay true to the time period. Thanks Mary. You make my stories better because of your input. I've mentioned before that I continue to edit my stories after she proofs them, so any and all errors are mine.

I hope this finds all of you and yours healthy and happy. Stay safe.


End file.
